


one and only

by se_baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Top Byun Baekhyun, jongin tao'yu seviyor, slight baektao
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_baek/pseuds/se_baek
Summary: Kurabiyeler, tatlış Sehun, ısırıklar, korumacı Baekhyun hyung, oynaşmalar.





	1. Utanmaz Bakıcı

**Author's Note:**

> hatalarım varsa kusura bakmayın iyi okumalarr

Yalnızlık sorun değildi. Gerçekten. İlk başlarda bunu dünyanın sonu falan sanardım fakat yalnızlığa alıştıkça ve insanların gerçek yüzlerini gördükten sonra bu fikrim uçup gitmişti. Ben böyle, yalnız başıma, iyiydim. Mutluydum. Kimseye (özellikle kıçımdan ayrılmayan ve her boku bilmek zorundaymış gibi hisseden bir arkadaşa) ihtiyacım yoktu. Her şeyimi anlatmak zorunda olduğum bir en yakın arkadaşım veya sürekli öpüşmek zorunda olduğum bir sevgilim olmadığı için mutluydum.

İstesem kendime bir arkadaş veyahut bir sevgili bulabilirdim demek isterdim ama ne yazık ki özgüvenli bir çocuk değildim. Annem yakışıklı olduğumu söylüyordu ama aynaya baktığım zaman gördüğüm yüzle annemin söylediği sıfatın arasında binlerce fark olduğunu görüyordum. Biraz çirkindim sanki... Belki birazdan çok. Mahkeme suratı gibi bir ifadeye sahiptim ve bundan nefret ediyordum. Kaşlarım her zaman çatılıydı, sanki sürekli canımı sıkan bir şeye sinirlenmişim gibi. Oysa ki bu kaşlarımın doğal haliydi, bir şeye sinirlendiğim yoktu. İnanamayacaksınız ama güldüğüm zamanlar da garip bir şekilde çirkindim. Gözlerim zaten küçüktü, gülünce iyice kayboluyorlardı ve ah, diş konusuna girmeyecektim bile. Bu kadar çirkin olmayı nasıl beceriyordum? **(Y/N: Çarpılmam inş, aslında yazar burada kendinden bahsediyordu)**

"Tatlım, ben çıkıyorum. Geç geleceğimi biliyorsun. Merak etme, sana göz kulak olması için birini buldum. İyi anlaş, tamam mı? Seni seviyorum."

Annem yanaklarıma sulu öpücükler kondurarak beni düşüncelerimden çekip çıkardı. Ben düşüncelerimle boğuşurken o çoktan hazırlanmıştı ve ben bunu henüz şimdi fark ediyordum. Ayda bir ya da iki kez işi yüzünden eve geç saatlerde geliyordu. Bu sefer ki konseptin ne olduğunu bilmiyordum ama büyük ihtimal yine önemli bir şirketin organizasyonunu ayarlamıştı. Eh, anneme de katılmak düşüyordu. Akşamın harika geçeceğinden emindim çünkü annemin elinden bir şey çıkmışsa muhteşem olurdu. Onun gibi becerikli ve saygı duyulan biri olabilmeyi isterdim ama on yedi yaşında bir ergendim yani kendimden pek bir beklentim yoktu.

"Anne, ben çocuk değilim. Sen gelene kadar kendime bakabilirim, biliyorsun." Annemin sinir eden tek özelliği beni hâlâ küçük bebeği olarak görmeseydi. On yedi yaşımdaydım ancak annemin gözünde yedi, pardon bu bile çok gelirdi dört demeliyim, yaşında bir çocuktan farksızdım. Bana çok fazla değer verdiği için böyle yaptığını biliyordum ama böyle yaparak kendimi güçsüz hissettiriyordu. On yedi yaşında bir erkeğin tek başına evde kalamaması utanç vericiydi. Annem her zaman güvendiği arkadaşlarından birisini bana bakması için yollardı. Son iki aydır Bayan Song'a kafayı takmıştı ve iki aydır bana bakıcılık yapmaya onu yolluyordu. Bayan Song elli altı yaşında iyi biriydi ama inanın sohbeti çok bunaltıcıydı. Üstelik utanmaz gençlik anılarını anlatması da mide bulandırıcıydı! Onun zamanında kaç erkeğin altına girdiğini falan duymak istemiyordum! Anlaşılan bu gece yine uykum geldi taklidi yapacaktım yoksa bu çile çekilmezdi...

"Elbette çocuksun, benim küçük tatlı kurabiyem. Her neyse, gitmeliyim." Askılıktan montunu alırken bir şey söylemeyi unutmuş gibi aniden yüzünü bana çevirmişti. "Ah, bu arada söylemeyi unuttum. Bayan Song hastalandığı için gelemeyecekmiş bu yüzden torununu yollayacak. Biraz sohbet etmeye çalış, olur mu? Sosyalleşmeni ve arkadaş bulmanı istiyorum. Kendine iyi bak, sonra görüşürüz." Kapıdan çıkmadan önce gülümsedi ve bana el salladı.

Sevinç dansı yapmamak için kendimi zor tuttum. Bayan Song gelmeyeceği için mutluydum. Ama hastalandığını duymak biraz üzmüştü. Hastalandığı için sevinip dans etmek beni kötü biri yapardı, değil mi? Ama ben kötü bir çocuk değildim. Bu yüzden uslu uslu oturup yeni bakıcım gelene kadar biraz televizyon izleyecektim. Ve elbette o geldikten sonra uykum geldi yalanıyla odama gidip manga okuyacaktım. Annemin söylediği umrumda değildi. Sosyalleşmek ve bir arkadaş edinmek istemiyordum. Hemde Bayan Song'un torunuyla arkadaş olmak? Kesinlikle olmazdı. Bayan Song böyle biriyse torununu düşünemiyordum. Umarım Bayan Song'a benzemiyordur yoksa ayvayı yerdim.

Annemin gidişinin ardından geçen yirmi yedinci dakikada nihayet beklediğim kapı zili çalmıştı. Bir an yeni bakıcımın (bunu söylemekten nefret ediyordum ama doğruydu, başka ne diyebilirdim ki?) hiç gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm. Aslında gelmemesi işime yarardı böylece anneme artık küçük bir çocuk olmadığımı kanıtlardım. Ancak gelmişti işte, biraz geç kalsa da gelmişti.

Yerimden hızla kalkıp hâlâ zilden parmağını çekmeyen aptalı bir an önce susturmak için kapıya koşturdum. Zile basılı tutmaya devam ettikçe kulaklarımı kopartmak ve tanımadan gıcık olduğum bakıcıya yedirmek istiyordum. Ne diye zile basılı tutardı ki? Bir kez çalsa geldiğini anlayacak ve kapıyı açacaktım zaten. Sanki bu şekilde kapı kendiliğinden açılacakmış gibi çalmanın bir anlamı yoktu.

Kaşlarımı çatarak kapıyı açtım. Açtım açmasına da karşımda böyle birini görmeyi beklemiyordum. Şaka mı yapıyordular? Bana bakması için on beş yaşında yavru köpeğe benzeyen bir çocuğu mu yollamışlardı? Kahkaha atmak istiyordum.

"Ben gelmeden uyudun sandım. Üzgünüm ufaklık küçük bir işim vardı, geç kaldım." Ufaklık mı? Dalga mı geçiyordu?

Daha fazla kendimi tutamayarak kahkaha attım. "U-Ufak...lık mı?" Kahkahalarım arasında zar zor söyleyebildiğim kelimeyi anlayınca bana ciddi bir ifadeyle bakmıştı. Vay canına, şimdi genç bir  _adama_  benziyordu.

"Ne yani, benden birkaç santim uzunsun diye kendini hyung mu sandın? Hyung olan benim, velet. Çekil şimdi," Beni omzumdan hafifçe ittirip yarattığı küçük boşluktan içeri girince arkasından öylece bakakalmıştım. Beni kekliyordu kesin. Ben buna kanar mıydım? Asla!

Şaşkınlığımı atlatınca arkasından kapıyı kapadım ve hızlı adımlarla peşinden giderek salona girdim.

"Sana inanmıyorum," dedim onu koltukta bacaklarını uzatmış eline kumanda alırken yakalamadan önce. Bu kadar rahat oluşuna da şaşırmadım değildi. Kendi evindeymiş gibiydi ve ben kendi evimdeyken bile bu kadar rahat değildim, onu fark ettim.

İzlediğim komedi filmini değiştirerek umursamazca kanallarda gezinmeye başladı. Benim konuştuğumu duyunca bakışlarını bana çevirmişti ve yüzünde bana sinir olduğunu belli eden bir ifade vardı. Eh, duygularımız karşılıklıydı en azından.

"Yirmi yaşımdayım ve şu an bir partide olmam gerekirken çok sevgili büyükannem yüzünden yaşıma inanmayan ve evde tek başına kalamayan küçük bir ergene bakmak zorundayım. İşim gücüm yok birde sana yaşımla ilgili yalan mı söyleyeceğim? Çeneni kapa ve yerine oturup bu gecenin ikimizin için de iyi geçmesini sağla, anlaştık?"

Vay canına. Gerçekten çok şaşkındım. Keklenmiyordum. Karşımdaki çocuk gerçekten yirmi yaşındaydı çünkü az önce konuşurken cebinden bir kimlik çıkartmış ve suratıma fırlatmıştı. İnanamayarak kimliği elime aldığımda doğum yılını gördüğümde hâlâ inanamıyordum. Biraz da utanmıştım. Onunla dalga geçmiştim ve o da sonra beni mosmor etmişti. Ama benim bir suçum yoktu, tamam mı? O çok genç görünüyordu, onu küçük sandığım için sevinmeliydi bile!

Öylece karşısında ayakta kalakalmıştım. Elimde hâlâ kimliği vardı.

Söylediklerini sindirince kaşlarım iyice çatıldı. "Ben küçük bir ergen değilim."

Gözlerini devirerek bakışlarını tekrar televizyona çevirdi. "Dedi üzerinde Stitch tişörtü olan çocuk. Yaşın kaçtı senin? 13? 15?"

Dudakları yavaşça gerildi ve şimdi dudaklarında küstah bir gülümseme vardı. Dediği şeyle utanarak tişörtüme bir bakış attım. Nasıl değiştirmeyi unutmuştum? Bunu giydiğimin farkında bile değildim desem yalan söylemiş olurdum çünkü gayet de bilerek giymiştim bu tişörtü. En sevdiğim tişörtlerimden biriydi ve genelde evdeyken bunu giyerdim. Rahattı, tamam mı? Bunun Stitch'i çok fazla sevmemle alakası falan yoktu! Saçmalamayın.

Hem ne demek 13 ve 15? Ben 17 yaşındaydım! Resmen benimle dalga geçiyordu.

Yanaklarım alev alırken kollarımı göğsümde çaprazladım ve elimden geldiğince Stitch'i gizlemeye çalıştım. "Giyecek temiz tişört kalmamıştı, dalga geçme. Ve de 17 yaşındayım ben. Yakında 18 olacağım!"

Ona sesimi fazla yükseltememek beni daha çok utandırmıştı çünkü buna cesaretim yoktu. Dediğim gibi özgüvenli biri değildim. Ondan ne kadar uzun veya iri olursam olayım ona bağırmaya cesaretim yoktu. Kendimi koruyamamaktan tırsıyordum. Ve hayır, bu komik değildi!

"Her neyse, umrumda değil. Bira var mı? Ya da sormadım farz et. Eminim yoktur. Bana biraz abur cubur getir. Madem partimi elimden aldın beni partideymiş gibi hissettirmeye çalış," Dudakları daha da genişledi ve karnıma yumruk yemiş gibi oldum. "...ufaklık."

Evet, cidden karnıma yumruk yemiş kadar olmuştum. Bana tekrar ufaklık demişti ve bunu söylerken ne kadar kendini beğenmiş, küstah, dediğinden oldukça zevk alan bir pisliğin teki olduğundan bahsetmeme gerek var mıydı? Beni kışkırtmaya çalışıyordu. Ama ona istediğini vermeyecektim. Ben sandığı gibi biri değildim. Uslu ve akıllı bir 'çocuktum'. Onun aksine...

"Nasıl istersen," diye mırıldandım dişlerimin arasından. Kolay kolay sinirlenen biri değildim. Şuan çok sakindim, gerçekten. Beni sinirlendiremeyecekti, buna izin vermeyecektim. Yapmacık bir gülümseme bahşettim ve topuklarım üzerinde ona sırtımı dönerek mutfağa doğru ilerledim. Gitmeden önce onun duyabileceği bir tonda mırıldanmayı unutmamıştım. "Kendini evinde gibi hisset."

"Ah, evimdeymiş gibi hissediyorum gerçekten! Ama maalesef evimde bana böyle hizmet eden tatlı bir oğlan yok. Eğer olsaydı her gün yanaklarını sıkardım."

Sonra kendi kendine kıkırdamıştı. Midemin büküldüğünü hissettim. Az kalsın ona abur cubur getirmeken vazgeçecektim ama ben onun gibi küstah biri olmadığım için istediğini yerine getirecektim. Ardından def olup gidecektim-- elbette odama.

Birkaç (içerideki oğlana sövdüğüm) dakikanın ardından elimde tepsiyle dikkatli bir şekilde salona adımlıyordum. Vicdanım devreye girip evde ne kadar abur cubur varsa çıkartıp tepsiye koymama neden olmuştu. Anladığım kadarıyla benim yüzümden bir partiye gidememişti. Eğlenceli bir partide olmak yerine benim gibi sıkıcı birine bakıcılık yapmak için buradaydı ve bence bu kadar abur cuburu hak ediyordu. Her ne kadar çok parti havasında olmasa da yiyeceklerle onu partideymiş gibi hissetmesini sağlayabilirdim. Hayatımda hiç partiye gitmemiş olabilirdim ama izlediğim diziler ve okuduğum filmlerden çok şey öğrenmiştim.

"Oh, bu ne kadar güzel bir sürpriz! Hepsini yiyeceğim, ufaklık, teşekkürler."

Tepsiyi koltuğun hemen önündeki küçük masaya koyduğumda heyecanla söylemişti. Başımı kaldırıp onunla göz göze geldiğimde bana göz kırptı. Yanaklarım bir kez daha utançla yanmıştı.

"Bu kadar şeyi eve nasıl sığdırdınız bilmiyorum amaa getirdiğin için teşekkürler, ufaklık. İyi bir çocuksun." Yere oturmadan önce bana doğru uzanıp saçlarımı karıştırdı. Burnumdan soluyarak elinden kaçtım. Neyse ki sinir bozucu oyununu çok uzatmamış saniyeler sonra elini geri çekmişti. Elini getirdiğim atıştırmalıkları ağzına tıkmak için kullanmak daha cazip gelmiş olmalıydı çünkü gözümü açıp kapadığım an gördüğüm on parmağını da kullanıyor olduğuydu.

"Niye bakıyorsun? Parmaklarım hoşuna mı gitti yoksa? Biliyorum çok seksiyim ama azmış hormonlarını kendine sakla, ben olgun seviyorum."

Bu gece daha ne kadar utanabilir ve yanaklarım kızarabilirdi bilmiyordum fakat bu çocuk beni gerçekten sinir ediyordu. Birazdan yanaklarımın alev alıp ateş topuna dönüşmesinden korkmuyor değildim. Neden bu kadar utanmazdı? Hem parmaklarını falan röntgenlemiyordum, yanılıyordu! Olgun sevmesi de umrumda değildi çünkü her ne kadar eşcinsel olsam da ondan hoşlanacağımı falan sanmıyordum. Tipim değildi. Olsa bile hoşlanacağım son insan olurdu-Hatta olmazdı bile! Unutun gitsin. Onunla ilgilenmiyordum ve ilgilenmeyecektim de.

"Utandın mı? Ne kadar da sevimlisin!" Kıkırdayarak yanaklarıma uzandı ama o daha dokunamadan onun elini itekledim.

"Bana dokunma," diye uyardım. Tanımadığım insanların bana dokunmasından hiç hoşlanmazdım.

Omuz silkerek önüne koyulan ziyafeti yemeye ve televizyon izlemeye devam etti. Umrunda olmayışım beni rahatlatmıştı. Alaycı bakışlarını bana yöneltmediğinde daha iyiydi. Kendimi baskı altında hissediyordum.

Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra bir anda başını bana çevirdi ve beni onu izlerken yakaladı. İşte geliyor... Önce dudaklarında alaycı bir sırıtma belirdi. Bundan sonra gelecek hamleyi biliyordum. Dalga geçecekti. O ağzını dahi açamadan onu susturmalıydım.

Hemen ortaya bir soru attım. "Adın ne?"

"Baekhyun." Önüne tekrar döndü. Aradan bir-iki dakika geçmişti ki bir şey söylemeyi unutmuş gibi yeniden bana dönmüştü. "Senin?"

Sanki kabalık olmasın diye soruyor gibiydi. Onu tanıdığım şu kısacık sürede aslında hiç umrumda olmadığını görebiliyordum. Adımı söyledikten saniyeler sonra unutacağına bahse girerdim.

"Sehun."

"Kendin gibi ismin de tatlı, Sehun-ah." Tamam, bu kadar yeter. Az önce bana hormonlarıma sahip çıkmamı ve olgunlardan hoşlandığını söyleyen kendisiydi ama şuan benimle flört eden de kendisiydi. Kendiyle çelişiyordu resmen, acaba farkında mıydı? Bana iltifat etmeyi acilen kesmeliydi.

_Hadi ama, hoşuna gidiyor Sehun, kabul et._

İç sesimi susturmak ister gibi ayağa kalktım. Neden kalktığımı bile bilmiyordum. Sadece aklımı dağıtmam gerekiyordu ve aklıma ilk gelen şey oradan uzaklaşmam gerektiğiydi.

"Çekil şurdan, göremiyorum." Baekhyun hyung (ona böyle hitap etmeliydim sanırım) çirkef bir şekilde bana söylendiğinde hemen televizyonun önünden çekildim. "B-Ben gidiyorum."

Ona söylemek zorunda mıydım tanrı aşkına... Rezildim. Gerçekten dediği kadar çocuktum.

"Nereye?" İlgisini bana yönlendirince bakışlarımı ondan kaçırarak merdivenlere doğru kaçamak küçük adımlar attım.

"Odama."

Baekhyun hyung güldü. "Uyku vaktin mi geldi, bebeğim? Sütünü içmeyi unutma. Korkarsan bana seslen, tamam mı?"

Dalga geçiyordu. Benimle çok fena dalga geçiyordu ve ben onu öldürmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Cehenneme git, Baekhyun!

"Üstümü değiştireceğim. Uyumaya gitmiyorum." diye açıkladım neredeyse bir yılan gibi tıslarcasına.

"Benim için seksi bir şeyler mi giyeceksin? Harika! Sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum, Sehun-ah, çabuk gel. Belki de olgunsundur." Göz kırparak söyledi.

Öfke ve utanç karışımıyla yumruklarımı sıktım ve tek kelime etmeden ona arkamı dönüp merdivenleri tırmandım.

Arkamdan ıslık çaldığında kafam karışmıştı. Niye ıslık çalıyordu? Aman tanrım, yoksa o benim... Evet, başımı çevirdiğim an gözlerinin odağını gördüğümde tahminim doğru çıkmıştı. Utanmadan popomu dikizliyordu sapık herif! Nasıl bu kadar iğrenç biri olabiliyordu?!

Ona kızgın bir bakış atınca pişkin pişkin sırıttı. Beni kızdırmaktan zevk alıyordu, bunu anlamıştım.

"Fikrimi değiştireceksin gibi, Sehun. Bu gece çok eğleneceğiz."

 


	2. Bakma şöyle

Bu kadar çok ve çabuk kızarmak normal miydi? Özellikle bir erkek için... Kendimi Baekhyun hyungun yanında küçük hissediyordum. Ki zaten yaş olarak küçüktüm. Ama bahsettiğim küçüklük çok farklıydı. Kendimi yanında beceriksiz bir çocuk gibi hissediyordum. Söylediği her cümlede utanıyor, kızarıyor ve sinirleniyordum. Ağzını açtığı zaman ya benimle dalga geçiyor ya da bana arsız iltifatlar ediyordu. Gerçekten çok utanmaz ve arsızdı. O tatlı görüntüsünün altında bir pislik yaşıyordu. Böyle birinin bu kadar yakışıklı olması adil değildi!

Ve evet, onu tatlı, aynı zamanda yakışıklı buluyordum. Bunu inkar edemezdim çünkü hadi ama adama şöyle bir bakın cevabı sizde bulacaktınız. Ama kesinlikle ondan haz etmiyordum.

"Ah, karnım çok ağrıyor!" Baekhyun hyung sırtüstü yattığı koltukta kıpırdandı ve elini karnına götürüp ovaladı. "Hepsini bitirmeye çalışmamalıydın." dedim gözümle boş cips, çikolata ve jelibon paketleriyle üç şişe meyveli maden suyunu işaret ederek. Baekhyun hyung yüzünü buruşturarak gözünü yediği şeylerden uzaklaştırdı.

"Senin yüzünden," diye sızlandı yattığı yerden. "Bu kadar şeyi getirmeseydin ben de hepsini bitirmeye çalışmak gibi aptalca bir fikre kapılmazdım."

Baekhyun hyung karnını tutarak bir süre daha kıpırdandı. Ne yapacağımı bilemediğim için öylece oturmuş onu izledim. İlaç vermek istesem hangi ilacın iyi geleceğini bilmiyordum. Kusturmak gibi iğrenç bir şeyi de yapamayacağıma göre izlemek yapacağım tek seçenekti. Karşımda kıvranıp acı çekmesini izlemek her ne kadar ilk başta sadistçe zevk verse de (bana yaptıklarının cezası olarak düşününce bundan zevk almıştım) artık bu görüntüden zevk almıyordum. Aksine bu duruma canım sıkılmıştı. Benimde canım acıyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

"Buraya gel ve karnımı ov, aptal. İzleme öyle," Baekhyun hyung kaşlarını çatarak söyledi. Başka bir zaman olsa yine bana sapıkça bir şey söylediğini düşünür ve onu kesin bir dille uyarırdım ancak durum ciddiydi. Tereddüt etsem dahi onu ikiletmemek adına yerimden kalktım. Dizlerim üzerinde emekleyerek onun uzandığı koltuğun kenarına gittim.

Popomun üzerine oturunca yüzlerimiz aynı hizaya gelmişti.

"Şöyle bakma," dedi yüzünü tekrar buruşturarak. Benden iğreniyor muydu? "N-Nasıl bakıyorum ki?" Çekinerek sordum çünkü cidden cevabını merak ediyordum. Normal bakıyordum işte, bunun neresi ona batmıştı?

Baekhyun hyung başını bana doğru çevirdiğinde yüzlerimiz arasında çok az bir mesafe olduğunu fark ederek hafifçe geri çekildim. Doğrudan gözlerime bakıyordu. Tam bakışlarımı kaçıracaktım ki sonra bunun korkaklık olduğunu ve yine onun ağzına takılacağımı düşünerek bundan vazgeçtim. Her hareketimle dalga geçiyordu. Yine alay konusu olmak istemiyordum.

"Çok...masummuşsun gibi bakıyorsun. Böyle bakınca seninle ilgili düşüncelerim yüzünden kendimi pis bir pedofili gibi hissediyorum. Ahh, yine öyle bakıyorsun! Kes şunu, Sehun. Aklıma değişik fanteziler sokuyorsun ve altını çizerek söylüyorum başrolde senle ben varız. Şimdi öyle bakmayı kesip karnımı ov!"

Gözlerimi büyülterek inanamazlıkla ona baktım. Gerçekten nasıl bu kadar pislik olabilirdi aklım almıyordu! Ben burada ona acıyordum, o ise benimle ilgili sapık hayaller kuruyordu. Yüzüne sapık diye bağırıp tokat atmamak için kendimi sıktım. Dediğim gibi, kolay kolay sinirlenen biri değildim ben. Sinirlenmemiştim canım. Fazlasıyla sakindim. Hatta birazdan bana söylediklerini duymamış gibi karnını ovalayacaktım. Çünkü aptaldım, iyi kalpliydim ve söz geçiremediğim bir vicdanım vardı. Yani, elimde değildi...

"Tam bir pisliksin ama şanslısın ki dediklerini duymazdan geleceğim. Kirli düşüncelerini kendine sakla. Unuttun mu? Sen olgunları seviyorsun."

Elimi havaya kaldırarak onun hafifçe sıyırdığı çıplak karnına götürdüm. Çıplak ve sıcak tenine dokunuyor olmak garipti. İstemsizce yutkundum. Elim yavaşça pürüzsüz teninde gezinirken nazik ve yumuşak olmaya çalışıyordum.

Baekhyun hyung zorlanarak kıkırdadı. "Haklısın, olgun erkekleri seviyorum. Ama seni gördükten sonra bunu sorgulamaya başladım."

 _Olgun erkekler_. Üstüne basarak söylediği şey gözümden kaçmamıştı. Böylece onun eşcinsel olduğuna kesin bir yanıt bulabilmiştim. Bana söylediği arsız iltifatlardan şüphelenmiştim elbette ama kendi ağzıyla duymak başkaydı. Kesindi, erkeklerden hoşlanıyordu. Ve tabiki umrumda değildi. İlgimi çekmiyordu, kesinlikle.

"Oh, çok güzel ovuyorsun. Biraz daha aşağı in," Gözlerini kapatarak inleyince kaşlarımı çattım. Birde bu durumdan faydalanıyordu şerefsiz. Sadece iki saniyeliğine düzgün biri olamıyor muydu? Bu kadar zor olmaması gerekti.

Elimi bilerek karın boşluğuna doğru bastırdığımda çığlık attı.

"Siktir, Sehun! Ne yapıyorsun?!" Eli refleksle elimi kavramıştı. Elini elimin üzerine sarınca elinin ne kadar küçük olduğunu gördüm. Ya da benim ellerim fazla büyüktü, karar verememiştim. Bakışlarımı ellerimizden ayırıp yüzüne çevirince göz göze geldik. Gözleri koyulaşmıştı ve bu bakışlarından korkmadım da değildi hani.

"Başka yerlerimi de ovmak ister misin, Sehun?" Bunu derinden gelen bir sesle sormuş ardından dudaklarını yalamıştı. Bir anda kalbimin normalden fazla hızlı atmaya başladığını fark etim. Neler diyordu?! Amacı neydi anlamıyordum, anlamak da istemiyordum. Gerçekten sıkılmıştım bu davranışlarından!

Aniden elinin altındaki elimi hareket ettirince gözlerim büyüdü ve bakışlarım istemsizce o yöne döndü. Elimi aşağıya doğru götürüyordu. Ve o anda ne yapmak istediğini anladım. Elimi pantolonunun içine sokmak üzereyken hışımla elimi elinden kurtardım.

Çok kızgındım. Birde fazlasıyla utanmış.

"N-Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?! Bu hiç hoş değil, tamam mı? Bir daha bana sapıkça bir şey söylediğin an seni... Seni..." Ne ile tehdit edemeyeceğimi bilerek sustum. Yüzüm yanıyordu ve ona bakamıyordum. Ona daha fazla şey söylemek, bağırmak istiyordum ama yapamıyordum. Yapamamak kötüydü.

"Ne o, yoksa annene mi söylersin, Sehun-ah?" dedi kıkırdayarak. Dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümsemenin olduğuna her şeyim üzerine bahse girerdim.

"H-Hayır! Beni küçük bir çocuk olarak görmeyi kes artık."

"Ben senin hyungunum. Benimle düzgün konuş!" Şakasına sesini yükselttiğinde kendimi ondan biraz daha uzağa çektim. Dalgasına yapıyor olsa da bana sesini yükseltmesi hoş değildi.

"Üzgünüm, hyung." Bu yaptıklarına rağmen ona iyi davrandığım için bir ödülü hak ediyordum ama kimin umrundaydı ki... Aptaldım. Aptal olmaya devam ediyordum.

"Benden özür dileme. Tanrım! Kendimi kötü hissetmemi mi istiyorsun? Sana böyle davrandığımda bana karşı çıkmalı veya kızmalısın. Hemen boyun eğiyorsun. Bu kadar saf olman beni öldürüyor. Üstelik öyle bakışlar atarsan elbette kendimi dünyanın en kötü insanı gibi hissederim."

Son dediğiyle bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. İç çekmişti. Ona 'zaten dünyanın en kötü insanısın' demek istiyordum ama bu kaba olurdu, kendime sakladım.

"Ve bu kadar utangaç olma. Seksi ve fazlasıyla yakışıklı (bu ben oluyorum) biri sana kendisine dokunmasına izin veriyorsa fırsatı kaçırmamalısın, aptal. Utangaç olmasaydın şuan yatak odanda, ya da burada fark etmez, işi pişiriyor olurduk. Bu aptalca konuyu konuşuyor olmazdık."

Aklı fikri altındakindeydi. Konu kapanmıştı.

"Seninle o şeyi yapmayacağım." diye mırıldandım vücudumdan yeni bir utanç dalgası geçerken.

Baekhyun hyungun gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm.

"Sen daha 'o şeyin' adını söyleyemiyorsun... Siktir, yoksa hiç yapmadın mı?" Yanaklarımın kızardığını görünce ağzı şaşkınlıkla aralanmış bana inanamayarak bakmıştı. "Sehun, bakir misin? Doğruyu söyle."

Bu benim özelimdi. Ona neydi?!

Hışımla ayağa kalkarak az önce oturduğum yere geri oturdum. Önüme döndüğümde onun koltuğunda oturur pozisyona geçtiğini fark ettim. Hâlâ bana şok olmuş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Cevabı aldığını anlamıştım. Bu çok rezil ve utanç vericiydi. Ama ne yazık ki yüzde yüz doğruydu.

"Hasiktir, cidden mi? İnanmam! Tamam, küçük bir ergen olmanla çok dalga geçtim ama seks yapmadığını hiç düşünmemiştim. Yatakta çok iyi gibi görünüyordun..."

Üzücü ama değildim. Kimseyle yapmamıştım ve doğru insanı bulana kadar da yapmayı düşünmüyordum. Doğru insandan kastım hem hoşlandığım hemde yatakta benden iyi olan biriydi. Aşık olduğum insana ilkimi vereceğim gibi saçma sapan bir düşüncem yoktu. Bakirlik umrumda değildi. Ben, beni iyi hissettirecek biriyle birlikte olmak istiyordum.

Baekhyun hyung büyük bir kahkaha patlattı. Bu sefer utanmamış aksine sinirlenmiştim. Her şeyde yaptığı gibi bununla da dalga geçecekti. Harika! Ona yeni bir malzeme daha vermiştim...

"Üzgünüm, sadece çok şaşırdım. Komik değil, gerçekten dalga geçmeyeceğim. Sonuçta bu senin düşüncen. Saygı duymalıyım." dedi kahkahası kesildikten sonra ciddi bir ifadeyle açıklayarak.

Yok artık. Bunları diyen Baekhyun hyung muydu? Bunları diyen geldiğinden beri dalga geçmediği bir şey bırakmayan kişiyle aynı kişi miydi? Hayatta inanmazdım.

"T-Teşekkürler," Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek teşekkür ettim.

Garip bir andı.

İkimizde şaşkınca birbirimize bakarken gerçekten garipti.

"İlginç bir çocuksun, Sehun. Seni sevdim."

Aramızda ilginç bir sessizlik daha geçti. Bu sessizliği bölen kapının açılma sesiydi. Bir an sonra annemin neşeli ama bir o kadar da yorgun sesi kulaklarımıza doldu.

"Ben geldim, çocuklar!"

Baekhyun hyung hemen yerinden kalktı ve tişörtünü düzeltti. Annem içeri girdiğinde eğilmişti. "Hoşgeldiniz," dedi kibar bir şekilde. Ani değişimiyle gözlerime inanamayarak onu pür dikkat izledim.

"Hoşbuldum. Ayy ne kadar tatlı bir çocuksun! Umarım Sehun ile iyi anlaşmışsınızdır. Sehun sorun çıkarttı mı?"

Anne, beni rezil ediyorsun. Şuraya üzgün bir emoji, lütfen.

Baekhyun hyung bana bakarak bıyık altından güldü. Annemin yanında bile sinir bozucu olmaya devam ediyordu!

"Teşekkür ederim, efendim. Ve hayır, hiç sorun çıkarmadı. Çok iyi anlaştık. Eğlenceli bir çocuk."

Şuraya da kızgın bir surat emojisi.

Yalancı!

"Ah, buna ne kadar sevindim tahmin edemezsin! Sehun içine kapanık ve sessiz bir çocuk. Biriyle anlaşmasına çok sevindim. Kurabiyeme baktığın için teşekkür ederim. Tekrar gel, olur mu?"

Anne, hâlâ buradayım... Onun yanında kurabiyem dediğine inanamıyordum! Ve nasıl ona tekrar gelmesini söylerdi?! Onu tekrar görmek falan istemiyordum. Bu birbirimizi ilk ve son görüşümüz olmalıydı.

"Önemli değil, her zaman. Tekrar gelmeyi çok isterim. İyi geceler." Koltuğa attığı ceketini eline aldıktan sonra annemin önünde tekrar eğilmişti. Yanımızdan geçip gitmek üzereyken tam önümde durdu ve gülümsedi. Korkutucu ama aynı zaman da tatlı bir gülümsemeydi. "Sana da iyi geceler, Sehun-ah. Rüyanda beni gör."

Son dediğini fısıldayarak söylediğinde annem arkamızda ve bize uzak kaldığından hiçbir şey duyamamış, görememişti. Bana yine göz kırpmıştı. Pislik!

Seni rüyamda değil anca kâbusumda görürdüm!

Ardından arkasını dönüp evden çıktı.

 


	3. Kurabiyem

Baekhyun hyungu rüyamda tam üç kez gördüm. İkisinde de beni rahatsız etmiş, gerçek hayatta yaptığı gibi dalga geçmişti. Üçüncüsünde ise... Bu konu hakkında konuşmak istemiyordum. Çünkü uyandığımda alt tarafım iyi bir durumda değildi. Hayatımda ilk defa yeni tanıştığım biriyle ilgili ıslak bir rüya görmüştüm. Ama suç ben de değildi, hepsi Baekhyun hyungun suçuydu.

Onu düşünmediğim bir günümün olmadığını inkar edemezdim. Her saniye aklımdaydı ve bu çok sinir bozucuydu. Belki de bir daha onu asla görmeyecektim ancak kafayı ona takmıştım bir kere. İçimden bir ses tekrar görüşeceğimizi söylüyordu. Belki bugün... Çünkü annem bu gece yine geç gelecekti ve bilin bakalım beni kime emanet edecekti? Baekhyun hyung demek isterdim ama maalesef (hangisi daha iyiydi bilmiyordum ama her türlü ikiside kötüydü) Bayan Song'a kalmıştım. Yine de içimden bir ses Baekhyun hyungu göreceğimi söylüyordu.

Tam o anda zil çalınca şaşırarak yerimde doğruldum. Henüz annem evden ayrılmamıştı. Bayan Song genelde annem gittikten beş veya on dakika sonra gelirdi. Şimdiye kadar hiç annem evdeyken geldiğini görmemiştim. Tanrım, yoksa... Hayır, o olamazdı. O olsaydı bile bu kadar erken geleceğini hiç sanmıyordum. Eğer onu şu kadarcık tanıyorsam bu kadar erken gelmezdi.

Kapının açıldığını duydum. Odamdan çıkmaya üşendiğimi bildiğinden annem açmış olmalıydı.

"Baekhyun! Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel. Senin geleceğini bilmiyordum, ne kadar güzel bir sürpriz!"

Siktir. Hayır, olamaz. Olmamalıydı.

Panikleyerek yatağımdan fırladım. Odam darmadağındı. Buraya gelecek olursa biterdim.

"Sehun odasında, tatlım. Merdivenlerden çıktığında karşına çıkan ilk oda. Seni gördüğüne sevineceğine eminim!"

Ne?! Ben ve onu görünce sevinmek? Çok komikti!

Baekhyun hyungun annemle biraz daha konuştuğunu (daha çok kıkırdadığını) duyduğumda kendime geldim ve yere attığım kıyafetlerimi toplamaya başladım. Toplamaktan kastım dolaba tepiştirmekti. Annem bu yaptığımı görecek veyahut bilecek olursa beni şuracıkta yatağımın yorganıyla boğardı.

Kıyafetleri topladığıma emin olduktan sonra sıra peluş oyuncaklarıma gelmişti... Evet, on yedi yaşında bir erkek çocuğunun peluş oyuncaklara zaafı vardı. Bununla ilgili tek kelime duymak istemiyordum. Hiç de çocuksu değildi!

Yine de Baekhyun hyungun dalga geçeceğine adım kadar emin olduğumdan onları da saklamaya karar verdim. Tam hepsini almış yorganımın altına saklarken kapım aniden açılıverdi. Merdivenlerden çıkarken sesini bile duymamıştım, hayalet miydi?!

İrkilerek ona döndüm.

Bu haksızlıktı, yine yakışıklı görünüyordu. Benim ise bu boyuma rağmen beş yaşındaki çocuklardan farkım yoktu. Gerçekten haksızlıktı. Yakışıklı olmayı hak etmiyordu!

"Sehunnie! Beni özledin mi?"

Parlak bir gülümsemeyle bana doğru koşturduğunda şaşırarak geriye doğru bir adım attım. Fakat adım atacak bir yerim kalmadığından kendimi yatağa sırtüstü düşerken bulmak çok uzun sürmemişti. Hemen üstümde ise Baekhyun hyungu görmeyi kesinlikle beklemiyordum.

Kucağıma uzanmış bana sarılıyordu. Bu da neydi böyle?!

"Iyy, kalk üstümden." diyerek onu omuzlarından ittirdim. Üstüme yatıp bana kollarını dolaması ve utanmazca burnunu boynuma sürtmesi hiç hoş değildi. Hemen üzerimden kalkmalıydı! Yoksa kötü şeyler olacaktı. Gerçekten kötü şeyler.

"Ben de seni çok özledim, tatlı kurabiyem. Annene beni sordun demek, öyle mi? Beni bu kadar özleyeceğini bilseydim karşına çıkmaya çalışırdım. Görüşmeyeli kaç hafta oldu? 2?3?"

Saçlarımı karıştırarak yerinde doğruldu. Ama üzerimden kalkmamıştı. Hâlâ kucağımdaydı. Karnıma ata biner gibi oturmuş bana üstten bakıyordu. Çok ağır değildi fakat ben nefes alamıyordum. Böyle bir pozisyonda durmak çok sakıncalıydı, tamam mı? Nefes alamıyordum! Kesinlikle başka bir şey olduğundan değildi.

Ve nasıl annemin bana kullandığı lakabı bilebiliyordu?! Üstelik anneme onu sorduğumu da (sadece bir kez sordum elbette) biliyordu. Tabii ya, annem. Hepsini annemden duymuştu!

"Seni özlemedim bir kere. Ve 3 hafta oldu."

Günleri saydığım falan yoktu sadece biliyordum işte.

Baekhyun hyung gülümseyerek yüzüme doğru eğildi. Hayır, hayır. Bana daha fazla yaklaşmamalıydı. Az önceki mesafe çok iyiydi. Ne diye yaklaşıyordu ki?!

"Yalan söylüyorsun, kurabiyem. Yanakların kızarıyor ve kalbin çok hızlı atıyor. Yalan söylediğinden mi yoksa beni gördüğün için mi böyle oldun karar veremedim." Nefesimi tutmuş kaskatı kesilen bedenimle onu dinledim. Biraz sonra ekledi. "Pozisyonumuzdan utanıyor musun?"

O ana kadar yanaklarımın alev aldığını fark etmemiştim bile. Sahiden alev alıyordu. Ve hayır, kalbim hızlı atmıyordu. Uyduruyordu.

"Bana öyle seslenme!"

Yüzlerimiz arasında çok az bir mesafe bıraktıktan sonra gözlerimin içine bakarak tekrar gülümsedi. Gülümsemesi alaycı değil daha çok kışkırtıcıydı. Her halükarda bundan eğlendiğine bahse girerdim.

"Ah, anladım. Utanıyorsun fakat aynı zamanda hoşuna da gidiyor, değil mi? Daha ileri gitmek ister misin?"

İki saniyeliğine nefesim kesildi. Tekrar hayata döndüğümde kaşlarımı çattım. Bir insan hiç mi akıllanmazdı? Nasıl bu kadar sapık olabiliyordu gerçekten onu anlayamıyordum.

"Annem aşağıda." dedim. Daha çok onu korkutmak için söylemiştim ancak o yanlış anlamıştı.

"Endişelenme, bizi duyamaz."

Bir elin karnımdan aşağı indiğini hissedince hızla doğruldum ve elini ittim. Doğrulduğumda bile kucağımdan inmemişti!

"Çekil üzerimden!" Huysuz bir ses tonuyla söyledim. Bu kadar yeterdi.

"Hiç eğlenceli değilsin, Sehunnie." Gözlerini devirerek kucağımdan indi ve yatağımın kenarına bağdaş kurarak oturdu.

"Bir daha bana sapıkça şeyler yapacak olursan seni anneme söylerim," derken çok ciddiydim. Ama o bu dediğime gülmeyi seçmişti. Müthiş bir kahkaha odamı doldurduğunda en az domates kadar kırmızıydım. Evet, bir kez daha kendimi rezil etmiştim. Tebrikler! Üstelik rezilliğimi üç saniye sonra fark etmiştim, alkışı hak ediyordum.

"Bazen on yedi yaşında olduğuna inanamıyorum. Beni annene mi şikayet edeceksin, tatlı kurabiyem? Ama Baekhyun hyungun üzülür. Onu affedemez misin~?"

Dudaklarını büzerek söylerken tekrar üzerime eğilmişti. Temas etmeyi ve yakınlığı çok seviyordu, bunu anlamıştım. Her fırsatta temas etmeye çalışıyordu çünkü.

Yüzümü buruşturarak onu kibarca uzağa itekledim. Ama o bundan etkilenmemiş yeniden bana yakınlaşmaya çalışmıştı.

"Kes şunu,"

Tam ona sövmeye hazırlanıyordum ki annem bir anda odaya daldı. Normalde önce kapımı tıklatırdı...

"Ü-Üzgünüm, yanlış bir anda mı geldim?" Yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle bir bana birde üzerime eğilmiş Baekhyun hyunga bakıyordu. Saniyeler sonra yüzündeki şaşkınlığı imalı bir gülümseme aldı. Harika, şimdi de onun ağzına takılacaktım. "Her neyse. Ben çıkıyorum onu haber verecektim. Siz de ben yokken eğlenin, hatta çok çok eğlenin. Ben gelmeden önce ne yapıyorsanız ona devam edin, tamam mı? İkinizi de öptüm."

Ardından göz kırparak odamın kapısını kapayıp gözden kayboldu.

O gittikten sonra Baekhyun hyung yeni bir kahkaha patlatmıştı. Ben ise orada küçülmüş domatese dönüşmeyi bekliyordum. Çok ciddiyim birazdan domatese dönüşecektim. Domatesler bu kadar sıcak mıydı bilmiyordum ama ben yanıyordum, haberiniz olsundu.

"Yüzünün aldığı şekli görmeliydin, Sehun!" Kahkahaları arasında söylediğinde elime geçen ilk şeyi sinirle ona fırlattım. Elime geçen ilk şeyin o gelmeden önce saklamaya çalıştığım peluş oyuncaklarımdan biri olduğunu bilmiyordum. Ama çok geç kalmıştım, çoktan oyuncağım ona çarpmış ve elleri arasına esir düşmüştü. İşte başlıyorduk...

Pembe zürafamı havaya kaldırarak onu biraz inceledi. O bir şey demeden önce uzandım ve oyuncağı elinden almaya çalıştım ama ben daha uzanamadan elini arkaya saklamıştı. Elim öylece boşlukta kalınca daha çok kaşlarımı çattım. Onu gerçekten hiç özlememiştim. Görüşmediğimiz süreç boyunca neler yaptığını merak etmiş olabilirdim ama onu gerçekten hiç ama hiç özlememiştim. Davranışları yüzünden kafayı yedirtiyordu. Yakında sinir hastası olacağımdan korkuyordum. Oysa ben çok sakin bir çocuktum. Baekhyun hyung beni delirtmişti!

"Olmaz, alamazsın." Başını sağa sola sallayarak yatakta biraz geriye kaydı ve benden uzaklaştı. Arkasına sakladığı oyuncağımı almak için umutsuz bir girişimde daha bulunup öne atıldığımda ilerisini hesap edememiştim. Zaten her şey iki saniyede gerçekleşmişti. Ben ona doğru uzandığımda o benden kaçmak için geriye itmişti kendini fakat yatağın kenarında olduğundan gideceği bir yeri kalmamıştı ve poposu üstü yeri boylamıştı. Eh, ben mi ne olmuştum? Doğru bildiniz, üzerine düşmüştüm. Tıpkı odama girdiğinde olduğu gibiydi ama bu sefer tam tersine ben onun kucağındaydım.

Baekhyun hyungun üzerine düştüğümde ikimizde canımızın acısıyla birlikte inlemiştik. Benim canım çok acımamıştı çünkü hyungumun bedeni beni korumuştu. Ancak o hem kafasını vurmuş hemde benim ağırlığım altında ezilmişti. Tıslayarak gözlerini kıstı ve bana baktı. Göz göze geldiğimizde aslında ne kadar yakın olduğumuzu o an fark ettim. Elbette yakın olacaktık çünkü çocuğun üzerine düşmüştüm!

"Ö-Özür dilerim." Bu sefer suçlu olan bendim bu yüzden özür dilemeliydim.

Mahcup bir ifadeyle dudağımı ısırdığımda Baekhyun hyungun yüzü de bununla birlikte yumuşamıştı. Bakışları dişlerim arasına aldığım dudaklarıma kayarken başka bir şeyin daha popoma kaydığını hissettim ve korkarak aşağıya baktığımda bunun eli olduğunu görmemle yanılmadığımı anladım. Her fırsatı değerlendirmekten çekinmiyordu. "Çek ellerini popomdan, sapık!"

Ciyaklayarak üzerinden kalktım fakat popomu mıncıklamasına engel olamamıştım. Çok geçti. Popom artık masum değildi. Az önce taciz edilmiştim...

"Yumuşacık." diye yorumda bulundu yattığı yerden doğrularak. Ben ise kalktığım an panikle odada ondan en uzak olan yere atmıştım kendimi. Onun etrafında veya yakınında olmak istemiyordum. Diken üstünde oturuyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Çünkü sürekli bana dokunma peşindeydi. Bir türlü onun yanında rahat hissetmiyordum kendimi. Pis sapık!

"Pisliğin tekisin! Benden uzak dur." Kollarımı göğsümde birleştirerek huysuzca söyledim. Odanın ona olan en uzak köşesinde oturmuş somurtuyordum. Bu durumdan hiç memnun değildim, gerçekten. Bir an önce annemin gelmesini ve onun evimden def olmasını istiyordum. Özellikle en tehlikeli yer olan odamdan def olmasını istiyordum. Odamda olması çok büyük bir tehlikeydi. Ve ben cidden korkuyordum.

Ona baktığımda yüzünde eğlenen bir ifade olduğunu gördüm. Bu beni daha çok sinirlendirmişti. Ben burada gerilmekten soğuk terler dökerken o bu halimle çok eğleniyordu. Haksızlıktı. Hiçbir şey adil değildi!

"Tamam, tamam. Bir daha seni taciz etmeyeceğim. Küsme bana, olur mu?"

Zürafamı yatağın üzerine yavaşça bıraktıktan sonra bana doğru gelmeye başladı. Panikleyerek oturduğum yerde iyice geri kaydım ama bu sırtım duvarla birleştirdiğinde son buldu. Kaçacak yerim kalmamıştı ve o bana doğru gelmeye devam ediyordu. İşte şimdi bitmiştim, yine bana dokunacaktı. Ne derse desin ona inanmıyordum. Bana tekrar dokunacaktı, biliyordum!

"Y-Yaklaşma!" diye uyardım dinlemeyeceğini bile bile. Elbette dediğimden etkilenmeyerek bana yaklaşmaya devam etti. Nihayet durduğunda aramızda çok az bir mesafe vardı. Bir süre anlamsızca bakıştıktan sonra bana elini uzattı.

"Korkma benden, taciz etmeyeceğim dedim ya. Hadi kalk," Israrla elini uzatmaya devam edince dayanamayarak elini kavradım. Oturduğum yerden beni kendine çektiğinde sayesinde ayağa kalkabilmiştim. Yine de ona karşı tetikteydim. Ayağa kalktığım an elimi elinden kurtarmam da bunu ona kanıtlar nitelikte bir hareketti zaten. Ona güvenmediğimi anlamasını umuyordum.

"Ama sana dokunamayacağıma dair söz veremem, kurabiyem. Kendime engel olamıyorum."

Aha! Demiştim ben ona güvenilmez diye!

"Biliyordum!" diyerek ondan uzaklaştım. Omuz silkerek pişkin pişkin sırıtmıştı. "Bu kadar dokunulası olmasaydın sen de. Hepsi senin suçun."

Hah, birde suçlu ben oluyordum! Asıl hormonlarına sahip çıkamamak onun suçuydu. Birde bana diyordu hormonlarına sahip çık diye. Önce kendisi yapmalıydı dediğini. Benden yaşça büyük olan da kendisiydi üstelik!

Onu görmezden gelmeye karar verdim. Belki onu görmezden geldiğimi anlayınca benimle uğraşmaktan vazgeçerdi.

"Hey, Sehun," Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi omzumu dürttüğünde omuz silkerek başımı ondan olmayan tarafa çevirdim. Çocuk gibi davrandığımın farkındaydım ama ondan anca bu şekilde kurtulabilirdim. Yani en azından ben öyle umuyordum.

"Sehunnie," diye seslendi bu sefer kulağıma doğru. Yeniden omuz silktim. "Hadi ama, bunun için trip atıyor olamazsın. Arkadaşlar birbirine şakasına dokunur, hiç bilmiyor musun? Alınmanı gerektirecek bir durum yok ortada."

Bunu söylerken sesi çok ciddi geliyordu ve ben de merak ederek ona dönmüştüm. Görmeyi beklediğim yüz alaycı bir ifadeden çok çok uzaktı, Baekhyun hyung ciddi görünüyordu.

"B-Biz arkadaş mıyız?" diyerek belki de en aptalca soruyu sordum o an. Bu mu dikkatini çekmişti gerçekten, Sehun? Ama dikkatimi çekmekte haklıydı. Sonuçta şu zamana kadar arkadaşı olmayan kişi bendim, o değil. Arkadaşlar ne yapar, nasıl davranır nereden bilebilirdim ki?

Baekhyun hyung gözlerini devirdi. "Elbette arkadaşız, Hun. Ama sen istersen başka şeyler de olabiliriz." Ardından göz kırptı.

Hangi ara azalttığını fark etmediğim mesafemizi biraz açarak ondan uzaklaştım. Bana beş hatta on metreden fazla yaklaşmasını istemiyordum. Mümkünse bin kilometre ötemde durabilirdi. Çok sevinirdim.

"Aman, istemez. Böyle iyi."

Şimdi Baekhyun hyung ve ben arkadaştık, öyle mi? Garipti. Fakat biraz da... hoş. Ben de en az Baekhyun hyung kadar dengesizdim, kabul. Onu yanımda istemediğimi söylüyor ardından arkadaş olmamızı hoş buluyordum. Gerçekten gariptik. Ve ben bu garipliği seviyordum.

"Öyleyse," dedi son harfi uzatarak. Arkasını dönüp giysi dolabıma doğru ilerleyince kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım. Ne yapacaktı? "Ailesi evde olmayan on yedi yaşındaki erkek çocukların ne yaptığını öğreneceğin bir yere gidiyoruz, Sehunnie. Arkadaşlar birlikte eğlenir."

Ha?

Kafam karışarak sordum. "Nereye gidiyoruz, hyung?"

Dolabımdaki kıyafetleri karıştırırken durdu ve bana döndü. Korkutucu bir şekilde sırıttığını gördüm. Bana göz kırpmadan önce söyledi. "Partiye."

Asıl şimdi başlıyorduk...

 


	4. Yeteri kadar eğlendim

 

"Hyung... Gitmek istemiyorum. Lütfen, eve geri dönelim. Annem öğrenirse ikimize de çok kızar."

Baekhyun hyungun koluna yapışmış bir şekilde ona eve geri dönmemiz için yalvarıyordum. Evden ayrılalı neredeyse on dakika geçmişti ve ben on dakikadır aynı şeyleri tekrar edip duruyordum. Ama hiçbir şekilde Baekhyun hyung beni dinlemiyordu. Bu kaçıncı kez onu eve giden yola geri sürüklemeye çalışım bilmiyordum fakat pes etmeme çok az kalmıştı. Geri dönmemeye kararlıydı, ben de geri dönmeye.

Karanlık caddelerde yürürken korkmamak elimde değildi. Eve geri dönme bahanesiyle Baekhyun hyuna yapışmıştım ve çok emindim bunu anlamıştı ama sesini çıkarmıyordu. İlk defa benimle dalga geçmediği için mutluydum. Fakat evden ayrıldığımız için mutlu değildim. Hemen geri dönmeliydik.

Hem ben o aptal partiye gitmek falan istemiyordum. Umurumda değildi!

"Sehun, çeneni kapamak için hoşuna gitmeyen bir yöntemim var. Susacak mısın yoksa göstermemi ister misin?" Sertçe söyledi. Sesinin tonundan korkarak susmaya karar verdim. Üstelik saftım ama söylediği şeyi anlamayacak kadar da değildim. En iyisi susmaktı. Anlaşılan onu çok kızdırmıştım... Çünkü oldukça öfkeli görünüyordu. Kaşları çatılmış, burnundan hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu. Bu onu ilk defa böyle görüşümdü. Benim yüzümden böyle olduğu aklıma gelince kendimi suçlu hissettim.

Sadece eve geri dönmek istiyordum...

Benim için kıyafet seçerken yeterince yalvarmıştım ama onu ikna etmek gerçekten çok zordu. Zorla kıyafetlerimi değiştirtmiş ve evden çıkartmıştı. Evin anahtarını da cebine koymuştu ki ben alıp geri kaçamayayım. Ki şuan anahtar bende olsaydı da eve geri dönemezdim. Çünkü evden çok uzaklaşmış bilmediğim bir yerdeydik ve fazla karanlıktı. Hayatta geri dönemezdim. Bu yüzden uslu bir çocuk olup hyungumun yanından ayrılmamalıydım yoksa öcüler beni yerdi. Şaka yapıyorum, öcü diye bir şey yok. Elbette böyle şeylere inanmıyorum. Kim inanır ki?

"Ahh, hyung önümüzden geçen şey neydi?!" Çığlık atarak koluna daha çok yapıştım. Az önce söylediğim şeyi unutun. Öcüler gerçekti ve az önce bir tanesi önümüzden geçmişti!

Kesin hyungu kızdırdığım için musallat olmuşlardı. Ya da belki onlara inanmadığımı duymuşlardı ve beni korkutmak için gelmişlerdi!

Baekhyun hyung dediğimi kaale almayarak yürümeye devam etti, ben de hemen peşindeydim. "Sadece bir kediydi, Sehun. Korkma. Ben yanındayken kimse sana zarar veremez."

Biraz önceki sinirinden eser kalmayarak bana dönüp gülümsediğinde az kalsın ona sarılacaktım. Bir anda ona olan sinirimi, hayal kırıklığımı, suçluluk hissimi ve korkumu unutturmuştu. Ama kendimi son anda durdurdum. Sırf bunu dedi diye onu affedemezdim! Yumuşadığımı düşünüyorsa çok yanılıyordu demek isterdim ama gerçekten yumuşamıştım ve... Her şey çok zordu! Niye ona karşı gelemiyordum? Neden ona en fazla iki dakika sinirli kalabiliyordum? Hak etmiyordu...

"Kendimi koruyabilirim, sana ihtiyacım yok." dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde ona burun kıvırarak.

Cevap vermesi çok geçmedi. "O zaman önce parmaklarını kolumdan çekerek başlayabilirsin, kurabiyem."

Aklım başına gelince hemen ellerimi kolundan çektim. Tuttuğum yerlerde parmaklarımın izinin çıktığına adım kadar emindim çünkü çok bastırmıştım. Gerginlikten elbette. Ama umarım morarmazdı, kendimi kötü hissederdim. Her ne kadar ondan hiç hoşlanmıyor olsam da benim yüzümden ona zarar gelmesini istemezdim. Tam o anda beynimde az önce dedikleri yankılandı. Ben yanındayken kimse sana zarar veremez.

Yalancı! Çık aklımdan!

"Geldik sayılır. Müzik sesleri buradan duyuluyor. Sen de duyuyor musun, Sehun? İyi dinle. İnsanların eğlenen seslerini de duyabilirsin."

Dediği gibi gerçekten müzik sesi buradan duyuluyordu. Daha dikkatli dinlediğimde insanların seslerini de ayırt edebilmiştim. Gerçekten eğleniyor gibi duruyordu ama tüm bunlar umrumda değildi. Eve geri dönmek istiyordum. Baekhyun hyungun sapıklıklarına bile razıydım, yeter ki eve dönelim.

"Bu ilk bir partiye gidişin, yanılıyor muyum?" dedi bir köşeyi döndüğümüz sırada. Bunu neden şimdi sormuştu bilmiyordum ancak bana söylediğin beri bildiğinden emindim. Sadece emin olmak için soruyordu. Çünkü benim ağzımdan duymak onu daha çok eğlendirecekti, biliyordum.

Bu yüzden cevap vermedim. Ben eğlenmiyorsam, o da eğlenmeyecekti.

"Anlaşıldı, yine trip yiyoruz. Pekala, sen bilirsin. Fakat şimdiden söylüyorum; oraya gittiğimizde böyle çocuk gibi davranmak yok. Beni rezil etme, anlaşıldı mı?"

Kendim olmam yüzünden onu rezil edeceğimi düşünüyordu. Ağlamalı mıydım? Elbette olmaz.

"T-Tamam." diyerek kabul ettim. Belki de ona karşı gelmekte vazgeçmeliydim. Bana katlanıyor oluşu bile bir mucizeydi, en azından bu seferlik sesimi çıkartmamalıydım. Zaten bundan sonraki bir seferin daha olacağını sanmıyordum. Bugün yeterince onu kendimden soğutmuştum. Kesinlikle bir daha evime gelmeyecekti.

"Sorarlarsa on sekiz yaşındasın. On sekiz yaşından küçüklere velet gözüyle bakıyorlar, kimse seni ciddiye almaz. Ve nasıl tanıştığımızı sorarlarsa da seni becerdiğimi söyle." Ağzını açmış bir şeyler daha söylemeye devam edecekken gözlerimi kocaman açarak sözünü kestim.

"Ne?! Onlara yalan mı söyleyeceğim? Üstelik o ş-şeyi asla söylemem! Unut bunu." Tüm huysuzluğumla karşı çıktım.

Yalan söylediğim yetmiyormuş gibi o iğrenç şeyi de söylememi istiyordu benden. Adi herif!

"O zaman onlara sana bakıcılık yapmaya geldiğim zaman tanıştığımızı söyle, nasıl fikir?" diyerek bana kafa tuttu. Tek kaşını havaya kaldırmış bana iddialı bir şekilde bakıyordu. Pes etmem saniyelerimi aldı. "Bu da olmaz. İkisini de söylemeyeceğim. Başka bir şey bul."

Gözlerini devirerek önüne döndü. "Kusura bakma ama seni sevgilim diye tanıtamam. Ben kimseyle çıkmam. Bu yüzden onlara sadece takıldığımızı söyle. Birkaç gün önce barda karşılaştığımızı söylersin, tamam mı? Ayrıntıya girme, sorarlarsa da cevaplama." Bana yeniden dönüp şöyle bir baktı. "Ve sakın kimseye güvenme. Kimseyle bir yere gitme, kimseden içki alma."

İç çekerek başımı salladım. "Tamam, hyung."

"Güzel."

Gülümsedi ve bileğimi kavrayarak beni sesin şimdi daha çok net duyulduğu eve sürükledi. En yakın ev neredeyse beş dakika mesafe uzaklıktaydı, sanırım bu yüzden müziğin sesi bu kadar yüksekti. İçeri girer girmez kulağımı sağır eden müzik sesinden yüzümü buruşturdum. Yüksek sesten nefret ederdim. Ama şimdi şikayet edersem Baekhyun hyung çocuk gibi davrandığımı söyleyerek beni azarlardı. O yüzden sustum ve şikayetlerimi kendime sakladım. Dişimi sıkmalıydım sadece. Gürültüye alışabilirdim, buna dayanabilirdim. Baekhyun hyung için.

"Asla yanımdan ayrılma," diye bağırdı sesini bana duyurabilmek için. Başımı onu onaylayan biçimde salladım.

İki saniye. Sadece iki saniyeliğine başımı başka bir yere çevirmiştim ve geri önüme döndüğümde o yanımda yoktu. Şaka gibiydi ama gerçekti. Daha az önce onun yanından ayrılmayacağıma dair söz vermişken onu kaybetmem imkansızdı. Çok şaşırmamıştım, zaten her zaman böyle şeyler beni bulurdu. Harika. Baekhyun hyungu ilk defa geldiğim ve hiç kimseyi tanımadığım bu lanet olası partide kaybetmiştim. Daha doğrusu; kaybolmuştum.

"Hyung?" diye umutsuzca seslendim kalabalığa doğru. İnsanları kibarca ittirerek yolumu açmaya çalıştım. Gidiyordum ama nereye hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Boyumun avantajını kullanarak kalabalığa şöyle bir göz gezdirdim; yoktu. Hiçbir yerde siyah deri ceket ve yırtık dar pantolon giymiş köpek yavrusunu andıran bir surat yoktu. Hyungumu kaybetmiştim.

Suratımı asarak insan selinin arasından sıyrıldım. En az insanın olduğu yeri ararken kendimi mutfakta bulmuştum. Birkaç içki içen insan vardı fakat çok kalabalık değildi. Bu yüzden biraz burada durmaya karar verdim. Nefes almaya ihtiyacım vardı ve ben bunu ancak burada gerçekleştirebiliyordum.

Ne yapacağımı düşünmeye başladım. İçimden kendime panik yapmamamı, Baekhyun hyungun beni bulacağını ve bensiz hiçbir yere ayrılmayacağını söylüyordum. Beni burada bırakıp gidemezdi. Biliyordum işte, yapmazdı.

"Hey, içmek ister misin?" Yabancı bir ses kulağıma doldu ve kafamı kaldırdığımda bana garip bir içecek uzatıldığını gördüm. Bakışlarımı bana bardağı uzatan çocuğa çevirdim. Kafamı hızlı kaldırdığımdan neredeyse onu Baekhyun hyung sanacaktım ama ona daha dikkatli bakınca onun olmadığını anlamak hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Neredeyse onunla aynı boyda ama ondan daha kaslı duran bir çocuktu. Suratına bakınca istemsizce gözümün önüne yavru bir geyik belirmişti.

Bana cevap bekleyen bir şekilde baktığında kendime gelerek başımı salladım. Baekhyun hyungun dedikleri aklımdaydı.

"H-Hayır, teşekkürler," Kibarca reddettim.

Omuz silkerek bana uzattığı bardağı kafasına dikti. "Adın ne? Seni burada daha önce gördüğümü hiç sanmıyorum."

Adımı söylemeli mi yoksa söylememeli miydim bilmiyordum. Ama kötü biri gibi durmuyordu, ben de söylemeye karar verdim.

"Sehun. Senin?"

"Luhan. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Sehun. Kaç yaşındasın?" Gülümseyerek sordu. Gülüşü çok güzeldi fakat bir Baekhyun hyungun ki gibi değildi. Amanın, ben ne diyordum?!

Tereddüt ederek zihnimde yankılanan Baekhyun hyungun sesiyle ona yalan söyledim. "18, sen?"

"Henüz küçükmüşsün, Sehun. 21."

Hiç göstermiyordu yahu. Gerçi Baekhyun hyung da yaşını pek göstermiyordu. Asıl böylelerinden korkacaktım ama Luhan, veya Luhan hyung, kötü biri gibi durmuyordu. 

"Kimle geldin?" dedi sessiz geçen dakikaların sonunda yeni bir soru sorarak.

"B-Baekhyun hyung. Ama onu kaybettim." Somurtarak mırıldandım.

Onun ise aniden geyik gözleri büyümüştü. Acaba yanlış bir şey mi söylemiştim? Neden bu kadar şaşırmıştı ki?

"Demek Baekhyun'u tanıyorsun. Şanslısın ki onun arkadaşıyım, Sehun. Gel, seni ona götüreyim."

Onunla gitmek ne kadar doğruydu veya güvenilirdi bilmiyordum fakat denemeye değerdi. Bir an önce onu bulmak istiyordum. Onu bulduğumda her dediğini yapmaya hazırdım!

"Tabii," diyerek peşine takıldım. Mutfaktan çıkıp tekrar kalabalığa karıştığımızda istemsizce onun koluna yapıştım. Hem onu da kaybetmek hemde kendim kaybolmak istemiyordum. Koluna sarıldığımı hissedince kafasını çevirip bana bakmış ardından gülümsemişti. Gülüşü 'ben masumum' diye bağırıyordu ama buna kanmayacaktım. Baekhyun hyung da istediği zaman böyle masum görünebiliyordu fakat değildi.

Bahçeye çıktığımızda yüzüme çarpan rüzgarla titredim. Hava soğumuştu ve benim üzerimde ince bir tişört üstünde de aptal bir hırkadan başka bir şeyim yoktu. Keşke montumu alsaydım diye geçirdim içimden. Saniyeler sonra bunun çocuksu olduğuna karar vererek vazgeçtim. Burada kimse mont giymiyordu. Artık düşündüğüm her şey çocuksu geliyor ve yapmamaya çalışıyordum. Baekhyun hyung yüzündendi.

"Tanrım, onu hiçbir yerde bulamıyorum! Eğer bir saat içinde bulamazsam annesine ne diyeceğim?! Sikeyim, onu hiç getirmemeliydim!"

Baekhyun hyungun öfkeli sesini duyunca hemen başımı kaldırmış ve etrafıma bakınmıştım. Onu biraz ilerimizde etrafında toplanan birkaç kişinin arasında kendi saçlarını yolarken gördüğümde neredeyse mutluluktan ağlayacaktım. Oradaydı! Sahiden Luhan hyung beni ona götürmüştü. Luhan hyungun kolundan elimi çektim ve bir anda ona doğru koşmaya başladım.

"Hyung!"

Sesimi duymasıyla kafasını bana çevirmişti.

"Sehun! Hemen gel buraya seni velet!"

İnsanlara aldırmayarak bana bağırdığında gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi zor tuttum. Herkes içinde bana velet diye seslenmişti... Pekala, daha sonra utanabilirdim şimdi sırası değildi.

Yanına geldiğimde hiç düşünmeden kollarımı ona doladım.

"Hyung," diye tekrarladım bu sefer mırıldanarak. Yarın bu yapacağımdan utanacak hatta pişman olacaktım ama şimdilik umrumda değildi. Ona biraz sarılmak istiyordum. Onun sıcaklığını hissetmek... Bir anda titremem geçmiş ve ısınmıştım, gerçekten.

"Seni geberteceğim, Oh Sehun. Nasıl yanımdan ayrılabilirsin?! Üstelik seni uyardıktan hemen sonra!"

Bana öfkeyle bağırsa da sarılmama karşılık vermekten geri kalmamıştı. Kollarını belime dolayarak bana sıkıca sarıldığında kıkırdadım. "Özür dilerim, hyung. Ama beni bırakan sendin! Kafamı çevirdiğimde yoktun..."

Aniden omzumda bir sızı hissedince çığlık atarak onu ittim. Ne yaptığını anlamam iki saniyemi almıştı.

"Hyung! Nasıl omzumu ısırırsın?!"

Elimi sızlayan yere götürüp ovduğumda köpek dişlerini göstererek arsızca sırıtmaya başladı.

"Hak ettin, sus."

Birkaç kıkırtı kulağıma dolunca utanarak etrafımızda dikilen yabancı insanlara baktım. Dakikalardır bizi izliyorlardı ve gülmeseler onların varlığı aklıma gelmeyecekti bile. İçlerinden biri Baekhyun hyungun omzuna vurdu. Arkadaşça vurmuş olsa bile istemsizce sinirlenmiştim.

O kimdi ve nasıl hyungumun omzuna vurabilirdi?!

Sakin ol, Sehun. Seni ilgilendirmiyor. Kendi kendimi avutarak sakin kalmaya çalıştım. Doğruydu, beni ilgilendirmiyordu.

"Birbirinizi seviyor musunuz yoksa sevmiyor musunuz belli değil. Az önce onu bulamadığın için her yeri ayağa kaldıracakken şimdi onu ısırıyorsun... İnanılmazsın, Baek."

"Siktir git, Jongdae." Baekhyun hyung umursamazca omuz silktikten sonra bakışlarımız buluşmuştu. "Yanıma gel, Sehun." diyerek bileğimden yakaladı ve kendine çekti. Tökezleyerek onun yanına gittim.

"Nasıl buldun beni?" diye sordu bileğime belli belirsiz görünmez daireler çizerken. Midemin ezildiğini hissettim. Dokunuşları beni böyle etkilememeliydi. İçim hoş olmamalı, yumuşamamalıydım.

Ama hissettirdiklerine karşı gelmek çok zordu.

"Luhan hyung getirdi. Senin arkadaşınmış." Sahi, Luhan hyungu unutmuştum. Gözlerimi bize bakan yabancı yüzlerde dolaştırdım ve sonra onu kollarını birleştirmiş bizi izlerken yakaladım. Baekhyun hyungun görmesi için parmağımla onu işaret etmiştim.

"Ona bir teşekkür borçluyum." diye mırıldandım gülümseyerek.

Ama Baekhyun hyung gülüşümü görmesiyle kaşlarını çatmıştı. Benim aksime hiç de memnun görünmüyordu.

"Evet, her neyse. Hadi eve gidelim," Baekhyun hyung bırakmadığı bileğimi daha sıkı kavradı ve beni beklemediğim bir anda sürüklemeye başladı. Yaptığı kabalığa inanamayarak onu durdurdum. "Hyung, çok ayıp! Ona teşekkür etmeliyim."

Kolumu ondan kurtardıktan sonra Luhan hyungun yanına ilerledim. Karşısında dikilirken Baekhyun hyung arkamdan rahatsız olduğunu belli eden homurtular çıkarıyordu. Onu görmezden gelerek konuşmak adına dudaklarımı araladım. "Teşekkürler, onu bulmama yardım ettiğin için. Bu arada tanıştığımız için ben de memnunum, Luhan hyung."

Dudakları yavaşça kıvrıldı. "Önemli değil, ufaklık. Tekrar gel."

Tam dudaklarımı aralamış ona karşılık verecek iken benden önce biri araya girdi. Elbette bu kişi Baekhyun hyungdan başka birisi değildi.

"Ona benden başka kimse ufaklık diyemez! Ve tekrar falan gelmeyecek. Gidiyoruz, Sehun." Yeniden kolumdan çekiştirilince kaşlarımı çatarak Baekhyun hyunga döndüm. Neden böyle davranıyordu anlamıyordum.

Arkadaşları olduğunu düşündüğüm insanlardan özür dileyerek beni sürüklemesine izin verdim. Sonunda partinin yapıldığı evden çıktığımızda kolumu özgür bırakabilmişti. Durup bana döndü. Yine çok sinirli görünüyordu ve bu sefer gerçekten nedenini bilmiyordum.

"Bir şey mi oldu, hyung?" Çekinerek sordum.

Hiçbir şey demeyip bana öylece bakmaya devam etti.

"Niye konuşmuyorsun, hyung? Kötü bir şey mi yaptım?"

Az önce yaptığım şeyleri düşünmeye başladığım sırada yavaşça başını iki yana sallamıştı. "Hayır, sen bir şey yapmadın. Unut gitsin, seni bir daha partiye falan götürmeyeceğim. Hiç getirmemeliydim. Üzgünüm."

Ardından dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve önüne dönerek yürümeye kaldığı yerden devam etti. Birkaç saniye aptal gibi arkasından izledim onu. Kafam karışmıştı ama üzerinde durmamaya karar verdim. Koşarak ona yetiştim.

"S-Sorun değil, hyung. Tekrar gidebiliriz. Asıl ben özür dilerim. Yine benim yüzümden eğlenemedin."

Doğruydu... Yine benim yüzümden bir partiyi daha kaçırmıştı. Kesinlikle benden ölümüne nefret ediyordu. Hak ediyordum doğrusu.

"Saçmalama, Sehun. Seni bir daha öyle yerlere götürmeyeceğim, tamam mı? Hem ben partiye gitmeden önce yeteri kadar eğlendim."

Yanaklarıma büyük bir sıcaklığın çöktüğünü hissederek bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. Partiye gitmeden önce benimle eğlendiğini mi itiraf etmişti yoksa ben mi yanlış anlamıştım? Gerçekten benimleyken eğleniyor muydu? Kalbimin hızlanmasına engel olamadım. Bu demek oluyordu ki benden ölümüne nefret etmiyordu.

Şey, ben de ondan etmiyordum elbette.

"Hyung-" Mırıldanarak cümleme başlamıştım ki sözümü kesti.

"Baekhyun. Adım Baekhyun, Sehun. Hyung deyip durma."

Şaşırarak karşılık verdim. "A-Ama benden büyüksün, hyung demeliyim."

Her zaman ki gibi omuz silkti. Yere bakıyordu. "Ama senin hyung demeni istemiyorum." Benim ses tonumu taklit ederek söyledi. "Bu yüzden bana adımla hitap et ya da ne istersen."

"Peki... Baekhyun." Gülümsedim.

Baekhyun (?) ile olmak o kadar da kötü değildi. Belki de iyi anlaşabilirdik...

"Akıllı çocuk." dedi saçlarımı dağıtarak. Ya da yanılıyordum. Biz hiçbir zaman iyi anlaşamayacaktık. O beni sinir etmeye devam edecekti, ben de ona sinir olmaya!

"Kes şunu, hyung." diyerek ellerinden kaçmaya çalıştım fakat bu sefer kulağımı yakalamış ve çekmişti. Neredeyse acıdan çığlık atacaktım. "Az önce ne konuştuk, Sehun? Hemen unuttun mu?!"

Kulağımdan çekip sürüklemesine yüzümü buruşturdum. "K-Kulağımı bırakır mısın, Baekhyun?"

Dediğimle hemen serbest bırakmıştı. Kızardığına bahse gireceğim kulağımı tuttum. Acıtmıştı!

"Aferin, kurabiyem."

Bir daha Baekhyun'un annemle sohbet etmesine izin vermeyecektim. Emindim ki kurabiyem lakabını annemden duymuştu ve bunu üzerimde kullanmaktan büyük bir zevk alıyordu. Kavga etmeyecek veya bir daha bana öyle hitap etmemesini istemeyecektim çünkü yapmaya devam edeceğini biliyordum. Artık onu tanımaya başlıyordum.

Ve içimden bir ses tanımaya devam edeceğimi, birlikte tekrar zaman geçireceğimizi söylüyordu. 


	5. Isırık

Eve dönüş yolu ölüm sessizliğinde geçti. Ne zaman çaktırmadan Baekhyun'a baksam onu hep kaşları çatık bir ifadeyle yola bakarken yakalıyordum. Bana hiç bakmıyor oluşu sinirlerimi bozmuştu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, ilgiyi seven biriydim. Ama bu sadece sevdiğim ve ilgisini istediğim insanlar için geçerliydi. Baekhyun'u sevdiğimden falan değildi, onu istemiyordum da. Sadece... biz takılıyorduk ve o benimle hiç ilgilenmiyordu! İlgisini üzerimde istememin tek nedeni buydu, ciddiyim.

Fakat ilgisini ne kadar çekmeye çalışırsam çalışayım hiçbir şekilde benimle konuşmamıştı. Hah, umrumda değildi zaten!

Somurtarak onun kilidini açtığı evimin kapısından içeri girdim. Ben girince arkamdan kapıyı kapayıp kilitledi. Büyük ihtimalle kilitlemesini annem tembihlemişti. Sonuçta etrafta kötü insanlar vardı. Anneme göre kötü insanların gözlerinin tek odağı bizim evimizdi güya... Artık hırsızlardan eskisi kadar korkmadığım için mutluydum. Annem küçükken neredeyse beynimi yıkamıştı hırsızlar konusunda...

"Üstünü değiştir," Salona doğru yürürken arkamdan mırıldanmıştı. Sesinin tonundan bunun bir rica değil de bir emir olduğunu anlamıştım elbette. İnsanların bana emir vermesinden nefret ediyordum. En çok da sesimi çıkaramayıp o emirleri yerine getirmekten nefret ediyordum.

Tek kelime etmeyerek tıpış tıpış merdivenleri tırmandım ve odama gittim. Odamın kapısını onun duyması için sertçe kapatırken pişman değildim. Benimle ilgilenmiyor oluşu gerçekten sinirlerimi bozuyordu! Üstümü değiştirmemi söylemiş olabilirdi ama bunu ilgili bir şekilde söylemediğini anlayacak kadar akıllıydım. Çünkü gerçek ilgiyi ve ilgileniyormuş gibi görünen ama bir gram umrunda olmayanı ayırt edebiliyordum.

İlgi annemden gördüğüm şeydi, ilgileniyormuş gibi görünen ise babamdan. Bu farkı ayırt edebildiğimden beri annem ve babamın boşanmış olduğuna seviniyor ve eskisi kadar babamla görüşmüyordum.

Baekhyun'un yaptığı şey ise tam babamlık bir hareketti. Bu yüzden sinirime hakim olamıyordum. Benimle gerçekten ilgilenmiyorsa, ilgileniyormuş gibi davranmasının da bir anlamı yoktu. Gerçekten ilgili olmadığı sürece bana bir şey emretmesini istemiyordum!

Bu düşüncelerle içimde öfkemi kusarak kıyafetlerimi çıkardım ve onları kirli sepetine attım. Temiz bir tişört ve eşofman çıkarıp büyük bir yavaşlıkla giymeye başladım. Eşofmanı giymiş başımdan tişörtü geçirmek üzereyken kapım çalınmıştı. Panikleyerek hemen tişörtü giydim.

"Giriyorum," diye uyardı kapıyı açmadan önce. En azından 'girebilir miyim' veya 'müsait misin' diye sorabilirdi fakat onun bunu düşünecek kadar kibar biri olmadığını biliyordum.

"Tabii, girebilirsin," dedim imalı bir şekilde. İmamı anlamayarak, ya da gözden gelerek, içeri girdi. Elimde olmayarak onu şöyle bir baştan aşağı tekrar süzdüm. Benim aksime uzun ve cılız değildi. Orta boylu, kilosu yerinde ve kaslıydı. Onun gibi olmak isterdim. Ve lanet olsun, neden bu kadar yakışıklıydı?! Ondan gözlerimi alamamaktan nefret ediyordum.

Yanıma gelip yatağımın ucuna oturmadan önce dudaklarının hafifçe gerildiğini gördüm. Konuşmadan önce tebessümünü görmeyi başarmıştım. "Şimdi daha güzel kokuyorsun," deyince yüzüm kızardı. Ne yani önceden kötü mü kokuyordum? Kötü koktuğum için mi üstümü değiştirmemi söylemişti? Tanrım, bu çok utanç vericiydi. Daha bugün duş almıştım ve parfüm sıkmıştım! Kötü kokmamın imkanı yoktu.

"Kötü koktuğumu bilmiyordum, üzgünüm." diyerek bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. Yanaklarım alev almış gibi hissediyordum.

"Hayır, hayır, öyle değil. Yanlış anladın. Güzel kokuyordun ta ki partiye götürene kadar. Partinin o iğrenç kokusu üzerine sinmişti, bu yüzden üstünü değiştirmeni istedim."

Yaptığı açıklamayla neredeyse sevinçten zıplayacaktım. Kötü kokmuyordum, önemli olan buydu. Ve birde şu vardı, benim güzel koktuğumu düşünüyordu. Gülümseyerek gözlerimizi buluşturdum. Onun da dudaklarında bir gülümseme vardı. Onunla gözlerimiz buluşmadan önce zaten bana bakıyor olduğunu fark ettim ve bu daha da kızarmama neden oldu. Beni izlemişti. Hemde dudaklarındaki şaheser niteliğindeki gülümsemeyle.

"Anladım," diye mırıldandım gülümsememi saklamaya çalışarak ama başarılı olamamıştım. "Beni korkuttun. Kötü koktuğumu sandım."

Yalandan sinirlenmiş gibi yaptım ve kaşlarımı çatıp ona kötü bakışları fırlattım. Kıkırdayarak yerinde dönmüş bana doğru emeklemeye başlamıştı. O bana doğru yaklaşırken geriye kaçtım fakat sırtım yatağın başlığıyla buluşunca pes ettim. Baekhyun'un dudaklarındaki gülümsemenin yerini arsız bir sırıtış almıştı. İşte, geliyordu...

"Senin kötü koktuğunu düşündüğüm için endişelendin, değil mi?" Nihayet aramızda küçük bir boşluk bırakarak emeklemeyi kestiğinde kendimi kasmayı bıraktım. Yine de yakınlığımızdan rahat değildim. O bana ne zaman yakın olsa rahat olamıyordum. Kalbimin ritmi değişiyor, avuç içlerim terliyor ve mideme kramplar giriyordu. Yakınlığı hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Bana böyle hissettirmeye hakkı yoktu! Acaba bana nasıl hissettirdiğinin farkında mıydı? Farkındaysa gerçekten utanç verici olurdu benim açımdan.

"Yok öyle bir şey," dedim düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp onun sorusunu yanıtlayarak. Onun aklı hep böyle şeylere mi çalışırdı, merak ediyordum. Ona dediğimden nasıl bunu çıkartmıştı inanamıyordum. Her zaman olayı kendi lehine çekiyordu.

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. Dudaklarını ısırdığını gördüm ve sonra benden habersiz dişlerimin dudağıma battığını fark ettim. Siktir, o ne yapıyorsa onu taklit ediyordum. Hangi ara gözlerim dudaklarına kaymıştı hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

"Sehun," diye mırıldandı isyan eder gibi. Dişlerini alt dudağına daha çok geçirdi. "Çok tatlısın. Tatlı olmayı kes. Neden bunu bana yapıyorsun? Sen bana böyle bakarken aklımdan neler geçiyor bir bilsen..."

Ağzım yaptığı itirafla hafifçe aralanınca bakışları dudaklarıma kaymıştı. Onu hışımla omuzlarından ittirmeden önce yüzünün bana doğru yaklaştığını görür gibi olmuştum ama doğru gördüğümden emin değildim. Aklından neler geçiyordu bilmiyordum ve bilmek de istemiyordum! Kirli düşünceleri kendinde kalabilirdi, beni bulaştırmamalıydı.

"Git kendine eğlenecek başka birilerini bul, Baekhyun." Yüzüme huysuz bir ifade yerleştirerek kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdim. Yemin ederim, çocuk gibi davranıyordum ama elimde değildi. Beni böyle davranmaya itiyordu! Onun yanında küçük bir çocuk oluyordum. Onun yanında kendimi küçük hissediyordum. Ondan ne kadar uzun olursam olayım gözüme her zaman büyük gözükecekti.

"Ama ben bir tek seninle eğleniyorum, Hunnie." Baekhyun kafasını yanımdaki yastığıma bıraktığında istemeye istemeye ona döndüm. Benim yatağımda yattığı yetmezmiş gib kafasını da benim yastığıma koyuyordu! Hemen odamdan çıkmalıydı.

"Bana Hunnie diye hitap etme, çok çocuksu." Bunu derken küçük çocuklar gibi mızmızlanmama hiçbir şey diyemiyordum. Yorumsuzdu gerçekten.

Yan tarafımda Baekhyun güldü. "Çocuksu olan sensin ve bu sana inanılmaz yakışıyor, Sehunnie. Ne kadar tatlı olduğundan haberin var mı? Yanaklarını ısırmak istiyorum." Son cümlesiyle tırsarak ellerimi yanaklarıma siper ettim. Sonuçta o Baekhyun'du, yapar mıydı yapardı.

Ve tanrım, delirecektim. Bu, bugün ikinciydi. İki kez tatlı olduğumu söylemişti hemde hiç utanmadan. Ben bunu ona asla söyleyemezdim. Zaten tatlı değildi. Hemde hiç tatlı değildi. Asla da olamazdı. Kesinlikle değildi. Ciddiyim.

Baekhyun'u tatlı bulduğum falan yok. Hem onu bir sıfata yakıştıracak olsaydım bu kesinlikle yakışıklı olurdu ki zaten öyleydi, bunu kabul ediyordum ama kesinlikle tatlı değildi. Yani, bilemiyorum, belki bazen birazcık tatlı olabiliyordu fakat umrumda değildi!

"Sana iltifat edince kızarman hoşuma gidiyor," dedi ve sonra yanaklarıma kapanan ellerimi aşağı indirip kızardığına adım kadar emin olduğum yanaklarımı okşadı. Beynim pelte haline gelirken hipnoz olmuş bir şekilde onu izledim. Doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. Az önce gerçekten yanaklarımı mı okşamıştı yoksa ben mi yanlış görmüştüm? Amacı neydi, anlamıyordum!

"Kızarmadım ben," diye itiraz ettim fakat kızardığımın tüm hücrelerim farkındaydı.

Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. Güldüğü zaman köpek dişleri görünüyor ve gözleri kısılıyordu. Güldüğü zaman güzel oluyordu. Güldüğü zaman aklım dağılıyordu. Birde şu soru geliyordu; acaba o köpek dişlerini yanaklarıma saplasa kanatır mıydı? Düşünceyle içim ürperiyordu resmen. Dişleri çok keskindi, yemin ederim. Beni bir ısırsa etimi kopartırdı! Köpek!

"Sehun, gerçekten yanaklarını ısırmak istiyorum." Gülmeyi aniden kesip ciddi bir şekilde söyleyince düşüncelerimi mi okudu diye düşünmeden edemedim. Sonra bunun ne kadar aptalca bir fikir olduğunu fark ederek hemen vazgeçtim bu düşünceden. Şuan düşünmem gereken daha önemli şeyler vardı: tehlikede olan yanaklarım gibi.

Baekhyun köpek dişlerini çıkartmış bana doğru yaklaşırken korkarak yüzünü ittim. "Git! Uzaklaş benden, yaklaşma sakın! Isıramazsın onları!" Beni duymazdan gelerek tekrar bana yaklaşmaya başlayınca ben de tekrar onu itmeye çalıştım ama dediğim gibi sadece çalıştım. Çünkü bir anda ellerimi havada yakalamış ve onları kendi avucuna hapsederek kıpırdamamı engellemişti. Yanaklarımın açığa çıkması ve onu kendimden uzaklaştıramamanın verdiği korkuyla çığlık attım. Gerçekten yanaklarımı ısırmayı düşünüyordu pis köpek!

"Yanaklarını yiyeceğim, Sehun! Kork benden!" Baekhyun dalga geçerek kötü adam kahkahasını attığında ellerimi elleri arasından kurtarmaya çalışarak çırpındım. Gittikçe yaklaşıyordu. Dudakları arasından kaçan sıcak nefesini yanaklarımın üzerinde hissedebiliyordum neredeyse.

"Yeme yanaklarımı!" diye bağırmıştım ama çok geçti. Baekhyun dediklerime kaale almayarak sivri dişlerini yanağıma geçirdi. Yanağımda hissettiğim sızıyla ağzımdan ikinci bir çığlığın kaçmasına mani olamadım. Ciddi ciddi yanağımı ısırıyordu!

"Çek şu dişlerini! Acıyor, Baekhyun!" Belki bir umut geri çekilir diye yalvardım fakat umrunda gibi görünmüyordu. Aksine dişlerini daha çok bastırmış ve bir anda kucağıma çıkmıştı. Ellerimi sıkı sıkı tutmaya devam ederken kucağıma ata biner gibi oturmuş yanağımı ısırıyorken ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

Biraz daha dişlerini bastırdıktan sonra geri çekildiğinde gözlerim acıdan dolayı dolu doluydu. Gözlerimin dolu olduğunu fark edince bakışları yumuşamış o alaycı ifadesi kaybolmuştu fakat onun masum ifadesine kanmayacaktım! Ellerimi serbest bırakmadan önce az evvel ısırdığı yanağıma doğru tekrar eğilince kaşlarım çatıldı. Tam fırsat bu fırsat diyerek onu üzerimden atacakken düşündüğümü yapmamış, dudaklarını hafifçe yanağıma bastırmıştı.

Şaşırarak yerimde donakaldım.

"Çok mu acıdı?" Diş izleri olduğunu tahmin ettiğim noktalara küçük küçük öpücükler kondururken fısıldadı.

Acımı unutarak kendimden geçtim. Baekhyun dudaklarını usulca yanağıma bastırıyor, sonra geri çekilip başka bir noktayı öpüp duruyordu. Bunu kaç defa tekrarladı bilmiyordum ama geri çekildiğinde yanağımda acı falan hissetmiyordum. Değil acı, sızısı bile kalmamıştı. Hipnoz olmuş gibi hiçbir şey demeden doğrudan Baekhyun'un parlayan kahvelerine bakarken hayat durmuştu.

"Kızma bana, sen öyle ısıralası dururken kendime hakim olamadım. Benim hiçbir suçum yok. Tüm suç senin yanakların ve masumluğunda."

Vay be, artık masum olmak bile suç sayılıyordu. Üstelik suçu sadece masum olmama atmakla kalmamış yanaklarıma da atmıştı! Yanaklarımın hiçbir suçu yoktu bir kere! Tüm suç ondaydı asıl.

"Beni deli ediyorsun," diyerek onu kucağımdan ittirdim. Bunu beklemediğinden yan tarafıma düşmüştü. Kucağımdan inmesiyle rahat bir nefes aldım. O bu kadar yakınımdayken işler hiç iyi olmuyordu.

"Biliyorum, bana deli oluyorsun. Sana bir sır vereyim mi? Sen de beni deli ediyorsun, Sehun." Yattığı yerden bana göz kırptı. Gerçekten bu çocuk bana kafayı yedirtecekti!

"Ne zaman gideceksin sen ya? Gitsene artık," Umursamıyormuş gibi sırtımı ona çevirirken huysuzca mırıldandım. Küçük ama bakın gerçekten çok küçük bir yanım gitmemesini istiyordu. Beni ne kadar sinir etse de arada bir eğlendiğimi inkar edemezdim. Baekhyun gerçekten eğlenceli biriydi, sapık olması dışında.

"Annen gelene kadar burada sana bakıcılık yapmak zorundayım, kurabiyem. Gitmemi mi istiyorsun? Kırıldım ama." dedi üzgün bir ses tonuyla. Gerçekten de üzülmüş müydü diye merak ederek hızla ona döndüm. Dudaklarını bükmüş bana masum köpecik bakışları atıyordu. İçimden bir ses güvenme bu bakışlara diyordu ama iç sesimi dinleyemeyecek kadar büyülenmiştim. Çok sevimliydi.

"Kalbini kırdığım için özür dilerim, hyung."

Aniden ifadesi değişti. Şimdi masum bir köpecikle hiç alakası yoktu. Tanıdığım Baekhyun geri gelmişti. Alaycı bir sırıtış, eğlenen bir bakış. Onu tamamlayan şeylerdi bunlar.

Beklemediğim bir anda kafama şaplak attı. "Hyung yok diye anlaşmadık mı?! Kabul etmiyorum özrünü."

Elimi sızlayan kafama götürüp okşarken yüzümü buruşturdum. "A-Ama özür diledim. Kabul etmelisin." Nerede yanlış yaptığımı bilmiyordum.

Baekhyun sinsice sırıtıp bana biraz yaklaştığında vücudum korkmalısın diyerek alarm verdi. İşte şimdi bu bakışlardan korkmalıydım. Bomba geliyordu... Yavaşça dudaklarını araladı ve bombayı ağzından çıkardı.

"Diğer yanağını da ısırmama izin verirsen kabul ederim."

Bahsettiğim şey tam da buydu! Korkmalıyım derken yanılmıyordum.

"Hayatta olmaz!" diyerek itiraz ettim hemen. Kaşlarını çattı. "Hiç eğlenceli değilsin. İyi, ben de özrünü kabul etmeyeceğim."

Omuzlarımı silktim. "Fark etmez,"

Aradan sessiz bir beş dakika geçti ve ben bu süreç boyunca dudaklarımı kemirip durdum. Çünkü hadi ama, gerçekten özrümü kabul edip etmemesini umursuyordum. Dışarıdan umursamaz havası veriyor olabilirdim ancak içimde kendimi yiyip bitiriyordum. Ve belli ki o da bunun farkındaydı çünkü deli gibi sırıtıyordu.

"Baekhyun," diye mırıldandım. Sanki sırıttığını hiç görmemişim gibi ona seslenince yüzünden silmiş ve ciddi bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. "Seninle konuşmuyorum, unuttun mu?"

Oflayarak ona yaklaştım. Çok yakındık ve ben bu yakınlıktan hiç memnun değildim fakat sabretmeliydim.

"Özür dilerim, lütfen özrümü kabul et." Utanmasam çocuk gibi dudaklarımı büzer ve ona aegyo yapardım.

"Sana şartımı söyledim, Sehunnie. Isırmadan olmaz."

Biliyordum. Ve o da biraz naz yaptıktan sonra yanağımı uzatacağımı biliyordu. İkimizde her şeyin farkındaydık ama farkında değilmişiz gibi davranıyorduk.

Isırmadığı yanağımı ona doğru uzattım. Resmen kendimi bile bile ölüme sunuyordum. "Al," diye mırıldandım bezmiş bir ifadeyle. "Ama acıtma, tamam mı?"

Hevesle başını salladıktan sonra iki eliyle yüzümü kavramış ve aniden dişlerini yanağıma batırmıştı. Öncekinden daha az acıttığı için bu kez sadece inlemekle yetindim. Diğerinde çığlıklar attığımı unutamıyordum. Neyse ki bu sefer canımı çok acıtmıyordu. Hatta ayıptır söylemesi, bundan biraz zevk alıyordum.

Yeniden kucağımdaki yerini almasıyla gözlerim kayarak kapandı. Sırtımı yatağın başlığına içinden geçmek istercesine dayarken kaskatı kesilmiştim. Üzerinizde Byun Baekhyun olduğunu ve sizi ısırdığınızı hayal edin... Bayılacaktım.

Baekhyun dişlerini ısırdığı noktadan ayırıp yavaşça aşağı inmeye başlayınca ellerimi omzuna götürüp durdurmaya çalıştım. "D-Dur, in üzerimden."

İlk defa hissettiğim bu yeni duyguyla kalbim tabiri caizse ağzımda atıyordu. Artık titriyordum çünkü Baekhyun beni kaale almayarak aşağılara iniyor, indiği yol boyunca tenime kelebek öpücükler ve küçük ısırıklar bırakıyordu. Hayatımda ilk defa biri bana bunları yapıyordu. Bu kişinin Baekhyun olması da ayrı bir meseleydi.

Durmalıydı.

"Lütfen, dur." Yalvardım.

Durmasını istemiyordum fakat durmalıydı. İleriye gidemezdik, yapmamalıydı.

Onu itmeyi kesmiştim ama ellerim omuzlarında destek almak istercesine dayalı, ona tutunuyordu. Onu itemiyordum. Bunun güçsüz olmamla alakası yoktu, sadece bunu yapamıyordum. Bir yandan bana daha çok dokunmasını istiyor kavruluyordum, diğer yandan ise dokunmaması için yalvarıyordum. Dengem altüst olmuştu.

"Çok güzel kokuyorsun," Fısıldarken boynuma sıcak nefesleri değmiş ve benim gıdıklanmama neden olmuştu. Baekhyun'un ellerinden biri tişörtümün üstünden göğsümü okşayınca daha fazla içmde tutamayarak inledim. Kesinlikle durması gereken yerdeydik. Daha fazla ileri giderse onu öldürürdüm!

"İstemiyorum," diye sızlandım ağlıyormuş gibi bir ses çıkararak. O ise burnunu boynuma sürtmekle meşguldü, beni umursamamaya devam ediyordu. Nemli dudaklarını boynumda hissedince az kalsın hıçkıracaktım. Ağlamak istiyordum çünkü bana hissettirdiği şeyler çok başkaydı. Ağlamamak istememe sebep oluyordu.

"İstediğini biliyorum," Ardından dudaklarını bastırdığı yere dişlerini sapladı ve yeni bir çığlığın dudaklarımdan dökülmesine izin verdim. Buraya kadardı, ben de kayışlar kopmuştu. Ya dürüst olup ona, onu istediğimi söyleyecek ve devamının gelmesine göm yumacaktım ya da bir an önce onu üzerimden atıp tüm bunlara son vermesini sağlayacaktım.

Yoksa çok kötü şeyler olacaktı. Çok kötü.

İkinci seçeneği seçtim. "İN ÜZERİMDEN!"

Tüm gücümü kullanarak onu omuzlarından geriye itekleyince nihayet üzerimden kalkmıştı. Tökezleyerek sırtüstü yatağa geri düşünce yeniden kucağıma oturmak gibi bir girişimde bulunamasın diye bacaklarımı kendime çekip kollarımı da vücuduma doladım. Yanaklarım ve boynumda tatlı bir sızı vardı. Bundan hoşlanmadığımı inkar edemezdim fakat bunu onun bilmesine gerek yoktu. Ona asla söylemeyecektim.

"İğrençsin! Sakın bir daha bunu yapma, tamam mı? Dalga geçersen de geç, anneme şikayet etmekten hiç çekinmem! Kendine gel tanrı aşkına." İsyan ederek sert olduğunu düşündüğüm bir ses tonuyla ona bağırdım, daha çok tehdit ettim. Şaka yapmıyordum, ne kadar dalga geçerse geçsin onu anneme ispiyonlar ve bir daha gelmemesi için her şeyi yaptırırdım. Bu resmen tacize giriyordu yahu!

"Çok nazlısın," Baekhyun sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. "Hoşuma gidiyor. Daha önce hiç kimse beni reddetmemişti."

Daha ne kadar klişe olabilirdi? Sırf bu yüzden peşimden mi koşacaktı yani?!

"Demek ki hepsi beyinsizmiş!" diyerek kendimce hakaret ettim. Kim bilir kaç kişiyle birlikte olmuştu pislik herif! Ama ben onlar gibi değildim, beni elde edemeyecekti! İyice klişeleşiyorduk...

"Haklısın," Yerinde doğrulurken mırıldandı. "Birkaçı seksiydi fakat bu, salak olduklarını değiştirmiyor. Sen onlardan daha akıllısın, kurabiyem. İşte bu yüzden ilgimi çekiyorsun. Hiçbir şey yapmadığın halde seksisin ve aynı zamanda tatlısın da. Sana hasta oldum galiba."

İşin garip tarafı neydi biliyor musunuz? Baekhyun'un bunları söylerken çok ciddi olmasıydı.

Utanarak bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. "Teşekkür etmemi bekleme, eminim bunları beni etkilemek için söylüyorsun."

"Demek etkilendin," Hazır cevabıyla daha çok kızardım. Yüzüne bakmıyor olsam bile pişkin pişkin sırıttığını iyi biliyordum.

"Öyle bir şey demedim, yanlış anlıyorsun!"

"Kesinlikle etkilendiğini söyledin, yanlış duymadım."

"Onu kast etmemiştim bir kere! Sadece dedim ki-"

"Benden etkilendiğini kast ettin."

"Hayır, onu kast etmedim!"

"Ettin, kendi kulaklarımla duydum."

"Hayır!"

"Evet!"

"HAYIR!"

"Benden etkilenmediğini mi söylüyorsun yani?"

"Hayır! Dur, ne-" Yaptığı oltaya geldiğimi anlayınca çenemi kapadım ve onun hayvan gibi kahkaha atmasını dinledim. Hile yapmıştı! Haksızlıktı... Utançtan kendimi balkondan aşağı atmayı planlıyordum. Benim aksime onun keyfi çok yerindeydi.

"Sehun-- Sen, sen çok tatlısın!" Baekhyun kahkahaları arasında zar zor söyledi. Bu sırada kapım tıklatılmış ve ikimizinde bakışları o tarafa dönmüştü. "Giriyorum!" Annem haber verdikten sonra gülümseyerek kapıyı açtı.

Hızla yerimden kalkıp yanına koştum ve ona sıkıca sarıldım. "Geldiğini duymadık! Ne zaman geldin?" Ona sarılmaya devam ederken sordum. Sahiden de geldiğini duymamıştık ve tek dileğim az önce olan şeyleri duymamış olmasıydı. Umarım çok daha önce eve gelmemişti yoksa gerçekten utançtan kendimi balkondan atardım.

"Baekhyun'un sana iltifat etmesinden birkaç dakika önce geldim, tatlı kurabiyem. Nasıl gidiyor? Neler yaptınız?"

Geri çekildiğimde yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle bir bana birde dağınık yatağımın üstünde oturan Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. Yatağım annemin aklına saçma sapan şeyler getirecek kadar dağılmıştı ve ne kadar inkar edersem edeyim bana inanmayacağını anlamıştım. Yüzündeki ifade her şeyi söylüyordu.

"Anlaşılan çok eğlenmişsiniz," Annem Baekhyun'a göz kırparak söyleyince araya girmem gerektiğini fark ettim. "Yok öyle bir şey, hiç eğlenmedik. Baekhyun çok geç oldu, git artık."

Baekhyun'un yanına dönüp onu kolundan tutarak kaldırdım. Yanaklarım alev alıyordu adeta. "Bakıyorum artık hyung da demiyoruz, Hunnie. Bırak çocuğu, biraz daha kalsın. Çok kabasın Sehun!"

Yanımda dikilen Baekhyun bundan müthiş bir zevk duyarak kıkırdadı. "Önemli değil, efendim. Sehun haklı zaten, geç oldu gitmeliyim. İyi geceler!"

Neredeyse sevinçten ellerimi çırpacakken Baekhyun yanımdan ayrılmadan önce donakalmama neden olacak bir şey yaptı. Beni, yanağımdan, öptü. "Seni özleyeceğim, Sehunnie!"

İçimi titreten bir gülümsemeyle uzaklaşırken öylece ayakta dikilmiş onu izliyordum. Beni annemin yanında öpmüştü! Bu da yetmezmiş gibi annemi de öpmüştü... "Sizi de özleyeceğim, Bayan Lee." Annem Baekhyun'a kıkırdayarak saçlarını okşayınca nihayet kendime gelerek kaşlarımı çattım. Utanmaz herif! Nasıl da anneme yağ yapıyordu...

"Ah, şu çocuk..." Annem başını iki yana sallayarak Baekhyun ile birlikte odamdan kıkırdayarak çıktığında derin bir nefes verdim. Sonunda bu gece de bitmişti. Bir an hiç bitmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm... Buna sebep olan Baekhyun'du.

Elim istemsizce beni gitmeden önce öptüğü yanağıma giderken gözlerimi devirdim. Baekhyun cidden çok arsızdı. Ve... garip ama kabul edeyim bazen bu hoşuma gidiyordu. 

 


	6. Sen kimse değilsin

****Baekhyun'un gidişinden sonra annem odama çıkmış ve neden yanağım ile boynumda morluklar olduğunu sormuştu tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi. Utancımdan cevap verememiştim. Versem bile her türlü yanlış anlaşılacaktı... Böylece annem yüzünde imalı bir gülüşle odamı terk etmiş, ertesi gün ve ondan sonraki günler de bunu hatırlatmaktan büyük bir zevk almıştı. Birlikte olduğumuz her dakika bana bunu hatırlatıp imalı imalı gülmesi katlanılır gibi değildi.

Üstelik morluklar da geçmek bilmiyordu! Nasıl ısırdıysa hayvan herif bir türlü geçmiyordu. Ya da bilmiyorum, benim tenimle alakalı bir durum olabilirdi. Çabuk kızaran ve geçmesi uzun süren hassas bir tenim vardı. Baekhyun'un köpek gibi ısırması da yanında cabasıydı.

Yanağınızda ısırık izi belli olan bir morlukla okula gitmek nasıl bir his, bilir miydiniz? Benimle hayatlarında tek kelime etmeyen sınıf arkadaşlarımın 'yuh, o bile masum değilmiş' adlı bakışları altında kalmak çok utanç vericiydi. Sınıfın sessiz, inek ve soğuk öğrencisinin (bu ben oluyordum) masum olmadığı hakkında dedikodu yaptıklarını duyamıyordum sanki... En azından bunu duyamayacağım bir şekilde yapsalar olmaz mıydı? Eğer konuşkan biri olsaydım onlara bunu köpeğimin yaptığını söyleyebilirdim. Pekala, unutun gitsin, bunun yalan olduğu apaçık ortadaydı ve zaten benim bir köpeğim yoktu. Fakat küçücük bir kısmı doğruydu çünkü Baekhyun bir köpeğe benziyordu, it herif!

Bir haftam böyle geçti: sürekli imalı bakışlar altında, bana bakıp gülenlerle ve annemin Baekhyun'la ilgili dırdırıyla. İkinci hafta neyse ki bana bakışlar biraz daha azalmıştı. Üçüncü haftanın başlangıcında nihayet bitmişti. Annem artık dalga geçmeyi bırakmış, sınıf arkadaşlarım da bakmayı kesmişti. Hayat tekrardan görünmezken güzeldi.

En azından birkaç saniye öncesine kadar öyle düşünüyordum, güzeldi.

Her şey çıkış zilinin çalmasıyla bahçeye çıkıp Baekhyun'u okulun kapısında görmemle son bulmuştu. Sırtını duvara yaslamış parmakları arasında bitmek üzere olan sigarasıyla herkesin ilgisini çekerken görmüştüm onu. Üzerinde her zaman ki gibi siyah bir deri ceket, yırtık siyah jean ve ceketin içine de siyah boğazlı bir kazak giymişti. Giydiği postallarının hangi renk olduğunu söylememe gerek var mıydı? Baştan aşağı simsiyahtı. İlk defa onu bu kadar siyahlar içinde görüyordum ve dürüst olmak gerekirse muhteşem görünüyordu. Saçları her zaman ki gibi havadaydı. Ve lanet olsun, gerçekten çok yakışıklıydı.

Okuldan çıkan herkes ona dönüp tekrar tekrar bakarken kimseye kızamıyordum. Çünkü bakmakta haklıydılar, okulumuzun önünde bir yunan tanrısı duruyordu. Elbette bakacaktık! Tanrım... Neden buradaydı? Niye gelmişti ki durduk yerde?!

Bir anda Baekhyun'la bakışlarımız kesişince olduğum yerde kalakaldım. Hayır, hayır, beni görmemeliydi. Fakat kısılan gözleri ve hafifçe genişleyen dudakları kesinlikle beni gördüğünü söylüyordu. Şimdi dudaklarındaki küçük sırıtmayla daha çok ilgi çekiyordu! Acilen gülmemesi gerekti, böylece insanlar ona bakmayı kesecekti. Çok ilgi çekiyordu! Olduğum yerde sinirden kuduruyordum. Kıskandığımdan falan değildi!

"Hey!" diye seslendi benim öylece ayakta dikildiğim tarafa doğru bakmaya devam ederek. İnsanlar da onunla birlikte meraklı bakışlarını benim olduğum tarafa çevirip kim için geldiğine bakınmaya başlayınca utanarak başımı aşağı eğdim. Seslendiği, baktığı ve güldüğü kişi bendim. Beklediği kişi de bendim. Benim için gelmişti. Fakat kimse beni gördüğü halde o kişinin kim olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Görünmezdim. Kimsenin o kişi olacağım aklının ucuna bile gelmezdi, biliyordum.

Tekrar başımı kaldırıp Baekhyun'la göz göze geldiğimde sigarasını yere attığını ve ayakkabısının tabanıyla ezdiğini gördüm. Sonra bana doğru yürümeye başladı. Olamaz, işte geliyor...

"Sehun!" Yeniden o gür sesiyle bana seslendiğinde her şey sonlandı. Kimliğim açığa çıkmıştı ve bu sefer herkes doğrudan bana bakıyordu. Fısıldaşmalar Baekhyun bana yaklaştıkça daha çok artarken yüzümü buruşturdum. Bana yaklaştığı her adımda ben de ölüme o kadar yaklaşıyordum. Neden bunu bana yapıyordu?

Nihayet iki adım önümde durdu. Deli gibi utanıyordum. Yeniden gündemde olacağım içindi elbette.

"Kaç dakikadır seni bekliyorum, Sehunnie. Haberin var mı?" dedi yumuşak bir sesle. Utanmasaydım üzerine atlardım. Şaka yapıyorum, asla üzerine atlamazdım! Gitmeden önce yaptıkları hâlâ aklımdan çıkmamıştı. Isırık izleri henüz geçmemişti, dikkatli baktığınızda görebiliyordunuz. Bu yüzden hâlâ ona kızgındım.

Baekhyun karşımda tüm ihtişamıyla dikilip bana gülümserken tepki veremiyordum. Kaç dakika orada öylece dikildik bilmiyorum fakat beni dürttüğünde kendime gelmek için silkindim.

"Sana diyorum, kurabiyem. İyi misin? Beni gördüğün için dilini yuttun, değil mi?" Kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. Çok güzel, diye geçirdim içimden. Kuşların sesi çok güzel!

"Sigara içtiğini bilmiyordum." Ağzımı açtığımda çıkan cümleler bu oldu ve Baekhyun tekrar kıkırdadı. Kuşların sesi gerçekten güzeldi ama Baekhyun'un sesi değil. Yemin ederim!

Omuz silkerek cevapladı. "Benim hakkımda bilmediğin çok şey var. Öğrenmek ister misin?" İsterdim ama gerçeği söylemek yerine başımı iki yana salladım. "İstemem." Nasıl da yalan söylüyordum...

Baekhyun benim dediğimi umursamayarak devam etti. "Birincisi; on yedi yaşındaki cılız, uzun, tatlı ve aynı zamanda seksi olabilen oğlanlara zaafım var. Güldüğü zaman gözleri hilal şeklini alan, utanınca çillerinin olduğu bölge kızaran ve ısırdığım zaman-" Kimden bahsettiğini anlayınca gözlerimi büyülterek sözünü kestim. "Kapa çeneni!" Omzuna vurarak onu susturmaya çalıştım ve şanslıydım ki işe yaramıştı.

Ciddi ciddi dinliyordum birde!

"Hey, kızma hemen. Doğruları söylüyorum." Bunu söylerken kıkırdamasıyla sözlerine inanasım gelmiyordu. Benimle uğraşmaktan zevk alıyordu!

"Burada ne işin var? Niye geldin?" Sonunda en çok merak ettiğim soruyu sordum. Baştan beri bunu sormayı düşünüyordum ama bana sormam için vakit tanımamıştı bile.

Baekhyun konuşmadan önce diliyle dudaklarını ıslatınca gözlerim istemsizce dudaklarına kaydı. Kuşların gagalarının güzel olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Kuşlar güzel canlılardı. Ama Baekhyun değildi.

"Annenin son anda bir işi çıkmış ve geç gelebilirmiş. O yüzden beni arayıp sana bu gece bakıcılık yapmamı istedi. Ben de seve seve kabul ettim. Görüşmeyeli bayağı olmuştu. Beni özledin mi?"

Bir elin bel boşluğuma kaydığını hissettim. Başımı aşağı çevirdiğimde Baekhyun'un eli bel boşluğumu okşuyordu. Hızla elini ittim. Toplum içinde bana dokunması hiç hoş değildi! Toplum dışında da dokunması hoş değildi...

"Özlemedim!" Bunu derken çok ciddiydim, yemin ederim.

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. "Bir gün kabul edeceksin, kurabiyem. O günü bekleyeceğim. Ben seni özledim. Hadi eve gidip oynaşalım!"

Oynaşmak? Umarım düşündüğüm şey değildi.

"Evet, gidelim."

Baekhyun sırıtarak elimi tuttu ve beni sürüklemeye başladı. "En azından bunu kabul ettin, bu da güzel bir adım."

Beni insanların garip bakışları altında dışarı sürüklemesine izin verdim. İnsanlar görecekleri kadar şey görmüşlerdi. Artık ne yaparsam yapayım fikirleri değişmezdi. Eh, bu yüzden sesimi çıkartmama da gerek yoktu.

Kabul et Sehun, insanların Baekhyun'un senin için geldiğini bilmesi hoşuna gittiği için sesini çıkartmıyorsun.

İç sesimin haklı olmasından nefret ettiğim anlardan biriydi.

Okulun biraz uzağındaki park edilmiş arabanın yanında durunca soluklandım. "Senin mi?" diye sordum çenemle arabayı işaret ederek. "Hayır, arkadaşımın. Ödünç aldım. Belki... çalmış da olabilirim." Sonlara doğru sırıtışı büyüdü.

Gözlerimi devirerek benim için açtığı kapıdan içeri girdim. "Umarım polisler bizi yakalamadan eve gidebiliriz," O sürücü koltuğuna otururken mırıldandım. Arabayı çalıştırmadan önce bana döndü ve birden üzerime doğru uzandı. Tam onu itmek üzereyken kemerimi takmak için uzandığını fark ettim. Yakınlığımızdan utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırmam aynı saniye içinde gerçekleşti.

Bu arada söylemeden geçemeyeceğim, kemerimi benim için takması çok tatlıydı.

"Önce güvenlik," dedi geri çekilip kendi kemerini takarken. Tekrar konuşmadan önce bana göz kırptı. "Sonra seks."

"Ya! Aptal!" diye ciyaklayarak omzuna yumruk attım. Kapıları kilitlememiş olsaydı çoktan arabayı terk etmiş olurdum.

"Sadece dalga geçiyorum!" Gülerek kendini savundu ama ben hâlâ ona kızgındım. Benimle sürekli dalga geçmesinden bıkmıştım. Beni hiç ciddiye almıyordu... Kafası sapıklıktan başka bir şeye çalışmıyordu ki!

"Ve merak etme, polisler bizi durdurmayacak. Seni tehlikeye atacak bir şey yapar mıyım hiç? Asla."

Bunun üzerine ona güvenmeye karar verdim. Fakat arabayı sürmeye başladıktan sonra fikrim iki saniye içinde değişmişti. Baekhyun dehşet şekilde hızlı araba sürüyordu. Kaç kez ona biraz yavaşlamasını söylediğimi ya da kaç kez kazanın ucundan döndüğümüzü saymayı bırakmıştım. Yalancıydı. Eve gidene kadar beni defalarca tehlikeye atmıştı!

"Bir daha senin sürdüğün arabaya binersem beni öldür!" Kemerimi çözüp kendimi dışarı atarken ona bağırdım. Yüksek adrenalinden dolayı terlemiştim ve dışarı çıkınca soğuk rüzgarın tokat gibi yüzüme çarpması da uzun sürmemişti.

Kalbim hâlâ deli gibi hızlı atıyordu. Bunların tüm suçlusu Baekhyun'du. Az kalsın ölecektik...

Kıkırdayarak peşimden arabadan indi ve yanıma gelmeye başladı. "Çok mu korktun?" Eğlenerek söylemesi sinirlerimi daha çok bozuyordu.

Evet, çok korkmuştum!

"Def ol git!" Ona sırtımı dönerek apartmanın aralık kapısından içeri girdim. Asansörün çağırma düğmesine sanki üst üste basınca daha hızlı gelecekmiş gibi sertçe basarken Baekhyun yanımda kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. "Sakin ol, kurabiyem." Bana arkadan kollarını dolayarak mırıldanınca titreyerek onu ittirdim.

"Bana kurabiyem deme ve sakın dokunma!"

Yine tüm huysuzluğum üzerimdeydi. Baekhyun ile olduğum zamanlar hep böyleydim. Huysuz, sinirli ve utangaç. Beni kötü etkiliyordu. Ben normalde böyle biri değildim...

"Ama kurabiyem-" Nihayet asansör olduğumuz kata varınca sözünü keserek kendimi içeri attım. O giremeden önce gideceğim katın düğmesine basmıştım fakat kapılar tam kapanmak üzereyken içeri girebilmeyi başarmıştı.

İşte en çok korktuğum yerdeydik. Onunla küçük bir asansörde baş başa. Düşüncesi bile içimi titretirken az önce gerçekleşmişti.

"Şanslıyız ki eviniz en üst katta. Biraz eğlenelim mi?" Üzerime yürümeye başlayınca kendimi asansörün köşesine attım ve kollarımı bedenime dolayarak bana dokunmasına önceden engel oldum. Üzerime yürümeye hakkı yoktu! "Gelmesene!"

Fakat Baekhyun ne zaman sözümü dinlemişti ki? Elbette beni dinlemeyerek üzerime yürümeye devam etti ve asansör küçük olduğundan kolaylıkla dibime kadar girdi. Kollarını bedenimin iki yanından asansörün köşelerine dayayınca kaçacak bir yerim kalmamıştı. Üstelik yüzündeki sırıtmada neyin nesiydi öyle?!

"Şu korkak hallerine nasıl bayılıyorum bir bilsen..." İçini çekerek mırıldandığında az önce kaçırdığım bakışlarımı doğrudan ona diktim. "Korkmuyorum bir kere!" Korkmadığımı ispatlamak için yavaşça kollarımı da sardığım bedenimden çekince birazcık da olsa kendime güvenim gelmişti. Evet, korkmuyordum! Hah, o kimdi ki?!

"Bu kadar sevimli oluşun beni delirtiyor!" Bir anda iki elini dayadığı yerden çekip belime dolayınca neye uğradığımı şaşırarak küçük bir çığlık attım. Bununla da yetinmeyerek sarıldığı belimden beni kendine çekip vücutlarımızı birleştirdi. Onu itmek için bir hamle yapamıyordum çünkü ellerimi yakalayarak sırtıma götürmüş ve onları sıkıca tutmuştu.

"Her fırsatta beni taciz etmenden yoruldum!" diyerek sesimin üzgün çıkmasına engel olamadan itiraf ettim. Tamam, ilk başlarda hoşuma gidiyordu, kabul. Fakat Baekhyun gittikçe tensel teması arttırıyordu ve gerçekten artık hoşuma gitmemeye başlamıştı. Üstelik hadi ama, dokunmadan önce benden izin bile almıyordu! Bu şekilde olmazdı, tamam mı?! Bu tacize girerdi!

"Seni taciz etmiyorum. Sadece hasret gideriyorum. İkisi farklı şeyler." Utanmadan kendini savunuyordu birde. Bunları söylerken ki rahat oluşu ve dudaklarını boynuma sürtüşü beni çileden çıkartıyordu! Ben burada ecel terleri dökerken onun bu kadar rahat olması sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Kısacası; Byun Baekhyun benim sinirlerimi bozuyordu.

"Sen her özlediğin kişinin boynunu mu öpüyorsun?!" Artık çırpınmıyordum çünkü güçlü ellerinden kurtulamayacağımın pekâlâ farkındaydım. Keşke spor derslerinden kaçmasaydım diye düşündüm. Belki biraz kasım olurdu...

"Ben kimseyi özlemem." diye mırıldandı dudaklarını bu sefer boynumun diğer tarafına utanmazca sürterek. Kesinlikle tahrik olmuyordum. Aksine midemi bulandırıyordu!

"Bir dediğin bir dediğini tutmuyor, farkında mısın? Az önce beni özlediğini söyleyen sen değil miydin?" Asansör nihayet evimin katında durduğunda rahatlayarak derin bir nefes verdim. Baekhyun geri çekilmeden önce dudaklarını bir noktaya bastırdı ve az kalsın inleyecektim fakat son anda ağzımı kapamayı başarmıştım. "Sen kimse değilsin."

Gözlerimin içine bakarak söyledikten sonra tamamen üstümden geri çekildi ve arkasını dönerek asansörden çıktı. Birkaç saniye öylece orada bekleyerek kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Sıcak nefesini ve dudaklarının hareket edişini hâlâ boynumda hissediyordum. Vücudumun alev aldığını o an fark ettim.

Yanıyordum.

"Gelmeyecek misin?" diye seslendi asansörün dışından Baekhyun. Kendime gelebildiğime kanaat getirince ben de o dar alandan çıktım. Dairemizin kapısına yaslanmış beni bekliyordu. Onda anahtar olmadığını hatırlayarak çantamı çıkardım ve ön gözünden anahtarımı çıkardım. Gözlerini üzerimde hissediyordum fakat başımı kaldırıp onunla göz göze gelmeye cesaretim yoktu. Eğer bakarsam beni oraya hapsedeğini biliyordum. Beni büyüsü altına almasından nefret ediyordum.

"Ellerin titriyor, Sehun." dedi dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümsemenin olduğuna emin olduğum bir tonda. Sanki bilmiyordum titrediğini... Ne diye söylüyordu ki?! Senin yüzünden diyemedim. Araba sürüşünden bahsediyordum, asansörde yaptıklarından değil tabiki. Ben öyle şeylerden etkilenecek biri değildim bir kere. Tamam belki birazcık etkilenmiş olabilirdim ama bu bünyemi allak bullak etmemişti elbette.

"Bırak, ben açarım." Başarısız deneyişlerimi fark ederek titreyen parmaklarımın arasından anahtarı kapınca hemen geri çekildim. Olmuyordu, titremem geçecek gibi değildi. Eğer elimden almasaydı orada daha kaç saat kapıyı açmak için debelleşirdim kim bilir... Çok utanç vericiydi. Resmen karşısında tir tir titremiş ve her gün açtığım şu lanet kapıyı açmayı bir türlü becerememiştim. Rezillikti!

Baekhyun benim yerime kısacık bir sürede kapıyı açtığında yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle bana dönmüş ve elini önce sen gir manasında uzatmıştı. Ona dil çıkartmamak için kendimi zor tutarak içeri girdim. Arkamdan girip kapıyı kapadığında onu beklemeden odama çıkmaya başladım. Merdivenlerin başında arkama döndüğümde kimse peşimden gelmiyordu. Elbette peşimden gelmesini beklemiyordum...

Odama girince ne olur ne olmaz diyerekten kapımı kilitledim. Üstümü değiştirirken aniden odama dalardı falan hiç uğraşamazdım. Beni çıplak görse kim bilir neler yapardı düşünmek bile istemiyordum.

"Azgın, sapık, pislik herif." Kendi kendime söylenerek okul kıyafetlerimi hışımla çıkarttım. Annemin bu adama güvenebilmesine inanamıyordum. Beni nasıl ona emanet ederdi? Bayan Song'u geri istiyordum. En azından o bana sapıklık yapmak yerine sapıklıklarını anlatıyordu. Sapıklık dinlemek mi yoksa sapıklığa maruz kalmak mı diye sorsalar elbtte sapıklık dinlemeyi seçerdim. Keşke Baekhyun da öyle olsaydı... En azından daha katlanılır olurdu, bilemiyordum.

Tam temiz kıyafetler giyecekken durdum. Aklıma aniden bir soru düşmüştü... Acaba Baekhyun'un sapıklık yaptığı başka kişiler de var mıydı? Tanrım, elbette vardır! O çok yakışıklı ve... seksiydi. Üstelik kendine de güveniyordu. Sapıktı. Kim bilir kaç kişiye bana yaptıklarını hatta bana yaptıklarından daha fazlasını yapmıştı. Kanımın kaynadığını hissettim. Nedensizce bu düşünce beni kızdırmıştı! Baekhyun'un benden başkasına bu şekilde dokunuyor oluşu garip hissettiriyordu.

Kıskanmış mıydım? Yuh!

Başımı hızlı hızlı iki yana sallayarak aptal düşüncelerimi def ettim. Hemen üstümü giyinerek çıkardıklarımı katladım. Geçen sefer ki gibi dolabın en kuytu köşesine tıkmamıştım çünkü annem görmüş ve bana çok kızmıştı. Uslu bir çocuk olarak bu sefer kıyafetlerimi katlayıp güzelce yerlerine koydum.

Odamdan çıkmadan önce aynada saçlarımı düzelttim çünkü dağılmış görünüyordu: fakat sadece saçlarım değildi dağılan. Baştan aşağı dağılmış görünüyordum ve nedenini çok iyi biliyordum. Suçlunun da kim olduğunu biliyordum!

Odamdan çıkıp üst kattaki banyoya girdim. Yüzümü yıkamaya ihtiyacım vardı... Buz gibi bir suyla! İhtiyaçlarımı halledikten sonra nihayet aşağı inip Baekhyun'un yüzünü görmeye hazırdım.

Merdivenlerden inerken bu kez kendime dokundurtmayacağıma dair sözler veriyordum. Bu kez izin vermeyecektim, ciddiyim.

Salona gittiğimde kimseyi bulamadım. Mutfaktan sesler gelince adımlarımı oraya yönlendirdim. Pekala, giderken böyle bir şey göreceğimi beklememiştim. Byun Baekhyun annemin önlüğünü takmış tezgahta bir şeyler doğuruyordu. Her gün göreceğim bir manzara olmadığından ağzım şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Vay be, gözlerim bunları da görecekti demek...

"S-Sen ne yapıyorsun?" Kekelememe engel olamayarak sordum. Bu sırada gözlerimi ondan ayırmamış bir şekilde sandalye çekmiş ve oturmuştum. O kadar konsantrasyon olmuş görünüyordu ki benim geldiğimi fark etmemişti. Sesimi duymasıyla başını kaldırıp benimle göz göze gelince gülümsedi.

"Ne yapıyor gibi görünüyorum?" dedi ukala ukala. "Sana yemek hazırlıyorum, kurabiyem. Annen telefonda bu saatlerde çok aç olduğunu söylemişti."

Annemin benim haberim olmadan beni tekrar rezil etmesi yüzünden utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Neyse ki o da bana bakmak yerine yaptığı işe geri dönmüştü. Eh, benden bakışlarını ayırmasıyla hemen geri çevirmiştim kartal gözlerimi.

"Hmm," diye mırıldandım anladığımı bildirerek. "Ne yapıyorsun peki?" Patatesleri küp küp keserken sordum.

Bakışlarını iki saniyeliğine kestiği patateslerden ayırıp bana çevirdi. Sakin görünüyordu. Saldırmayacak diye güvence verdim kendime. Yüzünde o sapık ifadesi yoktu.

"Jajangmyeon. Annen sevdiğini söyledi."

Annemin söylemediği hiçbir şey yoktu ki...

"Nasıl yapıldığını biliyor musun?" diye sordum merakıma yenik düşerek. Daha çok nasıl yemek yapıldığını biliyor musun diye sormuştum. Eğer biliyorsa gözümde çok havalı görünecekti... Çünkü ben yemek yapmayı bilmezdim. Tek yapabildiğim hazır noodle idi.

"Elbette biliyorum, benim yapamadığım bir şey yok." Bak bak nasıl da ego kasıyordu öyle.

"Öyle diyorsan," diyerek konuyu kestirip attım. Onu izlemek daha eğlenceliydi.

Önlüğün içinde ne kadar yakışıklı göründüğünü söyleseydim ne tepki verirdi acaba... Fakat ne yazıktır ki cevabı ikimizde bilemeyecektik. Asla bunu ona söylemezdim!

"Gözlerinin üzerimde olması beni tahrik ediyor." Ani gelen itirafla gözlerim kocaman açıldı. Bu gerçekten beklenmedikti.

Ne yani bakışlarımdan bile mi tahrik oluyordu?!

"Fakat bu sana dokunacağım anlamına gelmiyor." Kesmeyi bıraktı ve bana döndü. "Bak, özür dilerim tamam mı? Hatamı anladım. Bir daha sana izinsiz dokunmayacağım. Söz veriyorum, Sehun. Anlaştık mı?"

Vay be. Bak işte yine beklenmedik bir şey daha gelmişti. Baekhyun bugün beni şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu.

"Gerçekten söz mü?" dedim emin olmak adına. Başını sallayarak beni onayladı. "Gerçekten, söz."

Gülümsedim. "Tamam o zaman. Anlaştık. Ama," Kaşlarımı çatıp ona kötü olduğunu düşündüğüm bir bakış attım. "Sözünü bozarsan bozuşuruz."

Kıkırdayarak işine geri döndü. "Bozmayacağım. Eğer bozarsam beni dövebilirsin, kurabiyem. İzin veriyorum."

Bu iyiydi, onu seve seve döverdim çünkü. Ama gerçek anlamda seve seve değildi elbette. Lafın gelişiydi...


	7. Çok mu huysuzuz

Televizyonun karşısındaki koltuğa oturmuş elimde Baekhyun'un yaptığı yemeği yerken mutluydum. Mutluydum çünkü bunun sebebi Baekhyun idi. Benden özür dilemiş, hatta bir daha izinsiz dokunmayacağına dair de söz vermişti. Üstelik yaptığı yemek de çok güzel olmuştu, işte bu yüzden mutluydum. Sözünü tutuyor oluşu cabasıydı.

"Beğendin mi?" diye sordu Baekhyun sözünü tuttuğunu gözüme sokmak istercesine oturduğum koltuğun benden en uzak tarafında otururken. Benim aksime ayı gibi aç olmadığından yemek yememişti. Onun yerine sanki televizyon açık değilmiş gibi beni izlemişti ve bana olan yoğun bakışlarını görmezden gelmeye çalışmak gerçekten zordu. Yemek yerken izlenilmekten hoşlanmayanlardandım. Özellikle böyle yoğun ve her hareketimi hafızasına kazımak istiyormuşcasına dikkatle bakan kişiler tarafından izlenilmekten hiç hoşlanmazdım.

Ben yemek yerken kendimden geçiyordum. Eminim dışarıdan gören biri ne kadar iğrenç olduğumu düşünüyordu. Bu yüzden bana bakmayı kesebilir miydi? Rahatsız oluyordum!

"Evet, ellerine sağlık." Yediğim lokmayı yuttuktan sonra mırıldandım. Aslında, beğendiğimi inkar edecektim fakat aramız düzeldiğine göre kötü davranmaya da hakkım yoktu. Ki ben zatne kötü davranmayı beceremiyordum ki... Davransam da ne değişirdi? Hiçbir şey. Benim sözlerimden veya hareketlerimden etkileneceğini hiç sanmıyordum.

"Doymadıysan yenisini yapabilirim?" O kadar da hayvan değildim canım. Ne sanıyordu beni?!

"Gerek yok. Doydum zaten." Son lokmayı ağzıma götürürken gözleri açılan dudağıma kaymış ve az kalsın ağzıma aldığım lokmanın boğazıma kaçmasına neden olacak bir şekilde dudaklarını yalamıştı. Vay canına. Bunu beklemiyordum!

"Bana bakmayı kesecek misin artık?" Ağzımın dolu olmasını umursamadan çirkin bir şekilde kaşlarımı çatarak sordum. Verdiği söz için iyi davranmanın canı cehennemeydi. Beni kızdırdığı her saniyenin acısını çıkartacaktım böyle davranarak! Biraz da o sürünsündü...

Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayıp gözlerini yeniden gözlerimle buluşturunca hipnozdan çıkmış gibi görünüyordu. Az önce dudaklarıma saf saf hipnoz olmuş gibi bakan Baekhyun gitmiş, eski donuk Baekhyun gelmişti. Bazen Baekhyun öyle bir moda giriyordu ki ona bakmaya korkar oluveriyordum.

Bazen o çirkin yüzünde (evet, çirkindi, hemde çok) hiçbir mimik oynamaz, tebessüm bile etmezdi. O modundayken attığı bakışlardan korkardım. Neyse ki korkutucu Baekhyun çok etrafta görünmüyordu. Genelde benimle dalga geçen, hayatını beni kışkırtmaya adamış, sapık, azgın ve gülümseyen Baekhyun ortalıktaydı. Eh, kabul edeyim, gülümseyen Baekhyun'u daha çok seviyordum.

"Üzgünüm, dalmışım. Rahatsız mı oldun?" Beni gerçekten önemsiyor muydu yoksa hepsi kibarlıktan mıydı o kadar merak ediyordum ki... Bakışları ve ses tonu yumuşaktı ama bunlara aldanmak istemiyordum. Görünüşü tam tersini söylüyordu. Hiç umrunda değilmişim gibi bakıyordu. Sanki zorunluluktan buradaymış gibi...

"Evet." dedim somurtarak. Sesimin en az onun kadar sert çıkmasına özen göstermiştim çünkü dediğim şeye inanmasını istiyordum. Ki yalan da değildi hani. Rahatsız oluyordum.

"Sen de yemeğini şapırdata şapırdata yemeseydin o zaman. Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun." diye homurdanarak tıpkı benim gibi kaşlarını çattı ve aniden gelen sinirle önüne döndü. Hah! Gören de küfür ettim sanacaktı, tripleri görüyor musunuz?

"Ne güzel!" dedim dudaklarımda yalandan bir gülümsemeyle. Ne güzel dikkatini dağıtıyordum işte! Keşke yemeğimi çabuk bitirmeseydim de onun inadına daha fazla 'şapırdata şapırdata' yeseydim... Ama çok geçti artık. Yemeğimi rekor bir hızda bitirmiştim. Okuldan geldikten sonra aç bir ayıya dönüşmem benim suçum değildi! Tüm suç gereksiz yere uzattıkları okul saatlerindeydi...

"Sensin güzel." dedi bana bakmadan fakat dudaklarına yayılan kışkırtıcı gülümseyi görmüş ve hareket geçmiştim bile. Elime aldığım yastığı ona doğru fırlattım. Şansıma yastık kafasına isabet etti ve bunu beklemediğinden afallayarak bana tekrar dönmesine neden oldu.

"O nasıl bir kışkırtma cümlesi ya? İltifat ettin, sinirlenmemeliydim fakat bana dedin o lafı! Güzel değilim ki ben!

"Öyle deme, kurabiyem. Sen tanıdığım en güzel insansın. Bak, ikinci kez iltifat ediyorum. Bence bir öpücüğü hak ediyorum. Gel ve bana bir öpücük ver."

Elimdeki tabağı masaya bıraktıktan sonra etrafımda ona fırlatacak tabak haricinde daha az zararlı bir şey aradım. Elimde olsa şu tabağı onun kafasında parçalardım fakat şartlar el vermiyordu... Ben o kadar kötü bir çocuk değildim. Kıyamazdım ki... Ve katil olmak istemiyordum!

"Kapa çeneni!" diye bağırdım yanakları utançtan kızaran ben değilmiş gibi kızgın bir şekilde. Bana güzel demesi hiç hoş değildi! Üstelik öpücük istemişti benden! Pislik, pislik, pislik. Baekhyun kocaman bir pislikti.

"O güzel dudaklarınla sen kapatsana." dedi ve ben daha çok kızardım. Birde bunu söylerken pişkin pişkin sırıtışı vardı pislik herifin... Çıldıracaktım!

"Küfür etmemek için kendimi zor tutuyorum." Ayağa kalkıp diğer koltuğun yastığını kaptığım gibi ona fırlattım fakat bu sefer kendini sağa atmış ve ıskalamama neden olmuştu. Pekala, bana dokunmayacağına dair söz vermişti. Sözünü tutuyordu ama bu şekilde olmazdı, tamam mı? Madem bana dokunmayacaktı, bana böyle pis şeyler de söylemeyecekti aynı zamanda!

"Lütfen et. Peltek dilinden çıkan günahkar şeyleri duymak için yanıp tutuşuyorum." Kafasını geriye atıp büyük bir kahkaha patlattığında boynuma kadar kızardığımı hissettim. Peltekliğimle dalga geçip geçmediğini düşündüm bir anlığına. Fakat sonra cevap tokat gibi geldi: O benimle başından beri dalga geçiyordu zaten!

"Senden nefret ediyorum!"

"Ama bu küfür değil."

"Canın cehenneme!"

"Biraz daha zorlarsan ola-"

"Siktir git!

"İşte bundan bahsediyorum. Küfür buna deniliyor, kurabiyem. Az önce söylediklerin küfürün yanından bile geçmiyor."

Biraz önce ağzımdan sinir anında hışımla çıkan cümleye hâlâ inanamayarak Baekhyun'a bakıyordum. Ben, Oh Sehun, on yedi yıllık hayatımda hiç bir insana küfür etmemiştim. Fakat bu adam sınırlarımı çok zorlamıştı!

"Senden gerçekten nefret ediyorum. Sakın odama gelme!"

Ayaklarımı yere sertçe vurduktan sonra oflayarak ona arkamı döndüm ve merdivenlere koşar adımlarla ilerledim. Baekhyun ile hiçbir zaman normal iki arkadaş gibi konuşamayacaktık, buna kesin kanaat getirmiştim. Olmuyordu işte. Ne kadar zorlarsak zorlayalım bir türlü normal bir konuşma geçmiyordu aramızda. Her seferinde bir pislik yapıyor, beni sinir ediyor ve işin sonu benim odama kendimi kapatmamla bitiyordu. Eğer biraz daha uğraşmak veya gönlümü almak isterse peşimden odama çıkar ve biraz da odamda beni kışkırtırdı. Sonra ne mi olurdu? Aptal gibi yalandan özrünü kabul ederdim! Her konuşmamız bu şekildeydi ve ben bıkmıştım.

Pislik olduğunu biliyordum fakat en azından benim yanımda daha az pislik gibi davranamaz mıydı?

Merdivenleri büyük bir gürültü eşliğinde tırmandım ve doğrudan kendimi odama atıp arkamdan kapıyı sertçe kapadım. Umarım alt komşumuz çıkardığım seslerden rahatsız olmazdı. Ya da olsundu, böylece kapımıza gelir ve Baekhyun'a fırça çekerdi! Sonuçta kapıyı ben açmayacaktım, evde benden sorumlu bir büyük vardı. Vay be! Güzel fikirdi doğrusu. Umarım alt komşumuz kapımıza gelirdi de Baekhyun'u azarlardı!

Yatağıma oturmadan önce çantamın içinden matematik ödevimi çıkardım. Matematikten daha çok nefret ettiğim bir şey varsa o da Baekhyun'du! Matematiği ondan daha çok seviyordum... En azından arada sırada matematiği anlayabiliyordum fakat Baekhyun hiç anlaşılır değildi. Baekhyun çözemediğim denklem sorularıydı.

Homurdana homurdana ödevimin olduğu sayfayı açtım. Ödev sayfası 'bugün Sehun'u daha ne kadar kızdırabiliriz' adlı evrenin sabrımı sınadığı deneyden fırlamış gibiydi. Alkışlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum çünkü gerçekten başarmışlardı. Benim gibi sakin bir çocuğu da sinir hastası etmişlerdi ya, bir şey diyemiyordum... Utanmasam aşağıda ettiğim küfür için ağlardım. Kötü çocuklar küfür ederdi. Ben kötü bir çocuk değildim. Annem küfür ettiğimi öğrenecek olursa hayal kırıklığına uğrardı...

"Pis adam! Sen nelere kadirsin..."

Yatağıma yüzüstü uzanarak kitabı önüme çektim ve kalem kutumdan bir kalem çıkardım. Elbette silgi de çıkarmıştım çünkü biliyordum ki bolca hata yapacaktım. İlk iki soru kolaydı ancak üçüncü soru da takılıp kaldım. Ne yaparsam yapayım bulduğum cevap şıklardan biri çıkmıyordu! Ya bu soru yanlıştı ya da ben yapamıyordum...

Tam soruyu çözemediğim için çığlık atacakken kapım tıklandı. Kapım çalınmasaydı Baekhyun'un evde olduğunu unutacaktım neredeyse. Şanslıydım ki ödev yaparken aklıma gelmiyordu ama bundan sonrası için kesin bir şey söyleyemezdim. Bir kere zihnime girdi mi, çıkamıyordu.

"Girebilir miyim?"

Kulaklarıma inanamıyordum. Baekhyun odama girmek için izin istiyordu!

"Girme!"

Ne kadar kibar olduğu umrumda değildi. Ona odama gelmemesini söylemiştim ve o da beni dinlememişti. Onu istemiyordum, bunu anlayamıyor muydu? Odama giremezdi.

"Tamam, giriyorum."

Al işte!

Tüm itirazlarıma rağmen kapıyı yüzünde 'ben masumum' gülümsemesiyle açıp bana doğru gelmeye başladı. Bugün diğer günlerden daha huysuzdum. Nedenlerin büyük bir çoğunluğu Baekhyun idi ve diğer kalan kısım da matematikti çünkü lanet olası soruyu çözemiyordum! Annem olsaydı ondan yardım isteyebilirdim fakat kalmıştım elin sapığına. Hayatta ondan yardım istemezdim! Ki zaten onun matematik çözecek kadar beyni olduğundan şüpheliydim. Sonuçta beyinsizdi. Şayet bir beyni varsa da sadece alt kısmı için kullanıyordu onu.

"Ödev mi yapıyorsun?" Gördüğü halde sorduğu için cevap vermemeyi seçtim. Kötü bir çocuk olmadığımı savunurken ona hiç olmadığım kadar kötü davranıyor oluşum ironiydi, farkındaydım. Fakat o bunu hak ediyordu, tamam mı? Ben sadece ona karşı kötüydüm. Kötü davranmamı hak eden en büyük kişiydi o.

"Hmm anladım," diye mırıldandı sanki benden bir cevap almış gibi başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak. Bakışlarımı ondan çektim ve onun varlığını görmezden gelmeye çalışarak çözemediğim soruyla ilgilenmeye geri döndüm. Tam tepemde dikilirken görmezden gelmeye çalışmak o kadar zordu ki... Tüm dikkatimi dağıtıyordu. Bakışlarının üzerimde olduğunu bilmek ise kendimi tehlikede hissettiriyordu.

"Demek matematik çözüyor-Pardon, çözemiyorsun. İstersen yardımcı olabilirim, kurabiyem. Matematiğim çok iyidir."

Gözlerimi kocaman açıldı ve inanamayarak ona bakmak için başımı kaldırdım. Dudaklarında kendini beğenmiş bir gülümseme vardı, gördüğüme hiç şaşırmamıştım elbette. Baştan aşağı ego kokuyordu. Şöyle bir düşününce ben de onun yerinde olsaydım ego kasardım tabii. Haklıydı...

"İstemez."

Ondan gelecek yardımı bile istemiyordum. Benden uzak dursun yeterdi.

"Odamdan çıkabilir misin? Ödevimi yapacağım da." dedim kibar olmasını umduğum bir ses tonuyla fakat ses tonum ruh halimi yansıtan bir şekilde huysuz çıkmıştı. Sakin olamıyordum. Baekhyun evimde oldukça sakinlik denen kavram benden kilometrelerce uzağa kaçıyordu. O bu evden gitmedikçe sakin veya huzurlu olamayacaktım. Nefes alışı bile batıyordu!

Omuz silkerek arkasını döndü. Gideceğini sanmıştım fakat o odamdan çıkmak yerine yatağımın karşısındaki çalışma masamın dönen sandalyesine oturmayı tercih etti. "Hayır, çıkmayacağım. Ödevini  _yaparken_ izleyeceğim seni. Hadi, ben yokmuşum gibi davran." dedi  _yaparkenin_ üzerine basarak.

Biliyordu. Çözemediğimi biliyordu ve sırf eğlenmek için oraya oturup beni izleyecekti. Ben de bunu biliyordum. Ve deli oluyordum!

"Varlığından rahatsız oluyorum," dedim açık açık. Bunu söylerken sesim biraz tereddütlü çıkmıştı çünkü ilk defa birine karşı bu kadar kaba davranıyordum. Okulda benden haraç kesen veya sesimi çıkaramadığım için beni döven çocuklara karşı bile bu kadar kaba olmamıştım. Hiç kimseye sesimi çıkaramazdım ben. Fakat Baekhyun'a gelince öyle olmuyordu işte. Beni tanıştığımız ilk dakika değiştirmiş, bambaşka birine dönüştürmüştü. Tüm sinir sistemi altüst ettiği yetmiyormuş gibi psikolojimi de bozmuştu. Artık eski Sehun gibi davranmıyordum ve bu kötü hissettiriyordu.

"Sence umrumda mı?" Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak gerçekten umursamayarak mırıldandığında sinirden kuduruyordum. Utançla önüme döndüm. Pekala, onu görmezden gelebilirdim, evet bunu yapabilirdim. Madem umrunda değildim, beni izliyor oluşu da benim umrumda olmamalıydı. Onun gibi olabilirdim, değil mi?

Hayır, olamazdım... Fakat deneyecektim.

Bu ödevi bitirmeliydim, hemen şimdi. Her şey çok güzel gidiyordu. Yaklaşık on beş dakika geçmiş ve Baekhyun bir saniyeliğine bile bakışlarını benden ayırmamıştı. Onun o içimi görebiliyormuş gibi keskin bakan gözlerini üzerimde hissetmek tüylerimin diken diken olmasına neden oluyordu fakat çaktırmamakta mükemmeldim. On beş dakikada yapabildiğim soru sayısı ikiyi geçmemişti ama bence bu bile iyi bir başarıydı benim için. Bunu yapamayanlarda vardı, tamam mı?

Odada yabancı bir melodi yankılanmaya başladığında tüm konsantrasyonum bozuldu ve kaşlarımı çatarak sesin sahibine döndüm. Baekhyun eline cebine atmış sesin geldiği telefonunu çıkartıyordu. Ekranda her kimin ismi yazıyorduysa dudaklarındaki arsız gülümsemesinin sebebi o kişi olmuştu. Gülümsemesi büyürken telefonunu nihayet açtı ve o kulağımın pasını silen rock melodisinden kurtuldum.

"Bu kadar çabuk arayacağını düşünmemiştim," dedi, sesinden dahi arsızlık akıyordu. Kullandığı ses tonu gerçekten tüm (olmayan) konsantrasyonumu alıp götürdüğünde ona kötü kötü bakmaya başladım fakat dakikalardır bir an olsun bile üzerimden ayırmadığı gözleri artık benim olduğum tarafa dönmüyordu bile. Bu yüzden ona attığım öldürücü bakışları görmemişti. Tanrım, bana bakmıyordu bile!

"Evet, ben de seni özledim."

Dediği şeyle kaşlarım gözlerime karışmak ister gibi daha çok çatıldı. Beni umursamayarak karşı tarafı dinliyordu ve ben burada sinir krizleri geçiriyordum! Acilen telefonunu kapatmalı veya odam haricinde başka bir yerde konuşmalıydı. Kiminle konuştuğumu umrumda değildi. Sevgilisiyle (?) başka bir zaman, başka bir yerde cilveleşebilirlerdi. Ödev yapmalıydım!

"Ah, hayır, evde değilim. Çocuk bakıcılığı yapıyorum." Bunu derken yavaşça bakışlarını bana çevirdi ve gözlerimiz buluştu. Fakat bana iki saniyeden daha fazla bakmayarak geri önüne dönmüştü. Yüzündeki arsız ifadesiyle telefonda konuşmaya devam ediyordu! Üstelik 'çocuk bakıcılığı yapıyorum' da neyin nesiydi? Ben çocuk değildim bir kere!

"Başka zaman gelirsin artık, üzülme."

"Hey! Böyle şeyler söylersen azarım ve bu hiç iyi olmaz. Biliyorsun, yanımda henüz reşit olmayan bir çocuk var."

Terbiyesiz herif! Ahlaksız, pislik, azgın!

"Tamam, bebeğim. Sonra görüşürüz." dedi ve ardından telefonu kulağından çektiğinde konuşmanın bittiğini anladım. Kaşlarım çatılı ve dudaklarım sıkıca birbirine bastırılmış bir şekilde ona bakmaya devam ediyordum. Elbet bana dönecekti ve korkutucu bakışlarımla karşılaşacaktı! Vee... İşte bana dönmüştü.

Yüzündeki arsız ifade hızla silinip yerini normal bir ifade alınca görmek istediği kişinin ben olmadığını anladım. Eh, görmek istediği yüz ben değil de az önce telefonda konuştuğu kişiydi, anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim. O kişiyi görememesi benim yüzümdendi. Sonuçta bana bakıcılık yaparak ona engel olmuştum. Oh olsun da diyemiyordum çünkü ondan ne kadar nefret edersem edeyim iyiliğini düşünüyordum. Keşke şuan bana bakmak yerine cilveleştiği kişiyle birlikte olsaydı!

"Neden bana beni öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyorsun, Sehun?"

Telefonunu geri cebine koyarken sordu fakat umursamadığı çok aşikardı. Şimdi şöyle yüzüne dikkatli bakınca anlıyordum. Çok bunalmış görünüyordu. Benden sıkılmıştı. Eğlenmek yerine burada oturmuş bir ergene bakıyordu, haklıydı tabii.

"Bakmıyorum," diyerek çabucak başımı ödevime eğdim. Onunla göz kontağı kurmak kötüydü. Karnıma binlerce yumruk yemişim gibi hissettiriyordu. Ve hayır, kesinlikle iyi hissettirmiyordu.

"Sen öyle diyorsan."

Aramıza bir sessizlik çökünce kafamı boşaltmaya ve ödevime odaklanmaya çalıştım fakat bir türlü beceremiyordum. Kafam Baekhyun'la çok doluydu ve ne yaparsam yapayım ödeve kendimi veremiyordum. Yorgundum, uykum gelmişti. Düşünmek daha çok yoruyor ve aynı zamanda uykumu getiriyordu. Ama ödevimi bitirmeden, birde Baekhyun'u evden yollamadan, uyuyamazdım. Uyumamalıydım.

"Ben lavaboya gidiyorum," diye bir ses duyduğumda neredeyse kapanmak üzere olan gözlerimi sonuna kadar açarak sesin sahibine döndüm. Baekhyun hangi ara ayağa kalktığını bilmediğim bir zaman diliminde çoktan odamın kapısına ulaşmış bir şekilde bana açıklama yapıyordu. Neden bunu haber verme gibi bir saçma gerek duymuştu bilmiyordum fakat uyku sersemi olduğumdan başımı sallamakla yetindim. Umarım tuvalete deliğine düşer ve geri gelmezdi. O kapıdan çıkarken düşündüğüm tek şey buydu.

Ve belki de son şeydi.

Çünkü o kapıdan çıktıktan sonra gözlerim bu anı bekliyormuş gibi kapanmış ve uyku bir kasırga gibi beni içine çekivermişti. Olduğum yerde kafam hâlâ bitiremediğim yarım kalan matematik ödevime düşerken kendime engel olamıyordum. Uyan diye emir veriyordum fakat tüm vücut işlevlerim durmuştu artık, beni dinlemiyorlardı.

Pes ederek kendimi uykuya teslim ettim.

Sabah annem beni uyandırmak için odama girdiğinde neredeyse ağlayarak gözlerimi hışımla açtım ve dün gece uyumamış olmayı, şuan bir rüyanın içinde olduğunu kendime inandırmaya çalıştım fakat değildi. Dün uyuyakaldığım yerde iki büklüm yatıyordum. Başımı koyduğum yerde matematik kitabım yerine yastığım vardı ve sırtımda da yatağımın örtüsü. Yastığı telaşla havaya kaldırıp baktığımda orada bir kitap veya kalem yoktu. Tam telaşa kapılarak yataktan çıkmak için hareketlenmiştim ki kafamı koyduğum yerin biraz ilerisinde kapağı kapalı matematik kitabımı fark ettim. Acilen ödevi bitirmeli-Ne? Zaten ödevi bitirmiş miydim?

Dün çözmediğimden oldukça emin olduğum soruların cevaplarında gözlerim gezinirken yanaklarım yanıyordu. Bunun benim el yazım olmadığını biliyordum. Bunun annemin de el yazısı olmadığını biliyordum çünkü hadi ama o benim annemdi. Üstelik zaten buraları yapmadığıma da çok emindim... Olamazdı, değil mi? Yapmış olamazdı...

Fakat sayfanın en alt köşesinde yazan not her şeyi açıklıyordu.

**'Uyurken çok sevimli olduğunu biliyor musun? Sana matematikte iyi olduğumu söylemiştim, kurabiyem. Bana teşekkür etmek istersen diye numaramı bırakacağım. Tekrar görüşelim.'**

Ve dediği gibi notun altında bir numara yazılıydı.

Az önce yaşadığım şokla bir kez daha düşündüm.

Baekhyun matematik ödevimi yapmıştı. Baekhyun beni uyurken görmüştü. Baekhyun bana telefon numarasını vermişti. Büyük ihtimalle de üzerime o örtmüştü... Sahiden bunları o yapmıştı değil mi? Yüzüm yanıyordu. Sadece yüzüm değil _her yerim_ alev alıyordu.

 


	8. Telefonun başında çaresiz bekliyorum

************_İki gün._

Baekhyun'un ödevimi yapışı ve telefon numarasını bırakalı iki gün geçmişti fakat ben hâlâ mesaj atıp atmamakta tereddüt yaşıyordum. Henüz mesaj atmamış olmam kulağa nasıl geliyordu bilmiyordum fakat bu bana göre biraz kaba ve biraz da utanç vericiydi. Acaba benim mesaj atmamı bekliyor muydu? Acaba iki gün boyunca beni düşünmediği bir saniyesi var mıydı? Çünkü benim onu düşünmediğim değil bir saniyem, salisem bile yoktu da. Her zaman olduğu gibi aklıma girdi mi bir türlü çıkamıyordu.

Mesaj atmalısın diyordu iç sesim. Senin çözemediğin matematik sorularını yaptığı için bir teşekkürü hak ediyor diyordu fakat onu sürekli duymazlıktan geliyordum çünkü utanıyordum, tamam mı? Ona gıcık oluyordum, beni delirtiyordu, beni kötü bir insana çeviriyordu ve ölesiye nefret ettiğim düşünürken tek bir hareketiyle tekrar ona karşı yumuşuyordum ve en çok da bundan nefret ediyordum. Sadece tek bir hareketiyle ona karşı olan nefretimin kırıntı kalmayacak şekilde kaybolmasından nefret ediyordum. Tamam, kin tutan biri değildim ama eğer onda nefret ettiğimi düşünüyor ve bunu ona söylüyorsam döneklik yapmamalı, lafımın arkasında durmalıydım. Ancak... duramıyordum işte. Bir saniye önce ondan nefret ediyorken diğer bir saniye onu özlüyordum. Berbattı. Dengezisleşmiştim, mahvolmuştum.

Üstelik birde okulumdaki insanlar vardı. Baekhyun'un okula gelişinden sonra ki gün okula girdiğim an insanların gözleri eve gidene kadar hep üzerimde olmuştu, hâlâ olmaya devam ediyordu da. Bir anda okuldaki statüm artmış, dedikodu malzemesi ve okulun gözdesi oluvermiştim. Çok ciddiyim, bir gram hoşuma gitmemişti bu şey. Alışık değildim. Hem olsam bile insanların bakışlarının hedefi olmak güzel hissettirmiyordu. Üç senedir varlığımdan bile haberleri olmadığını düşündüğüm sınıf arkadaşlarım benimle ilk defa konuşmuştu. Bunun güzel hissettireceğini düşünüyorsanız yanılıyordunuz çünkü ben sınıf arkadaşlarımı hiç sevmezdim. Hepsi iki yüzlü insanların tekiydi. İşte bu yüzden kimseyle konuşmazdım ve onlar da sorunun benim utangaçlığımla alakalı olduğunu sanarlardı fakat değildi işte. Sorun onlardaydı, onlardan hoşlanmıyordum. Ve benimle bir anda, sırf o olay yüzünden, konuşmaları gerçekten korkunçtu. Hepsi çıkarcıydı, içlerini biliyordum hepsinin. Bu yüzden sadece 'düzgün' soru sordukları zaman ağzımı açmıştım, gereksiz bir sohbet kurmamaya özen gösteriyordum.

Birde diğer bir kısım vardı. Bunlar daha korkunçtu çünkü o kısım Byun Baekhyun'u tanıyan kısımdı. Yemekhanede tek başıma otururken bir anda etrafımı kuşatmışlar ve bana onunla nasıl tanıştığımı falan sorup durmuşlardı. Ne düşündüklerini anlamamak zor değildi. Hepsi onun gibi bir şaheserin nasıl olur da benim gibi inek (matematiği yapamıyor oluşum inek olmadığım anlamına gelmezdi tamam mı?) bir çocukla takılırdı inanamıyorlardı. Biri, kesin Baekhyun'un bir akrabası veya tanıdığıdır yoksa onunla ne işi olur ki, demişti. Diğeri, aslında şöyle bir bakınca çocuk da fena değil, diyerek beni süzmüş ardından diğerleri de dediğini yaparak beni onaylayan bakışlarla süzdüğünde rahatsız olmuştum fakat onlar susmamıştı. Yanımda oturanlardan biri, sessiz olanlardan korkacaksın asıl, deyince daha fazla dayanamayarak oradan kaçmış ve işte şuan olduğum yerde, erkekler tuvaletinde iki gündür yaşadığım saçma sapan anları düşünüyordum.

Tek kelimeyle korkunçtu.

Baekhyun'dan nefret etme sebebim çok fazlaydı işte, görüyordunuz. Fakat bir yanım hâlâ ona karşı pamuk şeker gibiydi, olur olmadık bir anda eriyiveriyordu.

Sondan bir önceki dersin yirminci dakikasındaydık ama ben sınıfta olmak yerine en alt kattaki erkekler tuvaletinde elimde telefonum ile saklanıyordum. İlk defa bir dersi ekiyordum ve bu annemin kulağına gidecek olursa ona nasıl bir mantıklı açıklama yapacağım aklıma gelmiyordu. Ona yalan söyleyemezdim. Yalan söylediğimi anlardı, biliyordum. Tek tesellim bana çok kızmayacak oluşuydu çünkü bana kıyamazdı. Yine de azarlayacağından veya bir ceza vereceğinden çok emindim. Derslerimi aksatmamam konusunda çok ciddiydi.

Ancak ne yapabilirdim ki? Daha fazla bu baskıya dayanamazdım. Her hareketimin izlenmesi hoş değildi. Ya da sürekli Baekhyun hakkında sorular sorulması. Biraz daha bu baskıya dayanamazdım, bu yüzden en iyisi olabileceğini düşünerek kendimi buraya atmıştım. İki günün ardından (evde olmadığım zamanlar hariç) ilk defa kafam rahattı. Hiç bu kadar gerildiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Baekhyun'a okuluma geldiği için kızgındım ama aynı zamanda ona mesaj da atmak istiyordum.

Ne yapacağımı bilememek kötüydü...

Tam oflayacağım sıra birden tuvaletin kapısı açıldı ve içeri son sınıflardan olduğunu hatırladığım bir çocuk girdi. Neyse ki bu çocukla aramızda hiçbir diyalog geçmemişti ve umarım geçmezdi de çünkü huzur bulmak için geldiğim yerde yeniden soru yağmuruna tutulmak istemiyordum. Özellikle Baekhyun ve neden burada olduğum hakkında. Kimseye açıklama yapacak havada değildim, artık yorulmuştum.

Bana iki saniyelik bir bakış attıktan sonra tek kelime etmeden kabinlerden birine girince istemsizce derin bir nefes verdim. Umrunda değil gibiydim ve ilk defa birisinin umrunda olmayışım sevindirmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra çocuk kabinden yüzünde düşünceli bir ifadeyle çıktı. Ellerini yıkamak için musluğa doğru yöneldiğinde biraz kayarak ona daha geniş bir alan açtım. Az önce sevinmiştim ya hani, heh, işte onu unutun çünkü şimdi çocuk bana bakışlarını saklama gereği duymadan bakıyordu.

Musluğu açıp ellerini sabunlarken gözlerimi kaçırdım fakat hâlâ baktığını görebiliyordum.

"Hey, sen-" O an büyük bir öfke boğazımdan yükseldi ve aniden çocuğa dönüp sözünü kabaca kestim. "Evet! Ben Byun Baekhyun'un okula geliş sebebiyim! Evet, benim için okula geldi! Evet, onu tanıyorum ve hayır, akraba değiliz! Ve bir kez daha hayır çünkü onunla düşündüğünüz tarzda bir ilişkimiz yok! Olmayacak da, şunu sormayı kesin tamam mı? Onunla arkadaş bile değiliz yani ne soracaksan benden bir cevap bulamayacaksın!"

Cümlemi bitirince içimi dökmenin verdiği rahatlamayla oldukça derin bir nefes saldım havaya. Bu kadardı işte. Sonunda patlamıştım. Benim gibi bir çocuğu da delirttiklerine göre gerçekten bir alkışı hak ediyorlardı. Baekhyun'la tanışmadan önce kimseye sesimi yükseltmeyeceğimi düşünüyordum fakat her şey bir anda tepetaklak olmuştu işte.

Çocuğun gözleri büyüdü ve kalın dudakları 'o' harfini andıran bir şekilde hafifçe açıldı. Bunu beklemediği yüz ifadesinden aşikardı. Eh, ben de bunu beklemiyordum ama bilirsiniz hayat sürprizlerle doludur.

"S-Sen ortaokuldayken dans yarışmasını kazanan çocuk değil miydin diye soracaktım, üzgünüm." dedi gerçekten mahcup bir ifadeyle ve ben o an keşke yer yarılsa da içine girsem diye düşündüm. Çünkü fena rezil olmuştum. Asıl mahcup olması gereken kişi bendim fakat suç onun üzerine kalmıştı. Olayla alakası bile olmayan birine gereksiz bir şekilde çıkış yapmıştım ve bunu nasıl düzeltirim bilmiyordum. Fena utanıyordum. Yanaklarımın kıpkırmızı olduğuna emindim.

"B-Ben gerçekten özür dilerim. Senin de aynı soruyu soracağını düşündüm v-ve birden sinirlendim çünkü insanlar iki gündür aynı şeyi sorup duruyor ve ben bundan acayip bunaldım, onlardan kurtulmak için buraya gelmiştim sonra sen karşıma çıktın ve işte bilmeden az önce çok utanç verici bir hata yapıverdim. Kesinlikle kızmakta haklısın, gerçekten özür dilerim. B-Ben bilmiyordum! Lütfen bana kızma..." Derin bir nefes alarak aklıma gelen ilk şeyi sıralamaya devam ederken çocuk kıkırdayarak sözümü kesti. "Önce sakin ol. Sana kızmadım, sadece biraz şaşırdım. Açıklama yapmana gerek yok yani."

Ellerini kurulamak için peçete almaya gitti ve ardından geri yanıma döndüğünde ben hâlâ deli gibi utanıyordum. "Bu arada sen o'ydun değil mi? Yanlış hatırlıyor olamam çünkü hafızam çok güçlüdür."

Bu sefer hatırladığı şeyle daha çok kızardım çünkü yanlış hatırlamıyordu. Ortaokulda annemin iknaları sonucu aptal bir okullar arası dans yarışmasına katılmış ve garip bir şekilde birinci olmuştum. Bunu annemden başkasının hatırlayacağını hiç düşünmezdim ama dediğim gibi hayat sürprizlerle doluydu. Utanç verici kısmı ise birinci oluşum okulda yankı yapmış, öğretmen ve müdür tarafından gereksiz bir ilgi görülmüş ve bunun sonucunda müdürümüz kürsüde beni yanına çağırarak gururlu bir konuşma yapmıştı. Böylece bir daha herhangi bir yarışmaya katılmamaya karar vererek sosyal hayatımı o gün bitirmiştim. Tüm okula birinci olma sebebim olan o utanç verici dans izletilirken benden o insanlarla hiçbir şey olmamış gibi konuşmamamı beklemeyin. Kimsenin yüzüne bakamamıştım.

"E-Evet, ben oydum. Hatırlamana şaşırdım." Çok sevindiğim söylenemezdi fakat biraz gururum okşanmıştı tabii. Ama kötü his çok geçmeden geldi ve bunu hatırladığını çünkü bir insanın hayatında görüp görebileceği en rezil şey olduğundan diye fısıldayarak tüm hevesimi uzaklara götürdü. Muhtemelen birazdan benimle dalga geçecekti, ortaokuldaki çocuklar gibi.

"Öyle muhteşem bir şeyi nasıl hatırlamam! İzlediğim en iyi dans koreografisiydi... Yani, gerçekten o bacak hareketini nasıl yapabildin hâlâ aklım almıyor, gördüğümden beri deniyorum fakat bir türlü beceremedim. Gerçekten esnek bir vücudun var. Umarım hâlâ dans etmeye devam ediyorsundur. Bu arada o dans koreografisini gerçekten sen mi hazırladın?"

Vay canına. Gerçekten çok şaşkındım. Karşımdaki esmer çocuk gözleri kocaman açılmış heyecanla bunları anlatırken şoktaydım. Daha önce kimse yanıma gelip dansım hakkında olumlu bir şey söylememişti. Öğretmenler sadece aldığım ödülle övmüş, sadece çok iyi dans ettiğimi söylemişlerdi fakat kimse dans hareketlerim hakkında bir yorumda bulunmamıştı. Bir anda o kadar mutlulukla dolmuştum ki utanmasam çocuğa sarılırdım.

"Annemle birlikte hazırladık. Ve şey, uh, ben teşekkür ederim. Ama dans etmeyi bıraktım. Sadece arada bir canım sıkıldığı zamanlar dans ediyorum..." Çünkü hevesimi kırmışlardı. Ben daha dans etmenin ne demek olduğunu bilmiyorken gelip benim hevesimi kursağımda bırakmışlardı ve benim o günden beri hiçbir şeye cesaretim yoktu. Kalbimi kırdıkları yetmiyormuş gibi özgüvenimi de parça pinçik etmişlerdi.

Çocuğun yüzü düştü. "Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm. Eminim dans etmeye devam etseydin şuan profesyonel bir dansçı olurdun! Sen de o potansiyel var. Sehun'du, değil mi?" Kafamı salladım. "Ben de Jongin. Şimdi derse gitmem gerekiyor fakat şunu bilmeni isterim ki her zaman benimle konuşabilirsin. Sonra görüşürüz."

Ardından kocaman gülümseyerek bana el salladı ve tuvaletten çıktı. İki günün ardından yaşadığım mutlulukla aptal gibi gülümsemeye başladım. Jongin ruh halimi bir anda değiştirivermişti ve ben bunun için ona bir teşekkür borçluydum. Fakat... ondan önce teşekkür etmem gereken daha önemli birisi vardı.

Jongin mutluluğumu geri getirdiği gibi bana küçük bir cesaret de aşılamıştı. Baekhyun'a mesaj atmak için hazırdım. Ona mesaj atmak için lazım olan şey sadece biraz mutlu olmaktı demek ki.

Dudaklarımdaki gülümsemeyle telefonumun kilidini girdim ve hazırda beklettiğim mesaj panosu hemen açıldı. Birçok şey yazıp geri silmiştim ama şimdi içlerinden bir tanesini gönderme vaktiydi.

_'Benim yerime matematik ödevimi yaptığın için teşekkürler.'_

Çok resmiydi, geri sildim.

_'Uyuyakalmasaydım ödevimi kendim yapabilirdim, yine de sağol.'_

Bu da çok kabaydı. Tamam, ondan haz almadığımı belli edecek bir mesaj atmayı istiyordum fakat bu da fazla kabaydı, olmazdı yani.

_'Özel öğretmenim olmaya ne dersin?'_

Bu hiç ama hiç olmazdı.

_'Teşekkür ederim.'_

Bu da hiç açıklayıcı değildi...

_'Ödevimi yaptığın için teşekkür ederim. Ben Sehun.'_

Emin değildim fakat elim bir anda gönderme tuşuna değince çok geç kalmıştım. Adımı neden söyleme gereği duyduğum hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu, mesajdan zaten benim olduğumu anlayacaktı... Mesajlaşırken bile kendimi rezil edebiliyordum!

Ders bitene kadar geri cevap gelmesini bekledim ancak o mesaj gelmedi. Okul bitti, eve gittim, uyumak için yatağa girdim fakat beklediğim mesaj hiç gelmedi. Hayal kırıklığıyla uyuyup hevesle belki mesaj atmıştır diyerek kalktığım günde de ondan bir mesaj gelmedi ve sonraki günler de aynı düzende devam etti. Okul saatlerinde onu unutturacak bir şekilde Jongin ile sohbet ediyorduk fakat bu yeterli değildi.

Baekhyun'u hiç kimse, hiçbir şekilde unutturamıyordu.

Neden mesajıma geri dönmemişti deli gibi merak ediyordum fakat bir yanım bunu öğrenmek isteyeceğimden emin değildi. Nedeninin beni üzeceğinden endişeliydim. Belki de o kadar umrunda değildim ve benimle gerçekten ilgilenmiyordu. Ki zaten ilgilendiğini de hiç düşünmemiştim ama şöyle bir bakınca benimle ilgileniyormuş izlenimi veriyordu, tamam mı? Yani, böyle düşünmem doğaldı fakat demek ki yanılıyormuşum. Küçücük bir mesaj atamayacak kadar umrunda değildim işte, acı gerçekti.

Bir Cumartesi gecesi uyumak için yattığım sırada telefonumdan yükselen mesaj sesiyle yerimde donakaldığımda kalbim hıphızlı atıyordu. Karamsar düşüncelerle geçirdiğim beş günün ardından umrunda olmadığım sonucuna ulaştığım bir günde telefonuma gelen mesaj beni altüst etmiş, hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Orada ne kadar tepkisiz, kıpırdamadan yatmıştım bilmiyordum ama nihayet titreyen ellerle telefonumu elime aldığımda yeni bir hayal kırıklığı dalgası vücudumu sardı.

Mesaj Baekhyun'dan değildi.

Tam telefonumu fırlatmayı düşünüyordum ki bir kez daha mesaj sesi yükseldi ve hemen bu düşünceden vazgeçtim. Zaten telefonuma kıyamazdım... Ya da kıyardım, bilemiyordum. Baekhyun'a olan sinirim beni kötü etkiliyordu bu yüzden ne yapardım ben bile kestiremiyordum artık.

Bu saatte hangi hayırsız bana mesaj atmış olabilir diye bir merak duygusu beni esir aldı ve homurdana homurdana mesajı açtım. Evet, harika, şimdi daha sinirli ve daha şaşkındım. Keşke açmasaydım?

Mesajda aynen şöyle yazıyordu;

**'Selam, Sehun. Ben Luhan.'**

**'Numaranı Baekhyun'dan aldım. Nasılsın?'**

Numaramı. Baekhyun'dan. Almıştı.

Baekhyun numaramı elin yabancısına vermişti. Pekala, buna o kadar da sinirlenmemiştim ama... Bu demek oluyordu ki mesajımı görmüş, okumuş ve numaramı kaydetmişti(?). Öyle umrunda değildim ki numaramı nefret ettiğini düşündüğüm birine hiç düşünmeden vermişti, tek bir açıklama yapmadan!

Göğsüm inanılmaz bir öfkeyle dolmuş hızlı hızlı inip kalkıyordu. Kızgındım. Günler sonra ilk defa ona karşı bu kadar kızgındım. Bana mesaj atmadığı günler de bile bu kadar kızgın değildim. Meşgul olabileceğini, telefonunun bozulmuş olabileceğini veya mesajımı görmemiş olabileceğini düşünürken onu anlayışla karşılamıştım bile fakat onun bu yaptığı da neydi tanrı aşkına?! Bu insanlığa sığmazdı! Bu kadar pislik olabileceğini düşünmemiştim. Numaramı benden izinsiz bir başkasına veriyor oluşu ise yorumsuzdu!

"Şimdi bittin Byun Baekhyun..." diye mırıldanarak rehberime girdim. Öfke her yerimi sardığından düzgün düşünemiyordum. Saatin kaç olduğunu umursamadan numarasını çevirdim. Boğazımı temizlerken telefonu açmasını diliyordum.

İlk aramamda açmadı, inat edip tekrar aradım fakat bu da yanıtsız kaldı. Neredeyse hırlayarak üçüncü kez onu aramaya başladım. Ona küfür etmeye o kadar hazırdım ki... Telefon bir anda açılınca apışıp kalmayı beklemiyordum.

Ağzıma kadar dolan cümleler (ve küfürler) telefonun karşısından duyduğum inlemelerle geri yutmama sebep olmuştu çünkü. Hiç olmadığım kadar emindim, bu duyduğum sesler Baekhyun ve bir erkeğe aitti.

"Ne var?" Baekhyun'un sert ses tonu kulaklarıma dolunca az kalsın telefonu suratına kapatacaktım ama olan olmuştu artık, geri dönemezdim. Sertçe yutkunarak bana karşı bu kadar umursamaz olmasını göz ardı etmeye çalıştım. Bu kadar da olmaz diyordu iç sesim. Ona hak vermek istiyordum ancak aptal bir yanım Baekhyun'un mantıklı bir açıklaması olduğunu savunuyordu. Ona çok kızgındım, o kadar kızgındım ki ellerim titriyor, yüzüm alev alıyor ve kalbim güm güm atıyordu fakat hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. İşte sorun buradaydı. Ona kızgın olduğum halde karşı gelemiyordum.

"Konuşmayacaksan neden üst üste arayıp rahatsız ediyorsun anlamıyorum! Kapatıyo-" Sesi en az benim hissettiğim kadar öfkeli çıkıyordu, bu yüzden o dediğini yapmadan önce onu son anda durdurdum. "Dur! Kapama."

"Sehun?"

Şaşkın bir ses tonuyla sorduğunda numaramı kaydetme gereği bile duymamış diye geçirdim. Hah, şimdi ne diye kalbim ağrıyordu?

"Kalk üstümden," Bana olmadığını bildiğim için sesimi çıkarmadım ve bir saniye sonra sertçe verdiği emir üzerine her kimse 'üstünden' kalkmış böylece inlemeler kesilmişti. Birkaç haşırtı duydum fakat hiçbir şey kalbimin bu denli hızlı atan sesine kafa tutamazdı. Telefonun karşısından kalbimin sesini duyacağından korkuyordum.

"Sehun? Orada mısın?" Artık sadece onun çatallı sesini duyuyordum. Çatallı olmasına rağmen kulağıma hâlâ yumuşak geliyordu sesi ve buna inanamıyordum. Yine ona karşı yelkenleri indirmek istemiyordum, bundan acayip korkuyordum. Ona karşı fazla öfke doluyken bir anda yumuşamamalıydım. Bu sefer olmasına izin vermeyecektim. Ki bunu dediğim her seferinde tam aksi gerçekleşiyordu...

"Burdayım." dedim kendinden emin bir şekilde çıkmasına özen göstererek ancak umduğumun aksine çok çaresiz çıkmış, titremişti sesim. Tam bir umutsuz vakaydım.

Derin bir iç çekti. "Böyle bir anda arayacağını hiç düşünmemiştim. Buna inanamıyorum... Çok şey duydun mu?"

Neyi kast ettiğini anladığımda yüzümün buruşmasına engel olamadım. İğrençti! Buna ben de inanamıyordum! Üstelik hiçbir şey olmamış gibi nasıl bu kadar normal ve sakin konuşabiliyordu? Aklım almıyordu yahu. Gerçekten Baekhyun'u anlamıyordum.

"Ne olduğunu anlayacak kadar duydum sanırsam." dedim, sesimden ne kadar iğrendiğim anlaşılıyordu.

Baekhyun karşı taraftan ofladı. "Bunun için üzgünüm. Gerçekten üzgünüm, tamam mı? Senin aradığını bilmiyordum, inan bana bilseydim duyduklarına şahit olmana izin vermezdim, Sehun."

Ses tonu o kadar inandırıcı geliyordu ki gerçeği bilmesem ona inanmaktan hiç çekinmezdim...

"Benim aradığımı bilmiyordun demek. Sen ona seni telefonuma kaydetme gereği bile duymadım desene!" Sertçe çıkıştığımda kendimle gurur duymuştum. Bunlar daha başlangıçtı! Birazdan içimi ve nefretimi kusacak sonra telefonu suratına kapatacaktım. Yani, şey, böyle umuyordum.

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Sehun? Evet, seni telefonuma kaydetmedim çünkü bana bir kere bile mesaj atmadın. Telefon numaranı bilmeden seni nasıl kaydetmemi bekliyorsun? Siktiğimin bir haftası bana değil mesaj atmak beni aramadın bile! Şimdi gecenin bir yarısı beni arıyor ve hesap soruyorsun, öyle mi?"

Dediği şeylerle afallayarak birkaç dakika boyunca karşılık veremedim. Hızlı hızlı aldığı öfkeli nefeslerini net bir şekilde duyabiliyordum ve bu boynumdan aşağı bir kova buz dökülmüş gibi hissettirmişti. En az benim kadar sinirliydi. Ve iyi ki yanımda değildi diye düşündüm. Bu halini görmeyi istemiyordum, korkacağımdan çok emindim fakat şuan bunu düşünmenin sırası değildi. Çok daha önemli şeyler vardı...

"Sana mesaj attım!" diye bağırdım ancak sesimin çok yüksek sesli çıkmamasına dikkat ettim çünkü annem uyanabilirdi. "Sen numaranı verdikten iki gün sonra sana mesaj attım ve sen bana geri dönmedin bile, Baekhyun. Asıl sen ne saçmalıyorsun?"

Baekhyun'un cevap vermesi birkaç saniyesini aldı. "Ne?" dedi şaşkın olduğu ses tonundan belliydi. "Bana mesaj atmadın, Sehun. Mesajın gelmedi. Her gün kontrol ettim, tamam mı? Bana hiç mesaj atmadın. Mesajı gönderdiğine emin misin?"

Bu nasıl soruydu? Çok emindim. Ben de her gün kontrol etmiştim...

"Evet, eminim Baekhyun!" Sesimin sinirli çıkmasına engel olamadım. Resmen beni çocuk yerine koyuyordu!

"Ama ben de mesaj atmadığından çok eminim." dedi kendinden oldukça emin bir ses tonuyla.

Neler dönüyordu hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Aklımı karıştırıp duruyordu.

"Sana inanmıyorum, Baekhyun." dedim yutkunmadan önce. Bunu söylemek düşündüğümden daha zormuş, onu anladım "Çünkü az önce numaramı senden aldığını söyleyen bir mesaj aldım. Çok şaşıracaksın ama Luhan'dan!" Sesime hafif bir alay kattım çünkü ne kadar hayal kırıklığına uğradığımı ona belli etmek istemiyordum. Evet, beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Ben günlerdir ondan bir mesaj beklerken o numaramı bir başkasına vermiş ve ben beni ilgilendirmeyen birisinden mesaj almıştım. Luhan bile beni ondan daha çok önemsiyordu anlaşılan çünkü en azından o bir mesaj atma gereği duymuştu. Baekhyun ise... utanmadan yalan söylemeye ve kendini haklı çıkartmaya çalışıyordu! Çıldırmamak elde değildi yemin ederim.

"Luhan mı?" dediğinde ses tonu şaşkından daha çok sinirli geliyordu. Bu sefer biraz daha fazla sinirliydi sanki. Her an telefondan fırlayıp üzerime atlayacakmış gibi hissediyordum, bu normal miydi? Çok korkutucuydu sesi!

"Luhan'ı sikeyim!" diye bağırdı telefonun ucundan ve az kalsın telefonu fırlatıp kız gibi çığlık atacaktım çünkü böyle ani bir çıkışı beklemiyordum. İnsan haber verirdi. Gece gece aniden yapılır mıydı böyle şeyler? Görgüsüz herif.

"Küfür etme! Düzgün konuş benimle."

"Özür dilerim, kurabiyem. Bir an sinirle ağzımdan kaçtı, tutamadım kendimi."

Ya ama Baekhyun... Sen böyle tatlı tatlı konuşursan ben sana nasıl sinirli kalacağım, kızacağım ve senden nefret edeceğim? İşleri zorlaştırmasan olmuyor... Ne güzel sinirliydim iki saniye öncesine kadar. Ne diye bozuyordu ki modumu... Al işte, mod falan kalmamıştı ben de. Gitmişti bütün sinirim.

Hoop, eriyiverdim yine.

"T-Tamam, sorun değil."

Karşı taraftan bir iç çekiş duyuldu. "Sana yemin ederim kurabiyem mesajını görmedim. Bana mesaj falan gelmedi. Nasıl numaran Luhan'ın eline geçti onu da bilmiyorum. Ona numaranı değil günahımı bile vermem!"

Son söylediği şeyle istemsizce kıkırdadım. Bunu söylerken ki isyanı o kadar tatlı gelmişti ki... Yanımda olsaydı yanaklarını sıkabilirdim belki de, o derece!

"Ne güzel gülüyorsun sen öyle... Off uykumu getirdi sesin." Yanaklarımın kızardığını hissedince neyse ki telefonda konuşuyoruz diye bir kez daha sevindim. Yanaklarımı göremediği için mutluydum yoksa eminim bununla dalga geçerdi, her zaman yaptığı gibi.

"Güldüğüme bakma sinirliyim hâlâ!" Sesimi sert tutarak söyledim ama bunu söylerken aptal aptal gülümsüyordum. Hem sesim hiç de korkutucu çıkmamıştı...

"Ama dedim ya güzelim hiçbir şeyden haberim yok diye. Gerçekten suçum yok bu sefer! Affetmezsen gece yarısı demem evine gelirim bak." Göremesem bile sırıttığına adım kadar emindim.

Üstelik  _güzelim_  demişti.  _Güzelim_. Bakın, tekrar ediyorum. Güzelim, dedi. Bana. Baekhyun, bana, güzelim, dedi.

Aman, ne kafaya takacağım ya...

"Aman, gelme sakın, istemez. Uyuyacağım ben. Sana da iyi geceler, Baekhyun. Rahatsız ettiğim için kusura bakma. Ben aramadan önce ne yapıyorsan ona devam edebilirsin."

Lafımı bitirir bitirmez konuşacağını biliyordum, öyle de oldu.

"Dur yahu. Kapama hemen. Önce affettiğini söyle. Onu duymadan kapatmana izin vermem."

İnatçı!

"Affettim ama bu barıştığımız anlamına gelmiyor. Gönlümü almaya çalışmanda şimdiden başarılar dilerim. İyi geceler."

Bir şey daha demesine izin vermeden gülümseyerek telefonu suratına kapadım. Belki konuşma kötü başlamıştı fakat güzel bitmişti, önemli olan buydu. Ve ben günler sonra ilk defa rahat bir kafayla, dudaklarımdaki aptal gülümsemenin sebebi olan Baekhyun'lu düşüncelerle başımı yastığa geri koydum.

Kendimi hafiflemiş hissediyordum. Belki henüz barışmamış olabilirdik ama mutluydum. Aramızdaki sorunu da çözebilmiş değildik ama mutluydum işte. Her ne kadar beni en çok kızdıran oysa, en çok sevindiren de oydu. Ben onunla hislerimi hep  _en uçta_  yaşıyordum. Bunu fark etmiştim...


	9. Baekhyun Sorunsalı

Baekhyun ile yaptığımız telefon konuşmasından sonra ki günler güzel gidiyordu. Bakın,  _gerçekten_  güzel gitmesinden bahsediyorum. Okulda Jongin ile yakınlaşmış, evde olduğum zamanlar ise garip bir şekilde (çok şaşıracaksınız ama) Luhan hyung ile yakınlaşmıştım. Evet, Luhan hyung ile yakınlaşmıştım. Ben de şaşkındım ama oluvermişti işte. Baekhyun bunu duyacak olursa ne yapardım bilmiyordum. Ki duysa bile ne yapabilirdi? Bana kızar mıydı? Sanmıyordum. Umrunda bile değildim o pisliğin.

Luhan hyung ısrarla bana mesaj atmaya devam etmişti ve eğer cevap vermeseydim kendimi kötü hissederdim, tamam mı? Hem düşündüğüm kadar kötü değildi onunla konuşmak. Bana karşı çok iyiydi, birilerinin aksine. Benimle sürekli dalga geçmiyor veya belaltı şakalar yapmıyordu. Aa tesadüfe bakın, yine birilerinin aksine. Her neyse canım. Beni mutlu ediyordu. Diğer yanda ise Baekhyun o konuşmadan sonra ne bir mesaj atmış ne de beni aramıştı. Onun gönlümü almasını bekleyecek kadar aptaldım, biliyordum...

İyi yanından bakacak olursak hayatım mutlu gidiyordu. Okulda eskisi kadar rahatsız edilmiyordum, sanırım bunu Jongin'e borçluydum. Luhan hyung ile her gün mesajlaşıyor ve ben günün ikinci mutluluk dozunu Jongin'den sonra ondan alıyordum. Yine de bir şeyler eksik hissettiriyordu... Bu Baekhyun ile alakalı değildi tamam mı? Onu kafaya falan takmıyordum. İsterse mesaj atardı istemezse atmaz, yani umrumda değildi. Onu hiçbir şeye zorlamayacaktım. Hem böyle, onsuz da, mutluydum. Kendisi düşünsündü.

Fakat elbette işler her zaman yolunda gitmezdi ya, bende de öyle olmuştu. Biraz önce annem odama gelmiş ve bugün geç geleceğini dudaklarındaki müthiş sırıtması ile acımasızca söylemişti. Baekhyun gelecekti, biliyordum. Tüm dünya biliyordu. Sorun bu değildi.

Bu akşam Jongin de gelecekti.

İşte sorun buydu.

Baekhyun ve Jongin'i aynı anda nasıl idare edebileceğimi bilmiyordum. Yani, eğer mucizevi bir şekilde Baekhyun Jongin'e karşı iyi davranırsa idare etmek zorunda kalmazdım fakat bu olasılığın çok küçük olduğu gerçeği de vardı. Baekhyun'un kendi gibi davranacağından yüzde yüz emindim ve bu da demek oluyordu ki beynimi kullanmalıydım.

Jongin'e ondan bahsetmiştim elbette, okulumdaki herkes gibi o da onun kim olduğunu biliyordu ama bunun hakkında tek bir soru sormamıştı çünkü bu konu hakkındaki düşüncelerimi biliyordu ve onun da Baekhyun ile pek ilgili olmadığını biliyordum. O daha çok dans, animeler ve benimle ilgileniyordu. Benimle ilgilenmek derken yanlış anlamda değildi. Arkadaşlar birbirini tanımaya çalışırdı ya hani, heh, bu da öyle bir şeydi işte.

Baekhyun ise... Onunla telefon konuşmamızın üzerinden sekiz gün geçmişti ve hiçbir iletişimde bulunmadığımız için onun da bu konu hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğinin farkındaydım. Beni endişelendiren de buydu zaten. Jongin'in geleceğinden haberi yoktu. Jongin'i tanımıyordu. Ona nasıl bir tepki verir, üzerinde nasıl bir izlenim bırakır bilemiyordum. Üstelik birde benim yanımdayken yaptığı şu hareketler yok muydu, onlardan herhangi birini Jongin'in yanında yapacak olursa onu parçalardım!

Anneme bu konu hakkında ne kadar yalvarıp yakardıysam da onu vazgeçirtemedim. Jongin'in geleceğini o da biliyordu çünkü onu evimize davet eden oydu. Güya tanışacaklardı fakat her zaman olduğu gibi son dakika işleri yüzünden evde olmayacaktı. Peki annem ne yapmıştı? Baekhyun'u evimize çağırmaktan büyük bir onur duymuştu. Üçümüzün çok eğleneceğini söylüyordu ama hiçbir şey bilmiyordu işte. Ona evde iki kişi olduğumuzu, Baekhyun'un bize bakmasına gerek olmadığını söylemiştim fakat annem kararından dönen biri değildi, fazla inatçıydı.

Böylece annem hazırlanırken salondaki koltukta ölü gibi oturmuş ne yapacağımı düşünmeye başlamıştım... Sonuç olumsuzdu. Hiçbir şey yapamayacaktım. İlk defa kendi kendime kazandığım bir arkadaşı kaybedecek ve yine sinir krizi geçirecektim. İşte gecenin sonunda olacaklar bunlardı, size söylüyordum...

Birde tüm sorunlarım yetmiyormuş gibi bugün gereksiz yere enerji dolu Luhan hyung bana nefes almadan mesaj atıyordu. Rahatsız olmuyordum doğrusu ama birazdan hayatımın en zorlu dakikalarını yaşayacakken birde onunla uğraşmak beynimin sınırlarını zorluyordu.

Son mesaj da beni özlediğini ve ona bir fotoğraf atıp atamayacağımı sormuştu.

Cevap için kameramı açarak bir fotoğraf çekilmiştim fakat yüzümdeki bıkkın ifadeyi görünce anında sildim fotoğrafı. Çirkin olduğum yetmiyormuş gibi daha çok çirkin çıkmıştım. Yeni bir tane çekmeliydim.

Bu sefer gülümsedim.

Eh, bu sefer ki idare ederdi.

'Az önce çekildi. Sehunnie senin için mutlu görünmeye çalıştı ama aslında mutsuz.' yazdım ve fotoğrafla birlikte gönderdim. Kısa sürede telefonum bildirim yağmuruna tutulunca şaşırmamıştım çünkü dediğim gibi bugün Luhan aşırı enerjikti, bu yüzden bir saniye beklemeden üst üste mesajlar atıyordu. Mesajlarda çok güzel çıktığım, beni gerçekten özlediğini, nasıl bu kadar tatlı olabildiğim ve neden mutsuz olduğum yazıyordu fakat ben mesajlarına cevap veremeden kapı zili çaldı ve telefonu kapatmak zorunda kaldım.

Hangisinin geldiğini bilmiyordum...

Annem yukarıda olduğuna göre kapıyı açmak bana düşüyordu. Oflaya oflaya yerimden kalkıp büyük bir heyecanla, gergin bir halde kapıya doğru yürüdüm. Kalbimin ağzımda attığını düşünüyordum ve bence yanılmıyordum. Gerçekten kalbim ağzımda atıyordu. Böyle bir şey mümkündü!

Gözlerimi sıkıca yumarak kapıyı açtım. Karşımdaki kimse görmeye hazır değildim. Jongin'e o yoldayken durumu açıklamaya çalışmıştım ama bu nasıl açıklanır hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Yani ona kalkıp 'annemin işi çıktı ve o da her zaman olduğu gibi ben evde tek başıma kalmayayım diye bakıcılarından birini yolladı ve çok şaşıracaksın ama o kişi de Byun Baekhyun' diyemezdim. Birincisi, evde tek başıma kalamadığım için benimle dalga geçerdi (tabii içinden). İkincisi, bakıcımın Byun Baekhyun olmasını nasıl açıklayacağımı ben de bilmiyordum. Hayat sürprizlerle doludur diyemeyeceğime göre... Bitmiştim.

Tek en yakın arkadaşımı da bu gece kaybedecektim işte.

"Neden gözlerin kapalı Sehun? Beni gördüğüne sevinmedin mi?" dedi Baekhyun'un olamayacak kadar tatlı ve ilgili bir ses. Ne zamandır tuttuğumu bilmediğim nefesimi vererek gözlerimi açtım. Jongin karşımda tüm ihtişamıyla bana bakıyor ve gülümsüyordu. Üzerinde okul kıyafetleri olmayarak gördüğüm ilk andı. Boğazlı hardal renginde bir kazak ve altında da dizleri yırtık siyah bir jean giymişti. Kazağının üstüne giydiği deri ceketi istemsizce bana Baekhyun'u hatırlatınca kendime görünmez bir tokat attım. Elinde bir buket gül vardı. Büyük ihtimal bunlar annem içindi.

Jongin güzel görünüyordu, gerçekten çok güzeldi. Fakat bu demek değildi ki ondan hoşlanıyordum. Jongin'e hiç o gözle bakmamıştım ve bakmayı da düşünmüyordum çünkü onu arkadaştan öte göremiyordum, biz arkadaşken iyiydik. Ki onun da beni o şekilde gördüğünü sanmıyordum. Bana hoşlandığı biri olduğundan bahsetmiş hatta bir gün onu bana göstereceğini söylemişti. O kişi ben değildim, bu yüzden içim rahattı.

Hiçbir şekilde ne ben ona o gözle bakacaktım ne de o bana, buna çok emindim.

"Hoşgeldiin!" diyerek kapıyı sonuna kadar araladım ve Baekhyun sorununu bir süreliğine görmezden gelmeye çalışarak şirince gülümsedim. Saçlarımı dağıtarak içeri girdiğinde Baekhyun'u görmezden gelemeyeceğimi bir kez daha kanıtlandı çünkü her şey bana onu hatırlatıyordu. O da böyle saçlarımı karıştırdı diye iç çekmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Pislik herif, her yerde karşıma çıkıyordu!

"Vay be, eviniz güzelmiş."

Kapıyı kapatıp peşinden gittiğimde Jongin büyülenmiş gibi evimizi inceliyor ve başını sallıyordu. "Dekorasyonu ben yaptım. Tabii güzel olacak." dedi anneme ait gururu okşanmış bir ses. İkimizinde kafası otomatikman merdivenlerden gülümseyerek inen anneme dönünce şimdi ego kasmanın sırası mıydı diye sormak istiyordum... En yakın arkadaşımla ilk konuşmalarının böyle olmasını istemezdim ama iş işten geçmişti işte. Annem yapmıştı yine yapacağını.

Jongin merdivenlerin bitimine koşarak annemin son adımını atmasında elini nazikçe tutarak yardım ettiğinde gözlerime inanamıyordum. Jongin işini biliyordu! Annem böyle şeylere bayılırdı. Eh, en azından ilk izlenim güzel gidiyordu sanırım.

Jongin dudaklarındaki tebessümle annemin elini öptüğünde yuh diye geçirdim içimden. "Çok güzel görünüyorsunuz Oh Sehun'un annesi hanım." deyip elindeki gülleri ona uzattığında az kalsın son söylediği şeye büyük bir kahkaha atacaktım. Jongin çok şapşaldı.

Annem bana dönerek 'nerden buldun bu çocuğu' dercesine bir bakış atıp gülümsediğinde omuz silkerek ben de ona 'buldum işte, hiç sorma' bakışımı attım. Annemle her şekilde konuşurduk, engel tanımazdık. Aramızda çok güçlü bir bağ vardı. Mesela ben babamla hiç bakışlarla anlaştığımız bir zamanı hatırlamıyordum. Daha doğrusu, onunla anlaştığımız bir zamanı hatırlamıyordum bile. Annem birtaneydi, her zaman öyle kalacaktı.

"Çok kibarsın, tatlım," Annem sesinden akan bariz şaşkınlıkla Jongin'in uzattığı gülleri alınca Jongin gülümsemişti. Orada dikilip onların birbiriyle neredeyse flört edişini izlerken ikinci kez zil çalmış ve beni kocaman bir yangına sürüklemişti. İşte asıl her şey şimdi başlıyordu. Bunlar neydi ki...

"Tatlım, kapıya bakar mısın? Jongin ile çok derin konular hakkında konuşuyoruz, ben bakamam."

Eğer Jongin annemin yaşında olsaydı annemin ona aşık olacağından çok emindim ve ıyy, bu düşünce çok kötüydü. Annemle Jongin'i birlikte düşünemiyordum. Korkunçtu. Daha korkunç olan ise şuan kapıyı Baekhyun'a açmaya gidiyor oluşumdu. Ağlıyormuş gibi bir ses çıkararak kapının kolunu çok zor bir şeymiş gibi ağır ağır aşağı indirdim.

Kapıyı açtığımda kendimi her şeye hazırlamıştım fakat Baekhyun'un boyuna yakın devasa bir Stitch ayıcığı görmeyi beklemiyordum, hemde hiç. Öyle ki ağzım gözlerimle birlikte sonuna kadar açılmış nefesim kesilerek bir süre kapımızın önündeki ayıcığa bakakalmıştım. Ne kadar sürede orada öylece dikilip şok içinde ayıcığa baktım bilmiyorum ama ayıcığın arkasına saklanmış bir Baekhyun aniden önüme zıplayınca ben de onunla birlikte yerimden sıçrayarak kendime geldim.

Tepki vermeme süre tanımadan kollarını belime dolayıp beni kendine çektiğinde sertçe yutkundum, bir anda dilim damağım kurumuştu yahu. Kokusu anında burnuma dolmuştu ve ben o zamana kadar onu ne kadar özlediğimi hiç bu denli farkına varmadığımı anladım. Yaklaşık iki buçuk haftadır onu görmüyordum. Bunun ne kadar uzun bir süre olduğunun farkında mıydınız? Onu özlemiştim, hiç inkar edemeyecektim bu kez. Ve, şey, dudaklarını da özlemiş olabilirdim çok küçük bir ihtimal.

"Hediyeni beğendin mi?" diye kulağıma fısıldayarak dudaklarını kulağımın altındaki kısma bastırdığında içimde bir şeyler koptu. O an oradan öpülmenin beni huylandırdığını fark ettim. Fakat bu aşırı güzel hissettirmişti. Bir kez daha öpsün istiyordum...

Baekhyun geri çekilmemiş dudaklarını yeni bir noktaya, şakaklarıma, bastırdığında biri bizi bu pozisyonda görse ne düşünür diye paniğe kapılmadan edemedim. Özellikle annem ve Jongin ikilisi görse fena rezil olur, durumu açıklayamazdım. Sadece iki arkadaş hasret gideriyordu, tamam mı? Bundan daha fazlası yoktu. Yanlış anlaşılmamalıydık.

Sorusuna karşılık başımı salladım. "E-Evet, beğendim. Neden böyle bir şey aldın ki?"

Bel boşluğumu hafifçe okşadıktan sonra nihayet geri çekildi. İlk defa geri çekilmemesini istemiştim, utanç vericiydi. Bu düşünceyle yanaklarım çoktan kızarmıştı bile. Düşüncelerimi dağıtmak adına bakışlarımı onun arkasında kalan kocaman olmuş Stitch'e çevirdim ve hâlâ yarı şaşkın yarı hayranlıkla onu baştan aşağı inceledim. Resmen Stitch'in büyümüş haliydi! Çok tatlıydı. Ona sıkıca sarılmak ve kucağında uyumak istiyordum... Yumuşacık görünüyordu.

"Peluş oyuncakları ve Stitch'i sevdiğini düşündüm. Gönlünü almak için böyle bir şey almaya karar verdim ben de. Beğendiğine göre görev tamamlandı. Şimdi rahat rahat oynaşabiliriz!"

Yeniden bana sarılmak için kollarını açtığında ondan kaçtım ve yanından sıyrılarak beni bekleyen Stitch'e ilerledim. Baekhyun'a sarılmak yerine yeni bebeğim Stitch'e sarılırken Baekhyun kaşlarını çatmış bir bana birde kucağıma aldığım (almaya çalıştığım ya da alamadığım) kocaman ayıcığa bakıyordu.

"Onu bana tercih mi ediyorsun yani? Çok alındım, kurabiyem." dedi elini kalbine götürerek sanki gerçekten alınmış gibi bir ifade yaparak. Gözlerimi devirmekle yetindim ve neredeyse benim boyum kadar olan geniş ve büyük ayıcığı eve sokmaya çalıştım. Kapıdan geçerken biraz zorlanmıştık fakat onu içeri sokmayı başarmıştım. Baekhyun homurdanarak beni takip ediyordu.

"O ağırdır şimdi sen taşıyamazsın. Ver, ben taşırım." diyerek elimden almaya çalışınca ona tekme attım ama tekmem ona isabet etmedi. Bu hareketimle ondan "Hırçın şey," duymaya hak kazanmıştım. Sorun şuydu ki bunu duyan tek kişi ben değildim. Salona girerken söylediğinden iki çift göz ne dediğini duyduğunu belirten imalı bakışlarla bize bakıyordu. Kucağımdaki devasa şeyi gördüklerinde benim gibi şoka uğramışlardı.

"Anne! Bak, Baekhyun bana ne almış!" Şaşkın bakışlar eşliğinde kucağımdaki Stitch'i yanlarına götürdüm ve tam annemin önüne koyuverdim. Gülümseyerek Stitch'in kulağını okşuyordum. Ne düşündükleri pek de umrumda değildi çünkü şuan mutluydum.

"Ne kadar tatlı görüyor musunuz?" derken kulaklarıyla gözlerini kapatmaya çalışıyordum ve bu komiğime gidince kıkırdamama engel olamadım. Küçük bir çocuk gibi göründüğümün gayet farkındaydım. Ama bunu üçünden başka kimse bilemeyecekti, o yüzden sorun yoktu. Ki zaten onlara yeterince rezil olduğumu düşünüyordum. Bu yaptığımdan bir şey olmazdı yani.

"Çok sevindim, bebeğim. Ama gitme vaktim geldi. Geldiğim zaman ne kadar tatlı olduğunu konuşuruz tamam mı?" Annem yanıma gelip alnıma bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra diğerlerine döndü. "Size de iyi eğlenceler! Oğluşuma iyi bakın. Sonra görüşürüz!"

Heh! Annem gitmeden önce de beni yine rezil ederek yapmıştı yapacağını. Zaten şuan rezil bir durumdaydım, daha ne diye beni yerin altına sokuyordu ki...

Annem bize öpücük attıktan sonra arkasını dönüp gittiğinde beni izleyen iki çift göze tereddütle baktım. Jongin şaşkın bir halde bir Stitch'e birde yunan tanrılarını andıran adama, yani Baekhyun'a, bakıyordu. Bu akşamın davetsiz misafirinin Byun Baekhyun olduğunu söyleyememiştim çünkü nasıl söylerdim ki?! O Byun Baekhyun'du, benim bakıcım... Durumumuzu nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyordum.

Diğer yanda Baekhyun ise ilk defa gördüğüm öfkeli bakışlarla Jongin'i kesiyordu. Eh, onun da hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu. Ona da nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyordum. Sap gibi kalmıştım. Tam olayı acilen açıklamam gerektiğini fark etmiştim ki Baekhyun kapının kapandığını duyar duymaz tükürür gibi konuşmuştu.

"Bu kim Sehun? Evinizde ne işi var?" Sanki Jongin çok tehlikeli biriymiş gibi yanıma gelip korumaları andıran bir şekilde beni arkasına aldığında göz devirdim.

"O Jongin. Benim okuldan arkadaşım. Aslında, en yakın arkadaşım. Senin geleceğini bilmiyordum, bu yüzden onu bu akşam annemle tanıştırmak ve film izlemek için evimize davet etmiştim. Ama görüyorsun işte, işi çıktı." diye kısaca durumu ona açıkladığımda Jongin'e ne diyeceğimi acı acı düşünüyordum. Kendimi berbat hissediyordum. Kendimi birbirinden haberi olmayan iki sevgiliyi yürütüyormuş ve sırrım açığa çıkmış gibi hissediyordum. Ya da, kocasını aldatırken basılmış gibi hissediyordum. İşte bu kadar saçma bir duygu karmaşasının içindeydim. Gel de çık işin içinden!

Baekhyun dehşet olmuş bir şekilde yüzünü bana çevirdiğinde korkarak nerede yanlış yaptığımı düşündüm hemen.

"Ne demek film izlemek için evime davet ettim!"

"Ben bir şey yapmadım!" Gibi aptal bir hazır cevap verdim.

"Baş başa mı izleyecektiniz? Doğruyu söyle, Sehun." Baekhyun kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyormuş gibi derin bir nefes alıp verdiğinde yardım için Jongin'e baktım ama bana yardım edecek gibi durmuyordu. Ne döndüğünün farkında bile değildi ki! Nasıl yardım edebilirdi?

"Bilmiyorum! Belki annem de bize katılırdı. Yanlış bir şey yapmayacaktık. Bana bağırmayı kes tamam mı?!"

"Eğer iki kişi baş başa, üstelik akşam vakti, beraber bir film izleyeceklerse elbette yanlış bir şey yapacaklardır Sehun! Beni deli etme! Hemen o çocuğu evden yolla, gözüm görmesin."

"Dostum, saçmalıyorsun. Biz arkadaş-" diye girmişti ki araya Jongin, sözü gözü dönen Baekhyun ile kesilmek durumunda kaldı. "Ben senin dostun değilim, velet. Ne olduğunuz umrumda değil. Şimdi bu evden def olup gidiyorsun ve bir daha da Sehun'un karşısına çıkmıyorsun. Eğer seni Sehun'un yanında görürsem bittin!"

Aralarına girmem gerektiğini fark edince boğazımı temizledim, böylece ilgilerini çekebilmiştim. "Jongin hiçbir yere gitmiyor. Ve sen de Baekhyun, bana karışmayı kesiyorsun! Benim hayatım, benim kararlarım. Karışmaya hakkın yok. Ben seninkine karışıyor muyum? Hayır! Bu yüzden çeneni kapa ve bu gecenin sorunsuz geçmesini sağla."

Evet, geldiğinin bilmem kaçıncı dakikası sinirlendirmişti hemen. Çok sinirlenmiştim hemde. Çünkü haddineymiş gibi hayatıma burnunu sokmuş ve Jongin'e gitmesini söylemişti! Nasıl bu kadar pislik olabiliyordu yemin ederim anlamıyordum. Oysa ki onunla barıştığımızı düşünüyordum ve ona bunu söyleyecektim ama o işleri mahvetmekte gecikmemişti.

Ani çıkışımı beklemediği için şaşırarak bakan Baekhyun ve bu çıkışıma tanıştığımızın ilk günü şahit olduğundan sesini çıkarmayan Jongin'e bir bakış attıktan sonra Stitch'i de yanıma alıp koltuğa oturdum. Umarım gecenin tek sorunu bu (sesimi yükseltmem) olurdu da her şey sorunsuz geçerdi.

Fakat ne zaman istediğim bir şey olmuştu ki?

 


	10. Yaratıcı küfürler

****Hiçbir şey sorunsuz ilerlemiyordu.

Baekhyun Jongin'in varlığını umursamadan bana sırnaşmaya çalışıyor, yanımdan ayrılmıyor ve bir saniye bile bizi Jongin ile yalnız bırakmıyordu. Sürekli durduk yerde Jongin'e laf atıyor, Jongin karşılık verdiğinde ise ikisi saçma bir laf dalaşına giriyordu. Onları susturduğumda ise suçu birbirlerine atıyor ve özür dileyerek bir daha yapmayacaklarını söylüyor ama daha bunu söylemelerinin üzerinden beş dakika geçmemişken yeni bir laf dalaşına giriyorlardı. Ben ne mi yapıyordum? Oturmuş Stitch'e sarılarak kafayı yiyordum.

Dayanılır gibi değildi. Baekhyun'u ilk defa bu kadar huysuz görüyordum. Oyuncağını paylaşmayan çocuklar gibiydi. Sanki ben onun en sevdiği oyuncağıydım ve beni kimseyle paylaşmak istemiyordu... Ama gerçekte öyle değildi işte. Ben sevdiği bir oyuncağı değildim. Oyuncak konusunda emin değildim fakat sevdiği bir şeyi değildim, bu kadardı.

Jongin'e durumu hâlâ tam olarak açıklayamamam da cabasıydı. Hâlâ aramızda ne olduğunu, neyin döndüğünü, neden Baekhyun'un burada olduğunu ve bana neden böyle sırnaşık sahiplenircesine davrandığını bilmiyordu. Ona durumu açıklamaya çalıştığımda Baekhyun tarafından susturulmuştum. Ona utanmadan 'Sehun'un tek yakınıyım, en sevdiği arkadaşıyım' diye bir yalan söylemişti. Yalandı çünkü öyle bir şey yoktu! Ne o benim tek yakınımdı ne de en sevdiğim arkadaşımdı. Biz arkadaş bile değildik ki... Öyle diyorduk ama arkadaşların yaptığı şeyleri yapmıyor, onlar gibi bir iletişim kuramıyorduk. Biz olsa olsa birbirine düşman iki insan olurduk çünkü beni sürekli sinirlendirmekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu.

Televizyona bir komedi filminin DVD'sini koymuştum ancak abur cubur hazırlamamıştım. Ve hazırlamak için mutfağa gitmeye korkuyordum çünkü bu demek oluyordu ki Baekhyun ile Jongin'i yalnız bırakacaktım. Düşüncesinin bile ne kadar korkunç olduğunu görüyor muydunuz? Onlar kedi ile köpekti. Baekhyun'un ne kadar kışkırtıcı olduğunu biliyordum fakat Jongin'in de ondan aşağı kalır yanı yoktu. Her dediğine karşılık verirken kendine çok güveniyordu. Tamam, görebildiğim kadarıyla Jongin'de hafif kaslı bir şeydi ama Baekhyun ona bir koydu mu uçardı yahu. Baekhyun'u kısa diye hafife almasını istemiyordum. Jongin'e bir şey olursa üzülürdüm... Baekhyun'a üzülmezdim çünkü onun zarar göreceğini hiç sanmıyordum! Onun zararı kendineydi anca.

"Baekhyun..." diye tatlı bir şekilde mırıldanarak yüzümü ona çevirdiğimde ne kadar dibimde oturuyor oluşunu yeni fark ediyordum. Jongin karşı koltukta oturuyordu, bir nevi onu Baekhyun oraya atmıştı. Koltukta ben, Stitch'im, birde Baekhyun oturuyor ve zor sığıyorduk çünkü ayıcığım kocamandı. Tam yanıma Jongin oturacakken Baekhyun onu itmiş, kendini yanıma atmıştı. Jongin'e benimle konuşma fırsatı bile tanımıyordu. Gıcık oluyordum!

Baekhyun kulaklarına inanamıyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle az önce tehditkar bakışlar gönderdiği Jongin'den kafasını çevirip bana döndüğünde tatlı tatlı gülümsedim. Umarım bir şey istediğim için böyle davrandığımı çakmazdı.

"Söyle kurabiyem," dedi onunla ilgilenmem hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki pişkince gülümseyerek. Dönüp Jongin'e 'gördün mü beni senden daha çok seviyor' bakışı attığında ben bu bakışı nasıl biliyorum diye dehşet bir düşünce doldu içime. Şaka gibiydi ama Baekhyun'un da bakışlarını da çözmüştüm... Jongin bir homurtu çıkararak ondan bakışlarını kaçırdı. En azından yalnız değilim diye düşündüm. Baekhyun'dan hoşlanmayan tek kişi ben değildim, Jongin de ondan hoşlanmıyordu.

"Acaba," Tereddütle dudaklarımı ısırdım ve hemen bakışları o yöne kaydı. "...film izlerken yememiz için abur cubur hazırlar mısın? Canım çook çekti. Yaparsın değil mi?" Gülümseyerek saçlarımı karıştırdığında bunu bir evet olarak algıladım fakat çok geçmeden gelen cevapla yanıldığımı anlamam uzun sürmedi.

"Elbette yapmam, kurabiyem. Sence ben o masum bakışlarına kanıp sizi yalnız bırakır mıyım? Asla. Canın başka şeyler çeksin."

Oflayıp önüme döndüm ve kollarımı göğsümde kavuşturdum. Asla onu kandıramazdım! Ne kadar sinir bozucuydu...

Jongin'e de yaptıramazdım ki. Evimize ilk defa geliyordu ve bugün o misafirdi. Ben gidecek olsam ikisini yalnız bırakmaya çok korkuyordum... Gece sıkıcı bir halde ilerliyordu ve benim elimden hiçbir şey şey gelmiyordu.

"O zaman..." Aklıma bir fikir gelince yeniden ona döndüm. Onu tekrar Jongin'e kötü bakışlar atarken yakalamayı bekliyordum elbette, hiç şaşırmamıştım. Sesimi duyduğu an kafasını hemen bana çevirmişti. "...birlikte gidelim."

"Tamam, kalk."

Jongin'e çok özür dilerim bakışları atarak ayağa kalktım. Sorun yok dercesine bir omuz silkince Baekhyun ile birlikte mutfağa yürümeye başladık. Söz verdiği gibi benden izinsiz bana dokunmuyor veya dokunmaya çalışmıyordu. Tek sevindiğim nokta buydu. Onun dışında her zaman ki gibi arsız şeyler söylemeye devam ediyordu.

"O çocuktan hiç hoşlanmadım. Ne zaman gidecek?" diye sordu sesinin yüksek çıkmasını umursamayarak. Neyse ki Jongin'den uzaklaşmıştık da sesimizi duyamıyordu. Beni kaçıncı rezil edişiydi sayamamıştım.

"Sen gittiğin zaman." dedim pat diye. Aslında ne zaman gideceğini ben de bilmiyordum ama o an o kadar sinirliydim ki biraz yalan söylemekten bir şey olmaz diye düşündüm. Ona bakmamaya özen gösteriyordum çünkü bakarsam ne olacağını hepimiz biliyorduk...

"Biraz daha erken gitse olmaz mı? Seninle yalnız kalmak istiyorum... Hiç vakit geçiremedik. Seni çok özledim."

Mutfağa girince ona döndüm ve onu bana ciddi bir ifadeyle bakarken yakaladım. Neredeyse yumuşayacaktım fakat onun üzerime doğru yürüyor olduğunu görünce hemen kendime geldim ve bana dokunmasını ellemek için elimi havaya kaldırarak onu durdurdum. Sözünü unutmamalıydı.

"Uzak dur."

"Yanaklarını öpebilir miyim?"

Nasıl karşı çıkabilirdim şimdi?

Oldukça uzun ve büyük bir of çekerek sandalyelerin birine oturdum. Ona istediğini vermek istemiyordum ama böyle tatlı dille konuşunca da reddedemiyordum ki. Tek isteğinin benimle tensel temasta bulunmak olduğunu anlamayacak kadar salak değildim. Benimle konuşuyordu çünkü savunmasızdım ve istediği zaman bana dokunmak istese ona karşı gelemeyerek bana dokunmasına izin verecektim. Baekhyun beni sevmiyordu, bana dokunmayı seviyordu.

Kötü tarafı ise ben de bana dokunmasını seviyordum...

"Sadece bir dakikan var," diye mırıldanır mırıldanmaz elleriyle yüzümü kavramış önce sol sonra sağ yanağıma sulu öpücükler bırakmıştı. Aynı işlemi üst üste birkaç kez daha tekrarladığında kendimi sabahları köpeklerin sahibini uyandırmak istediği zaman yaladıkları gibi yalanmış hissediyordum çünkü öpücükleri gerçekten ıslaktı. Bir kez daha öpecekken elimi göğsüne koyup onu durdurdum ve kendimden uzaklaştırdım. "Bu kadar yeter."

Memnun olmamış gibi bir ifadeyle geri çekildiğinde bir şeyler hazırlamak için sandalyeden indim. Jongin'i çok bekletmek istemiyordum çünkü yalnızdı ve misafirdi. Ki Baekhyun sağolsun hiç misafirperverliğimi gösterememiştim. Her şeyi mahvetmişti, üstelik mahvetmeye de devam ediyordu. Bunu kıskançlığına yaptığını düşünmüyordum. Beni kıskanmıyordu, niye kıskansındı ki? Ben kıskanılacak biri değildim. Bunu sırf gıcıklığına yapıyordu. Hem beni hemde Jongin'i sinir etmek için böyle davranıyordu. Baekhyun'un insanların sinir olmalarından zevk alan bir yapısı vardı, tanıştığımız günlerde bunu öğrenmiştim.

"Buzdolabından kola çıkarır mısın? Bardaklar şurada," diyerek parmağımla hemen sağ çaprazımda kalan dolabı işaret ettim. Yapmak istemediğini ama yapmak zorunda olduğunu bildiğim için ona bakma gereği duymadım. En azından bunu yaparak bir işe yarardı, en azından bu geceye dair bir tane olsa da iyilik yapmış olurdu. Hep kötülük kötülük olmazdı yahu.

Cips paketlerinin olduğu dolaba eğilip içinden üç farklı cips paketi seçerken nasıl büyük bir hata yaptığımın sonradan farkına vardım. Ben az önce ne yapmıştım? Baekhyun'un karşısında, onun olduğu bir odada, aptal gibi eğilmiştim. Cipsleri hızlıca alarak doğrulduğumda panikle arkamı döndüm ve evet, tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi Baekhyun kocaman gözlerle alt tarafıma bakıyordu. Benim ona doğru döndüğümü fark edince sanki az önce popomu kesen o değilmiş, hiçbir şey görmemiş gibi önüne dönerek kaldığı yerden her ne yapıyorsa ona devam etmişti. Ben ise utançtan yanıyordum. Tek tesellim sapıklık yapmış olmamasıydı.

"O çocuğun içeceğine hidroflorik asit katmak istiyorum." diye yorumda bulundu ben cipsleri tabağa boşaltırken. Yanaklarım hâlâ yanıyordu fakat utancım birazcık da olsa geçmişti. En azından dalga geçmemişti diye avutuyordum kendimi. Ya da dokunabilirdi de? Ama dokunmamıştı, bu yüzden sakinleşmeliydim. Ben de onun gibi davranabilirdim. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi.

"O çocuğun bir adı var, Jongin. Ve bunu yapamazsın." dedim ve devam etmek için ağzımı açtığımda aynı anda aynı şeyi söyledik. "Çünkü hidroflorik asit cam bardağı eritir."

Şaşırarak suratına aptal aptal bakındım. Kimyam çok iyi değildi ama birkaç şey biliyordum işte. Beni asıl şaşırtan şey Baekhyun'un bunu hatırlıyor ve biliyor oluşuydu. Belki de sandığımdan daha zekiydi. Önce matematikte iyi olduğunu sonra da kimyada iyi olduğunu kanıtlamıştı. Vay canına. Gittikçe ilgimi çekmeye başlıyordu Baekhyun.

"Akıllı çocuk," dedi gülerek. "Akıllı çocukları severim."

Her neyse diye geçiştirerek cipsleri boşalttığım büyük tabağı tepsinin içine yerleştirdim. Baekhyun bir elinde iki bardak ve diğer elinde de tek, yarısı doldurulmuş kola bardaklarıyla bana doğru geliyordu. "Neden bir tanesine daha az koydun?" dedim o kola bardaklarını tepsiyeye yerleştirdiği sırada kafam karışarak. Tepsiyi eline almadan önce bana şeytani bir gülümseme bahşetti. "Az koymadım?"

Pislik. Tam bir pislikti. O bardağı Jongin'e vereceğini çok iyi biliyordum. Neden ona karşı bu kadar kaba olmak zorundaydı ki? Yetmemiş miydi geldiğinden beri yaptığı kötülükler... Çocuk gibiydi! Ne gerek vardı bu kadar uğraşmaya?

Tepsiyle mutfağın çıkışına doğru ilerlediğinde peşine takılmadan önce ne olur ne olmaz diyerek kola şişesini de yanıma aldım. Çok ayıptı, misafire az koymuştu! O bardağı ben almalıydım yoksa Jongin'e rezil olurdum.

Salona geri döndüğümüzde Jongin telefonuyla meşguldü. Bizim geldiğimizi görünce kafasını telefonundan kaldırdı ve bana gülümsedi. "İki kez telefonun çaldı ama özelin olduğu için kimin aradığına bakmadım," diyerek beni bilgilendirince masanın üzerine bıraktığım telefonuma ilerledim. Aynı anda Baekhyun da o tarafa yönelince önüme çıktığı için ona vurmak istedim! Bilerek önüme geçmişti ki telefonuma bakmayayım çünkü Jongin söylemişti. Çünkü Jongin'i hiç ama hiç sevmiyordu...

Tepsiyi telefonumun biraz uzağına bıraktıktan sonra doğruluyordu ki telefonum çalmaya ve titremeye başladı. Büyük ihtimal arayan annemdi, eğlenip eğlenmediğimizi soracaktı. Baekhyun kıpırdamayı kesip telefonumun ekranına gözlerini kısarak baktığında telefonumu almak için ileriye atıldım ama son anda bileğimden yakalamıştı. "Bıraksana kolumu," dedim şaşırarak çünkü aramayı kabul etmemi engelliyordu. Annem panik bir kadındı, onu bekletirsem eve polisleri yollamaktan çekinmeyeceğini biliyordum. Boşta kalan eliyle telefonumu elime aldığında kaşlarının çattığını gördüm. Olamaz. Bir şeyler ters gidiyordu. Hayır, hayır, hayır. Sanırım nedenini biliyordum.

"Luhan hyung?" diye okudu telefonun ekranında yazan ismi. Yutkundum ve ona nasıl bir açıklama yapacağımı düşünmeye başladım fakat sonra ona bir açıklama yapmak zorunda olmadığım aklıma dank etti. Evet, ona bir açıklama yapmak zorunda değildim ki! Ona neydi ki? Benim hayatım onu ilgilendirmezdi.

Bileğimi sıkıca tutan elimi kurtarmaya çalışarak telefonuma doğru uzandım ama telefonu geriye tutarak beni engelledi.

Beni nasıl bir ifadenin beklediğinden korktuğum için yüzüne bakamıyordum. Muhtemelen kaşları ölümüne çatıktı, dişlerini sıkıyordu ve emindim ki sinirden yüzü kırmızıya dönmüştü. Yani, bunlar sadece benim tahminimdi. Tahminlerimde yanılıp yanılmadığımı bilemeyecektim çünkü yüzüne bakmaya gerçekten cesaretim yoktu.

"Neden telefonunda kayıtlı ve seni arıyor açıklar mısın?" dedi bu sefer daha yüksek sesle. Sesi çok sertti, en az bileğimi tutuşu kadar. Yardım için Jongin'e döndüğümde ne düşündüğümü anlamış gibi hemen yerinden kalkarak yanımıza gelmişti. "Sehun'un kolunu bırak." diye emir verdi Baekhyun'a. Baekhyun'un durmayacağını biliyordum. Hele bunu söyleyen Jongin ise asla durmazdı.

"Sen karışma bok suratlı!" diye kükredi Jongin'e doğru. Sesinden ürkerek Jongin'in yanımdaki bedenine yaklaşmaya çalıştım ama yeniden bağırdığında (bu kez bana doğru) kıpırdayamadım. "Siktiğimin herifinin seni neden aradığını söylemezsen telefonunu parçalayacağım!"

"Bilmiyorum!" dedim, yalan da sayılmazdı.

Luhan'ın neden durduk yerde beni aradığını bilmiyordum. Daha önce sadece bir kez telefonda konuşmuştuk, onda da birbirimizden emin olmak içindi. Şimdi neden arıyordu ki? Üstelik haber vermemişti, benden izin almamıştı bile!

"K-Kolumu bırakır mısın?" diye fısıldadım parmaklarıyla morarttığını düşündüğüm koluma dehşet içinde bakarken. Sesimdeki ton o kadar çaresiz ve aciz çıkmıştı ki oturup halime ağlamak istedim. Canımı acıttığı, bana bağırdığı yetmiyormuş gibi birde en yakın arkadaşımın yanında beni rezil etmişti...

Bir anda kolumdaki parmaklar çekildi ve kafamı kaldırıp ona baktığımda telefonumu kulağına götürdüğünü gördüm. Açmamış olmasını diliyordum fakat sanırım çok geç kalmıştım çünkü kulağına götürür götürmez Luhan'ın adını haykırmıştı. Sonrasında gelen cümleleri takip etmekte zorlandım.

"Seni siktiğimin sikik herifi! Seni uyarmıştım orospu çocuğu. Seni Sehun konusunda uyarmıştım ve sen de kabul etmiştin! Sehun'u ararken ne düşünüyordun gerizekalı?! Kıçınla aklın mı yer değiştirdi yoksa biri yanlışlıkla kıçını sikeceğim derken bezelye kadar minik beynini mi becerdi? Bekle beni, aptal piç. Buradaki işim biter bitmez oraya gelip senin--Sehun! Kulaklarını kapasana! Hâlâ dinliyor musun?" Bir anda küfürü yarıda kesip bana ateş saçan gözlerle dönüp emir verince hiç düşünmeden dediğini yerine getirdim ve ellerimi kulaklarıma bastırmaya başladım ama bilmiyordu ki, hâlâ sesini duyabiliyordum.

"Seni köpeklere becertirim, Luhan. Duyuyor musun? Oraya geleceğim ve Sehun'un adının baş harfini unutturana kadar kafanı duvarlara vuracağım! Yapacaklarım sadece numarasını silmek olmayacak emin ol. Senden nefret ediyorum beyin hücrelerini yemek yerine yiyen amip herif. Sana benim olanlardan uzak durmanı bir kez daha söylemeyeceğim. Şimdi siktir ol!"

Ardından telefonu kulağından çekti ve bana doğru uzattı. Az önce duyduğum küfürlerle o kadar şaşkındım ki kendime gelmem uzun bir süremi alacak gibi duruyordu. Fena afallamıştım. Bunları bana söyleyecek olsa intihar ederdim... Luhan'ı düşünemiyordum. Ellerimi kulağımdan indirerek telefonuma uzanacağım sırada elime vermeden önce söyledi. "Sadece şifresini gir ve bana geri ver."

O anki korkuyla doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum bile. Bu yüzden bana ne dediyse yaptım. Titreyen ellerle şifremi girip ona geri uzattım ve o an göz göze geldik. Kaşları çatılıydı fakat yüzünde tahminimdeki gibi bir ifade yoktu, daha az sinirli görünüyordu.

"Şimdi numarasını sileceğim ve her yerden engelleyeceğim. Yiyorsa bir daha sana mesaj atsın." diye homurdanarak telefonumda bir şeyler yapmaya başladığında uslu bir çocuk olup sesimi çıkarmadım. Jongin'e kafamı çevirdiğimde onunda benim kadar şaşkın göründüğünü fark edince yalnız değilim diye düşündüm. Az önce duyduğumuz yaratıcı küfürler ikimizide afallatmıştı. Yalnız değildim... Ve hiç alışkın değildim.

"N-Neden ondan bu kadar nefret ediyorsun?" Belki şu an sormam gereken bir soru değildi, ortamın biraz daha durulmasını beklemeliydim ama daha fazla içimde tutamazdım. Bu sorunun aynısını Luhan'a da sormuştum ve beni yanıtsız bırakmıştı. Sadece 'öyle gerekti' demiş konuyu hiç başlamadan kapayıvermiş, beni geçiştirmişti. Gerçekten birbirlerinden bu kadar nefret edecek aralarında ne geçmişti merak ediyordum ama bilmeye ve sormaya korkuyordum fakat az önce sormuştum işte. Eğer o da Luhan gibi beni yanıtsız bırakacak olursa merak beni yiyip bitirecekti...

Baekhyun başını iki saniyeliğine telefondan kaldırıp bana buz gibi bir bakış atınca yutkunarak keşke sormasaydım diye geçirdim içimden. O bakışı görmek iliklerime kadar titretmişti çünkü.

"Seni ilgilendirmiyor, Sehun. Seni ilgilendirmeyen şeylere burnunu sokma ve merak etme." deyip çenemi kapadığında inatla sormaya devam etmiş ve müthiş bir cesaret örneği göstermiştim. "Beni ilgilendirmiyor olabilir ama en azından bir açıklama yapman gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Eğer benim onunla konuşmamı istemeyecek kadar kötü biriyse ne yaptığını bilmem gerek değil mi?"

Bence söylediğim mantıklıydı. O nasıl benden her zaman bir açıklama bekliyorduysa bir kez de onun bana açıklama yapmasında bir sakınca yoktu.

"Hayır, bilmen gerekmiyor. Sadece onunla bir daha muhattap olma tamam mı? Ondan nefret ediyorum. Öyle çok nefret ediyorum ki elime silah verseler hapislerde çürüyeceğimi bile bile onu vururum, anlıyor musun? İşte ondan bu kadar nefret ediyorum ve senin de onunla konuşmanı istemiyorum. Kendi iyiliğini düşünüyorsan onunla konuşmazsın, Sehun. Çünkü o düşündüğün gibi biri değil."

Bu kadardı. Nedenini yine öğrenememiştim. Sadece onunla bir daha konuşmamamı, ondan çok nefret ettiğini ve düşündüğüm gibi biri olmadığını söylemişti ama ben bundan fazlası olduğundan çok emindim. Aralarında ne olduysa büyük bir meseleydi. Ve ben bunu bulmayı çok istiyordum...

"Utanmaz herif birde sana sulanmış! Bana kafayı mı yedirtmek istiyorsun Sehun? Ben sırf seni derslerinden alıkoymamak için sana mesaj atmıyorum, sen tüm gün bu aptalla mı konuşuyorsun? Üstelik nasıl fotoğrafını atarsın?! Luhan'ın bu fotoğrafa bakan gözlerini yerinden çıkartıp köpeklere yem edeceğim."

Böylece tüm gece Baekhyun Luhan'a kızmaya, sövmeye ve beni onun hakkında yüzlerce kez tamam dememe rağmen uyarmaya devam etmişti. Açtığım filmden hiçbirimiz bir şey anlamamış, keyif bile alamamıştık çünkü Baekhyun gecemizin içine etmekten büyük bir zevk duymuştu. Öyle Luhan'a odaklıydı ki Jongin'e sataşmamıştı bile. Ki bunda biraz da Jongin'in parmağı vardı çünkü gece boyunca sesini çıkarmamaya yemin etmiş gibiydi. Gitme vaktinin geldiğini söyleyene kadar ikimizinde ağzını bıçak açmadı.

Ona veda ederken sarılmamızı engelleyen Baekhyun ile sadece ona el sallamakla yetinmiştim ve o an tek dileğim Pazartesi günü arkadaşlığımızın bozulmamış olmadığını görmekti. Bu da çok küçük bir ihtimaldi. Eh, hepimiz cevabını biliyorduk.

Jongin gittikten sonra Stitch'in kucağına yatmış ve Baekhyun'u görmezden gelerek gözlerimi dinlendirmeye başlamıştım fakat yine işler istediğim gibi yürümemişti. Kendimi uykunun kollarında bulmadan önce Baekhyun'un alnıma tüy kadar hafif bir öpücük bırakıp kulağıma duymak zorunda kaldığım küfürler için özür dilediğini fısıldamıştı.

Sabah telefonuma gelen mesaj sesiyle uyandığımda uyuyakaldığım yerde üzerimde bir battaniyeyle uzanıyordum. Baekhyun çoktan gitmişti ve ben onun ne zaman gittiğini bile bilmiyordum çünkü tıpkı ödevimi yaptığı gece olduğu gibi uyuyakaldığım için gittiğini görememiştim. Şu an yanımda yoktu ama telefonuma gelen mesaj ondandı ve belki de günümün güzel geçmesini sağlayacak o günaydın mesajını atmıştı.

 


	11. Ona düşkün değil

Baekhyun'un gönderdiği mesaj da 'günaydın kurabiyem' mi yazıyordu yoksa ben mi yanlış görüyordum? Bir dakika, gerçekten bana mesaj atmış mıydı? Önce bundan emin olmalıydım.

Uyku serserimi gözlerimi ovuşturarak mesajın gerçek olup olmadığını kontrol ederken bir gülümseme çoktan dudaklarımı işgal etmişti. Sahiden mesaj Baekhyun'dan idi ve  _günaydın kurabiyem_ yazıyordu. Birkaç dakika aptal aptal ekrandaki Baekhyun'dan gelen günaydın mesajına baktıktan sonra bir karşılık vermem gerektiği aklıma geldi. Aslında ondan intikam almak ve biraz süründürmek istiyordum, mesajı biraz geç göndermeyi düşünmüştüm fakat bu fikirden vazgeçmem saniyelerimi almıştı. Ben yapamazdım ki. Ayıp olurdu ve zaten bir şeyleri mahvetmeyi de istemiyordum. Yani, karşılık vermeliydim, evet.

Parmaklarımı ekranda hareket ettirerek ben de ona bir günaydın mesajı yazdım ve gönderdim.

"Günaydın, kurabiyem," Baekhyun'a ait olmayan bir ses daha saliseler önce okuduğum mesajda yazan aynı cümleyi mırıldanınca korkarak sesin geldiği yöne döndüm. Annem pijamalarıyla, yüzünde uykudan yeni kalktığını belli eden mahrur bir ifadeyle, bana gülümseyerek merdivenlerden iniyordu. Ona gergin bir gülümseme verdim çünkü bir an mesajı okuduğu gibi aptal bir düşünceye kapılmış ve tırsmıştım. Annemin mesajı gördüğünde vereceği tepkileri tahmin edebiliyordum, bu yüzden gerilmiştim tamam mı? Haklıydım da. Annem çok fenaydı...

"Ben gelmeden önce neye gülüyordun öyle tatlı tatlı?"

Gel de açıkla şimdi. Annemin gözünden hiçbir şey kaçmazdı.

Omuz silkerek Stitch'in karnından kalktım. "Hiç. Hiçbir şeye. Güne kocaman bir Stitch ile uyanmak sevindirdi sadece." Eh, yalan değildi çünkü gözlerimi açar açmaz gördüğüm ilk şey Stitch'in tatlı mı tatlı suratıydı ve telefonuma sarılmadan önce ona gülümsemiş burnuna bir öpücük kondurmuştum. Her yere Stitch'im ile gitmeyi düşünüyordum fakat yadırganacağımdan dolayı öyle bir şey asla yapamayacaktım... Anca evde her yere götürebilirdim.

"Baekhyun çok ince ve tatlı düşünmüş. Ona teşekkür ettin değil mi? Eminim bunu almak için çok para harcamıştır. Sana fazlasıyla değer veriyor olmalı." dediğinde utançla kızardım. Birincisi, ona teşekkür etmeyi unutmuştum. İkincisi, doğruydu, kocaman bir peluş oyuncak pahalıydı ve ona benim için para harcamıştı. Üçüncüsü, annem haklı olabilir miydi? Baekhyun bana değer mi veriyordu? Eğer bana değer vermeseydi böyle bir şeye para harcamazdı... değil mi?

Annem başka bir şey demeden yönünü mutfağa çevirdiğinde telefonu yeniden elime aldım. Acilen teşekkür etmem gereken bir Baekhyun vardı. Nasıl ona teşekkür etmeyi unuturdum? Çok kabaydım... Annem bilecek olsa bana kızmaktan hiç çekinmezdi.

Onun kulağına gitmeden hemen teşekkür etmeliydim.

 **'Bu arada Stitch için teşekkürler. Dün söylemeyi unuttuğum için kusura bakma.'**  yazıp gönderdim. Cevap hiç gecikmedi.

**_'Önemli değil, kurabiyem. Sen istersen ben sana fabrikayı satın alırım.'_ **

Böyle bir mesaj beklemiyordum, bu yüzden biraz şok biraz da iğrentiyle mesajı yeniden okudum. Bu nasıl bir kıroluktu yahu? Buram buram maçoluk akıyordu mesajında. Yüzümü buruşturmadan edemedim. Karşımda olsaydı suratına bir tane yastık fırlatırdım.

**'Iyy istemez.'**

Baekhyun'dan gelen cevap a ve h harfinin bolca olduğu bir kahkahaydı. Böylece onunla günlük mesaj dozumuzu yeterince doldurduğumuzu düşünerek telefonu kapadım ve kahvaltıyı kurmasında anneme yardım etmeye gittim.

Kahvaltı yaparken her zaman olduğu gibi sohbet esnasında konu birden Baekhyun'a kayıvermişti, hep annem yüzümdendi. Nasıl birden konu Baekhyun'a gelmişti bilmiyordum ama annem şuan ciddi ciddi onu övüyordu ve ben hiçbir şey diyemiyordum.

"Onunla tanıştıktan sonra sosyalleşmeye başladın farkında mısın? Onunla daha çok takılmalısın. Görmedim sanma, çok naz yapıyorsun. Onunla takılmayı sevdiğini görebiliyorum. Yani... ona biraz izin vermelisin... Mesela okuldan sonra takılabilirsiniz. Ona takılıp takılamayacağınızı sor, yüzde yüz eminim cevabı takılalım olur. Seni seviyor. Seni sevmeseydi buraya ikinci kez gelmezdi, Sehun. Bayan Song'u arayıp ona bu hafta gelip gelemeyeceğini sorduğumda Baekhyun her zaman telefona atlayıp kendisinin geleceğini söylüyor, biliyor muydun? Artık gelmesi için Bayan Song yerine onu arıyorum. Çünkü gelmeyi her şeyden çok istiyor. Onu kendinden uzaklaştırma."

Bu konuşmanın üstünden düşüncelerde boğulduğum üç buçuk (buçuğu da vardı) saat geçmiş ve saatin sonunda kendimi tekrar Baekhyun'a mesaj yazarken bulmuştum. Annem kahvaltıda beni o kadar gaza getirmişti ki evini bilseydim o an ki gazla koşa koşa evine gider ve buluşup buluşamayacağımızı sorardım. Ama o kadar da cesaretli değildim işte. Bu iki saatte tüm ihtimalleri düşünmüş ve reddedilirsem gururumdan başka bir şeyi kaybetmeyeceğim sonucuna ulaşmıştım. Eğer annemin düşünceleri doğruysa Baekhyun teklifimi kabul edecekti fakat benim düşüncelerime bakınca Baekhyun reddetmeyi geçin mesajıma cevap bile vermeyecek gibi görünüyordu. Hangisine güveneceğimi bilmiyordum ama şöyle de bir şey vardı: Annelerin ağzından çıkan her cümle doğruydu. Bu yüzden onu dinlemem gerektiğini söylüyordu iç sesim.

Hiçbir şey kaybetmeyecektim, gururum dışında. Reddedilirsem en fazla utanır ve sinirlenirdim. Bu kadardı. Evet, şimdi kendimi rahatlattığıma göre mesajı gönderebilirdim.

**'Eğer müsaitsen bu akşam buluşabilir miyiz?'**

Aslında yarın buluşmayı düşünmüştüm fakat yarın Pazar'dı ve ben Pazar günleri dışarı çıkmaktan nefret ederdim. Bu yüzden en iyisi bu akşamdı. Ki akşamları da onunla birlikte dışarı çıkmak ne kadar doğruydu bilemiyordum ama... iş işten geçmişti bir kere.

Yanaklarımın alev almasını es geçerek mesajı gönderdim. Umutsuz bir vakaydım. Kahvaltıdan önce biri 'Baekhyun'a mesaj atacak ve buluşup buluşamayacağını soracaksın' dese güler geçerdim. Ama şimdi Stitch'in karnına uzanmış Baekhyun'un mesajıma karşılık vermesini stres yüzünden kemirdiğim dudaklarımla bekliyordum. Stresli olduğum zamanlarda dudaklarımı ısırıp durudum... Bu yüzden genelde dudaklarım yara içindeydi.

Tam beş dakika sonra ekranım aydınlandı ve hemen gözlerim ekranda yazan mesajda gezinmeye başladı.

**_'Demek beni şimdiden çok özledin ve hemen buluşmak istiyorsun. Sana her zaman müsaitim, kurabiyem. Nerede buluşalım istersin?'_ **

Cehennemin dibinde diye yazmamak için kendimi zor tuttum.

 **'Bilmiyorum, sen düşün.'**  diye huysuzluk akan bir mesaj yolladım. Beni daha fazla utandırmadan buluşma planımızı kursa ve bitse olmaz mıydı?

Yeni bir mesaj çok gecikmedi.

**_'O zaman akşam 8'de seni evinden alacağım ve eğleneceğimiz bir yere götüreceğim, uygun mu?'_ **

Kulağa hoş gelmiyordu... Onun eğlenceden kastının ne olduğunu az çok bildiğimden korkunç bir fikir gibi duruyordu ve ne cevap vereceğimi bilmiyordum. Keşke planı onun kurmasına fırsat tanımasaydım diye düşündüm ama artık çok geçti... Mesajımı geri alamaz veya silemezdim.

**'Umarım evine götürmeyeceksindir.'**

**_'HAHAHA. Orası eğleneceğimiz değil sevişeceğimiz yer, kurabiyem. Seni evime götürmeyeceğim korkma ;)'_ **

Ayak uçlarımdan saç köklerime kadar kızardığımı hissettim. Terbiyesiz herif! Nasıl bana böyle bir şey yazabilirdi?!

 **'Kararımdan vazgeçmeme az kaldı, korkma.'**  diyerek son yazdığımla onu taklit ettim ve inanın, mesajda hiç olmadığım kadar ciddiydim. Yapar mıydım, yapardım! Beni sinir etmeyecekti.

**_'Şaka yapıyorum, kızma hemen. Arkadaşlarımın da olduğu bir partiye götüreceğim ama merak etme bu sefer kaybolmana veya başına kötü bir şey gelmesine izin vermeyeceğim.'_ **

Emin olamasam da kabul etmek zorunda kaldım. Sonuçta başıma kötü bir şey gelmesine izin vermeyecekti, iki arkadaş gibi buluşacak ve eğlenecektik...Ona güveniyordum. Bu yüzden onayladığıma dair kısa bir mesaj yazdıktan sonra gönderdim ve şimdiden akşam ne giyeceğimi düşünmeye başladım.

İkinci kez bir partiye gidecektim. İlkinde ne olduğunu anlamamıştım bile. Zorla götürülmüş, kaybolmuş, Baekhyun'un düşmanı Luhan ile tanışmış ve eğlenemeden eve geri dönmüştüm. Aslında buna ilk bile diyemezdim... İkincisinin de ilkine benzemesini istemiyordum. Belki de bu sefer eğlenirdim, kim bilir?

Karamsar tarafım hiç sanmıyorum diye fısıldadı... İçimde kötü bir his vardı, bu akşam hiç eğlenemeyeceğimi söylüyordu. Hatta öyle karamsar düşünüyordu ki bu akşamın önceki partiden de daha beter olacağını söylüyordu ve ben ona inanmak istemiyordum ama şöyle de bir gerçek vardı ki, iç sesim her zaman haklı çıkıyordu.

Kafamı dağıtmak adına yerimden fırladım, adımlarımı doğruca dolabıma yönelttim. Belki ne giyeceğimi düşünürsem birkaç saatliğine zihnimde yankılanan kötü tarafımın sesini unutabilirdim.

*

Hazırdım. Hayır, değildim.

Fiziksel olarak hazır görünüyor olabilirdim ama ruhsal olarak hiç hazır değildim çünkü birazdan Byun Baekhyun beni evimden alacak ve lanet olası bir partiye götürecekti. Üstelik orada geçen gördüğüm ama tanışmaya fırsatımız olmadığı arkadaşları da olacaktı. Hazır değildim. Hiçbir şeye hazır değildim. Baekhyun ile ilk defa buluşmaya, bir partiye gideceğime ve arkadaşlarıyla tanışacağıma hazır değildim. Acaba iptal edersem çok kızar mıydı? Kızardı tabii... Hemde çok kızardı ve ben daha fazla kızgın bir Baekhyun görmeye dayanamazdım. Hem onun sağlığı açısından da bu kadar kızgın olmak iyi değildi. Biraz sakin olmalıydı. Derin bir nefes almalı, sonra sakince vermeliydi.

Tıpkı benim şu an yapıyor olduğum gibi.

Sabah ki konuşmadan sonra Baekhyun annemi aramış ve ondan beni partiye götürüp götüremeyeceğini sorarak annemden izin almıştı. Annem yine 'bu çocuk ne kadar düşünceli ya' diye triplere girmiş ve beni deli etmişti. Anne, çocuk beni partiye götürüyor! İçkilerin, öpüşen çiftlerin olduğu iğrenç bir partiye hemde! Nasıl buna gözü kapalı izin verebilmişti hâlâ aklım almıyordu... O da yetmezmiş gibi beni alışverişine götürmüştü hanımefendi. Yeni (hiç tarzım olmayan) kıyafetler alıp eve geri dönmüştük... Şu an üzerimde olan kıyafetleri de annem giydirmişti ama bunu kimsenin bilmesine gerek yoktu. Gelmişsiniz on yedi yaşınıza, annenizin sizi giydirmesi çok da hoş değildi, insanlar hoş karşılamıyordu. Kötü insanlar! Hemen dalga geçerlerdi...

Hayatımda ilk defa fazlasıyla dar ve yırtık bir pantolon giyiyordum. Daha önce giydiklerim de dar pantolonlardı fakat bu kadar darıyla ilk defa karşılaşıyordum. Belki de kilo almıştım... Ya Stitch gibi olursam? Sorun değildi, beni Stitch severdi. Böylece onunla mutlu mesut şişko yaşardık. Ben neler düşünüyordum...

Aynada saçlarımı düzeltirken bir daha kendimi anneme hazırlatmayacağıma dair yeminler ediyordum. Beni bambaşka birine dönüştürmüştü. Hiç hoşlanmamıştım bu görünümümden. Resmen üzerimden 'ben parti çocuğuyum, her türlü eğlence ben de var' havası akıyordu ama gerçekte öyle biri değildim bile. Parti ne demek bilmezdim, tek bildiğim doğum günü partileriydi... Şimdi ise büyümüş ve gençlerin gittiği bir partiye gidiyordum. Vay canına. Gerçekten büyümüştüm. Demek annem bu yüzden ağlamıştı... Büyüyordum. Ağlama anne, ben her zaman senin küçük bebeğin olarak kalacak ve dizinin dibinden ayrılmayacağım.

Kapının zili evin içinde yankılanmaya başladığında heyecanlanarak dibine girdiğim aynadan uzaklaştım ve bunu yaparken tüm kremleri yere düşürdüm. Annemin kapıya koşturan adım sesleri beni gereksiz bir 'yetişemeyeceğim, olamaz!' ve 'hayır, Baekhyun annemle sohbet etmeden yetişmeliyim yoksa annem beni yine rezil edecek!' telaşına kapılmama sebep oldu. Yere eğilip heyecandan titreyen ellerimle hızlı hızlı kremleri toplarken alnımda boncuk boncuk terlerin biriktiğini hissettim. Bu kadar heyecan yapmama gerek yoktu ki!

Nihayet kremleri yerine yerleştirdiğim sırada annem adımı sesleniyordu. "Geliyorum!" diyerek merdivenlerinden başından bağırdım. Alelacele merdivenleri inerken yuvarlanmamaya ve kendi ayağıma takılmamaya özen gösteriyordum yoksa fena rezil olurdum.

Merdivenlerin bitişi doğrudan dış kapıya bakıyordu, böylece Baekhyun ile anında gözlerimiz kesişmişti. Gözleri yüzümden ayrılıp ben ona her yaklaştıkça aşağılara doğru kayarken beni süzdüğü ve hafifçe dudağını ısırdığı gerçeği yanaklarımın ısınmasına neden oldu. Size Baekhyun'un dudaklarını ısırmasının dünyanın en seksi şeyi olduğunu asla söylemeyecektim çünkü çok utanç vericiydi! Zaten öyle olduğunu da düşünmüyordum. Ben seksi kelimesini hayatımda hiç kullanmamıştım bile. Yani, gerçekten utanç vericiydi. Öyle bir şey düşünmem olanaksızdı.

Dudaklarını ısırmayı kesebilir miydi?! Şurada ciddi olmaya çalışıyordum.

"Hava soğuk, ceketini giy birtanem." diyerek annem dikkatimi dağıttığında gülümseyerek ona döndüm. Dikkatimi Baekhyun'dan ayırdığı için ona teşekkür etmek istiyordum çünkü bana kalsa asla bunu beceremezdim.

Benim için tuttuğu cekete kollarımı sokup kolayca giydim. "Sonra görüşürüz, anne." Arkamı dönerek yanaklarına sulu öpücükler kondurdum. Kıkırdayarak beni ittirdi. "Hadi, git artık. Bol bol eğlen!" Baekhyun'a döndü. "Sehun sana emanet, biliyorsun. Sana güveniyorum Baekhyun. Oğluma iyi bak."

Baekhyun başını sallayarak annemin önünde eğildi. "Oğlunuza göz kulak olacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz, Bayan Lee. Yanımdan bir saniyeliğine dahi ayrılmasına izin vermeyeceğim."

Anneme el salladıktan sonra Baekhyun'un beni bekleyen bedenine doğru ilerledim. Ona yaklaştığımı fark edince kendine gelmiş ve asansörün kapısını benim için aralamıştı. Küçük bir tebessümle içeri girdim. Baekhyun ile yeniden asansöre binmek eskisi kadar korkutucu değildi. Bana dokunmayacağını bildiğim için daha rahattım. O bindikten sonra en alt katın düğmesine bastım.

Olabildiğince Baekhyun'un beni süzdüğünden adım kadar emin olduğum yüzüne bakmamaya çalışıyordum çünkü bakarsam utanacağımı biliyordum. Bari insan çaktırmadan süzerdi değil mi? Onun utanması gerekirken ben utanıyordum burada! Haksızlıktı...

Baekhyun iç çekerek konuştu. "Çok... değişik olmuşsun. Ama yanlış anlama, kötü değil. Güzel olmuşsun. Sanırım bu gece gerçekten yanından bir saniyeliğine bile ayrılmamalıyım. Tüm gözler senin üzerinde olacak..."

Aldığım iltifatla kızarmayı bekleyen yanaklarım anında yanmaya başladı. O kadar da güzel olmamıştım ki... Beni tanımayan birine göre normal görünürdüm yani. Böyle giyinmeme alışkın olmadığı için garip geliyordum sadece, bu kadardı. Bence abartılacak bir şeyi yoktu. Güzel olmamıştım!

"Teşekkürler, sen de güzel olmuşsun." Bunu derken fırsattan istifade ben de onu şöyle bir süzdüm. Pekala, bu kadar benzer giyindiğimizin farkında değildim. İkimizde aynı renk tişört ve pantolon giymiştik. Üstelik onun da pantolonu ölümüne yırtıktı. Sanki ona özenmiş gibiydim. Ya da, şey gibi... çift gibi olmuştuk.

Ama değildik!

Onu süzdüğüm hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki sırıttı. "Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Çift gibi göründüğümüzü düşünüyorsun. Evet, ben de aynısını düşünüyordum."

Tam itiraz edecekken asansörün kapıları açıldı ve cevabımı beklemeden asansörden çıkıp gitti. Birkaç saniye öylece arkasından homurdanarak baktıktan sonra koşa koşa ona yetiştim. Apartmanın önünde beni okuldan eve götürdüğü (pardon, uçurduğu) araba duruyordu. Arabayı görünce durmak zorunda kaldım çünkü içindeyken yaşadıklarım tüylerimi diken diken etmişti.

"Ben o şeye tekrar binmem," dedim o arabanın sürücü koltuğunu açmak üzereyken. Gülerek bana döndü. "Korkma, ısırmaz. Bu sefer daha az yavaş gideceğim, söz."

Dudaklarındaki sırıtış tam tersini söylüyordu fakat söz dediğine göre ona güvenmeliydim sanırsam. Sürücü koltuğuna oturup kapıyı kapattığında koşarak onun yanındaki koltuğun kapısını açtım. Kendimi içeri atarken arabayı çalıştırmıştı ve bu da çıkan ses yüzünden korkup başımı tavana sertçe vurmama neden oldu.

Kapıyı hışımla kapattığımda hızla kaşlarımı çatarak ona döndüm.

"En azından benim oturmamı bekleyebilirdin!" diyerek sinirle ona çıkışınca Baekhyun'a ait olmayan bir kıkırtı arabanın içine doldu ve ben ancak o an arabada yalnız olmadığımızı fark ettim. Rezil olmanın verdiği utangaçlık ve şaşkınlıkla kafamı arka koltuğa çevirdim. İki çift göz karanlıkta parlıyordu fakat yüzlerini net göremiyordum.

Açıklama bekleyerek tekrar Baekhyun'a döndüğümde çoktan arabayı çalıştırmış 'normal bir hızda' sürüyordu. Gerçekten normaldi, şimdi artık daha şaşkındım.

"Kahkaha atan arabasını çal-pardon, ödünç aldığım kişi yani Jongdae," diye açıkladı dikiz aynasından arka koltuğa bir bakış atarak. Kahkaha atan kişi yani Jongdae tam arkamda oturuyordu. Yüzüne daha dikkatli bakınca ve cadde lambaları yüzünü aydınlatınca onu daha önce partide gördüğümü anımsadım. Diğeri ise... onu hiç gördüğümü sanmıyordum. Zaten o da benimle ilgileniyormuş gibi durmuyor, umursamazca telefonuna bakıyordu.

"Yanındaki de Tao. Seninle aynı yaşta," diyerek tekrar dikiz aynasına Tao'yu görmeye çalışır gibi dikkatlice baktı. "İyi anlaşır mısınız bilemem ama kavga etmemeye çalışın işte. İkinizin kavga etmesini istemiyorum."

Aniden adının Tao olduğunu az önce öğrendiğim çocuk en az benim kullandıklarım kadar huysuz bir tonda arabaya bindiğimden beri ilk defa konuştu.

"Söz veremem,"

Dediğiyle afallayarak göz ucuyla ona baktığımda onun da bana panda gözlerini kısarak baktığını gördüm ve bakışlarından tırsarak (biraz da dediği şeyin utancıyla) hemen geri önüme döndüm. Tanrım, o da neydi öyle? Yanlışlıkla kötü bir şey yapmış veya ağzımdan bir şey mi kaçırmıştım? Ne demek söz verememdi? Şaşkınlığımı gizlemek adına sesimi çıkarmadım (ki şaşkın olmasam bile hepimiz biliyorduk ki sesimi çıkaramazdım) ve başımı cama çevirerek yolu izlemeye başladım.

Oysa benimle yaşıt olduğunu söylediğinde belki iyi anlaşırız diye düşünmüştüm ama meğer çok yanılıyormuşum! Şaka gibiydi fakat henüz yeni tanıştığı biriyle kavga etmeyeceğine dair söz vermemişti. Kötü çocuk!

Baekhyun uyarır gibi boğazını temizlediğinde Tao sadece bir homurtu çıkardı. Biri tekrar konuşana kadar aradan ölüm sessizliğinde birkaç dakika geçmişti ve konuşan kişi beklenildiği gibi Jongdae idi.

"Ben sekiz diyorum," dedi bir anda heyecanlı bir ses tonuyla.

Baekhyun'un Jongdae'nin dediği şeye kıkırdadığını duydum. Jongdae komik bir şey söylemişti de ben mi kaçırmıştım acaba? Anlamıyordum... Anlamak istediğim de söylenemezdi zaten. Aralarındaki muhabbet umrumda değildi, ilgimi de çekmiyordu. Pis çocuk tüm hevesimi alıp götürmüştü!

"Emin misin? Sekiz bile az. Baksana," diye karşılık verdikten sonra yoldan başını iki saniyeliğine çekip beni süzdü Baekhyun. Hem ne hakkında konuştuklarından anlamayarak hemde bakışlarından rahatsız olarak yerimde kıpırdandım ve başımı tekrar cama çevirdim. Ona bakmak bir hataydı.

"Sıfır," diye hahladı arkadan Tao. "Hiç de bahsettiğin kadar güzel değil. Bu gece rahat olabilirsin çünkü kimse yüzüne bile bakmayacak."

Sanırım konu bendim. Tao tükürürcesine iğrenerek konuştuğuna göre konu kesinlikle bendim. Neden benden bu kadar kısa sürede nefret etmişti ki? Yemin ederim yanlış herhangi bir şey yaptığımı hatırlamıyordum. Sadece arabaya binmiş ve Baekhyun'a her zaman olduğu gibi kızmış sonra da sesimi çıkarmamıştım. Suçum neydi? Baekhyun'a kızdığım için miydi tüm bunlar? Eğer öyleyse gerçekten ayıp ediyordu. Küçücük bir şey için bana böyle davranması hoş değildi.

Baekhyun kıkırdamayı keserek Tao'nun söylediğine başını iki yana sallayıp karşılık verdi. "Bu kadar kıskanç olma, Tao. Buraya gelmeden önce ne konuşmuştuk?"

Belki konuya çok fransızdım ama Tao'nun benden hiç hoşlanmadığını, Baekhyun'un Tao'ya karşı ben de olduğu gibi yumuşak olduğunu ve benim hakkımda bir şeyler konuşulduğunu anlamıştım. Hakkımda ne konuşulmuştu bilmiyordum fakat iyi şeyler olduğu konusunda şüpheliydim.

Kendimi bir anda berbat hissettim. Kendimi buraya ait hissetmiyordum. Daha doğrusu, kendimi burada isteniyormuş gibi hissetmiyordum ve emindim ki bu doğruydu. Burada istenmiyordum, Tao bunu en iyi şekilde yüzüme vuruyordu. Söylemesine bile gerek yoktu çünkü yaydığı auradan anlaşılıyordu.

"Senin için," diye mırıldandı Tao. "Senin için katlanacağım, Baek. Sadece sen istedin diye. Yoksa bu kadar sessiz kalmazdım biliyorsun."

Baek, öyle mi? Anlaşılan düşündüğümden de yakınlardı.

Neden bilmiyorum ama Baekhyun'un benim yaşımda başka biriyle, benimle olduğundan daha yakın olduğu kırk yıl düşünsem aklıma gelmezdi. Hiç tahmin etmezdim bile. O daha çok kendi yaşıtlarıyla veya kendinden büyüklerle takılıyormuş gibiydi. Görünüşe bakılırsa yanılmışım çünkü Tao ile oldukça yakın görünüyordu. Benim Baekhyun ile olduğumdan daha yakınlardı belki de...

Senin içinmiş! Ben de onun için sesimi çıkarmıyordum!

"Tamam, kesin şunu. Sehun'u rahatsız ediyorsunuz." Jongdae aralarına girerek ortamdaki gergin havayı dağıttığında biraz daha böyle devam etseydi kendimi kasmaktan bir yerlerime kramp gireceğini düşündüm. Acayip kasılmıştım ve bir an önce bu arabadan inmek istiyordum. Tao'nun lazer gözleriyle beni eritmeye çalıştığından şüpheleniyordum çünkü ne zaman gözüm yanlışlıkla arkaya kaysa onu bana kötü kötü bakarken yakalıyordum fakat sorun şuydu ki ona baktığımı gördüğü halde bana bakmayı kesmiyordu! Daha fazla bu baskıya dayanamayacaktım.

"Baekhyun senden bahsedip duruyor!" dedi Jongdae heyecanla yerinden zıplayarak ve düşüncelerimden sıyrılarak tekrar konstantrasyonumu ona verdim, en azından Jongdae aklımı dağıtmayı becerebiliyordu. Kaç yaşındaydı bilmiyordum fakat biraz önce yaptığı hareketle benden bile küçük durduğunu düşündüm o an. "O gece görmüştüm ama Baekhyun yüzünden dikkatli bakamamıştım. Şimdi bakıyorum da..." derken arka koltuktan başını uzatıp hiç utanmadan yüzüme iki santimin bile yanında az kalacağı biçimde yaklaşıp beni daha yakından inceledi. "Gerçekten çok tatlısın, Sehunnie. Baekhyun'un neden-" Bir şlak sesi duyuldu ve arkamı döndüğümde Jongdae'nin kendini geriye atarak kolunu yüzündeki acı dolu ifadeyle tuttuğunu gördüm. Anlamam sadece birkaç saniyemi aldı...

"Tao! Ben senden büyüğüm, bana vurmayı kes!"

Tao kaşları çatık bir şekilde bana gerçekten korkutucu bir bakış atınca kırmızı alarmı anlayarak hızla önüme döndüm. Tanrım, beni gerçekten hiç sevmiyordu. Şakası yoktu!

"Düzgün konuşursan vurmam,"

"Kötü bir şey söylemiyordum ki! Sadece Baekhyun'un neden ona bu kadar düşkün olduğunu anladığımı söyleyecektim... Haklı sebepleri varmış."

"Ona düşkün değilim."

"Ona düşkün değil!"

Tao ve Baekhyun aynı anda konuştuklarında kafamı cama geçirmeyi düşündüm. Bana düşkün olmadığını biliyordum fakat bunu yüzsüzce benim yanımda söylemeleri kendimi kötü hissettirmişti tamam mı? Üstelik aynı anda konuşmuşlardı. Niye aynı anda konuşmuşlardı ki? Aynı anda konuşmamalıydılar.

"İkinizde körsünüz." dedi Jongdae ve bu yolculuk boyunca birinin ağzından çıkan son cümle oldu.

O kadar berbat hissediyordum ki midem bulanıyordu. Keşke hiç annemi dinlemeseydim diye düşündüm. Böylelikle bu aptal partiye gitmeyi kabul etmez ve istenmediğim bir yerde durmak zorunda kalmazdım! Tao'nun benden nefret ettiğini söylemesine bile gerek yoktu çünkü bunu müthiş bir şekilde hissediyordum. Hislerini karşı tarafa hissettirmek gibi bir yeteneği olduğunun farkında mıydı? Değilse ona bunu söylemekten büyük bir zevk alacaktım. Veya söylemezdim, inadına yapmaya devam ederdi falan dayanamazdım! Beni deli ediyordu. Tanışalı yarım saat bile olmamıştı fakat beni şimdiden deli ediyordu. Tüm modumu düşürmüştü. İki dakikada beni altüst etmişti kötü çocuk.

Birde şu şey vardı... Baekhyun ile aralarındaki ilişki.

Baekhyun ve Tao'nun arasında her ne varsa bunu Luhan ile arasında olandan daha çok merak ediyordum. Umarım düşündüğüm gibi bir ilişkileri yoktu. Bir saniye ya... Olsa bile bana neydi ki? Umrumda olmazdı, olmamalıydı. Beni ilgilendirmiyordu sonuçta. İstediklerini yapabilirlerdi. Gerçekten umrumda olmazdı. Gözümün önünde yapmadıkları sürece...

"Geldik," diye bir ses duyulunca kendime gelerek kemerimi çözdüm. Jongdae ve Tao çoktan inmiş bizi bekliyorlardı. Üzgünüm, yanlışımı değiştiriyorum. Tao daha çok Baekhyun'u bekliyordu. Beni neden beklesindi ki? Ben kimdim ki beni bekleyecekti... 

Arabadan inmeden önce içimde kalmasın diye homurdandım çünkü yanlarında yapamayacağımı biliyordum. Ben Tao kadar kötü biri değildim! Yol boyunca homurdanıp durmuş sinirlerimi tepeme çıkarmıştı zaten. Bakın, ben eskiden gerçekten bu kadar çabuk sinirlenen biri değildim ancak Baekhyun ile tanıştıktan sonra bir anda sinirlerime aşırı yüklenme oluvermişti. Baekhyun ne kadar beni deli ediyorsa, arkadaşları da (şimdi Jongdae'ye haksızlık etmeyeyim yahu, sadece Tao) beni o kadar deli ediyordu, bu bir gerçekti.

Hep birlikte arabayı park ettiğimiz devasa büyüklükteki evin taşlı yolunda yürümeye başladık. Otopark olarak kullanılan bu yer o kadar çok arabayla doluydu ki arabalardan adım atacak yer yoktu, içeriyi tahmin edemiyordum. Tek dileğim bir daha kaybolmamaktı. Eğer bu sefer de kaybolursam sağ çıkabileceğimi sanmıyordum.

Çok çok kalabalıktı. İçeri girdiğimizde düşündüğüm ilk şey buydu ve ikincisi ise müziğin sesinin kulaklarımı kapatmak istememe neden olacak kadar yüksek olmasıydı. Ama asla böyle bir şey yapmazdım yoksa dalga geçerlerdi, biliyordum.

"Sehun," Baekhyun adımı seslendiğinde başımı ona çevirdim. "Tekrar kaybolmaman için elini tutacağım, tamam mı?"

Üzerinde bir saniye bile düşünme gereği duymadan başımı sallayarak kabul ederken bakışlarımız Tao ile kesişti ve bunun onu ne kadar sinirlendirdiğini görmem garip bir şekilde hoşuma gitti. Baekhyun'un eli benim elime kayarak parmaklarımızı buluşturduğu sıra Tao arkasını dönüp bizi beklemeden kalabalığa karışmıştı çoktan. Anlaşılan gördüğü şey hiç hoşuna gitmemişti, eh, işime gelirdi onun rahatsız olması.

Baekhyun'un Tao'nun gidişini izlerken iç çektiğini duydum. Bir şey söyleyecek gibi oldu ama vazgeçmiş gibi geri ağzını kapadı. İkinci bir (sıkıntılı) iç çekiş bu kez benden çıktı. Düşünmek istemiyordum ancak Baekhyun'un hâlâ Tao'nun arkasından kaşları hafif çatık, gitmesini istemiyor gibi bir ifadeyle baktığını görmek beni düşünmeye itiyordu. Tao'yu önemsiyordu, bunu bakışlarından anlamak hiç de zor olmamıştı. Siz hiç önemsemediğiniz birinin arkasından bu kadar uzun süre gözlerinizi dahi kırpmadan bakar mıydınız? Üstelik yüzünüzdeki ciddiyeti koruyarak. Şahsen ben bakmazdım fakat Baekhyun bakıyordu ve bu demek oluyordu ki onu gerçekten önemsiyordu. Onun da önemsediği kişiler varmış, görüyor muydunuz? O kadar da kalpsiz değilmiş, hah!

Bunları düşünmemeliydim. Daha doğrusu Baekhyun ile ilgili hiçbir şeyi kafaya takmamalıydım. Taktım mı kurtulması zor oluyordu da.

Onun yerine, Jongdae'nin peşinden yürürken Baekhyun'un beni arkasında sürüklemesine konsantre olmaya çalıştım. Kalabalığın içinden çıkıp o gece olduğu gibi bahçeye çıktığımızda Tao'yu biraz uzağımızda bir grubun arasında otururken gördüm, sanırım bunlar Baekhyun'un arkadaşlarıydı çünkü o gece onları gördüğümü anımsar gibiydim. Tao yanlarına oturunca onu sevecen bir şekilde karşılamış, gülüşmeye başlamıştılar.

Mutlu görünüyorlardı. Birazdan yanlarına gidecek ve varlığımla onların mutluluğunu bozacaktım, ne kötüydü... Tao beni sevmiyorsa, kesinlikle onlar da beni sevmeyecekti, adım kadar emindim.

"Sence bu gece kaç kişiyi senin yüzünden dövmek zorunda kalırım?" Derinden gelen bir sesin fısıldadığını duyduğumda gözlerim otomatikman Baekhyun'a doğru döndü. Dediği şey üzerine birkaç saniye aptal aptal yüzüne bakarak düşünmeye başladım. Bu gece benim yüzümden birini dövmek mi? Pardon da neden?

"Arabada bahsettiğiniz konu bu muydu?" diye sordum aniden beynime arabada anlamadığım bir konunun üzerine konuştukları anı dolarken. "Benim yüzümden kaç kişiyi döveceğin mi?"

Usulca başını salladı.

Belki benim yerimde başka biri olsa buna sevinebilirdi fakat o an inanılmaz bir şekilde buna öfkelendiğimi hissettim. Benim için birini dövmek mi? Bu çok kötüydü!

"Çok kötü bir insansın, Baekhyun." dedim onun elini bir hışımla bırakarak. "Birini sırf benim gibi biri için dövmek de ne tanrı aşkına? Onu da geçtim. Birini dövmek çok mu hoş? Birine zarar vermenin kolay ve hoş olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?!"

Neden buna bu kadar aşırı bir tepki verdiğimi bilmiyorum diyemezdim çünkü biliyordum sanırım. Arabada yaşananlardan sonra dolmuştum, taşıyordum. En küçük şeye patlayacak kıvama gelmiştim ve sataşmak için de Baekhyun'un herhangi bir şey demesini beklemiştim işte. Tao ile kavga edemezdim. Kimseyle kavga edemezdim çünkü korkağın tekiydim. Laflarım bir tek Baekhyun'a yetiyordu... Bir tek ona kızabiliyordum. Hıncımı bir tek ondan çıkarabilirdim. Ondan korkmuyordum ama korkmam gerektiğinin de bilinceydim.

Baekhyun birkaç saniye yüzüme şaşkın şaşkın baktıktan sonra bir anda kahkahayı patlatıverdi. "Anladım, anladım. Her neyse. Daha fazla sinirlenmemen için bir şey demeyeceğim. Sakin ol, tamam mı?" Tao'nun olduğu yere kısa bir bakış attı. "Tao'nun dediklerini kafana takmamaya çalış. O sadece... beni biraz kıskanıyor. Özünde çok iyi bir çocuk aslında. Seni kızdırmasına izin verme ve onu görmezden gel."

Elbette anlamıştı. Tanrım, tabii ki anlayacaktı!

Ve nasıl benden onu görmezden gelmemi beklerdi? Ben kimseyi görmezden gelemiyordum ki! Üstelik o da görmezden gelinmeyecek gibi değildi. Benden nefret ettiğini resmen gözüme gözüme sokuyordu... Gece boyu buna katlanamazdım.

Yine de her şeyi her zaman yaptığım gibi içime atarak başımı salladım. Az önce ki sinirim çoktan uçup gitmişti çünkü asıl sinirim ona değil, başka birineydi. Bu yüzden daha sakindim. Gece boyu da böyle kalmayı diliyordum.

"Tamam," diye dediklerini onayladım ama becerebileceğimden emin değildim.


	12. Her şeyi mahvetmek

Katlanamıyordum.

Tao'nun daha fazla bana laf atmasına dayanamıyordum. Yanlarına geldiğimden beri üstü kapalı bir şekilde laf atıyordu ve ben o laflarının bana olduğunu anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim. Baekhyun beni arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırırken homurdanıp durmuş, sürekli dikkatleri üzerine toplamaya çalışmıştı. Bizim oturmamız için yer açıldığında Baekhyun ile yan yana oturacakken bir anda Baekhyun'u bileğinden yakalayıp yanına çekmiş ve birlikte oturmamıza engel olmuştu. Pekala, buna da sesimi çıkarmamıştım. Sorun değildi. Lanet olası yerde tek tanıdığım olan Baekhyun ile beraber oturmamak sorun değildi. Arkadaşlarının benimle sohbet etmesine engel olması da sorun değildi, gerçekten. Ben zaten yalnız olmaya alışkındım, kimseyle konuşmama gerek yoktu. Gerçekten bu da hiç sorun değildi.

Bana sürekli laf sokuyor oluşu... Pekala, buna da bir şey demiyordum. İstediği kadar laf sokabilirdi, umrumda değildi. Herkese içecek getirirken bana getirmemiş olması da sorun değildi zaten içki içmezdim. Baekhyun'u çalıyor oluşuna tek kelime etmemiştim, bu hiç sorun değildi. Tamam, belki biraz sorundu ama değildi işte.

Fakat bu kadar yeterdi.

Bana daha fazla kötü davranmasına katlanamazdım, tamam mı? Patlamak üzereydim. Yemin ederim, biri bana 'selam' dese üzerine atlayacak durumdaydım. O kadar dolmuştum ki şuraya çöküp hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

Okulda çoğu zaman bu davranışlara alışkındım ama... Bu kadar dışlanmaya alışkın değildim ki. O kadar dışlanmış hissediyordum ki bir an ben bile kendimden nefret etmiştim. Buraya gelmeyi kabul etmemeliydim. Olmam gereken yer burası değil, sıcak yatağımdı. Uyumam gerekirken ben gelmiş burada sap gibi oturuyordum. Üstelik eğlenmeye dair yaptığım hiçbir şey yoktu. Kimseyle konuşmuyor, bir şey yemiyor veya içmiyordum.

Bir ölüden farkım yoktu. Orada köşeye oturmuş etrafı ölü bir şekilde izliyordum. İnsanları izliyordum. Sohbet edişlerine, kahkahalarına, öpücüklerine ve eğlendiklerine şahit oluyordum.

En kötüsü de Baekhyun'un Tao ile  _bunları_  yapıyor oluşuna şahit oluyordum.

Biraz uzağımda ikili koltukta oturuyorlarken her şey normaldi. Sohbet ediyorlar, içkilerini yudumluyorlar ve sürekli gülüşüyorlardı. Arada bir ikisinin de gözleri bana kayıyor fakat Tao ilgiyi her zaman üzerine çekmekte üzerine tanımıyordu. Bir keresinde tam Baekhyun kalkacak gibi olmuş fakat kucağına oturarak ona engel olmuştu. Evet, şaka gibiydi ama kucağına oturmuştu ve inanamayacaksınız ama hâlâ oturmaya devam ediyordu.

Keşke tüm bunlar anlattıklarımla sınırlı kalsaydı... fakat değildi.

Onları öpüşürken yakalamıştım. Kısa ve küçük bir öpücüktü, belki de göremeyeceğimi düşünmüşlerdi ama görmüştüm işte. İlk başta buna şaşırmıştım ancak birkaç kez daha kısa ve küçük öpücükler tekrar edince hem alışmış hemde onları izlemeyi kesmiştim.

Bu da umrumda değildi. Ya da en azından ben öyle sanıyordum.

Onlara bakarken Jongdae beni yakalamış ve kulağıma fısıldamıştı. "Rahatsız görünüyorsun,"

Belli ki umrumdaydı yoksa rahatsız görünmezdim değil mi? Tanrım, kendimi kandırmamın veya inkar etmenin bir manası yoktu. Bal gibi de umrumdaydı!

Omuz silktim. "Çok eğleniyorum." Sanırım şimdiye kadar söylediğim söylediğim en büyük yalandı bu. Bir gram eğlenmiyordum hatta her an sıkıntıdan üzerine kusabilirdim çünkü fena gerilmiştim.

"Baekhyun'u kıskanıyor musun?" Pat diye soruverdiğinde şaşırarak gözlerimi irilttim. "Hayır!"

Alakası yoktu!

Jongdae kıkırdadı. "Tamam, tamam. Kızma, şaka yapıyordum. Sanırım Baekhyun sana hiç Tao'dan bahsetmedi, haklı mıyım?" Tek kaşını kaldırıp sorduğunda başımı sallayarak onu onayladım. Hiç bahsetmemişti. Neden bahsetmemişti bilmiyordum, belki de beni sandığım kadar önemsemiyordu. Neden hiç bahsetmemişti ki? Ben onu Jongin ile tanıştırmıştım bile, pekala bu isteyerek gerçekleşmemişti ama sonuçta tanıştırmıştım!

Jongdae tıpkı benim gibi başını salladıktan sonra devam etti. "Geçen sene Tao ile tanıştık. Tao çok olgun davranıyordu, bu yüzden onun bizden çok küçük olduğunu hiç düşünümedik ve onu bizim yaşlarımızdadır sanarak aramıza aldık. Arada bir çocuksu davranmasına rağmen inanamazsın ama benden bile olgun davranıyor, şey, çoğu zaman. Neyse işte. Grubumuza katıldığında Baekhyun ile onu hiç yan yana dururken bile göremezdik çünkü Baekhyun onunla hiç konuşmaz, Tao da konuşmak istese bile ilk adımı atmazdı. Yani biz bu ikisinin hiçbir zaman konuşmayacaklarını düşünürdük. Ama... öyle olmadı işte."

"Bir gün barda aniden kavga etmeye başladılar. Kavga nasıl veya ne zaman başladı bilmiyorduk fakat ikiside çok sinirliydi ve gözü hiçbir şeyi görmüyordu. Büyük ihtimal kavgayı başlatan Tao'ydu çünkü ona sürekli neden ondan nefret ettiğini soruyordu ve Baekhyun da onu kızdırıyordu. Onları birbirilerine vurmadan önce zar zor ayırdıktan sonra ikiside hışımla bardan ayrılmışlardı. Ertesi gün barışmaları için benim evimde toplandığımız zaman tekrar tartışmaya başladılar ama sonra... aniden öpüşmeye başladılar. Onlar gözümüzün önünde işi pişirmeden evden kaçtığımızı hatırlıyorum. İşte o günden beri araları çok, çok fazla, iyi. Tao'nun ondan hoşlanmadığını bilmeyen yoktur ama Baekhyun her zaman ki Baekhyun olarak o hislerini ona açıkladığı zaman Tao'ya hislerinin değerden öteye gitmediğini ve asla da gitmeyeceğini söyledi... Ve doğru da. Ona fazla değer veriyor ama ondan hoşlanmıyor. Onunla yatıyor ama başkalarıyla da yatıyor... Baekhyun kimseyle çıkmaz, anlamışsındır zaten. O genelde tek gecelik ilişkileri veya birkaç günlük takılmaları sever. Fakat Tao bir  _istisna_. Ona karşı her zaman bize davrandığından daha farklı davranıyor falan filan. Öyle saçma bir ilişki işte. Aralarındaki ilişkiyi bilmen gerekir diye düşündüm. Sonuçta Baekhyun'un yeni takıntısısın."

Jongdae nihayet sustuğunda duyduklarıma hiç şaşırmamıştım. Aralarında ne gibi bir ilişki olduğu gayet belliydi zaten, anlamıştım. Anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi. Baekhyun Tao'ya çok değer veriyordu, Tao Baekhyun'dan deli gibi hoşlanıyordu.  _Yatıyorlardı_. Baekhyun başkalarıyla da yatıyordu ama onunla takılmaya ve yatmaya devam ediyordu. Vay be. Ne güzel ilişkiydi! Üstelik farkında mıydınız? Yatmak kelimesini kullanmıştım. Ben, Oh Sehun, kullanmıştım. O kadar sinirliydim ki bunları düşünürken yüzüm utançtan yanmıyordu bile.

Gerçekten şaşırmamıştım. Bunu duymayı bekliyordum. Baekhyun'un ona değer verdiği yüz kilometre öteden anlaşıyordu. Tao'nun ondan hoşlandığı ise Mars'tan anlaşılırdı yahu! Harikalardı, muhteşemlerdi. Baekhyun'un onunla çıkmıyor oluşu çok üzücüydü, tüh, keşke çıksalardı. Onların adına çok mutlu olurdum! Bakın, çok ciddiyim. Baekhyun da şimdiye kadar onu bırakmadığına göre muhtemelen hoşlanıyordur. Aralarında hiçbir engel yoktu. Umarım bir an önce çıkar ve mutlu mesut yaşarlardı!

"Tao çok kıskançtır. Baekhyun'un takıldıklarına yapmadığını bırakmaz, yani sana yaptıkları az bile. Baekhyun'un ondan başka birine daha değer veriyor oluşu onu delirtiyor işte. Bu yüzden seni kıskanıyor ve kötü davranıyor. Baekhyun'u elinden almandan korkuyor açıkçası." Kıkırdadığında ona kötü kötü baktım. "Korkmasına gerek yok, almayacağım nasıl olsa. Baekhyun umrumda değil." Tao da umrumda değildi!

Jongdae elinde tuttuğu içkisinden kocaman bir yudum aldı ve kıkırdadı. Sanırım biraz sarhoştu. "Ama sen Baekhyun'un umrundasın. Tao'dan sonra ilk defa birine bu kadar düşkün olduğunu gördüm. Ona ne yaptın veya ne dedin bilmiyorum ama sana en az Tao'ya verdiği kadar değer veriyor, bana inanabilirsin."

Mutlu mu olmalıydım? Hah, hiç değildim de!

"Jongdae hyung," diye mırıldanarak yalandan tatlı tatlı gülümsedim. Bu numara Baekhyun'da işe yaramamıştı ama Jongdae de işe yarayacağını umuyordum.

"Buyur, şeker şey," Şeker şey mi? Baekhyun'un iltifatlarını özleyeceğimi hiç düşünmezdim...

"Bana da içki verir misin?"

İçmek istiyordum. Ancak içersem kendime gelebileceğimi düşünüyordum.

Jongdae sallana sallana ayağa kalktı ve hiçbir şey demeden uzaklaştı. Geri döndüğünde elinde bir içki şişesi vardı. Gülümseyerek bana uzatırken keşke bardakta istediğimi söyleseydim diye düşündüm. Ben hayatımda bir bardak bile içki içmemiş insandım. Bir şişeyi hayatta içemezdim.

Tao gözlerimin içine baka baka Baekhyun'u şehvetle öperken  _öyle_  sanıyordum.

Bir şişeyi içemezdim öyle mi? Siz öyle sanındı.

*

Baekhyun ve Tao'yu izleyerek içtiğim şişenin yarısına geldiğimin farkında değildim. Tadı nasıldı bilmiyordum bile çünkü tüm dikkatim  _onlardaydı_. Şişeye bakana kadar içtiğimi fark etmemiştim ve yuh, demek yarısına kadar içmiştim ha...

Bu sarhoş olduğumu mu gösteriyordu?

"Jongdae, bu kaç?" İki yaptığım parmağımı Jongdae'nin gözüne tutarken sarhoş olup olmadığımı test ediyordum ve ta-dam! Sarhoş olmuştum. Çünkü bu parmağı başka birinin bana tutması ve benimde sarhoş olup olmadığımı anlamam gerekiyordu ama tam tersi olduğuna göre ben sarhoş olmuştum.

Olamaz, ben sarhoş olmuştum. O zaman neden olamaz demiştim ki? Madem sarhoş olmuştum neden olamaz diyordum... Offf kafam yanıyordu.

"Bu da soru mu Hun? On parmağını gözüme sokuyorsun!" diye bir cevap gelince Jongdae'den, onunda benim kadar (hatta benden daha beter) sarhoş olduğunu fark ettim.

"Hyung, saçmalama. İki yaptım, iki! Görmüyor musun? İyi bak!" Neden onu iki yaptığıma inandırıyordum hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Parmaklarımı daha iyi görmesi için gözüne yaklaştırınca bir parmağım yanlışlıkla gözüne girdi. "Ayyy!" diyerek geri çekildim. "Çişim geldi! Parmağımı gözüne soktuğum için özür dilerim ama işemem gerek!"

Oturduğum yerden zar zor ayağa kalktığımda Baekhyun ile göz göze geldik ve keşke o an Tao'nun onun boynunu sömürdüğünü görmesem diye geçirdim içimden. Tao benim onlara baktığımı görünce kollarını iyice ona dolamıştı. İğrenerek bakışlarımı kaçırdım ve sanki tuvaletin yerini biliyormuşum gibi yürümeye başladım ama adeta yer sallanıyordu. Yürümenin hiç bu kadar zor olduğunu fark etmemiştim. Vay canına, dünya sahiden dönüyordu, bunu hissedebiliyordum.

"Sehun! Otur yerine. Nereye gidiyorsun?" Baekhyun'un bana seslendiğini duyuyordum fakat ona dönmemeye yeminliydim. Bir daha onlara bakmayacaktım! Rahat rahat birbirlerini yiyebilirlerdi...

"Sana diyorum, Sehun!" Bir el bileğimi kavrayıp arkamı çevirince Baekhyun ile karşılaştım. Ama oldu mu şimdi bu? Daha az önce ona bakmayacağımı söylemiştim. Ne diye peşimden geliyordu?

"Ne diyorsun?" diye geveledim. Amanın, sesim fazla peltek çıkmıştı! Offf, kesin dalga geçecekti benimle. Yanmıştım!

Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak beni kokladığında onu ittirdim. "Köpek misin ya? Koklama beni," diye çemkirirken onu ittirmeye devam ediyordum fakat kollarımı yakalayarak beni durdurdu. "Sarhoşsun sen. Kim verdi sana içkiyi?"

"Sa-na-ne! Kim verdi biliyor musun? Bak, söyleyeceğim. Hazır mısın?" Sır veriyormuş gibi onu yanıma çağırdım. "Uzatma da söyle, Sehun." diye kızınca dudaklarımı büktüm çünkü tüm eğlenceyi kaçırmıştı!

"Söylemiyorum işte. Söylemeyeceğim."

Baekhyun sabır dilermiş gibi gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Geri açtığında kıkırdıyordum. "Nasılmış deli olmak? Ben geldiğimden beri böyle hissediyorum işte. Oh olsun. Bırak şimdi, işeyeceğim ben."

Altıma yapmak üzereydim.

"Tekrar soruyorum, Sehun. Sana hangi lanet olası herif içki verdi?!"

O an onun ismini söylerken ne düşünüyordum bilmiyorum, sadece daha fazla sinir etmek istemiştim ve bir anda ağzımdan kaçıvermişti. "Luhan. Hatta o bana içirdi. Şimdi de tuvalette buluşacağız, izninle."

Afallamasından faydalanarak ellerinden kurtuldum ve arkamı dönüp koşmaya başladım. Nereye gittiğimi bilmiyordum, sadece koşuyordum. Arkamdan adımı sesleniyordu fakat umrumda değildi. Ona kızgındım, sarhoştum ve çişim vardı. Biraz anlayışlı davranamaz mıydı? Sarhoştum ben! Altına yapmak üzere olan öfkeli bir sarhoş!

Koşmaya devam ederken başımı arkaya çevirdim ve onun da peşimden koşuyor olduğunu gördüm. Bana kızgın bir şekilde seslenmeye devam ediyordu. Durmazsam kötü şeyler olacakmış! Peh, senden başka kötü bir şey gelebilir miydi başıma?

Önüme dönüp bir bedene toslarken gelirmiş diye düşündüm. Durmadığım için kötü şeyler olmuştu. Çarptığım bedenle birlikte yere düşerken inleyerek ikinci kez vurduğum kafamı tuttum. Öyle sert çarpmıştım ki yanımda yatan bedeni görmesem duvara tosladım sanırdım fakat duvar değildi.

Yüzünü gördüğümse ise keşke duvar olsaydı diye düşündüm. Keşke çarptığım kişi Luhan olmasaydı... Tam da bu olayın üzerine Luhan ile karşılaşmamız hiç iyi değildi. Acilen gitmeliydi buradan!

Doğrulmaya çalışarak yanına gittim. Benim gibi başını tutarak yüzünü bana çevirdi. Buruşturduğu yüzü beni görünce yumuşamış aniden gülümsemeye başlamıştı. "Çabuk kalk ve git!" diyerek yakalarından kavradım ama onu yerinden kaldırmak için güçlü değildim. "Baekhyun görmeden git buradan. Seni görürse hoş olmaz!"

"Kimi görürsem hoş--Bu sefer bittin Luhan!" Baekhyun'un sesini duymamla arkamı döndüm ve onu yumruğunu hazırlarken yakaladım. Yalan söylemenin başıma bela açabileceğini söylemişti annem. Çok haklıydı. Kızdırmak için söylediğim yalan birazdan çok fena sonuçlar doğuracaktı...

Ne olduğunu anlayamadan Luhan'ın yüzüne bir yumruk yediğini gördüm. Korkarak geri çekildiğimde boşluktan yararlanarak Baekhyun Luhan'ın üzerine oturmuştu. "Ona nasıl içki verirsin it herif! Üstelik utanmadan kendi ellerinle içirdin öyle mi? Hangi elinle içirdiğini göster!"

İşler çok başka bir boyut almıştı ve ben sesimi çıkaramıyor öylece onların kavga edişini izliyordum. Aralarına girmek istiyordum fakat etrafına toplanan arkadaşları karışmadığına göre bir bildikleri vardı, ben de karışmamalıydım. Ama karışmam gerekiyordu. Kavga benim yüzümden çıkmıştı, yalanım yüzünden...

"Yine saçmalama vaktin gelmiş gerizekalı! Kalk üstümden!" Luhan onu üzerinden atmaya çalışarak tüm gücüyle ittirdiğinde Baekhyun geriye doğru sırtının üstüne düştü. Şimdi Luhan onun üstünde yüzüne yumruklar atan taraftı. Ve kimse durdurmuyordu. Niye durdurmuyorlardı?! Burada birazdan birbirlerini öldürmelerine şahit olacaktık...

Baekhyun'un burnunun kanadığını fark edince içimde bir şeyler koptu ve artık karışmam gerektiğini anladım. "Durun!" diye bağırdım yerden kalkmaya çalışırken. İkiside aniden durup bana dönünce nasıl söyleyeceğimi düşündüm. Herkes bizi izlerken nasıl söyleyecektim? Çok utanç vericiydi ama yapmak zorundaydım.

"Baekhyun, sadece dalga geçiyordum. Onun bir suçu yok. Kavga etmeyi kesin..." Sonlara doğru sesim yok oldu çünkü bunları duyduktan sonra Baekhyun'un yüzünde oluşan ifade beni hazırsız yakalamıştı. Bana inanamıyor gibi bakıyordu. Bana 'rezilsin' der gibi bakıyordu. Bana iğrenç bir şeymişim gibi bakıyordu ve ben kendimi berbat hissediyordum. Güvenini sarsmıştım, ona yalan söylemiştim. Hemde Luhan'dan ne kadar nefret ettiğini bildiğim halde...

Luhan tek kelime etmeden Baekhyun'un kucağından kalkıp uzaklaşmaya başladığında onun için de kendimi kötü hissettim çünkü benim yüzümden dayak yemişti. Belki karşılık vermiş olabilirdi fakat bu ikinci kez benim yüzümden onunla kavga edişiydi. Nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordum ama ondan da bir özür dilemeliydim, belki bir gün...

Baekhyun da Luhan gibi tek kelime etmeden ayağa kalkıp yanıma geldiğinde başımı eğerek ondan bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Aptal bir kızdırmanın bu kadar büyüyeceğini tahmin edememiştim.

"Gidiyoruz," diyerek yürümeye başladığında peşinden geleceğimden o kadar emindi ki arkasını bile dönmemiş yürümeye devam etmişti. Peşinden dolu gözlerle giderken elimi tutmadı diye düşündüm. Elimi veya bileğimi hatta kolumu bile tutma gereği duymamıştı.

Bana kızgındı.

Asıl kızgın olması gereken kişi ben iken o bana çok kızgındı... Suçlu ben oluvermiştim, şaka gibiydi. Oysa hiçbir suçum yoktu onu kızdırmaktan başka. Tüm gece benimle ilgilenmeyen ve karşımda benden nefret eden birisiyle yiyişen kendisiydi!

"B-Baekhyun, yavaşlar mısın? Yetişemiyorum..." O kadar hızlı yürüyordu ki adımlarım ne kadar büyük olursa olsun ona yetişemiyordum ve düşünün, benim bir adımım onun iki adımına eşitti. Dolu gözlerimi elimin tersiyle silerek ona yetişebilmek için daha çok hızlandım, bana dönüp bakmamış cevap vermemişti bile. Aynı hızda yürümeye devam ediyordu.

Midem feci bulanıyor, yaşlar durmadan gözlerimden akıyordu fakat Baekhyun durmuyordu.

Sonunda ayağım takıldı ve yere yuvarlandım. En kötüsü ise bundan sonrasındaydı çünkü midemin üzerine düşmem boğazıma kadar gelen iğrenç sıvıyı bir anda boşaltmama neden olmuştu. Öğürerek boğazımı yakan sıvıyı çimenlere boşaltırken neredeyse nefes alamıyordum, ağlamam da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. İçtiğim tüm içkiyi boşalttığımdan emin olunca sarsılarak yerden doğruldum.

Baekhyun çoktan gitmişti.

Az önce kusmuştum ve ne kadar iğrenç olursa olsun bir yardıma bile gelmemiş hatta beni beklememişti bile. Öylece gitmişti... Ve ben buna rağmen peşinden gitmeye devam ediyordum.

Gittim. Hatırlayabildiğim kadarıyla arabasını park ettiği alana kadar sallana sallana yürüdüm, birkaç kez kusma tehlikeli geçirmiş ama midemde çıkartacak hiçbir şey olmadığından sadece öğürmekle yetinmiştim ve birkaç kez de takılmış ama düşmemiştim. Tüm bunlara rağmen yanına gittim. Aradan ne kadar zaman geçtiği önemli değildi, nihayetinde gitmiştim. Bu kafayla arabasını bile bulabilmiştim ancak onun hiçbir şey umurunda değildi, değildi işte. Beni beklememişti... Beni öylece arkasında çaresiz bir şekilde bırakıp gitmişti.

Sürücü koltuğunda oturmuş çattığı kaşlarıyla direksiyona bakarken geliyor muyum diye başını kaldırıp bakmamıştı bile. Başıma bir şey gelse umurunda olmazmış gibiydi, sahiden öyleydi. Yolcu koltuğunun kapısını açıp bedenimi koltuğa bıraktığımda bile bakmadı. Geleceğimden o kadar emindi ki...

Kapımı kapatır kapatmaz arabayı çalıştırdı ve otoparktan öyle bir hızlı çıktı ki yerimden zıpladım. Arabaya binmeden önce verdiği söz aklıma geldi. Bu sefer daha yavaş gideceğini söylemişti... sözünü tutmayacaktı değil mi? Elbette tutmayacaktı. Neden tutsundu ki?

"Baek-" Boğazımı zorlamaktan çatallaşan sesimle konuşmaya başlamıştım ki kulaklarımın pasını silen bir sesle bana bağırdı. "Tek kelime etme!"

En iyi yaptığım şeyi yaptım, ağlamaya başladım.

Gittikçe arabanın hızını arttırıyordu ve benim tek yaptığım tek kelime etmeden ağlamaktı çünkü konuşmamamı söylemişti.

"Seni oraya götürmek berbat fikirdi!" Aniden öfkeyle bağırmaya başladı. "Eğleniriz sanmıştım ama sen her şeyi bok ettin!"

Ne yani, tüm suç ben de miydi?

Gözyaşlarımı silerek onun öfkeden kızarmış yüzüne çevirdim yüzümü. Tek kelime etmemem konusunda uyarmıştı fakat onu dinleyemeyecektim, kusura bakmasındı.

"Her şeyi bok eden sadece ben miyim? Ayrı olduktan sonra ne manası var eğlenmenin?! Oraya seninle eğlenmek için gittim, Baekhyun. Sensiz değil! Beni bir bok suratlı için bırakan sensin. Tabii ya, her şeyi ben bok ettim."

Hiddetle torpido gözüne tekme attım, canımı acıtmaktan başka bir işe yaramamış, sinirimi biraz olsun azaltmamıştı. Hatta şimdi daha da sinirliydim! Aptal torpido gözü canımı acıtmıştı!

Son sürat giderken yüzünü bana çevirdi, kaza yapabileceği ihtimaliyle koltuğuma yapıştım ve keşke kemerimi taksaydım diye geçirdim içimden. Sıkıca koltuğu tutuyordum, sanki koruyabilecekmiş gibi.

"Düzgün konuş!"

Şaşkınlıkla ağzım aralandı. "Ah, cidden mi? Cici sevgilin hakkında kötü konuştuğum için özür dilerim! Ben özür dilemesini biliyorum, peki o biliyor mu?!"

Kaşlarını daha çok çatarak başını yola geri çevirdi ve istemsizce rahat bir nefes vermeme mani olamadım. Hızını azaltmamıştı ama en azından gözü yoldaydı.

"Saçma salak konuşma! Konunun Tao ile alakası yok, Sehun!"

Demek ki cici sevgilisinin Tao olduğunu kabul ediyordu.

"Elbette var! Niçin şuan seninle kavga ediyoruz sanıyorsun? Luhan yüzünden değil, Baekhyun. Tao yüzünden kavga ediyoruz! Luhan'ı sırf Tao'ya olan sinirim yüzünden kullandım!"

Maalesef ki doğruydu.

"Sana inanamıyorum, Sehun! Sırf bunun için beni en nefret ettiğim kişiyle mi sınadın yani? Aferin sana!" Tekrar bana döndü. "Sakın ben konuş diyene kadar ağzını açma, Sehun. Yoksa kalbini kırarım."

Bu ağzından çıkan son cümle oldu ve böylece çenemi bir daha açmamak üzere kapamaya karar verdim.

Tek kelimeyle berbattım. Hâlâ sarhoştum, midem bulanmaya devam ediyordu, yaşlar gözlerimden sürekli firar ediyordu ve en kötüsü kalbim çok kırıktı. Kırmasına gerek yoktu çünkü çoktan kırılmıştı zaten... Tüm suçun bana kalması sinirlerimi bozmuştu ama sesimi çıkaramıyordum. Nasıl olmuştu bilmiyordum ancak suçlu ben oluvermiştim. Eğer suçluysam bile yalnız olmamalıydım, o da suçluydu fakat öyle bir üste çıkmayı başarmıştı ki hâlâ şaşkındım. Vay canına, ortada tek suçlu bendim, harikaydı...

Arabanın hızı dakikalar geçtikçe yavaş yavaş azaldı, belki Baekhyun'un da siniri yavaş yavaş azalıyordu. Yine de sesimi çıkarmamam gerektiğini biliyordum. Onu tekrar sinirlendirmek istemiyordum. Sinirlendiği zaman korkunç görünüyordu ve bana bağırdığında kendimi kötü hissediyor, üzülüyordum. Şu an öyle üzgündüm ki tek istediğim Stitch'e sarılarak acım dinene kadar uyumaktı, ağlayarak.

"Bu halde eve gidemezsin, annen çok kızar." Dakikalar sonra konuştuğunda sesi şimdi daha sakin geliyordu fakat hâlâ sertti, her an yeniden bağırabilirmiş gibiydi. Bu yüzden kelimelerimi seçerken dikkat ettim, onu tekrar kızdıramazdım.

"Jongin'lere gidebilirim," Jongin'in nerede oturduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Bir keresinde söylemişti ama aradan uzun bir süre geçmişti ve ben şuan soyadımı bile hatırlamayacak kadar sarhoştum. Belki ona mesaj atabilirdim, umarım uyumamıştır.

Baekhyun ateş saçan gözlerle bana döndüğünde panikleyerek nerede yanlış yaptığımı düşündüm. Onu kızdırmamak için kelimelerimi özenle seçmiş, sesimin tonuna dikkat etmiştim! Nasıl buna rağmen kızdırabilmiştim inanamıyordum...

"Ne Jongin'i?! Benim evimde kalıyorsun. Sana kimde kalabileceğini sormadım, Sehun, eve gidemeyeceğini söyledim."

Fikrimi dahi almadan onun evinde kalacağıma karar vermişti ve konu kapanmıştı. Vay be. Ne kadar da kolaydı öyle... Bana istediğini yaptırabiliyordu.

Ve ben de sesimi çıkartamıyordum.

İtiraz etmeden başımı salladım, etsem de bir işe yaramayacağını bilecek kadar onu iyi tanıyordum. Evine giden yol boyunca bir daha ikimizde konuşmadık. Gözlerim ya alkolün ya uykusuzluğun ya da yaşadığım yoğun duygular nedeniyle kapanmak üzereydi arabayı durdurduğunda. Arabanın kapısını sertçe kapamasaydı gözlerimi açamazdım, öyle bir kapatmıştı ki az kalsın kalbim yerinden fırlayacaktı. Kendi kapımı kendim açtım ve onun peşinden yürümeye başladım fakat bacaklarımı hissetmiyordum.

"Baekhyun..." diye çaresizce seslendim arkasından. "Lütfen, yürümeme yardım et. Yoksa bayılacağım."

Dediklerimde hiç olmadığım kadar ciddiydim. Başım dönüyordu, gözlerim kararıyordu ve yürüyemiyordum. O ise bana sırtını dönmüş büyük bir umursamamazlıkla evinin olduğu apartmana doğru yürüyordu.

Durmadı.

"Baekhyun..." İkinci kez tüm çaresizliğime yalvardım ona. Yere düşüp bayılmam an meselesiydi ama o bana bakmıyordu bile. Yeniden seslenecekken bir hışım arkasını döndü ve hiçbir şey söylememe izin vermeden yanıma gelip kollarını belime doladı. Rahatlayarak kendimi ona bıraktım, kollarımı omzuna attım. Eğer son anda kollarını bedenime dolamasaydı kendimi asfaltta bulabilirdim belki de...

Sessizce beni taşırken hâlâ bana değer verdiğini düşünmek istedim. Umarım hâlâ bana değer vermeye devam ediyordu, aksi olursa nasıl yaşarım bilmiyordum. Hayatımda ilk defa biri bana değerli hissettirmişti ve ben o kişinin, Baekhyun'un, gitmesini istemiyordum... Baekhyun'un beni bırakmasını istemiyordum. Belki bencilceydi fakat benden vazgeçmesini istemiyordum. Ben yalnızca küçükken en çok güvendiğim adamdan yani öz babamdan bana değer göstermesini dilemiştim bu hayatta, şimdiyse aradığım değeri bulmuşken kaybetmek istemiyordum, şimdi Baekhyun'un bana değer vermesini istiyordum.

Babamda olduğu gibi olmasını istemiyordum. Bir kez kırılmıştım, çok derinden, bir daha aynılarını yaşamak ve kırılmak istemiyordum...

 


	13. Yatağıma çok yakıştın

Asansöre ne ara binmiştik, kaçıncı kaça çıkmıştık veya Baekhyun hangi ara kapıyı açıp beni içeri sokmuştu bilmiyordum. Tek bildiğim bedenimi bir an olsun bırakmadığı ve beni bir yatağa kadar taşıdığıydı. Beni düşürmeyeceğine dair güvencem sarhoş olmama, yani düzgün düşünememe rağmen, çok fazlaydı. Ona tuhaf bir şekilde her şeyimle güveniyordum. Oysa Baekhyun benim gözümde pek de güvenilir biri gibi durmuyordu, nasıl aniden içimde ona karşı kocaman bir güven duygusu patlak vermişti inanın sebebini ben de bilmiyordum. Bildiğim bir şey vardı ki ona  _çok_ güveniyordum.

Bedenimi nazikçe bir yatağa yatırıp geri çekildiğinde dudaklarımda engelleyemediğim bir tebessüm belirivermişti. Büyük ihtimal beni yatırdığı yatak kendi yatağıydı çünkü yastığı hatta tüm oda onun gibi kokuyordu. Baekhyun'un kokusu her yerdeydi... Bu daha çok canımı yakıyor, ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu fakat hepsini içime atıp gülümseyebiliyordum. İyice ağlak oluvermiştim son bir saatte ama elimde değildi... Yaşadıklarım, üzerine Baekhyun'un beni bırakacak olması ihtimali (ki bu ihtimal çok yüksekti), beni yıkmıştı. Birkaç saat içinde mahvolmuştum. Ben zaten güçlü (hem fiziksel hemde ruhsal anlamda) biri değildim, küçücük bir şeyde bile kolayca yıkılırdım. Mahvolmam çok da şaşırtıcı değildi.

Baekhyun söylene söylene kıyafetlerimi çıkarırken kulaklarım uğulduyor onun ne dediğini algılayamıyordum ama muhtemelen sarhoş olmamla ilgili nutuk çekiyor, bana kızıyordu. Leş gibi koktuğuna yemin edebileceğim kıyafetlerimi çıkardığını fark ettim. Annem yeni aldığı kıyafetlerin böyle koktuğunu bilse beni gebertirdi. Önce ceketimi çıkardı, karanlıkta göremediğim bir yere koyuverdi pis kokan ceketi. Ardından parmakları tişörtümün eteklerini kavradığında hazırlıksız yakalandığımdan yaptığı şeyi yanlış anlamış ve aptal gibi itiraz etmiştim ancak sonradan bana açıklama yaptığında sesimi çıkarmamaya karar vererek ona tişörtümü çıkarmasında izin vermiştim, ki o izin almamıştı bile. Tişörtümü yukarı kaldırdığında ona yardımcı olarak ben de kollarımı kaldırdım ve Baekhyun hızlıca tişörtümden kurtuldu. Tişörtümü de ceketim gibi bir yere bırakırken karşısında çıplak kaldığım için utandığımı hissettim, yanaklarım ısınmıştı. Resmen karşısında göğsüm çıplak bir vaziyette uzanıyordum. Çok utanç vericiydi, utanmasam ellerimle göğsümü kapatırdım fakat bu çok kızsı olurdu.

En çok utandığım kısım ise parmaklarının alt tarafıma yönelmesiydi. Elleri düğmemi bulup açtıktan sonra fermuarımı indirdi ve ben o süreçte elinin kasıklarıma baskı yapması, kumaşın üstünden olsa da o kısma dokunmasıyla fena utanmıştım. Vücudumu kurtulması zor, büyük bir utanç dalgası sardığında Baekhyun pantolonumu bacaklarımdan çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Kalçalarımı havaya kaldırıp pantolonu aşağıya çekmesinde yardımcı oldum, indirdiğimde çoktan pantolon bacaklarımdan firar etmiş ve bacaklarıma özgürlüğünü vermişti.

Şimdi karşısında yalnızca baksırım ile idim, yanaklarımın alev alev olması için mantıklı bir sebepti. Eminim, biri elini yanaklarıma bastırsa eli yanardı. O kadar utanıyordum ki hayatımda şimdiye kadar bu kadar utandığım bir anımı hatırlayamıyordum bile. En rezil anımın ortaokuldaki dans gösterim olduğunu sanırdım fakat anlaşılan değilmiş, bazı şeyler değişebiliyordu.

Birkaç saniye boyunca hiçbir şey demeden bana baktığında daha çok utanmıştım, en azından beni süzmedi diye avutmuştum ama bu utancımı biraz olsun azaltmamıştı. Karşısında en savunmasız halimle uzanıyordum. Her zaman söylediği o kışkırtıcı sözleri faaliyete geçirebilirdi, bana istediğini yapabilirdi ve ben sesimi bile çıkaramazdım çünkü deli gibi sarhoştum, ona gücümün yeteceğini de sanmıyordum. Ama tüm bu ihtimallere rağmen ben korkmuyordum, sahiden korkmuyordum. Baekhyun'un bunları yapmayacağını biliyordu bir yanım hatta bir yanım değil her yanım biliyordu bunu. Bana iznim olmadan dokunmayacaktı, söz vermişti. Baekhyun sözlerini tutmada pek başarılı değildi ancak bu sözü konusunda ona güveniyordum, bunu başarabilirdi.

Tam da düşündüğüm gibi Baekhyun birkaç saniye daha gözlerime baktıktan sonra ayağı kalktı, odada bir yerlere doğru yürüdü. Geri döndüğünde elinde bir tişört ve eşofman altı vardı. Onları yatağın ucuna koyarken, "Annene haber vereceğim, sen de o sırada bunları giyin." demiş, sonra onayımı almayı beklemeden odadan çıkıp beni yalnız bırakmıştı. Arkasından acılı acılı bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadım. Gidişini izlemek yeniden o anı hatırlatmıştı. Yere düşüp üzerine birde birkaç kez kusmama rağmen arkasını bir kez bile dönmeyip öylece yürüdüğü anı... Sertçe yutkundum. Sabah uyandığımda en çok bunları unutmak istiyordum, içtiğime lanet ettiğim bu içkinin bir işe yaramasını umuyordum. Sarhoş olduysam en azından sabah kalktığımda birkaç iğrenç anıyı unutmalıydım. Genelde insanlara öyle olurdu...

Baekhyun'un artık beni sevmediğini düşünmek istemiyordum çünkü yemin ederim inanılmaz derecede can acıtıcı bir histi. Hiç Baekhyun'un beni artık sevmediğini düşünmenin canımı bu denli acıtacağını düşünmemiştim, aklımın ucundan bile geçmezdi ama olmuştu işte. Şimdi oturmuş bu ihtimali düşünüyor ve kendime kızıyordum. Haklıydı, tüm suç bendeydi. Bana istediğini yapabilirdi, izin veriyordum, yeter ki beni bırakmasındı.

Gözyaşlarımı geri göndermeye çalışarak yatağın üzerine bıraktığı tişörte uzandım. Odası çok sıcaktı, eşofman giyersem uyuyamazdım ve de zaten Baekhyun'un eşofmanının bana olacağını sanmıyordum çünkü bacak boyum neredeyse onun boyu kadardı. Keşke bu kadar uzun olmasaydım diye geçirdim içimden, bu şimdiye dek bunu düşündüğüm ilk andı. Daha önceleri hiç bu kadar uzun olmayı kafaya takmamıştım aksine avantaj sağladığını düşünürdüm ama gelin görün ki şuan aynılarını düşünmüyordum... Eğer normal boyutlarda olsaydım onun kıyafetlerini rahatça giyebilirdim...

Ama lanet olası derecede boyumun uzun ve omuzlarımın da geniş olması tişörtü göbek deliğimin birkaç milim altında bırakmasına, omuz kısmınında da dar olmasına neden olmuştu. Yine de çıkarmamaya yeminliydim. Tişörtün tam olmamış olması umurumda değildi, onu giyecektim! Ne olursa olsun onu giyecektim işte. Çünkü o, Baekhyun'un tişörtüydü...

Eşofmanı es geçerek yatağa geri döndüm ve örtüyü açarak bedenimi yatağa bıraktım. Baekhyun burada yatıp yatmamam konusunda bir şey söylememişti ama muhtemelen burada yatacaktım, öyle olmalıydı. Örtüyü baksırımı örtecek şekilde yukarı çektiğim sırada odanın kapısı açılmış ve Baekhyun içeri girmişti. Yatağının birkaç adım ötesindeki komodinin üstünde duran küçük abajurun odayı aydınlatması sayesinde onu rahatça seçebiliyordum, kulağına telefonunu dayamıştı.

İlk başta annemle konuşuyor olacağını düşündüm ama kurduğu cümleler fikrimi değiştirmişti. "Bu gece eve geleyim deme sakın! Sehun burada." demişti telefondaki kimse ona kızgınca sesini yükselterek. Acaba konuştuğu kişi Tao muydu? Eğer bunu Tao'ya dediyse sevinecektim de. Biraz da ona kızsındı... Bana yeteri kadar öfke kusmuştu.

Yine de şuan bunu düşünmeme gerektiği kafama biraz sonra dank etti. Demek ben olmasaydım bu gece eve gelecekti... Vay canına, gerçekten çok yakın olmalıydılar. Elbette kıskanmamıştım!

Karşı tarafın onayını almış olacak ki telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırdı ve böylece arama sonlandı, telefonunu odasındaki koltuğun üzerine attı. Bana hiç bakmadan doğruca dolabına doğru yürüdüğünde nefesimi tutarak onu izliyordum. Aniden kıyafetlerini bir çırpıda üzerinden çıkardığında nefesimi tutmakta haklıymışım diye düşündüm, vay be, birazdan nefes tutma rekorunu kıran kişi olacaktım çünkü aman tanrım Baekhyun çok nefes kesiciydi! Acaba onu izlediğimin farkında mıydı yoksa uyudum mu sanıyordu..? Bilmiyordum ama gözlerim bayram ettiğinden sesimi çıkarmamaya karar verdim.

O beni çıplak görebiliyorsa pekâlâ ben de onu çıplak görebilirdim, değil mi? Bunda kötü bir şey yoktu. Hem biz arkadaştık, hemcinstik. Bence hiçbir sorun teşkil etmiyordu.

Baekhyun gözlerimin tanıklık ettiği şöleni tıpkı benim yaptığım gibi üzerine yalnızca bir tişört geçirerek bittirdiğinde nefesimi tutmayı bıraktım. Şölen bitmişti, kendime gelebilirdim. Tişörtü giydikten sonra arkasını döndü ve o esnada benim onu izlerken açılan kocaman gözlerimle onun şaşkın gözleri buluştu. Yakalanmanın verdiği utançla bakışlarımı çabucak kaçırdım fakat onun bir anlık duraksamasından sonra şaşırtıcı biçimde bana gülümseyişini görebilmiştim. Gözlerim daha çok büyürken yanlış görüp görmediğimi düşündüm ve bakışlarımı tekrar ona çevirdiğimde aynı şekilde gülümsemeye devam ettiğini gördüm. Amanın, gülümsüyordu... Hemde şeker kadar tatlı, pamuk kadar yumuşak bir gülümsemeydi bu.

Örtüyü aralayıp yatağın içine kaydığında yatağının neden tek kişilik olmadığına yandım.

"Uyudun sandım," diye fısıldadı sanki biri bizi duyabilecekmiş gibi sessizce. Bana doğru kıpırdadığını görünce kalbim hızlandı, yoksa düşündüğüm şeyi mi yapacaktı? O da tıpkı benim gibi yatağının neden tek kişilik olmadığına yanmış mıydı? O da tıpkı benim gibi sarılmak istiyor muydu diye düşünürken Baekhyun çoktan dibime kadar girmiş ellerini karnımın üstünden belime dolamıştı. Şaşırarak gözlerimi daha çok büyülttüğümde onun da gülümsemesi büyüdü ve vay canına, bunu hiç ama hiç beklemiyordum.

Beni temkinli bir şekilde göğsüne doğru çekince ikiletmeden başımı göğsüne yaslayarak ona sokuldum. Onun sormasına, benden izin almasına veya benim de ona sokulmadan önce düşünmeme gerek bile yoktu. Bana kollarını açtıysa ona her zaman karşılık verirdim, bu değiştirelemez bir gerçekti. Ne yaşanmış olursa olsun, bana kollarını açtığında hiç düşünmeden kendimi kolları arasına atardım... Belki yanlıştı ama çok doğru hissettiriyordu. Baekhyun her şeyiyle yanlıştı ama öyle doğru hissettiriyordu ki... ona karşı gelemiyordum.

Elimi göğsüne dolayarak başımı da tam köprücük kemiklerinin üzerine koyuverdim, onun da bir eli sırtıma kaymış beni korumak istercesine kendine bastırıyordu. Boşta kalan elinin karnımdan uzaklaşıp aşağılara kaydığını hissettim. Sapıklıktan oldukça uzak bir şekilde eli kalçamın üzerinden geçti ardından çıplak baldırlarımı buldu ve yavaşça okşamaya başladı. Başka zaman olsa bu yaptığı hareketi yanlış (yani sapıkça) anlar mıydım bilemiyordum fakat şimdi her şeyim üzerine yemin edebilirdim ki bunun hormonlarla bir alakası yoktu. Daha çok, bir sevgi göstergesi gibiydi. Rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse işe de yarıyordu. Sıcak avuç içlerini baldırımda gezdirmesi, okşaması ve arada bir parmağının ucuyla küçük daireler çizmesi harika hissettiriyordu. Çoktan bütün kaslarım gevşemişti, kendimi salıvermiştim kollarına.

"Şu an sana kızıyor olmalıydım," dedi fısıldamaya devam ederek, daha çok alanı okşasın diye bacaklarımdan birini onun bacaklarının üstüne attım ve bunu bekliyormuş gibi eli yetebildiği kadar aşağılara kaydı.

"Lütfen daha fazla bana kızma," diye fısıldadım oldukça çatallı bir ses tonuyla. Iyyy, sesim berbat çıkıyordu. "Özür dilerim. Çok özür dilerim. Bir daha yapmayacağım, gerçekten. Beni affedebilir misin?"

Yavru bir kedi gibi göğsüne sokulmuş ondan özür dileyip beni affetmesi için yalvarıyordum ve bu biraz garipti. Bir gün önce bana bunun olacağını söyleseler koca bir kahkaha atardım fakat olanı görüyordunuz... Tam olarak yavru bir kedi gibi Baekhyun'un sıcak göğsüne sokulmuş ondan çıkmayan sesimle özürler diliyordum.

Baekhyun'un sırtımdaki eli saçlarıma doğru bir yol aldı ve sonra tıpkı bacağıma yaptığı gibi onları da okşamaya başladı.

"Sana küsmedim ki," dedi tatlı tatlı. "Daha fazla özür dileme, Sehun, kendimi kötü hissediyorum. Sana bağırdığım ve kızdığım için asıl ben özür dilerim. Sadece... Sadece o an Luhan'ın ismini bile duymak beni çok sinirlendirmişti ve üstelik sen sarhoştun, bu yüzden biraz sinirlerime hakim olamadım."

Saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurduğunda bedenimden bir titreme geçti, hazırlıksız yakalanmıştım...

"B-Ben bir daha benimle konuşmayacaksın sandım," dedim sertçe yutkunurken, az önce saçlarımı öptüğünden dolayı afallamıştım ve birde üzerine söylediğim şeyin olma olasılığını düşünmek kalbimin ritmini değiştirmişti. Yemin ederim, düşüncesi bile kötüydü. "Hyung... bana değer veriyorsun değil mi?"

İstemsizce ağzımdan bir hyung kaçtı ve kızacak diye bir paniğe kapıldım ama beklediğim tepki gelmemiş aksine saçlarımda tekrar dudaklarını hissetmiştim.

"Elbette sana değer veriyorum, kurabiyem. Vermeseydim şuan yatağımda yatıyor olmazdın."

Bunu derken kollarını daha sıkı dolamıştı bedenime, ben de aynısını yaptım ve ona daha sıkı sarıldım. Huzurluydu ancak dediği şeyi düşünmek biraz sinirimi bozmuştu. Bu yatakta başka birilerinin yattığını düşünmek mideme yumruk yemiş gibi hissettirmişti, acaba benim dışımda başka kimler bu yatakta yatmıştı düşünmek bile istemiyordum. Bir kere kesinlikle o panda kılıklı pis insan bu yatağa girmişti, bundan emindim!

En huzur dolu anda bunları düşünüp huzurumu kaçırmak istemiyordum, bu yüzden daha sonra uzun uzadıya düşünmek için düşüncelerimi görünmez bir rafa kaldırdım. Bu, burada bitmemişti. Bu yatağa başka kim girmiş, çıkmıştı öğrenecektim.

Konuyu değiştirmek adına "Anneme ne dedin?" diye soruverdim. Doğrusu o odaya girdiğinden beri merak ettiğim ve sormak istediğim bir soruydu. Annem kolay kolay birinde kalmama izin vermezdi, Baekhyun'a nasıl izin vermişti merak ediyordum.

"İkimizin de çok yorgun olduğunu ve senin arabada uyuyakaldığını söyledim. Tatlı bir şekilde izin isteyince bana karşı gelemedi tabii." derken göğsünü kabartmıştı, göğsüne bir tane vurunca kıkırdayarak ego kasmayı kesti.

"Peki o ne dedi?"

"Sabah ikimizi de kahvaltıya beklediğini söyledi. Birde aynı yatakta yatıp yatmadığımızı sordu." Son cümleyi söylerken kıkırdamıştı, pislik!

"Sen ne dedin?" Umarım aksini söylemiştir diye umut ederek sorduğum soruya aldığım cevap çok da şaşırtmamıştı. "Gerçeği söyledim tabii ki. Aynı yatakta yatıyoruz dedim, o da iyi eğlenceler deyip kapadı."

"İyi eğlenceler değil iyi geceler demiştir, sen yanlış anlamışsın!" İkimizde biliyorduk ki Baekhyun hiçbir şeyi yanlış anlamamıştı çünkü annemin ne kadar patavatsız olduğunu ve Baekhyun açıklama yaptığında da aklından neler geçtiğini iyi biliyordum. Yine de aksini iddia etmedi, herhalde ne kadar utandığımı anlamış ve bir gün içinde bu kadar utanmanın çok olduğuna karar vererek beni rahat bırakmayı düşünmüştü.

"Yatağımda yatıyorsun," dedi sanki bilmiyormuşum gibi. "Biliyor musun? Yatağıma çok yakıştın, her zaman yatmalısın."

Ah, yanlış düşünmüşüm. Bir gün içinde bu kadar utanmanın az olduğuna karar vermiş ve beni daha çok utandırmaya karar vermişti elbette. Ama bu kadar utanıyor olmama da çok şaşırmıyordum, Baekhyun ile olduğum her an rekor kıracak şekilde utanıyor, kızarıyordum yani buna alışkındım. Her zaman beni bir şekilde utandırmayı başarıyordu.

"Kapa çeneni," diyerek onu susturmaya çalıştım yoksa konuşmaya devam edecek ve beni daha çok utandıracaktı kesin. Hem uyumalıydım, gözlerimden uykusuzluk akıyordu. Anneme yalan söylemiş sayılmazdı da, çok yorgundum.

"Sen tatlı dudaklarınla kapatsana diyeceğim de yeni kusmuştun, olmaz."

Karnına yumruğumu geçirince acıyla inledi. "Kapa çeneni dedim!"

"Tamam, tamam. İyi geceler, kurabiyem. Bu seninle ilk birlikte uyuyuşumuz olacak, devamı gelmesi dileğiyle." diye kıvırdıktan sonra eliyle çenemi kavramış ve hafifçe başımı kaldırıp dudaklarını yüzüme doğru yaklaştırmaya başlamıştı. Bir an beni gerçekten dudaklarımdan öpeceğini sanarak paniğe kapılmıştım ama neyse ki dudaklarını yanan yanaklarıma bastırmakla yetindi pezevenk herif. Çenemi serbest bıraktığında iyi geceler öpücüğü olarak ben de kafamı koyduğum göğsünü tişörtünün üzerinden öptüm. Hadi yine iyiydi, dayanamamıştım.

"Sana da iyi geceler," diye mırıldanırken çoktan gözlerim kollarının arasında olmanın verdiği güven ve huzurla kapanmıştı.

**

Rüyamda bir köpek vardı, durmadan yüzümü yalıyordu. Yüzümün çeşitli yerlerini yalayan köpeği birkaç kez uzağa ittirmiştim ama inatla yalamaya devam edince izin vermekten başka çarem kalmamıştı. Resmen köpeğin dilinin ıslaklığını yüzümde hissedebiliyordum... Üstelik bu köpek adımı da söyleyebiliyordu.

Vay be, köpek konuşabiliyordu ve sesi tıpkı Baekhyun'un ki gibiydi! Ne korkutucu...

"Sehun, kurabiyem."

İçine Baekhyun'un sesi kaçmış bir köpeğin size kurabiyem demesi insanın tüylerini diken diken ediyordu, ciddiyim. Bu sevimli köpeği maalesef itici yapan bir özelliğiydi. Ama çok da itici değildi yani... Bence tatlıydı, şey, çok tatlıydı. Baekhyun'un sesi olması biraz garipti fakat yine de güzeldi. Tanrım, gerçekten garipti

"Aa, sen de amma uykucusun! İlla erkekliğini mi sıkayım, bunu mu istiyorsun?" Bu köpek tıpkı Baekhyun gibiydi, gerçekten insanın tüylerini diken diken ediyordu yahu. Konuşması, cümleleri bile aynıydı! Aynı kötü ağız, aynı alaycı ses tonu.

Köpeğin ne kadar Baekhyun'a benzediğini düşünürken bir anda alt tarafımda hissettiğim sızıyla neye uğradığımı şaşırdım. Hışımla gözlerimi açtığım an ağzımdan da kız gibi bir çığlık kaçmıştı. O da neydi?!

Gözlerimi sonuna kadar açarak acının kaynağına diktim gözlerimi, birde ne göreyim, Baekhyun'un eli müstehcen bir yerimi sıkıyordu! Şok olmuş bakışlarımı oradan ayırıp ona çevirdiğimde beklediğim gibi arsız bir gülümseme dudaklarındaydı, her zaman ki gibi.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?!" derken onun ellerini malum yerimden ittirmiş bacaklarımı da kendime çekmiştim. Kasıklarımı kendimce kapatmaya çalışıyordum ve bunun ne kadar çocuksu bir görüntü olduğu umurumda değildi. Bu yaptığı çok ayıptı! Bu yaptığı resmen tacize giriyordu yahu!

"E uyanmıyordun, başka ne yapsaydım?" diye kendini savunduğunda gözlerimi devirmekle yetindim, hâlâ arsız arsız gülümsüyordu bana. Terbiyesiz, ahlaksız, sapık herif!

"Uyanmıyorum diye bunu yapmak zorunda değildin! Sapık!" diye ciyakladım ve onu yatakta kendimden uzağa ittirdim. Gülerek ellerimden kaçındı, uzağa gitmek yerine daha çok dibime girmeye çalışıyordu. Bir yandan hâlâ acıyan yerimi düşünürken diğer yanda ondan kaçmak çok zordu, onunla başa çıkamıyordum. Acıyan yerimi kendime çekerek kapattığım bacaklarımı tutup indirmeye çalıştığında çığlık attım.

"Beni rahat bırak be!"

"Niye saklıyorsun ki, kurabiyem? Aynı şey bende de var. Hadi, göster bakalım abine."

Yah! Bu nasıl bir sapıklıktır? Ben dün gece ki masum Baekhyun'u istiyordum... Neredeydi sözü?!

"Ne diyorsun be sapık! Unuttun mu sözünü?"

Baekhyun hatırlamış olacak ki bir anda geriye çekildiğinde fırsatı değerlendirerek ondan biraz uzağa kaçtım, yatağın en köşesindeydim artık...

"Ah, doğru ya... Unutuverdim bir an! Kusura bakma, kurabiyem." Aniden değişen yüz ifadesiyle daha zararsız görünmeye başladı fakat yine de yelkenleri çabuk indirip ona yaklaşmayacaktım, sağı solu belli değildi Baekhyun'un. Hem zaten o bana verdiği hiçbir sözü tutmuyordu, bunu tutacağı ne malumdu ki? Güya evine de gelmeyecektim ama görüyorsunuz, şuan onun yatağında, üzerimde yalnızca onun küçük gelen tişörtüyle uzanıyordum. Üstelik tüm bunlar yeterince utanç verici değilmiş gibi tüm kan güney tarafımda toplanmıştı, dokunmadığım halde ne kadar sert olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Acıtmıştı sapık herif! Nasıl sıktıysa bacaklarımın arasına taş koymuşlar gibi hissediyordum... Hâlâ sızlıyordu ve ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum.

Bir süre Baekhyun ile aramızda anlamsız bir bakışma geçti. Gerçekten o kadar anlamsız ve gereksiz bir bakışmaydı ki anlatamazdım. İkimizde bir şey söyleyecekmişiz gibiydik fakat ağzımızı dahi açmıyorduk, ölüm sessizliği girmişti aramıza. Konuşsaydı bu kadar rahatsız hissetmezdim belki de, sessizlik daha utanç vericiydi... Yani, sanki ne düşündüğünü anlayamıyordum, tahmin etmek hiç de zor değildi demek istediğim. Sürekli vücudumda gezinen, özellikle aşağılarda daha çok, gözleri her şeyi açıklıyordu ancak anlamamazlıktan gelmeye çalışıyordum. Bakışları hiç hoş değildi tamam mı? Sanki beni sahiden de yatağına atmış gibi bakıyordu ve bu doğru değildi! Sadece sarhoştum, bu yüzden yatmıştım yoksa niye yatayımdı ki? Aramızda hiçbir şey olmamıştı, olmayacaktı da. Tanrım, bana şöyle bakmayı kesebilir miydi?! Gerçekten hoş değildi!

"Tişörtüm dar olmuş," diye mırıldanarak bozdu sessizliği, gözlerim istemsizce bilmiyormuşum gibi üzerime yapışan tişörte kaydı ve iç geçirdim. İçim belli oluyordu, tişörtü giymeme bile gerek yoktu...

"Öyle," diye onayladım ellerimi göğsümde çaprazlayarak, elimden geldiğince kapatmaya çalışıyordum. Rahatsızca yerimde kıpırdanınca mesajı aldı ve bakışlarını benden kaçırıp ayağı kalktı.

"Ben gideyim de şeye bakayım, şey işte, büyükannem... Evet, büyükannemi kontrol edeceğim. Sen de üzerini değiştirebilirsin." Kapalı kapayı açarken omuzlarının üstünden dönmüş ve eklemişti. "Bir şey lazım olursa seslenmen yeterli."

Usulca başımı salladıktan sonra odadan çıkışını izledim. Gittiğine emin olmak için uzaklaşan adım seslerini dinlerken bacaklarımı yavaş yavaş indiriyordum, indirdim ve... evet, iç çamaşırımın üzerinden bin kilometre öteden seçebilecek kadar belirgin ereksiyonum ile karşılaştım. Belki utançtan belki de kızgınlıktandı bilemiyordum ama yüzüm alev almaya başlamıştı. Hani dün gece hayatımın en rezil anının Baekhyun'un önünde iç çamaşırımla savunmasız bir şekilde uzanmam demiştim ya, heh, unutun onu işte. Artık hayatımın en utanç verici anı şu an içinde bulunduğum durumdu...

Baekhyun'un yatağında ereksiyon olmuş bir şekilde uzanmak hiç de güzel değildi, utançtan yanıyordum. Acilen tuvalete gitmem gerekiyordu fakat odasında bir tuvalet yoktu ve ben tuvaletin nerede olduğunu bilmiyordum...

Kısık bir çığlık atarak yataktan adeta fırladım, dün gece Baekhyun'un kıyafetlerimi attığı köşeye ilerlerken bir anda dün geceden görüntüler hafızama doluvermiş ve benim afallamama neden olmuştu. Tamam, buraya geldiğimi hatırlıyordum, bunda bir problem yoktu. Yalnızca buraya neden geldiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Gelmemden önce yaşanan diğer şeyler... onları pek hatırlamıyordum, yani gözlerimi açtığımda aklıma gelmemişlerdi bile ama şimdi hepsi birer birer gözümün önünden geçiyordu ve ben inanamıyordum. Yere doğru uzanıp tişörtümü aldım, burnuma bile yaklaştırmama gerek yoktu, leş gibi alkol kokuyordu. Gerçekti, hafızamda dönen tüm görüntüler gerçekti. Acı gerçek ise onların hepsini yarın sabah uyandığımda hatırlamayacağımı düşünerek yapıyor oluşumdu ama lanet olsun ki hatırlamıştım!

Baekhyun'un beni öylece arkasında bırakmasında yaşadığım duyguları bile hissediyordum, o denli hatırlıyordum ve bu berbattı. Yani neden bunu hatırlamak zorundaydım ki? En azından bunu hatırlamak zorunda olmayayımdı... Gecenin sonunda barışıyorduk fakat yaşadığım kırgınlığı Baekhyun'un bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık bile unutturamıyordu. Dün gece çok kırılmıştım, öyle kırılmıştım ki barışmış olmamıza ve onun sıcak bedenine sarılı halde uyuyakalmış olmama rağmen kalbimdeki acı biraz olsun azalmamıştı. Neden bu kadar berbat hissediyordum ki? Neden bu kadar kırılmıştım?  _Elbette biliyordum..._

Silkenerek kendime geldim, düşünmek istemiyordum. Bu konu hakkında düşünmek dahi istemiyordum! Bir an önce aklımdan silinip gitmeliydi, istemiyordum. Dün geceyi hayatımın en iğrenç günü ilan edecektim çünkü öyleydi! Tao aklıma geldikçe sinirden kuduruyordum...

Bir hışımla üzerimdeki Baekhyun'un tişörtünü çıkarıp kendi pis kokulu tişörtümü giydim. "Gör bunları, Tao efendi! Sen dün öpersin koklarsın ama yatağında ben uyurum, hemde sarmaş dolaş!" Kendi kendime mırıldanarak yerden pantolonumu kaptım, hâlâ sövmeye devam ediyordum sanki duyabilecekmiş gibi... Beni kızdırmıştı! Bana bulaşmayacaktı tamam mı? Sessiz olabilirdim ama ona gününü göstermeyi bilirdim, hah!

Pantolona hışımla ayağımı geçirince çıkan sesten sonra çok geç kalmıştım. Evet, yırtık bir pantolon olduğunu unutarak yırtığa ayağımı geçirmiş ve yırtığı biraz daha yırtmıştım! Sanki çok yırtık değilmiş gibi daha da büyümüştü yırtık... Bunun tüm suçlusu Tao'ydu!

"İkinizden de nefret ediyorum," Baekhyun ve Tao tam karşımdaymış gibi öfkeyle mırıldandım. Dün gece ki vıcık vıcık görüntüleri aklıma geldikçe çıldıracak gibi oluyordum, elimde değildi! Fakat sonra kendimi  _şuan Baekhyun'un odasında olan kim_  diye hatırlatarak sakinleştiriyordum... Önemli olan şuan kimin Baekhyun'un evinde olduğuydu! Onun tişörtünü giymiş, birbirimize sarılarak uyumuştuk ve birazdan da birlikte kahvaltı yapacaktık. Umarım bizi izlerdi!

"Bak izle şimdi gidip Baek-" diye kendime yarattığım hayali Tao ile atışıyorken aniden odaya Baekhyun'un dalmasıyla hızla çenemi kapadım. Eli kapı kolunda kaşlarını havaya kaldırarak bana meraklı bir bakış atınca ben de kaşlarımı çatarak ona baktım. Ne diye dalıyordu aniden odaya? Ya giyiniyor olsaydım?!

"Bir şey mi oldu?" diye sordu ne olduğunu anlayamamış gibi etrafı incelerken. Umarım gelmeden önce söylediklerimi duymamıştır diye geçirdim içimden. Duyarsa rezil anlarıma bir yenisini daha eklemek zorunda kalacaktım, artık listem dolup taşıyordu... "Hayır, olmadı. Niye geldin?" Ay kaba mı davranmıştım biraz önce? Offf. Ama bence çok da kaba değildi... Hatta hak etmişti bile.

"Bana seslendin sandım,"

Hayır, senin cici sevgilinle kavga ediyordum.

"Seslenmedim, yanlış duymuşsun," Yine tüm huysuzluğum üzerimdeydi yahu, görüyor muydunuz? Tao sabah sabah sinirlerimi tepeme çıkarmıştı! Sonra Baekhyun'a patlayacaktım ve yeniden kavga edecektik, istemiyordum. Bu yüzden sakin olmalıydım, sakinleşmeliydim.

Yüzümdeki somurtkan ifadeyi silip tebessüm etmeye başladığımda Baekhyun da gülümsemişti. Tebessümüm en az onun ki kadar büyük bir gülümsemeye dönüşürken yanına ilerliyordum. Tam karşısında bitince elini kapının kolundan çekmiş, geçmem için geri çekilmişti. "Şey, parfümün var mı?"

Eğer annem üzerimdeki alkol kokusunu alacak olursa ne yapardı hayal edemiyordum.

Gülümsemesi kaybolur gibi oldu fakat hemen sonra geri dönmüştü. "Gel," diyerek içeri girince hemen peşine takıldım. Komodine doğru ilerlediğini ve oradaki parfümlerden birini kaptığını gördüm. Evet, bunları ben de fark etmiştim ama ona sormadan kullanmak istememiştim, bu kaba olurdu. "En çok kullandığım," dedi aniden bedenini bana çevirip parfümü üzerime sıkmaya başlarken. "Benim gibi kokacaksın."

Ardından arsız bir sırıtış dudaklarında belirdi, parfümü resmen üzerime boca etti. Eğer nefes alamadığım için geri kaçmasaydım sıkmaya devam edecek hatta parfümünü bitirecekti aptal! Öksürerek geri kaçtım, ben geri kaçınca parfümü indirdi ama arsız sırıtışı kaybolmamıştı. Gözlerini kapayarak havayı koklayınca ben ne tür bir manyağın eline geçtim diye düşünmeden edemedim. Ne tür bir sapık ve psikopattı yahu?

"Keşke o herif burada olsaydı da senin buram buram ben koktuğunu fark edebilseydi," diye kendi kendine mırıldanınca anlamayarak kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Hangi herif?"

Birden gözlerini açtı, sırıtışı silinmişti ve amanın, çok kötü bakıyordu. Yine ve yine yanlış bir şey söylemiştim...

"Seni ilgilendirmez," Ses tonu sert ve netti.

Mesajı alarak başımı salladım. Beni ilgilendirmez diyorsa ilgilendirmiyordu.

"Hadi, gel de seni büyükannemin yanına götüreyim. Seni çok özlemiş, görmek için sabırsızlanıyor!" Baekhyun'un ruh hali o kadar çabuk değişiyordu ki ona yetişmekte zorlanıyordum. Şimdi yüzündeki karanlık ifade gitmiş yerini neşeli bir hal almıştı ve ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan beni bileğimden çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. "Dur, yavaş!" Beni odasından hızlıca çıkarırken bağırdım arkasından, bir yandan ona ayak uydurmaya çalışıyor diğer yandan da düşünüyordum. Büyükannesi Bayan Song'du, değil mi? Tanrım... Ben nasıl bir yere düşmüştüm öyle?

İki sapığın evindeydim, çok tehlikeliydi!

Baekhyun'un bana dönük sırtı ile karşılaşınca yine dün gece ki anı hatırladım ve kalbime ansızın engel olamadığım bir ağrı girdi. Bunu her zaman hatırlayacaktım, biliyordum ve bundan nefret ediyordum. Baekhyun ne zaman bana sırtını dönse hep o an aklıma gelecekti... Bir kez bile benim ne halde olduğumu merak etmeyişi, seslenişlerime kulak asmayışı ve öylece beni arkasında bırakarak gidişi... Hiçbir zaman unutmayacaktım işte. Ne zaman o bana sırtını dönse hep kalbime iki saniyelik bir sızı girecekti, kısa ama etkili bir sızı.

Kendime sorun yok diye hatırlattım. Bu sefer bana kızgın değil, elimi tutuyor, beni kendisi götürüyor ve kızgın değil.

Buna odaklanmak yerine gece inceleyemediğim evini incelemeye karar verdim. Baekhyun'un odası koridorun sonundaydı, hemen sol çaprazında kapısı kapalı bir oda görmüştüm ve eğer doğru hatırlıyorsam biraz ilerisinde de kapısı aralık bir oda daha görmeyi yakalamıştım. Yanından hızlıca geçtiğimizden yalnızca duvarlarının toz pembe oluşunu görebilmiştim, Bayan Song'un odasının olduğunu tahmin etmek hiç zor değildi. Bayan Song da tıpkı benim gibi pembeye bayılırdı. Eh, sohbet etmiştik elbette, tanıyorduk birbirimizi. Gençliğinde yaşadığı şeyleri anlatması haricinde sohbeti sarıyordu aslında...

Koridordan sağa dönünce karşımıza büyük bir salon çıktı, bize dönük koltukta oturanın Bayan Song olduğunu söylememe gerek yoktu sanırım. Gri saçları (Saçlarının boya olduğunu söylemişti... Gerçekten deli bir kadındı yaşlı olmasına rağmen.) her zaman ki topuzdu, yuvarlak gözlükleri gözlerindeydi ve çok şaşıracaksınız ama pembe bir elbise giymişti. Pembe, pembe ve pembe. Bayan Song'u üç kelimeyle anlat deseler hiç düşünmeden bunları söylerdim. On yedi yıllık hayatımda pembeyi bu denli seven biriyle hiç karşılaşmamıştım.

"Sehunnie!" diye heyecanlı bir ses tonuyla seslendi Bayan Song oturduğu yerden. "Torunumla yattığını söyleme sakın!"

Tam kollarımı açmış ona koşturuyordum ki söylediği şeyle durmak zorunda kaldım. Olmuş muydu şimdi? Ne güzel moda girmiştim, onu özlediğimi düşünmüştüm ama o gelmiş ve tıpkı çoğu zaman Baekhyun'un yaptığı gibi işe sapıklığı sokmuştu.

"Çok ayıp, Bayan Song! Yatmadım elbette," Yanaklarım utançtan kızarırken yeniden ona doğru yürümeye başladım, kıkırdıyordu. "Torunumla hiç bu kadar yakın olacağınızı düşünmezdim, minik turtam."

Evet, karar vermiştim: Baekhyun'la alakadar olan herkes bana böyle saçma sapan lakaplar takıyordu...

Tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek yanına oturdum ve ona kollarımı doladım. Tontiş kadın çok sevimliydi yahu dayanamıyordum... Aynı Baekhyun'un yaşlı kadın versiyonuydu! Korkunç bir şekilde benziyorlardı.

Gereğinden uzun bir sarılma oldu, Bayan Song kemiklerimi kırmak istercesine sıkıca sarılmış ve sapıklığından ödün vermeyerek ellerini bu süreçte tüm uzuvlarımda dolaştırmıştı. Artık o kadar alışmıştım ki tepki bile vermiyordum. Baekhyun'un kime çektiği belliydi...

Geri çekilirken Baekhyun'a göz ucuyla baktım, bize bakarken dudaklarında eğlenen bir gülümseme vardı.

"Görmeyeli ne kadar büyümüşsün!" diye şakıdı Bayan Song. Hâlâ bir eli vücudumda dolaşıyor, beni kontrol ediyordu. Neyse ki bu sefer elleri sapıklık için dolaşmıyordu. Gerçekten kontrol ediyordu.

"Abartma büyükanne, görüşmeyeli yalnızca iki ay oldu." diye konuşmaya katıldı Baekhyun, yanımızdaki tekli koltuğa attı kendini ama bakışlarını üzerimizden ayırmamıştı ve hâlâ o gülümseme dudaklarındaydı.

"İki ay büyümek için yeterli bir süre, küçükler bilmez," diye cevap verdi Bayan Song anında. Baekhyun'a kötü bir bakış atarken elini nihayet bedenimden çekmişti, rahatlayarak koltukta arkama yaslandım.

"Yani bir moruk olduğunu kabul ediyorsun,"

Garip bir şekilde Baekhyun ile büyükannesinin arasındaki ilişki çok doğal gelmişti, şaşırmıyordum. Sanırım hayalimdeki ilişkileri tam olarak böyleydi de ondandı...

"Beni kızdırmak istemezsin değil mi tatlım?" Bayan Song tatlı çıkan sesi ama şeytani gülüşüyle Baekhyun'a bir bakış atınca Baekhyun hemen başını sallamıştı. "Elbette istemem kraliçem! Lütfen çenemizi kapayalım,"

Bayan Song ile yaptığımız küçük sohbetten sonra Baekhyun izin isteyerek beni kaldırdı, kahvaltıya yetişmemiz gerektiğini söylemişti. Gitmeden önce tuvaletimi yaptım ve Baekhyun'un geceden kalma baş ağrım için uzattığı ağrı kesiciyi içtim. Tekrardan o korkunç arabaya binerken aklımda canlanan görüntüler gerçekten modumu düşürüyordu. Bu araba bende kötü anıları canlandırıyordu ve ben artık Baekhyun ile kötü anılar paylaşmak istemiyordum. Sürekli kavga etmeyi bırakmalıydık. Belki de annemin dediği gibi ona biraz kendimi açmalıydım, arkadaşım olmasına izin vermeliydim... Her zaman aramızda bir duvar olmak zorunda değildi ya, ona daha az huysuz davranmalıydım.

Küçük bir çocuk olmayı bırakıp Baekhyun ile aramızdaki buzları eritmeliydim. Yoksa Baekhyun bana değil, Tao'ya giderdi...


	14. Yardım teklifi

**hatalarım varsa kusura bakmayın, iyi okumalar!**

Araba yolculuğu Baekhyun'un flörtleri, benim kızarmalarımla geçti. Benimle flört ettiğinde veya bana iltifat ettiğinde ona kızamadığımı fark ettim; hem alışmıştım hemde dürüst olmak gerekirse evet gerçekten hoşuma gidiyordu. Sonuçta annem dışında ilk kez birinden iltifat alıyordum, elbette hoşuma gidecekti... Ve eğer aramızdaki görünmez duvarı yıkmaya başlayacaksam birkaç şeye göz yummaya çalışmalıydım. Mesela bana ettiği iltifatlar gibi... Buna göz yummak biraz zor bir görevdi fakat dayanabileceğimi düşünüyordum, yapabilirdim.

"İnsanın dokunası geliyor ama..." Asansörün içine girerken mırıldandı Baekhyun. Arkamı dönüp 'ne diyor bu manyak' bakışlarımla ona baktığımda tarlası yanmış köylü gibi iç çekerek sırtımda bir yerlere baktığını gördüm. Biraz aptal olduğumdan aslında gerçekte neye baktığını anlamam birkaç saniyemi aldı... Tabii ki sırtımda bir yerlere bakmıyordu pezevenk, popomda bir yerlere bakıyordu olacaktı o!

"Nah dokunursun," dedim kaşlarımı çatarak gideceğimiz katın düğmesine tüm hıncımla basarken. Gülüşü kulaklarıma doldu, bariz bir şekilde belliydi benim sinirlenmemden ne kadar zevk aldığı.

"Şöyle sert çıkışlarına nasıl bayılıyorum, bir bilsen kurabiyem," dedi gülüşünün arasında, ona kötü bir bakış atınca mesajı alarak gülmeyi kesiverdi ama hâlâ dudaklarında şeytani bir sırıtma mevcuttu. Sinir olmakta haklı değil miydim? Aklı fikri alt tarafındaydı, böyle insanlara sinir oluyordum ya da sadece Baekhyun'a sinir de olabiliyor olabilirdim fakat bu aklı fikri alt tarafında olan insanlardan nefret etmiyorum demek değildi çünkü kesinlikle aklı fikri alt tarafında olan insanlardan nefret ediyordum. Bakın, örnek Byun Baekhyun, nasıl da nefret ediyordum ondan, değil mi?

Ancak... aynı zamanda seviyordum da, böyle de dengesizdim.

"Çeneni kapamazsan ben sana göstereceğim sert çıkışı," dedim sesimdeki tehditkar tonla. "Sakın annemin yanında böyle utanç verici şeyler yapma, tamam mı? Çok şey istemiyorum ya, birazcık insan gibi davransan yeter."

Alınmış gibi yaparak elini kalbine götürdü ve "Kalbimi kırdın, kurabiyem. Ben zaten insan değil miyim?" dedi sesine yalandan bir hüzün katarak. Hiç düşünmeden başımı iki yana sallayıp hazır cevabımı pat diye yapıştırdım. "Hayır, değilsin."

Sen insan değilsin hayvanoğlu hayvan!

"Öyle olsun, kurabiyem," dedi bana kedi gibi sırnaşırken, ondan uzaklaşmak için kendimi adeta duvara yapıştırdım fakat şansıma asansör durduğumuzu bildiren bir sesle durup kapılarını açınca zafer kazanmışcasına gülümseyerek kendimi hızla dışarı attım. Hâlâ biraz rahatsız hissetmem doğaldı, yavaş yavaş yıkacaktım duvarları, hemencecik değil ama bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu... Her fırsatta sırnaşması yok muydu, deli oluyordum.

Baekhyun arkamdan homurdanarak gelmeye başladığında parmağımı zile bastırdım. Şimdi fark ediyordum da, annemi çok ama çok özlemiştim. Ana kuzusu olduğumu kabul ediyordum, tam bir ana kuzusuydum çünkü. Annem her şeyimdi, şu hayatta en çok sevdiğim insandı ve yeri asla değişmeyecekti.

Sadece saniyeler sonra kapı açıldı, annem dudakları kulaklarına varıncaya kadar gülümsüyordu. "Selam-" diye başlamıştım ki sözüm bir çift kolun boynuma dolanıp beni aşağı çektirince kesilmek zorunda kaldı. Annem sıkıca bana sarılırken Baekhyun'un yanımızda olmasını umursamadan ben de ona aynı şekilde karşılık verdim ve sıkı bir kucaklamaya çektim onu. Amma da özlemiştim be... Oysa ki sadece yarım gün birbirimizi görmemiştik.

"Benim oğluşum büyümüş de partile gider, arkadaşlarında kalırmış," diyerek geri çekildi, yüzümü avuçlayıp yanaklarıma sulu öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Pekala, belki de şimdi Baekhyun'u umursamamın vaktiydi. Anne, beni rezil etmeye geri dönüyorsun...

"Anne," Onu durdurmaya çalışarak ellerimle omuzlarını kavradım fakat durmadı.

"Sen daha düne kadar ayıcığın olmadan uyuyamazdın, şimdi Baekhyun ile uyuyorsun demek... Çok büyüdün, çok."

Anne, yalvarırım sus...

Yan tarafımda Baekhyun kıkırdayınca şimdi gerçekten geri çekilmeliyim diye düşündüm ve annem ne olduğunu anlayamadan çabucak kendimi geri çektim, daha fazla konuşup beni rezil etmemesini diliyordum. Bu kadarı da olmazdı yahu! Ben ayıcığı bırakalı çok olmuştu, yalan söylüyordu! Yani Stitch gelene kadar ayıcığımla oynamayı bırakalı çok olmuştu, Stitch hayatıma girdikten sonra eski alışkanlığım geri dönmüş olabilirdi ama yine de bunu Baekhyun'un yanında söylemesine gerek yoktu!

"Anneciğim, diyorum ki..." İçeri geçerken tatlı tatlı mırıldandım. "...beni arkadaşımın yanında rezil etmesen, sonra konuşsak?"

Annem imalı bir gülüşle benim peşimden içeri giren Baekhyun'u süzdü, birde utanmadan Baekhyun'a göz kırpmıştı! Neden benim annem de diğer normal anneler gibi değildi ki? Normal bir anne çocuğunun takıldığı kişileri sorgular, hemen onu sevmezdi fakat annemde tam tersi oluvermişti; beni gözü kapalı Baekhyun'a emanet ediyordu. Bakın Byun Baekhyun'dan bahsediyorduk! Şu hayatta en son güveneceğiniz kişiydi ancak... güveniyorduk işte çünkü kendine çeken bir özelliği vardı pezevengin. Elinizde olmadan ona çekiliyordunuz ve bir gün bir bakmışsınız ona tüm kalbinizle güveniyorsunuz! İşte bana olan da buydu, bir sabah uyanmıştım ve ona güvendiğimi fark etmiştim, evet tam olarak böyle olmuştu. Hiç de güvenilir biri değildi ama bir kere güvendiniz mi bitmişti olay...

"Tamam, tamam. Sen üzerini değiştir, bizde Baekhyun ile seni beklerken mutfakta sohbetimize kaldığımız yerden devam ederiz," diyerek resmen beni kovduğunda annem, ona inanamazlıkla baktım çünkü uyardığım halde apaçık sohbete geri devam edeceklerini söylemişti. Annem harbiden inanılmazdı! En azından bunu arkamdan gizlice yapabilirlerdi, bana söylemesinin lüzumu yoktu... Yemin ediyorum annem tanıdığım en dürüst insandı!

"Duş da alacağım, merak etmeyin çok uzun sürmez..." diye mırıldandım merdivenlere yönelirken, beni duymuş olmalarını diliyordum. Benim hakkımda konuşmakla çok meşgullerdi fakat yine de duyduklarını belli eden bir biçimde ikisi de dönüp bana başlarını sallamış, tek kelime etmeden konuşmalarına geri dönmüşlerdi. Bir vay be çektikten sonra merdivenleri tırmandım, konuştukları konu bendim ancak benimle hiç ilgilenmemişlerdi bile! Bunun hesabını soracaktım.

Ama önce temizlenmeliydim.

***

Kirli kıyafetlerimden kurtulmuş, güzelce duşumu almış ve temiz kıyafetler giymiştim. Kahvaltıya yetişmem gerektiğinden dolayı saçlarımı kurutma gereği duymamıştım, evin içinde olduğumdan bunu sorun etmiyordum. Yatağımın kenarında oturmuş beni izleyen Stitch'e özlem dolu bir sarılma bahşettikten sonra sessizce odamdan çıkıp merdivenleri inmeye başladım.

Mutluydum, sanki dün kalbi paramparça olan ben değilmişim gibi mutluydum. Kabul etmek biraz güç olsa da ediyordum işte, Byun Baekhyun beni mutlu ediyordu. O hayatıma girmeden önce hiç bu denli mutlu olduğumu, etrafa neşe saçtığımı ya da hiç bu kadar özgüvenli olduğumu hatırlamıyordum. O hayatıma girmeden önce asosyal bir inektim; tüm gün evde yatar, ders çalışarak veya anime izleyerek pinekler ve annem güldürmediği sürece sürekli somurturdum. Arkadaşım yoktu, sosyal hayatım zaten hiç yoktu fakat Baekhyun hayatıma girdiğinden beri tüm bunlar bir anda değişivermişti. Baekhyun sayesinde daha mutlu, daha özgüvenli, huysuz olmasına rağmen daha az somurtan, daha çok gülen ve arkadaş canlısı (bundan pek emin değildim) birine dönüşmüştüm. Hatta Baekhyun sayesinde belki de dünyanın en iyi arkadaşını edinmiştim, elbette Jongin'i!

Onun sayesinde kendimi biraz daha değerli hissediyordum ve ben tüm bunların hepsini Baekhyun'a borçluydum. Başkaları biri hayatını veya kendisini değiştirdiği için o kişiye kızabilirdi fakat ben Baekhyun'a hiç kızgın değildim. Aksine, beni değiştirdiği için mutluydum. Eski Sehun'u hiç özlemeyecektim...

Yüzümde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle mutfağa girmek için sola dönmek üzereyken annemin söyledikleriyle durmak zorunda kaldım.

"Baekhyun... Sana ne kadar teşekkür etsem az, biliyorsun. Sehun çok içine kapanık ve asosyal bir çocuktu, ta ki seninle tanışana kadar... Şimdi saklandığı kabuğundan neredeyse çıktı ve ben bu yüzden çok mutluyum. Sehun'a yardım etme teklifimi kabul ettiğin için sana gerçekten minettarım, Baekhyun. Onu daha sosyal biri yapacağım demiştin, sahiden de daha sosyal biri oldu. İyi ki varsın!"

Duyduklarımla gülümsemem solarken ne hissettiğime karar vermeye çalışıyordum fakat bu çok zordu. Şaşırmış mıydım? Elbette! Üzülmüş müydüm? Büyük bir ihtimalle... Kırılmış mıydım? Kesinlikle.

Az önce duyduklarıma inanamıyordum, annem söylediklerinde ciddi miydi yoksa sadece benimle dalga mı geçiyorlardı? Bakın, eğer bu bir şakaysa hiç komik değildi! Eğer bu bir şaka değilse de... hiç komik değildi. Tanrım, neden gözlerim doluyordu ki?! Şimdi ağlamanın hiç zamanı değildi. Ağlamak istemiyordum, belki duyduklarım gerçek değildi, önce emin olmalıydım!

Fakat bunları söyleyen annemdi, bana ne derse desin inanacağım tek kişi.

Elimi ağzıma bastırarak olası bir hıçkırağa karşı kendimi koruma altına aldım, beni duymamalılardı. Her ne kadar cesurca karşılarına çıkıp bunların hesabını sormak istesem de yapamayacağımı bildiğimden bir korkak gibi saklanıyordum işte çünkü yapamazdım ben, eğer çıkarsam karşılarına anında yaşlar boşalırdı gözlerimden.

"Bana teşekkür etmenize gerek yok, Bayan Lee. Ben bir şey yapmadım, sadece onunla takıldım o kadar. Kendisini değiştiren oydu, ben gerçekten hiçbir şey yapmadım. Ve acaba... sakıncası yoksa bu aramızda kalabilir mi? Sehun'un öğrenmesini istemiyorum çünkü bunu benim sizin isteğiniz üzere veya bir çıkar için yaptığımı düşünecek. Dediğim gibi, ben hiçbir şey yapm-" Baekhyun alçak bir ses tonuyla konuşurken buna daha fazla dayanamayacağımı düşünerek içeri adımımı attım ve konuşma bir anda kesilip şaşkınlıkla büyüyen gözler bana çevrildi.

"Hiçbir şey yapmadın, öyle mi?" Sesim titriyordu, Baekhyun'un gözlerinin içine bakarken ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum ama fazla dayanamayacağım aşikardı. Baekhyun hızla başını iki yana sallayarak konuşmak için ağzını açtı fakat daha başlayamadan onu elimle susturdum. "Tek kelime etme, fikrim değişmeyecek. Biliyor musun, söylediklerinde çok haklısın! Öğrendiğimde aynen öyle düşünecektim, bunu bir çıkar için yaptığını-" Baekhyun aniden sözümü kesti. "Hayır, Sehun! Kes şunu, bunu bir çıkar için yapmıyorum. Tanrım! İşte bu yüzden öğrenmeni istemedim çünkü beni dinlemek istemeyeceğini ve olayı irdelemeden hemen yargılamaya geçeceğini biliyordum!"

Baekhyun öfkeyle yerinden kalkıp bana doğru yaklaşmaya başlayınca ondan uzağa kaçtım. Şu an kesinlikle bana yaklaşmasının sırası değildi, onu yakınımda istemiyordum!

"Benden uzak dur! Elbette seni dinlemek istemiyorum ve tanrım! Ne irdelemesinden bahsediyorsun?! Bunun irdelenecek bir yanı yok! Yaptın etti, oldu bitti ve foyan ortaya çıktı, bu kadar! Ne sanıyordun, bunun sonsuza kadar aranızda saklanacak olan bir sır olduğunu ve benim hiçbir şeyden habersiz seninle takılmaya devam edeceğimi mi? Yine haklısın, gizli konuşmanıza kulak misafiri olmasaydım her şeyden habersiz seninle takılmaya devam ederdim çünkü sen bunun için yanımdasın! Beni değiştirmek, daha sosyal birine dönüştürmek ve beni  _düzeltmek_ için buradasın, bunun için benimle takılıyorsun..."

Gözlerimde biriken yaşları daha fazla tutamayarak yanaklarıma süzülmelerine izin verdim. Bunda ağlanacak bir şeyin olmadığını sanabilirdiniz fakat durum bundan daha derindi, benim en hassas olduğum konuydu.

"Sehun..." Baekhyun bana doğru bir adım daha atınca mutfağın diğer köşesine gittim.

"Aptal değilim, ilk başta neden takıldığını sorgulamıştım ama sonraları bunu takmamaya karar verdim. B-Ben sanmıştım ki benimle gerçekten arkadaş olmak istediğin için takılıyorsun... Oysa çok yanılıyormuşum, muhtemelen söylediğin bütün sözler, yaptığın bütün sırnaşıklar bunu yapmak zorunda olduğun içindi. Sahiden de benim yardıma ihtiyacım olduğunu mu düşünüyordun? Bu yüzden mi annemin teklifini kabul ettin?"

En başta anneme kızgın ve kırgındım ancak Baekhyun'a hissettiklerim daha ağır basıyordu, ona daha çok kızgın ve kırgındım. Sonuçta o benim annemdi, ona asla küsemezdim, küssem bile birkaç güne barışırdım fakat Baekhyun... Baekhyun kolay kolay affedebileceğim biri değildi. Baekhyun affedeceğim biri de değildi.

"Sehun, saçmalıyorsun. Söylediklerimin veya yaptıklarımın her zerresi bunu kendim istediğim içindi, seninle gerçekten takılmak istediğim için takıldım. Senin yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu falan düşünmedim ve de düşünmüyorum! Ayrıca o teklifi-" Baekhyun'un sesi her bir cümlesinde yükselirken onu dinlemememi gerçekten zorlaştırıyordu, bu yüzden kendime hakim olamayarak sözünü kesiverdim. "Kapa çeneni! Senin ne sesini duymak ne de yüzünü görmek istiyorum. Evimden def ol git ve bir daha sakın karşıma çıkma!"

"Sehun-" İkisi de aynı anda karşı çıkmaya çalışınca bağırarak onları susturdum. "Hemen çık evimden dedim!"

Baekhyun hiçbir şey söylemedi, yalnızca bana hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bir bakış attı ve ardından 'nasıl istersen' gibi bir şeyler mırıldanarak mutfağı terk etti. Dış kapı sertçe kapanana kadar aynı yerimde durup az önce Baekhyun'un dikildiği yeri izledim.

Gitmişti, gitmesini  _ben_ istemiştim.

"Sehun, tatlım, bence ona bir söz hakkı vermeliydin..." Mutfağa girdiğimden beri bir kez olsun gözlerimizin buluşmadığı annemin sesi kulaklarıma doldu ve her şey onun başının altından çıkmasına rağmen onun sesini duymanın, Baekhyun'un sesini duyduğum zaman hissettiğim ki gibi sinirli hissettirmediğini fark ettim. Anneler gerçekten başkaydı ama güvendiğinizi sandığınız bir başka biri için aynı şey geçerli olmuyordu.

"Yalnız kalmak istiyorum, lütfen beni birkaç saat rahatsız etme." derken yaşlar hâlâ yanaklarımdan süzülmeye devam ediyordu. Aklım başıma gelene kadar birkaç saat daha ağlayacağımı biliyordum.

Annem istemeye istemeye başını salladı, anlayışlı olduğu için sevinmiştim.

Tıpkı Baekhyun'un yaptığı gibi ben de başka hiçbir şey söylemeden mutfaktan öylece çıkıp odama gittim. Stitch'i görmek hem sinirlendirmiş hemde üzmüştü çünkü bunu alanın Baekhyun olduğu gerçeği ve benim bunu bile bile Stitch'in kucağında ağlayacak olmam ne kadar aciz olduğumun sadece küçük bir göstergesiydi. Neden Stitch'i alan kişi Baekhyun olmak zorundaydı ki? Stitch'e kızamıyordum da... onun hiçbir suçu yoktu. Sadece, ona bakmak kalbimi acıtıyordu.

Yine de kalbimin acısına rağmen gidip ona sarıldım, kucağında saatlerce ağladım. Ben mi uyduruyordum bilmiyordum ama tuhaf bir şekile Stitch onun gibi kokuyordu ve bu da daha çok ağlamama neden olan bir şeydi. Ondan nefret ediyordum, şimdiye kadar bunda hiç ciddi olmamıştım fakat birkaç saat öncesinde duyduklarım içimde bir nefret duygusuna patlak vermişti. Ondan nefret ettiğimi düşünürken bile bundan emin olamamak garipti ama ediyordum işte, bal gibi de ediyordum çünkü beni kırmıştı.

Kızgındım.

Benimle gerçekten arkadaş olmak istediğini düşündüğüm için, ona hemencecik bağlandığım için, annemin teklifini kabul ettiği için, benim 'yardıma' ihtiyacım olduğunu düşündüğü ve bu yüzden beni 'düzeltmeye' çalıştığı için kızgındım. Benim yardıma ihtiyacım yoktu, yardım edilecek bir yanım da yoktu. Benim düzeltilmeye veya değiştirilmeye ihtiyacım yoktu, tamam belki değişmeye birazcık ihtiyacım olabilirdi ama nasıl böyle düşünebilirlerdi? Beni ben olduğum için sevdiklerini sanıyordum, bir başkasına dönüştüğüm için değil. Sırf değişmem için Baekhyun'la takılmama izin verdiği için anneme de kızgındım, bunu nasıl yapardı?!

En çok da yanımda rol yaptığı her sefer için Baekhyun'a kızgındım. Elimde olmadan birlikte paylaştığımız anları düşünüyordum ve sonra kafamda bir soru beliriveriyordu: bunda ciddi miydi? Değildi, elbette değildi! Yaptığı veya söylediği hiçbir şeyde ciddi değildi. Söyledikleri doğru değildi, bana iltifat ettiği her anı hafızamdan sonsuza kadar silmek istiyordum. Bana karşı samimi değildi, hemde hiç. İşte bunlara kızgındım! Belki bunu çok abarttığımı düşünüyorlardı fakat tam da abartılacak bir şeydi, ilk defa başıma geliyordu ve benim bu konularda ne kadar hassas olduğumu bilmeleri gerekti!

Yapmacık insanlardan nefret ederdim, annem bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Peki neden bunu yapıyorlardı? Daha fazla kırılmam için mi? Eğer öyleyse başarmışlardı, çok güzel kırılmıştım.

En kötüsü de neydi biliyor musunuz? Tüm bunlara rağmen Baekhyun'un varlığına muhtaç olduğumdu...

Ama gitmişti, artık hayatımda Baekhyun diye biri yoktu çünkü ondan gitmesini istemiştim.

***

Annemi görmezden geldiğim, Baekhyun'dan ne bir arama ne de bir mesaj aldığım ve Jongin ile daha çok yakınlaştığım bir hafta çok çabuk geçti. Annemi görmezden gelmeye çalıştığımın dördüncü gününde daha fazla dayanamayarak kendimi kollarına bırakana kadar gayet iyi idare ediyordum ama evlat yüreği dayanamamıştı işte, sarılıvermiştim hemen... Baekhyun ise, şey, o tam da istediğim gibi bir daha karşıma çıkmamıştı.

Benden bir özür bile dilemeye çalışmadığı için nasıl hissetmem gerektiğini bilemiyordum ama olumlu hissettiğim de söylenemezdi. Eğer bana gerçekten değer verseydi şimdiye kadar peşimde onu affetmem için dört dönmüş olması gerekti ancak yoktu, hiçbir yerde yoktu. Peki ben onu affetmem için yalvarmasını gerçekten istiyor muydum? Bu biraz bencilce geliyordu kulağa, o kadar kötü biri değildim. Peki ya öyle bir şey yaparsa onu affeder miydim? Emin değildim... Bir yanım bir daha karşıma çıkmamış olduğu için seviniyordu fakat diğer yanım feci bir şekilde özür dilemesini istiyordu. Aramızda kalsın ama ben hâlâ ondan bir şeyler bekliyordum, belki bir özür belki bir açıklama... Öyle de çaresizdim işte. Çok aptaldım, çok.

"Yine daldın gittin," Jongin elini gözümün önünde sallayınca kendime gelerek yerimde doğruldum. Bu onun bunu kaçıncı yapışıydı saymayı bırakmıştım, bu aralar çok düşündüğümün farkındaydım ancak elimde değildi... "Kusura bakma," diye mırıldandım ona dönüp sorun yok dercesine gülümseyerek. Elbette ona her şeyi anlatmıştım, birine anlatmazsam rahat edemezdim. Her şeyi içime atmaktan nefret ederdim ama her zaman içime atmak zorunda kalırdım çünkü beni dinleyecek ya da anlayacak birileri yoktu, bu yüzden içine kapanık olduğumu düşünüyorlardı işte. Fakat bilmiyorlardı, birine ihtiyacım vardı. O biri hayatımda olmadığı için içime atıyordum her şeyi.

Oysa ki o birini bulduğumu sanardım, birkaç gün öncesine kadar.

"Hâlâ mesaj atmadı mı?" diye sordu Jongin, kimi kast ettiğini hemencecik anladım ki zaten hiç zor değildi. Derin bir iç çekerken başımı iki yana salladım, sesli dile getirmesi daha çok acıtıyordu. "Atmadı, atmayacak da."

Bu kadar basitti, atmayacaktı işte, kabullenmiştim.

Jongin nazikçe sırtımı patpatladı. "Kendisi kaybeder, takma kafaya. Bak sana çok güzel bir teklifim var! Bu akşam benimle çocukluk arkadaşımın doğum günü partisine gel, çook büyük ve eğlenceli bir parti olacak. Biraz kafanı dağıtırsın, nasıl fikir?"

Ona dehşet dolu bir bakış attım, kabul etme olasılığının bile olmadığını iyi biliyordu! Bir daha asla bir partiye adımımı dahi atmayacağıma dair yemin etmiştim, bu yemini ederken hemen yanımda oturuyordu. Asla gitmezdim, kesinlikle olmazdı.

"Üzgünüm, ben yokum," dedim başımı hızla iki yana sallarken. Partilerle aram iyi değildi, partiler bana birini hatırlatıyordu ve ben o kişiyi zaten yirmi dört saat hatırlamıyormuş gibi hatırlamak istemiyordum!

Jongin omzumu dürttü. "Yapma böyle, gel işte! Sana söz veriyorum çok eğleneceğiz. Onun adının baş harfini bile hatırlamayacaksın!"

Yüzümü buruşturarak yeniden başımı iki yana salladım. "İstemiyorum, Jongin. Ben gelirsem sen keyfini çıkaramazsın, o yüzden kendi başına git ve eğlen."

Öyleydi, benimle bir partiye giderseniz hiç eğlenemezdiniz. Baekhyun'a her seferinde olan buydu... Umarım şimdi katıldığı her partide çok eğleniyordur!

"Ama ben seninle gitmek istiyorum," Bir kedi gibi sırnaşarak söyleyince onu kendimden uzaklaştırdım, bazen tıpkı Baekhyun gidi davranıyordu pislik! "Ama ben gitmek istemiyorum!" diye inatlaştım.

"Ya ben orada çok sarhoş olur ve evime geri dönemezsem? Kim bana sahip çıkacak? Beni yalnız başıma göndermeye gönlün el veriyor demek, tamam o zaman." Yemin ediyorum Jongin'in bir çocuktan farkı yoktu. Kollarını kavuşturup dudaklarını büzmesi de neydi tanrı aşkına?! Kaç yaşındaydı, beş mi?

"Kes şunu, Jongin, fikrimi değiştiremeyeceksin."

Jongin'in bir anda yüzündeki çocuksu ifade kayboldu ve yerini beni ürküten bir karanlık ifade aldı. Olamaz, kesinlikle hoşuma gitmeyen bir şeyler olacaktı, bunu hissediyordum. 

"İlla beni, seni tehdit etmek zorunda bırakacaksın yani... Pekala, madem gelmiyorsun o zaman ben de tüm okula ortaokulda yaptığın dansı izlettiririm."

Gözlerimi büyülterek ona baktım. Yok artık! Bunu yapamazdı.

"Hayır, yapamazsın," dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde çünkü elinde kayıt falan yoktu. Amanın, yoksa var mıydı?

Jongin bana sinsi bir sırıtış bahşetti. "Sen öyle san, Sehunnie. Elimde baştan sona kaydın var, istersen gösterebilirim."

Neden, neden, neden? Neden bana bunu yapıyordu?! Gitmek istemiyordum ki, beni bununla tehdit edemezdi! Bunun benim için en büyük utanç kaynağı olduğunu biliyordu, elinde büyük bir kozum vardı... Nasıl itiraz edecektim?

Edemeyecektim.

"Senden nefret ediyorum, Kim Jongin,"

Bu bir  _evetti_ , gitmeyi kabul ediyordum. Çünkü gitmekten başka çarem yoktu. Beni tehdit ettiği 'şey' benim için çok önemliydi, bir kez daha tüm okula rezil olup okul hayatımı mahvedemezdim... Gidecek ve kaçtığım şeyle yüzleşecektim.

Partiler onu hatırlatıyor olabilirdi ama eğer onu unutacak yeni anılar yaratırsam belki de bir daha onu hatırlatmazdı, kim bilir? 

 


	15. Herkesin derdi Sehun olmuş

Bu kez saçma salak bir parti için süslenmemiştim, daha doğrusu annemin beni süslemesine izin vermemiştim çünkü hâlâ annemle bir şeyleri aşabilmiş değildik, mesela ona partiye gideceğimi söylediğimde benden daha çok sevinmesi buna bir örnekti. Annemin sosyalleştiğime sevinmesi canımı yakıyor, kalbimi sıkıştırıyordu ama her seferinde buna benim iyiliğimi düşündüğü için bu kadar seviniyor diye kendimi avutuyordum. Evet, kabullenemiyordum. Annemin böyle bir şey yapmış olduğuna hâlâ inanamıyor ve bunu kabullenmeyi reddetiyor, suçu Baekhyun'a atıyordum. Gerçeği içimde bir yerlere gömmüştüm, suçu annemden çok Baekhyun'a atıyordum işte çünkü bence en çok suçlanması gereken oydu! Oydu işte, bana ne!

Biliyordu da suçlu olduğunu, peki neden hâlâ bir özürü çok görüyordu? Her neyse, artık umurumda değildi, bunu düşünmeyecektim. Nasıl isterse öyleydi, ben nasıl istersem değil. 

Eski Sehun nasıl giyiniyorsa aynı öyle giyindim: ne çok dar ne de yırtık pırtık bir kot pantolon, baskılı sarı bir tişört ve onun üzerine de soğuktan korunmak için hırka. Öyle sıradan görünüyordum ki eminim bin kilometre öteden 'ben ineğim' havası verebiliyorumdu. Ki amacım da biraz buydu zaten... Kimse için süslenemezdim, kusura bakmasınlardı. Kimseyle konuşmak, kimsenin de benimle konuşmasını istemiyordum; işte bu yüzden kendi inek moduma girmem en iyisiydi, buna karar vermiştim ve bence çok da iyi yapmıştım.

Benim aksime Jongin dergi kapaklarındaki modeller gibi giyinmiş kuşanmıştı... Böyle giyinmeme tek üzüldüğüm nokta ne yazık ki onun yanında çok ama çok sönük kalmamdı. Sorun değildi, zaten görünmek istemiyordum ama onun gibi güzel giyinen birinin yanında da böyle giyinen birinin dolaşması pek hoş değildi yani. Kendimi çok pasaklı hissettirmişti Jongin, yine de kıyafetim hakkında kötü bir yorumda bulunmamış nezaketen olsa gerek iyi göründüğümü söylemişti.

Sonra da birlikte gideceğimiz partinin yapıldığı yere ehliyetimiz olmadığı için paşa paşa yürümüştük. En azından partinin yapıldığı yer o kadar uzak değildi... Yol boyunca Jongin ile sohbet etmek de yolu çekilebilir kılmıştı neyse ki.

Partinin yapıldığı yer iki katlı bir evdi, önceki gittiğim partilere nazaran daha az kalabalıktı fakat bu yine de kalabalık olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu maalesef. Geriyordu beni bu pek alışkın olmadığım bu kalabalık, asla buna alışamayacaktım. Asla bir partiye katılmaya alışamayacaktım daha doğru bir cümle olurdu...

Zaten canım istemediği ve Jongin de tehdit etmediği sürece bir daha herhangi bir partiye katılmayı düşünmüyordum. Umarım bu son katıldığım parti olacaktı, tek dileğim buydu.

"Sanırım doğum günü çocuğu bahçede bir yerlerde," dedi Jongin kulağıma doğru sesini duyurmak için bağırarak. Partiye geleli yaklaşık on dakika olmuştu ve biz henüz kendimize bir içecek bile almamış sap gibi koltukta oturup etrafı izliyorduk. Etrafımızdaki insanlar müziğe eşlik ediyor, dans ediyor ve gözlerime inanamayacağım şeyler yapıyordu ama bunları daha önce gördüğümden bu sefer ki tepkim çok aşırı olmamıştı.  Yalnızca biraz gözlerimi büyültmüş, birde inanamayan bakışlarla bakmıştım o kadar. Üstelik birkaç kişinin oynadığı 'oyun' hiç de oynamak isteyeceğiniz türden bir oyun değildi. Oyunları bile iğrençti! Hastalık bulaşacaktı yahu, dikkatli olmalılardı...

"Ben bir bahçeye bakıp geleyim, sen de burada beni bekle ya  da istediğini yapabilirsin, sonuçta özgürsün." dedi Jongin sırıtarak, yanağımdan bir makas aldıktan sonra bir şey söylememi beklemeden kalabalığın arasına karışıverdi ve saniyeler içinde gözden kayboldu. Arkasından birkaç saniye saf saf bakmamın ardından kendime gelip oflayarak ayağı kalktım. Elbette burada öylece oturamazdım! Yanımda iki kişi birbirini yerken nasıl burada sakin sakin oturabilirdim ki? Kesinlikle okulda Jongin'i öldürecektim, bunların hepsinin hesabını soracaktım!

Ama önce kendime bir içecek almam lazımdı, yürümek dilimi damağımı kurutmuştu.

Dans eden kalabalığın içine karıştım ben de, insanları yara yara ve onlara yanlışlıkla çarpa çarpa ilerliyordum ve çarptığım kişilerden de özür dileyerek mutfağın yerini soruyordum bir yandan. Şansıma iyi biri denk gelmişti de mutfağın yerini öğrenebilmiştim. O kişiye teşekkürlerimi ilettikten sonra yönümü az önce gösterdiği yere doğru yönelttim. Umarım tenimin değdiği kimse hastalıklı değildi, kimseden hastalık kapmak istemiyordum yoksa annem beni gebertirdi!

Nihayetinde kalabalığın arasından kurtuldum ve mutfağa giriş yapabildim. Gözlerim anında mutfakta yiyişip sohbet eden çiftleri geçerek tezgaha dizilmiş çerezleri buldu. Yemekten başka hiçbir şey ilgimi çekmiyordu doğrusu.  Atıştırmalıklar neredeyse bitmişti ama içecekler henüz bitmiş değildi... Gülümseyerek kendime bir bardak kaptım ancak bir sorun daha vardı: alkolsüz bir içecek kalmamıştı! Nasıl o kadar içeceğin arasından alkolsüz olanları içip bitirebilirlerdi?! Hadi benim nedenim vardı da onların neydi ki? Zıkkım olsundu!

Tekrar bir of çektim, bu sefer ki en deriniydi. Hayattaki şansımdan nefret ediyordum. Beni içki içmeye iten evrenden de nefret ediyordum! Ben daha on yedisinde temiz bir gençtim, nasıl benden içki içmemi beklerlerdi anlamıyordum... Yani illa içtireceklerdi, sonra ben kafayı bulacaktım ve yine bir şeylerin içine edecektim! Yalnız bu kez beni evime götürecek olan Baekhyun olmayacaktı, eğer yanıma gelebilirse Jongin efendi olacaktı!

Jongin acilen yanıma gelmeliydi, tek başıma içki içmeyi istemiyordum çünkü bu tehlikeliydi. Ben içkinin kokusuyla bile sarhoş olurdum, bu yüzden Jongin'e ihtiyacım vardı. İlk ve son kez içki içtiğim seferde ne olduğunu dün gibi hatırlıyordum, şey, zaten üzerinden çok geçmemişti fakat her neyse. Konumuz bu değildi.

Konumuz benim çok susamamdı... Bir yudum alırsam bir şey olmazdı, değil mi? Hem Jongin kesin bulurdu beni, bir şey olmazdı ya. Evet, evet, olmazdı. Hem ben kendime sahip çıkabilirdim, hah! Koskoca adam olmuştum yahu, içki içmekten korkmamalıydım.

"Şey, bana da bir bardak doldurur musun?" diyerek çekine çekine kendine içki dolduran çocuğa doğru bardağımı uzattım, olur manasında başını sallayınca gülümsedim. Çocuk hiçbir şey demeden kendine doldurduğu (adını dahi bilmediğim bir) içkiden doldurdu, ardından arkadaşlarının arasına geri döndü ve beni rengi güzel içkimle yalnız bıraktı. Kimsenin bana bakmadığına emin olarak gözlerimle temkinli bir şekilde etrafı taradım, kimse benimle ilgilenmiyordu, bu güzeldi. Sonra bardağı burnuma götürüp kokladım ve kötü bir şey koymadığından emin oldum. Ki kokusundan nasıl kötü olduğunu anlayacaktım bilmiyordum ama işte...

Kokusu güzelse tadı da güzeldir. Ağır bir içki olmamasını umarak bardaktan bir yudum aldım, ilk başta ağzımda ekşi bir tat bırakıp boğazımdan aşağı yaka yaka inse de garip bir şekilde tadı hoşuma gitmişti. "Vay be," Kendi kendime mırıldanıp bardaktan yeni bir yudum daha aldım, harbiden güzeldi yahu. Hayattaki şansım o kadar da kötü değilmiş demek ki...

Ben tezgaha belimi dayamış etrafı izleye izleye içkimi yudumlarken birkaç dakika sonra yerimde donakalmama neden olacak bir kahkaha kulaklarıma doldu ve az kalsın içkiyi püskürtmeme neden olacaktı çünkü ben kesinlikle bu kahkahanın sahibini tanıyordum! Hayır ya, olamazdı... Onun burada ne işi vardı ki?

Emin olmak için kafamı hafifçe sağa çevirdim, biraz daha çevirdim ve işte, oradaydı... Jongdae hyung!

"Myeonnie, bebeğim, bu partinin sonunda ne olacağını hepimiz biliyoruz. O yüzden bırak da biraz sarhoş olayım, hem zaten sen bana sahip çıkarsın." dedi Jongdae hyung beline sarılı elin sahibi çocuğa gülümseyerek, beni görmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Yanındaki çocuk dediğine gözlerini devirdi ama bir şey demedi, birlikte tezgahın benden uzak olan ucuna gittiler. Jongdae hyung bakışlarını çocuktan çekince hemen kafamı önüme çevirdim, beni görmemeliydi. Beni görmesi isteyeceğim son şeydi! Tanrım, neden her şey beni buluyordu?

Acilen buradan çıkmalıydım.

"Baekhyun da sürekli içiyor zaten, şu geçen partiye getirdiği çocukla araları mı ne bozulmuş." Tam gitmek için hazırlanmıştım ki duyduğum isimle hiçbir yere kımıldayamadım. Üstelik konu da bendim,  _bizdik_. Belki biraz daha durabilirdim...

"Salak mıdır nedir! Diyorum ki mesaj at, özür dile ya da git evine sıkıştır bir köşeye... Ama yook, çok gururlu köpek! Beni görmek istemiyor deyip duruyor. İkisi de birbirinden salak zaten, körler."

Ohh, ne güzel de sövüyordu arkamızdan! Şanslı mıydım yoksa şanssız mıydım karar verememiştim şimdi. Tek bildiğim şey, beni görmeden tüymem gerektiğiydi. Beni görürse iyi olmazdı.

Çünkü... eğer Jongdae hyung buradaysa kesinlikle Baekhyun da buradaydı.

"Aman, boşverelim şimdi onları! Biz onlar gibi kör değiliz, değil mi aşkım?"

 _Aşkım_  mı? Amanın, yoksa Jongdae hyungun sevgilisi mi vardı? Neden bilmiyordum? Of, beni ne ilgilendiriyordu ki? Bilmek zorunda değildim, sonuçta arkadaşım değildi bir şeyim değildi. Yalnızca Baekhyun'un en yakın arkadaşıydı ve biz artık Baekhyun ile konuşmadığımıza göre beni hiç ilgilendirmiyordu.

Ama doğrusu... isterdim onunla arkadaş olmak, eğlenceli biriydi.

Buruk bir gülümsemeyle kafamı yeniden onların bulunduğu yere çevirdim, şimdi Jongdae hyung çocukla öpüşüyordu. Normal bir zamanda iğrenebileceğim bir sahneydi fakat tuhaf bir şekilde onları öpüşürken görmek hoşuma gitti. En azından o mutluydu, benim aksime. Jongdae hyungun mutlu olmasına sevinmiştim.

Gitmek için önüme dönmek üzereyken Jongdae'nin geri çekilmesi ve anında gözlerimizin buluşmasıyla öylece kalakaldım. E bu kadar da olmazdı yahu! Doğrudan gözlerimizin buluşmasına inanamıyordum... Al işte, gözleri beni görünce kocaman olmuştu! Hemen tüymeliydim...

"Hey, Sehun!"

Bana seslenince bardağımı tezgaha bırakıp neredeyse koşar adımlarla mutfağın çıkışına yöneldim, benden uzak oldukları için şanslıydım çünkü önümü kesememişti. Beni görmüştü, tanrım, Jongdae hyung beni görmüştü!

"Sehunnie, bekle beni!"

Seslenmeye devam ediyordu ama ona dönmedim, dönemezdim. Onunla yüzleşecek kadar kendimi hazır hissetmiyordum, sonuçta onunla yüzleşmek demek Baekhyun'la yüzleşmek gibi bir şeydi. Onun yerine kendimi mutfaktan dışarı attım. O an sanki biri bunu bekliyormuş gibi kolumu kavradı ve beni koridora doğru çekiştirmeye başladı.

"Kolumu bırakır mısın?!" diyerek kolumu tutan şahısın elinden kurtulmaya çalıştım fakat bu kolumu tutan kişinin yüzünü bana çevirmesiyle son buldu, çırpınmayı kestim çünkü bu kişi Luhan idi.

Heh, hep de böyle şeyler beni bulurdu zaten, bir o eksikti! Ne zaman şu hayatta şansım yaver gidecekti?

"Sessiz ol," diye uyardı arkasını dönüp biri geliyor mu diye kontrol ederken, inanamayacaksınız ama dediğine itaat ederek başımı salladım. Kimsenin olmadığı bir koridora saparken sesimi çıkarmıyordum, korkup kaçmam gerektiği halde sesimi çıkarmamam garipti...

Sonunda beni bir kapıdan içeri sokunca durduk, iyi miydi kötü müydü bilemiyordum ama geldiğimiz yer bir tuvaletti ve Luhan arkamızdan kapıyı kilitlemişti. Bana bir şey yapmazdı değil mi?

"Burada ne işin var?" Aniden kaşları çatık bir biçimde bana dönüp sesini yükselterek sorunca ben de kaşlarımı çattım. O kimdi de bana sesini yükseltiyordu?!

"Asıl senin burada ne işin var?" Neden Baekhyun'un olduğu her partide o da vardı, anlamıyordum!

Sorumla birlikte kaşlarını çatmayı bıraktı, yüzü ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyormuş gibi bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Hah, hadi bakalım söyle niye burada olduğunu!

"Biri için buradayım," dedi daha sakin bir ses tonuyla, yüzü yumuşamış görünüyordu. "Peki ya sen?"

Omuzlarımı silktim. "Ben de biri için buradayım."

"O kişi Baekhyun mu?" diye pat diye soruverince apışıp kaldım. O da nereden çıkmıştı şimdi?!

"Hayır!" diye karşı çıktım hemen, sesim istemim dışında yüksek çıkmıştı. Baekhyun'un bu partiye gelmemle alakası bile yoktu, tehdit edildiğim için gelmiştim bir kere. Birde belki kafamı dağıtırım diye...

Luhan güldü, bana imalı bakışlarla bakıyordu. "Anlaşılan yine aranız bozulmuş. Yoksa benim yüzümden mi bozuldu?"

Kesinlikle onun bununla bir ilgisi yoktu.

"Hayır," diye mırıldandım başımı yere eğip ayakkabılarıma bakarken, onunla bakışmak beni huzursuz hissettiriyordu. Daha doğrusu, onunla bir tuvalette kilitli olmak beni fena huzursuz hissettiriyordu. "İyi olmuş, onunla takılamayacak kadar masumsun sen. Ondan uzak durman senin için en iyisi."

Herkes biliyordu işte, benimle takılması bir mucizeydi.

"Evet, tabii," diye geçiştirdim. Gerçekten bu konu hakkında konuşmak istemiyordum, hemde onunla. "Beni kurtardığın için teşekkür ederim." diye ekledim Jongdae'yi kast ederek.

Önemi yok dercesine omuz silkti. "Baktım senin bana iyilik yaptığın yok, bari ben sana iyilik yapayım dedim."

Yuh, laf mı sokmuştu o?

"Ş-Şey, o gece hakkında... ben..." Utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. "Ben gerçekten özür dilerim. Küçük bir yanlış anlaşılma oldu işte, lütfen kusuruma bakma. Baekhyun'un böyle bir tepki vereceğini bilmiyordum! K-Kendimi çok kötü hissettim o gece, tekrar özür dilerim."

Benim yüzümden dayak yemiş olduğunu hatırlamak kalbimi sızlattı, kim olursa olsun kimse böyle bir şeyi hak etmezdi.

Luhan gülerek başını iki yana salladı, samimi bir gülüştü ve ben rahatladığımı hissettim. "Sorun değil, kavga etmediğimiz bir gün yok zaten." Luhan'ın samimi gülüşü yavaş yavaş buruk bir gülümsemeye dönüşünce yine merak ettim, yine aralarında ne geçti de böyle olduklarını merak ettim. Burnumu sokmak istemiyordum fakat acayip merak ediyordum.

"Ah, şu konu... N-Neden sürekli kavga ediyorsunuz?" İçimden bir ses onun da anlatmayacağını söylüyordu.

Luhan'ın gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm. "Sana anlatmadı değil mi? Elbette anlatmamıştır." derken gözlerimizi buluşturdu, başımı onu onaylayan biçimde salladım. Anlatmamıştı işte! "Üzgünüm ama ben de sana anlatamam, Sehun. Bunu ondan duyman daha iyi olur." Seni de, onu da... Bıktım! Ağzımı bozmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum yahu, alt tarafı aralarında ne geçtiğini anlatacaklardı!

"Görünüşe bakılırsa bunu ondan da duyamayacağım çünkü artık konuşmuyoruz," dedim, sesimde bir miktar hüzün vardı.

"İstersen anlatabilirsin," diyerek gülümsedi.

Hiç anlatacak havamda değildim, üstelik ona anlatmak kulağa pek de hoş gelmiyordu. Baekhyun'un ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini bildiğimden ona bir şekilde güvenemiyordum...

Yavaşça başımı sağa sola salladım, mesajı aldı.

"Jongdae gitmiştir, çıkabilirsin," diyerek kilitlediği kapıyı açtı, gülümsüyordu ve gülümsemesi hiç de kötü amaçlı birine aitmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Tanrım, gerçekten anlamıyordum, neden Baekhyun böyle birinden nefret ediyordu? Henüz Luhan'ın kötü bir tarafını görmemiştim, belki de bu yüzdendi fakat görecekmişim gibi de durmuyordu. Hatta bir karşılaştırma yapacak olsam (ilk görüş karşılaştırması), Luhan Baekhyun'dan daha iyiydi ama... Ama işte ben Baekhyun'a güvenmeyi, inanmayı, sevmeyi seçmiştim. Sonrasında bunun hata olduğunu fark etmiştim ancak iş işten geçmişti.

Gergin bir tebessüm bahşederek Luhan'ın açtığı kapıdan dışarı çıktım, koridor tuvalete saklanmadan önce olduğu gibi bomboştu. Müziğin ve insanların sesleri gelmeye devam ediyordu hâlâ. Jongin... Acaba o neredeydi? Acilen onu bulmam ve buradan gitmem gerekiyordu.

Baekhyun'un olduğu bir ortamda bir dakika bile duramazdım!

Luhan'a kısa bir veda ettikten sonra koridordan çıkıp kalabalığın arasına kaynadım. Jongin'i görebilme umuduyla her insanın yüzüne bakıyordum fakat yoktu, nereye kaybolduysa onu bulduğumda gebertecektim. Ona gelmek istemediğimi söylemiştim! Eğer bu gece Baekhyun'u görecek olursam kesinlikle Jongin bitmişti, onun işini bitirecektim. Onu unutmak için geldiğim partide onu görecek olmak hiç hoş olmazdı!

Arka cebimde titreyen telefonla gerçekliğe geri döndüm ve hemen elimi cebime atarak telefonu çıkardım. Telefonu fazla kullanmadığımdan Jongin'i aramak aklımın ucuna bile gelmemişti, çok mu asosyaldim? Jongin'e bir ton lanet savurup aramayı cevapladım.

"Nerdesin?! Çabuk gel!" Onun konuşmasına fırsat vermeyerek çabucak bağırdım, sinirli olduğumu anca o an fark edebildim. Sinirliydim fakat Jongin'e değil, Baekhyun'a sinirliydim.

"Asıl sen nerdesin? Kaç dakikadır seni arıyorum! Geldiğimde yerinde yoktun, her yere baktım ama seni bulamadım, Sehun. Nerdesin? Başına bir şey mi geldi?" Jongin sesinden akan endişeyle hızlı hızlı sıraladığında birazcık da olsa sakinleştiğimi hissettim çünkü en azından beni 'gerçekten' düşünen biri vardı, birilerinin aksine(!).

"Hayır, bana bir şey olmadı. Sadece... Eski oturduğumuz yerde buluşalım," diye sesimi ona duyurabilmek için bağırdım telefona doğru, karşı taraftan bir onay alınca aramayı sonlandırdım. Neyse ki bir aptallık yapıp yerimden kalkmadan önce oturduğum yere yakın olduğumdan hemencecik buluşma yerimize varmıştım. Elbette yerimiz kapılmıştı ama Jongin gelene kadar ayakta durabilirdim, sorun değildi.

Yaklaşık beş dakika sonra Jongin'i kalabalığın içinde, insanları yararak bana doğru gelmeye çalışırken gördüm ve rahat bir nefes vermeme engel olamadım, nihayet birbirimizi bulabilmiştik! 

"Sehun!" diye seslendi elini havaya kaldırıp onu görmem için sallayarak, dikildiğim yerde beklemekten vazgeçerek onun yanına gitmeye karar verdim.

"Sonunda!" Aynı anda söyledik, sanki birbirini yıllardır görmeyen insanlar gibiydik tıpkı... Jongin bana zarar gelmediğinden birde kendi gözleriyle emin olmak için beni şöyle bir süzdü, gözlerimi devirmeden edemedim. "Aptal çocuk, başına bir şey geldi sandım. Nasıl korktum haberin var mı?"

Rahatladığını belirten bir ifadeyle derin bir nefes verdi, gerçekten benim için endişelenmiş gibi görünüyordu. "Ben iyiyim," diye temin ettim onu, bakışlarımızla anlaşarak birlikte kalabalığın içinden sıyrılmaya başladık, bu sefer tam yanımda benimle birlikte yürüyordu.

"Jongin... Aslında bir şey oldu." Kalabalıktan biraz uzaklaşınca söyleyiverdim, eğer bir an önce söylemezsem Baekhyun'a veya onun arkadaşlarında herhangi birine yakalanmamın an meselesi olacak olmasından korkuyordum. Jongin kolumdan tutarak beni durdurdu ve kendine doğru çevirdi. İşte, endişeli ifadesi yeniden yüzüne yerleşmişti...

"Sehun, ne oldu söyle! Beni korkutuyorsun," derken beni biraz sarstı, Jongin'in panik bir çocuk olduğunu onunla arkadaş olmamın ikinci günü anlamıştım ve şimdi bu hareketlerini pek anormal karşılamıyordum. "Baekhyun, şey, o burada, gitmem gerek."

"Ben de kötü bir şey oldu sandım! Ee ne olmuş? Ondan kaçmayı mı düşünüyorsun?" Jongin az önce söylediğim çok önemsiz bir şey gibi gözlerini devirerek kolumu tutmayı bıraktığında ona inanamadım. Bu, başıma gelebilecek en kötü şeydi! Elbette kaçacaktım, ne saçmalıyordu?!

"Evet! Tam olarak onu düşünüyorum, Jongin. Ben gidiyorum!"

Alkolün verdiği duyguyla bir anda bağırdım suratına ve şimdi de başka hiçbir şey söylemeden Jongin'in yanından uzaklaşıyordum. Bu kadar sinirlenmemin nedenini alkole bağlıyordum fakat içimde bir yerlerde biliyordum ki bu öfkemin tek nedeni Byun Baekhyun'du. Baekhyun'a sinirliydim, ona çok fazla sinirliydim! Onun yüzünden her dakika sinirleniyordum, başka açıklaması olamazdı.

Çık aklımdan be pis adam!

"Sehun, bekle!"

Jongin peşimden gelirken adımı sesleniyordu ama içim öyle bir öfkeyle dolmuştu ki ona dönmek istesem de dönemiyordum, dönmüyordum. Beni buraya getirdiği için ona kızmak istiyordum ancak bunun onun suçu olmadığını biliyordum, kızamazdım fakat kızmak istiyordum işte! Birine patlamak ve öfkemi kusmak istiyordum! O kişi Jongin olmamalıydı ama bu gidişle olacak gibi duruyordu... Peşimden gelmemeliydi, ona patlamamalıydım. Kötü bir arkadaş olmak istemiyordum... Onu da kaybedemezdim.

"Jongin, lütfen arkadaşının yanına geri dön," Arkamı dönmeden söylendim, sesimi düz tutmaya çalışıyordum. "Ama daha seni onunla tanıştıracaktım!"

Bir anda durunca Jongin bunu beklemediğinde dolayı bana çarptı, neyse ki çok kötü bir çarpışma değildi de bir yerim acımamıştı. Onun da canı acımış gibi görünmüyordu.

"Jongin... Doğum günü çocuğunun adı ne?" diye sordum alacağım cevaptan tereddüt ederek, nefesimi tutmuş cevabını beklerken içimden o kişinin olmaması için resmen dua ediyordum. Lütfen, tanrım lütfen, düşündüğüm gibi olmasın...

Jongin'in dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi ve aman tanrım, gözlerinin parladığına yemin edebilirdim!

"Ah, o mu? Adı Tao, bizimle aynı yaşta. Seni onunla tanıştırmayı istiyorum çünkü-" Jongin'in gülümsemesi büyüdüğünde içimden bir lanet savurdum. Tabii ya, elbette şans benden yana olmayacaktı. Ne söyleyeceğini bilerek sözünü kestim. "Çünkü ondan hoşlanıyorsun."

Her şeyin içine tüküreyim! Neden bana daha önce lanet olası arkadaşının adını söylememişti? Böylece bu aptal partiye baştan katılmazdım! Tanrım... Üstelik 'arkadaşlarımdan' biri daha o kötü çocuktan hoşlanıyordu! Bunu anlamayacak kadar salak değildim çünkü hadi ama, Jongin'in suratına bakarsınız cevabı alacaktınız. Tao'nun ismini söylerken nasıl da içtendi sesi...

Ben o çocuğun adını söyleyemiyordum bile be!

"S-Sen... nasıl anladın? Çok mu belli ediyorum?" Kızararak sordu.

Sence sorun bu mu Jongin?

"Jongin! Bak, anlatmadığım birtakım şeyler var tamam mı? Mesela Baekhyun'un 'takıldığı' kişinin Tao olduğu gibi... Tao'yu tanıyorum. Eğer Tao buradaysa, Baekhyun da buradadır ve benim acilen bu partiyi terk etmem gerek yoksa hiç hoş şeyler olmayacak. Tao benden nefret ediyor, üzgünüm ama ben de ondan!"

Hayatıma aldığım bir kişinin daha o çocuktan hoşlanıyor olması beni sinirlendiriyordu, hatta kabul ediyorum, kıskandırıyordu! Anlamıyordum, o çocukta ne vardı? O çocukta olan ama ben de olmayan ne vardı da herkes ona hastaydı?! Benden ilk görüşte nefret etmeye başlamıştı ve ben şimdi benden nefret eden birinin partisine davet edilmediğim halde yüzsüzce gelmiştim. Gerçekten karşılaşırsak hiç hoş şeyler olmazdı, bu sinirle saçını başını yollardım onun! Ya da o benimkini yollardı, güçsüzdüm sonuçta...

Baekhyun'u etkisi altına aldığı yetmiyormuş gibi tek arkadaşımı da etkisi altına almıştı... Hâlâ inanamıyordum.

"Ne? Baekhyun benim Tao'm ile mi takılıyor? Tao'nun biriyle takıldığını biliyordum ama onun olacağı aklıma gelmezdi! Onu bulunca-" Jongin'in sözü bugün ikinci kez kesildi fakat bu sefer kesen ben değildim. Lanet olsun... En son istediğim kişi kesmişti sözünü, Baekhyun.

"Sehun!"

Anlaşılan bugün herkes adımı ezberlemeye çalışıyordu... Görüyor musunuz, ne de seviliyorum! Adımı zikreden zikredene.

Arkamı dönmedim, arkamı dönüp de onunla yüzleşecek cesaretim yoktu çünkü.

"Sehun, sana diyorum," Biri omzumdan dürtünce elektrik çarpmış gibi bir titreşim geçti bedenimden ve hızlıca dokunuşundan kaçıp Jongin'e sığındım. Bana dokunanın da, seslenenin de kim olduğunu biliyordum fakat yemin ederim yüzüne bakacak cesaretim yoktu, bakamıyordum ona. Oysa bir yanım nasıl görmek istiyordu özlem duyduğum yüzünü, diğer yanım ise nefret etmeye çalışmakla uğraşıyordu... İnsanları çarçabuk affetmek gibi nefret ettiğim bir huyum vardı, beni kırdıklarını görmezden gelmek gibi birde.

Ben kinci biri değildim, kesinlikle öyle biri değildim. Ben kimseden öyle hemen nefret edemezdim, ettiğimi söylediysem de bu sadece kendime avutmak için söylediğim bir yalandır. Ben şimdiye kadar sadece birinden gerçek manada nefret ettim, o kişi de kendi öz babamdı. Hak etmişti nefretimi, ben hiç birinden bu kadar nefret etmemiştim hayatımda. Yani, diyordum ya Baekhyun'u görmek istemiyorum çünkü ondan nefret ediyorum diye, hah, işte onların hiçbirinde samimi değildim. Bal gibi nefret edemiyordum ondan, evet beni kırmıştı ama edemiyordum işte, olmuyordu. Kimse babamınki kadar ağır bir darbe vurmamıştı bana, bu yüzden ne kadar beni kıran darbeler yesem de kimseden nefret edemiyordum.

Ancak Baekhyun'dan nefret etmek istiyordum, bunu öyle çok istiyordum ki size izah edemezdim! Onu unutmak istiyordum çünkü unutmam gerekiyordu. Beni sevmiyordu, seviyorduysa dahi bile isteye benimle takılmamıştı, benimle gerçekten arkadaş olmak istediği için takılmamıştı. İşte bunlar yüzünden unutmam gerekiyordu onu, hafızamdan bir an önce silmeliydim fakat çok zordu, beceremiyordum. Gördüğüm küçücük bir ilgiye kanmıştım, biraz da bendeydi suç. Gerçek ilgiye o kadar muhtaçtım ki... Ona inanan bendim, bir bakıma tüm suç bendeydi. Keşke başında ona inanmasaydım ama iş işten geçmişti bir kere. Bir daha aynı hataya düşmeyecektim, dersimi aldığımı düşünüyordum.

"Seni görmek istemiyor," dedi Jongin çattığı kaşlarıyla benim bakmadığım o yöne doğru bakarken, baktığı yönde Baekhyun vardı ve benim tek yapmam gereken başımı biraz çevirip onunla göz göze gelmekti ama lanet olsun ki yapamıyordum! Korkaktım, çok büyük bir korkak. Korkak bir tavuktum, kabul ediyordum bunu...

"Sen karışma gelişimini tamamlayamamış maymun," diye karşılık verdi müthiş bir sertlikle Baekhyun. İnanır mısınız, şu ses tonunu bile özlemiştim, normalde bu ses tonunu hiç sevmezdim oysa ki... Pekala, sanırım bunu düşünmem gereken bir zamanda değildik. Jongin'e ne demişti öyle?! Gelişimini tamamlayamamış maymun da neydi be? Jongin çok sinirlenecekti.

"Asıl gelişimini tamamlayamayan sensin, boyun küçücük kalmış!" Jongin rahat durur mu, verdi hemen karşılığını. Hızlı hızlı soluduğundan ve yumruklarını sıktığından belliydi sinirlendiği. Eğer durdurmazsam kavga etmeleri an meselesiydi ve ben yeni bir kavga daha istemiyordum, özellikle benim yüzümden çıkacak olan bir kavga...

"Boyum da hiçbir problem yok, gerizekalı, normal standartlarda. Benim boyumu boşver de, senin beynin kafana göre küçücük kalmış! Onu ne yapacağız?" Baekhyun'a inanamıyordum! Resmen küçük bir çocuk gibi Jongin'le atışıyordu... Şaka gibiydiler ama komik değillerdi. Hadi Baekhyun'u biraz anlıyordum, yaratıcı hakaretler ve küfürlerde üzerine yoktu da... ya Jongin? Jongin yalnızca laf verirdi, onun için önemli olan laf sokmak değil, altta kalmamaktı... Off, acilen durdurmalıydım şu salakları!

"Bana bak büc-" Jongin bir anda ona doğru atağa geçince küçük bir çığlık atarak onu kolundan kavradım ve bir adım daha atmasına izin vermeden çabucak geriye doğru çektim. "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, Jongin?! Kendine gel!"

Çocukla çocuk olunmazdı yahu. _Yiyorsa sesli söyle_  diyen iç sesimi duymamazlıktan geliyorum.

"Sehun, bırak şu çocuğu ya bit falan bulaşacak! Hem tutmasan ne yapabilir ki? Sal bakayım," dediğinde Baekhyun gözlerim dakikaların ardından ilk defa onu buldu ve anında alev saçan gözlerimiz buluştu. Kendine güveni gözlerimi yaşartıyordu! Bu kadar rahat oluşu ise cabasıydı.

"Gerçekten elimde kalacak, Sehun!" Yan tarafımda tutmaya devam ettiğim Jongin konuştu bu sefer, bakışlarımı zar zor Baekhyun'un alev alev yanan gözlerinden çekip ona çevirdim. Kiminle ilgileneceğimi şaşırmıştım yahu! Jongin en az Baekhyun kadar sinirliydi, kendini zor tuttuğunu görebiliyordum ve elimi gevşettiğim an kaçmaya hazır gibiydi bu yüzden sımsıkı tutuyordum onu. "Kim senin elinde kalacakmış velet? Senin elinde kalsa kalsa çikolata kalır, süt kalır... Başka ne kalır? Heh, başı!"

"Ne başı-" demeye kalmadan Jongin ileri atıldı ve ben de onu tuttuğumdan dolayı onunla birlikte öne doğru sürüklendim fakat bunu beklemediğim için tökezlemiştim, bir saniye sonra yüzükoyun parkeye doğru üçüyordum ve bam--Bir saniye ya, bam gelmedi?

"Sehun'umu düşürüyordun aptal velet! Eğer o düşseydi, ben de seni lağama düşürürdüm," Belimi ve kolumu kavrayan ellerin sahibini çok iyi tanıyordum, o ellerin sıcaklığını, hissettirdiklerini asla unutamaz, bir başkasında aynılarını hissedemezdim. Beni düşmekten son anda kurtaran kahramanım maalesef ki Baekhyun'dan başkası değildi, ne kadar da romantik ama!

"Bırak ya! Düşeceğim ben," Onun bana dokunmasındansa paşa paşa düşerdim yere, vururdum parkeye kafamı, hatta herkese rezil olurdum ama yine de ona dokundurtmazdım kendimi. İşte şimdi büyük inadımla kollarında cebeleşiyor, düşmek için kendimi yere doğru itiyordum ama nafile, bırakmıyordu beni pislik herif. Sarmalamıştı cılız bedenimi, sımsıkı tutuyordu.

"Yine sarhoş oldun sen galiba, kendine gel çocuk," diyerek uyardı beni Baekhyun, kulağıma fısıldamıştı ve ben sadece bir fısıltıyla kolları arasında güçsüzleşmekten anında nefret ettim. Salmıştım kendimi çünkü katıksız maldım, hemen eriyivermiştim çünkü dediğim gibi ben katıksız bir maldım.

"Çocuk senin anandır!"

"Bakıyorum da beni yine kirli ağzından mahrum bırakmıyorsun," dedi eğlenerek Baekhyun, hâlâ kolları arasında olduğum gerçeğinden bahsetmiyordum. Birkaç kişi bize bakıyordu fakat Baekhyun önemsiyormuş gibi görünmüyordu, çok rahattı, öyle rahattı ki rahatlığı beni rahatsız ediyordu! Biraz uzağımızda Jongin'i gördüm, Jongdae hyungun sevgilisi çocuk onu tutuyordu, büyük ihtimal güzel arkadaşımı zapt etmeye çalışıyordu zavallı çocuk.

"Ağzımı daha da bozmadan hemen bırak beni!" diye çığırdım, yeniden belimi tutan kollarından kaçmaya çalıştım ama bu da öncekiler gibi başarısız bir denemeyle sonuçlandı. Pislik herif arkamdan sımsıkı dolamıştı kollarını, dayamıştı birde malum taraflarını, kulağıma kulağıma kıkırdıyordu halinden memnun bir şekilde.

"Şu maymunu götürün," diye emir verdi bir anda Baekhyun, bunu Jongin'lerin olduğu tarafa bakarak söylemişti, ki bana bakarak söylese de bana söylemediğini anlardım. Öhöm, maymun demişti, öhöm. Bu kişi Jongin oluyordu maalesef... Çok ayıptı bu yaptığı, hiç hoş değildi! Arkadaşıma maymun diye hitap edemezdi, yerdi suratına yumruğu ha. Ama benden değil tabii, salarlarsa Jongin'den yerdi. Birincisi; ben güçlü değildim, birine asla yumruk atamazdım, ikincisi; atacak olsam da Baekhyun'a atamazdım, şey, kıyamazdım.

"Seni-" Jongin çok büyük bir ihtimal Baekhyun'a küfür etmeye hazırlanmıştı ki Jongdae hyungun sevgilisi çocuk son anda elini ağzına bastırarak onu susturmuş ve uzağa doğru çekelemeye başlamıştı. "Uslu bir çocuk ol ve arkadaşının arkadaşımla konuşmasına müsaade et," dedi Jongin'i götüren çocuk, boyu Jongin'den kısa olmasına rağmen Jongin'i hiç zorlanmadan sürüklüyordu.

Jongdae hyung dudaklarında bir sırıtışla onay veren biçimde baş parmağını kaldırıp bize--hayır canım, Baekhyun'a doğrulttu. "Siz güzel güzel konuşun, anlaşın," Sevgilisinin ve kolları arasında zorla sürüklenen arkadaşımın peşinden gitmeden önce söylediği son şey buydu. Gözlerime inanamayarak onun da beni bu sapık, şerefsiz, haysiyetsiz, iğrenç, karaktersiz adamla yalnız bırakışını izledim. Yuh! Resmen elini kolunu sallaya sallaya terk etmişti bizi, ciddi ciddi beni bu herifle bırakmıştı... Üstelik kesinlikle bunun planını kurmuşlardı! Jongin'i kaçırmışlardı...

"Kaldık baş başa," Kulağımda bir çift dudak hissedince vücudumdan yeni bir titreme iznim olmadan geçti, bir anlığına Baekhyun'un hâlâ arkamda bana dayarken belimi sımsıkı tuttuğunu unutuvermiştim. Böyle büyük bir şeyi nasıl unutabilmiştim ben bile kendime hayret ediyordum...

"Yürü git be!" Huysuz bir çocuk olmanın ilk kuralı; her zaman çirkef olun. İkinci kuralı; her zaman çirkef olun ve üçüncü kuralı; her zaman çirkef olun!

"Sehun," Elleri yavaş yavaş gevşerken fısıldadı, adımı söylerken çıkan sesi yumuşacıktı ama hemen güvenmeyecektim ona. "Konuşmamız gerek, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Biliyordum bilmesine de, bilmek istemiyordum.

"Bizim konuşacak bir şeyimiz yok, kalmadı." derken sesim inanılmaz ciddi çıkıyordu ve ben bu yüzde kendimle gurur duydum. Aferindi bana, böyle gidersem kurtulacaktım ondan.

"Var," dedi sert ses tonu geri dönerek, birden vücudumu kendine doğru çevirdi ama kollarımdan tutmayı bırakmamıştı. Vay canına, bu günler sonra yüzünü yakından görebildiğim ilk seferdi ve ne de değişmişti sadece birkaç gün içinde. Yüzü çökmüş gibi duruyordu fakat bunu kendime bağlayamazdım, eminim bunun benimle alakası yoktu!

"Şimdi benimle geliyorsun, konuşacağız," diye ekledi, beni sürüklemek için parmaklarını parmaklarıma dolamıştı ki hışımla elimi kendime geri çekerek onun dokunuşundan kurtuldum. Olmazdı, hiçbir şey yaşanmamış gibi öylece elimi tutup birde bana emir veremezdi!

"Bana emir veremezsin!"

Baekhyun duraksadı, gözlerini devirmekle yetinmişti.

"Pekala... Benimle gelir misin?" diye sordu tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek, burnumu kıvırdım.

"Hayır, gelmem."

Gülen suratı sadece saliseler içinde (bakın, abartmıyorum, cidden salise içindeydi) değişerek benim ödümü patlatan o kızgın ifadeye hızlı bir geri dönüş yaptı, şimdi kaşlarını çatmış doğrudan bana bakıyor ve kesinlikle dediğini yaptıracak gibi görünüyordu.

"Benimle geliyorsun dedim!" diyerek tekrar elime tutmaya çalışınca elimi çekmeye fırsat bulamadan sımsıkı kavrayıverdi, beni hızlıca çekiştirmeye başladı.

"Ben de dedim ki; bana emir veremezsin!" Bunu derken peşinden gidiyor oluşum ironikti... Ama ne yapabilirdim, kendisi beni sürüklüyordu yani düşmemek için onu takip etmek zorundaydım!

"Sen ne inatçı bir veletsin..." Beni merdivenlerden yukarı yöneltirken kendi kendine söylendi ancak ben duymuştum.

"Ben velet değilim!"

Nasıl tüm bu huysuz hallerime ve çirkefliklerime rağmen hâlâ beni bırakmıyordu anlamış değildim. Ben onun yerinde olsam şimdiye beni bırakıp gitmiştim, katlanılır gibi değildim çünkü. Haklıydı, tam bir velettim fakat elbette tüm veletler olarak buna itiraz edecektim. Bir velet olmanın ilk kuralı; asla velet olduğunu kabullenme!

Ben bir ara kurallar listesi yapmalıydım, hatırlatın.

"Tabii canım, değilsindir elbet." diye homurdandı beni bir odaya sokup arkamızdan da tıpkı Luhan'ın yaptığı gibi kapıyı kilitlemeden önce. Kızmam gereken yer tam burasıydı, kapıyı açması için ona bağırmalı ve onunla konuşmak istemediğimi söylemeliydim ama bilin bakalım sorun neydi? Ben katıksız bir maldım, işte bu yüzden sesimi çıkaramıyor, hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. Elim bağlı öylece dikiliyordum karşısında.

Üstelik beni getirdiği odanın Tao'nun odası olmasını da es geçmeye çalışıyordum. Her yerde Tao'ya ait resimler vardı, kesinlikle burası onun odasıydı... Ve her şeyim üzerine bahse varım Baekhyun bu odayı avucunun içi gibi ezbere biliyordur!

"Şimdi..." diye başladı yoğun bir şekilde gözlerime bakarken, gittikçe bana doğru yaklaştığını anca o an fark edebildim. Amanın, üzerime üzerime geliyordu! "...rahat rahat konuşabiliriz, öyle değil mi?"

Lanet olsun ki öyleydi.

 


	16. Yine olsa yine yaparım, ayağını denk al yoksa ellerini kırarım

**hatalarım varsa kusura bakmayın ayol iyi okumalarrr**

"Yemin ederim bir adım daha-" Tehdit amaçlı bir parmağımı kaldırıp ona doğru sallarken beni kaale almayıp bir adım daha atınca tüm tehditlerimi yutmak zorunda kaldım, zaten hemen ardından o konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Ne yaparsın?" diye sordu, sesinde bariz bir alay vardı ve ben bundan, benimle alay etmesinden, o kadar nefret ediyordum ki anlatamazdım. Beni hafife almasından nefret ediyordum, evet, hafife alınacak biri olduğumu biliyordum fakat bunu gözüme sokmasa olmaz mıydı? Hiç hoş değildi. Kimseyi hafife almamalıydı.

Bana doğru bir adım daha atınca eninde sonunda köşeye sıkışacağımı bilsem de istemsizce ben de geriye doğru bir adım attım, o geldikçe ben kaçıyordum ama nihayetinde gidecek yerim kalmayacağını biliyordum. İki adım sonrasında da aynen öyle oldu; sırtım duvarla buluştu ve köşeye sıkıştım. Baekhyun bunu fark edince gülmüş, belki de yüzümdeki çaresiz ifadeye gülmüştü bilemiyordum, bir adım daha atarak aramızdaki mesafeyi kapamıştı. Şimdi tam dibimdeydi, minnacık santimler vardı aramızda.

"Seninle konuşmak istemediğimi söyledim, eğer gerçekten beni düşünüyorsan isteklerime saygı duy ve beni rahat bırak." derken gayet ciddiydim fakat o dediğime kıkırdamıştı.

"Elbette isteklerine saygı duyuyorum, kurabiyem." dedi hiç de korkutucu olmayan bir gülümsemeyle, Baekhyun istediği zaman melek gibi görünebiliyordu ancak aslında içinde yatanın şeytan olduğunu bir tek onu tanıyanlar bilirdi. Baekhyun tam bir şeytandı, yemin ederim öyleydi! Böyle anlarda, yalandan melek gibi gülümsemesinden bahsediyorum, onun büyüsüne kapılmamak için elimden geleni yapıyordum çünkü gülüşünde kendinize çeken bir şey vardı ve eğer büyüsüne kapılırsanız biterdiniz. Sizi amacının çok iyi bir şey olduğuna kandırabiliyordu ama sorun şuydu ki; değildi! "Fakat bir seferliğine saygı duyamayacağım çünkü beni dinlemen gerekiyor." Ekleyince içimden 'biliyordum' diye geçirmeden edemedim. Eh, biliyordum işte.

"Hiçbir zaman duymadın zaten, şaşırmıyorum," dedim omuzlarımı silkerek, bununla birlikte gülüşü soldu.

"Böyle diyemezsin, Sehun! Duydum, hâlâ duyuyorum. Ayıp ediyorsun," Başını sağa sola salladı. "Her neyse, daha önemli konuları konuşmalıyız."

İstemiyordum... ama itiraz da edemiyordum. Bir yanım inatçılığı kesip onu dinlemem için yalvarıyor, diğer yanım ise söylediği aptallıklara inanmamamı ve çabucak ondan kurtulmamı söylüyordu. İkilemde kaldım diyemezdim çünkü bariz bir şekilde yalvaran tarafımı dinlemeyi seçmiştim. Salak gibi burada kalıp dinleyecektim işte, salaktım da ondan.

Baekhyun itiraz etmemi bekler gibi tereddütle suratıma bakarken nihayet bir şey söylemeyeceğimi fark etmiş ve ufak bir duraksamadan sonra kendini toparlayarak konuşmaya kaldığı yerden devam etmişti.

"En başından başlasam iyi olacak," diye mırıldandı. "Sana bakıcılık yapmaya geldiğim ilk gün gerçekten büyükannem rahatsızlandığı için gönderildin, yani annenin beni önceden tuttuğunu ya da konuşup anlaştığımızı falan sanma çünkü öyle bir şey olmadı, hepsi tesadüftü. İkinci veya üçüncü gelişimdeydi sanırım, ben gitmek üzereyken annen benimle konuşmak istedi. Bir an beni sahiden ispiyonladın sanmadım değil ha, tırstım biraz. Ama sonra... annen tahmin ettiklerimden daha farklı şeyler söylemeye başladı. Benim sana iyi geldiğim gibi şeyler söyledi ve sonra bombayı patlattı; o teklifi yaptı. Bundan sonra büyükannem yerine hep benim gelmemi, böylece seninle daha çok vakit geçirebileceğimi söyledi. Tanrım, teklif bile değildi! Her şeyi yanlış anladın... Annen sadece senin biraz daha sosyalleşmeni istiyordu, yalnızca senin iyiliğini istedi yani lütfen ona kızma. Annene ne kadar değer verdiğini biliyorum, inan bana annenin bir suçu yok. Annen sadece... benden sonra senin daha mutlu olduğunu fark etmiş ve hep böyle kalmanı istemiş, bu kadar. Tabii ben kabul etmedim, inanmayabilirsin ama sana yemin ederim Sehun teklifi anında reddettim. Seninle kendi isteğimle takıldığımı ve eğer çok istiyorsa seni sosyalleşmen için arkadaşlarımla tanıştırabileceğimi söyledim ki sosyalleşmenin de yine senin elinde olduğunu ekledim. Teklif falan yok anlayacağın, annen sana dair fikirlerimi değiştirmedi ve ben de seni değiştirmeye çalışmadım. Bu şeyi duyduğunda yanlış anlayacağını biliyordum, bu yüzden bilmeni istemedim..."

Konuşmayı bitirdiğinde başı aşağı eğikti, benden bir adım geriye uzaklaşmıştı. Baekhyun'u ilk defa bu kadar ciddi görüyordum ve bu biraz beni sevindirmişti çünkü sonunda benimle ilgili bir konuyu ciddiye alıyordu, hep istediğim gibi. Beni ciddiye aldığı zamanları hiçbir şeye değişmezdim, beni alaya aldığı zamanlardan ise her şeyimle nefret ediyordum.

Ne cevap vereceğimi bilemez bir şekilde ona baktım fakat o bana bakmıyordu, bir şeyler söylememi beklediği aşikardı ama yoktu işte, ben de cevap verecek cümle yoktu ki. Tek sorun şuydu; onunla barışmak istemiyordum ancak ben onu çoktan affetmiştim... Akıllı olmalı ve bencil davranmalı, elime fırsat geçmişken onu reddetmeliydim ama kalbim aynı şekilde düşünmüyordu. Bu kadar saf olmayı istemiyordum, insanları bana ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar anında kabul etmek istemiyordum... Neden ben de umursamaz olamıyordum?

"Sehun..." Baekhyun sessizlik içinde geçen uzunca süreyi başını kaldırıp adımı mırıldanarak bozdu. "Beni affetmen için ne istersen yaparım. İlk defa birine beni affetmesi için yalvarıyorum,"

Gurur mu duymalıydım? Hiç de gururlu hissetmiyordum... Hatta onu yalvardığım için kendimden fena utanıyor, kendime kızıyordum.

"Saçmalama, benim için bir şey yapmak zorunda değilsin." dedim kaşlarımı hafifçe çatarak. Birine şunu yap, bunu yap diye emir veremezdim ben.

Baekhyun dediğime itiraz ettiğini bildiren biçimde başını iki yana hızlıca salladı. "Hayır hayır, yapacağım!" diye karşı çıkarken büyük bir of çektim. Ne kadar inatçı olduğunu bildiğimden istediğini yerine getirene kadar susmayacağını da biliyordum. Eh, madem bu kadar çok istiyordu onunla biraz oynamaktan zarar gelmezdi...

Yapamayacağını bilerek, "Jongin'den özür dile," diye attım ortaya isteğimi, Jongin'in ismini duyar duymaz kaşları çatıldı. "Eğer ondan özür dilersen seni affedeceğim."

Dudaklarıma alaycı bir gülümseme hakim oldu, onunsa dudakları birbirine sıkıca mühürlenmişti, sanki bir daha açmayacak gibiydi. Dediğim şey yüzünden sinirlendiği apaçık belliydi ve bu beni biraz keyiflendirmişti, biraz da o sinir olsundu!

"Ne istersen yaparım ama bu katiyen olmaz, Sehun! Başka bir şey iste, lütfen..." Yalvaran bir ifadeyle gözlerime bakarken inatçılığımı kaybetmemek için içimden kendimi tembihliyordum. Sakın bu bakışlara kanma, Sehun, bu bakışların kurbanı olursan sen yanarsın. İşte bu yüzden onu görmezden gelerek dediğimi tekrarladım, sanki umurumda değilmiş gibi bir havayla söyleyiverdim.

"Jongin'den özür dilemeni istedim, bu kadar. Eğer yapamam diyorsan..." Sırtımı duvardan ayırıp kapıya gitmek için bir adım atınca hemen atağa geçti ve beni kollarımdan yakaladı. "...sen bilirsin."

Bir yere ayrılmamam için beni sıkıca tutarak dikildiğim yere mıhladığında sinir olmaktan çok uzaktım, resmen eğleniyordum, ki bir yanım onunla maytap geçtiğim için bana kızıyordu...

"Ama Sehun... çok acımasızsın. Asla o maymundan özür dilemeyeceğimi biliyorsun! Yapma be güzelim, hadi başka bir şey iste, olur mu?" Ah, bakın yine yapıyor şu gülüşü. Fakat ben kanar mıydım? Asla!

Tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek, "Olmaz," dedim, saliseler içerisinde yüz ifadesi değişti. "Ve sakın ona bir daha maymun deme, çok ayıp!"

"Ama kurabiyem, o bir may-" Kaşlarımı çatıp sözünü kestim. "Deme dedim!"

"Tamam tamam, kızma hemen. Sen maymun deme diyorsan ben de maymun demem. Bir daha maymun demeyeceğim, tamam mı? Bak işte, isteğini yaptım! Maymun demeyeceğim, bir daha asla ağzımdan maymun sözcüğünü duyamayacaksın."

Tanrı'dan sabır dileyerek büyük bir iç çektim, Baekhyun'a katlanamıyordum.

"Bunu söylerken ne kadar   
çok maymun dediğinin farkında mısın? Uslanmazsın sen, uslanmaz! Ya Jongin'den özür dilersin ya da beni unutursun, gidiyorum ben."

Tutuşundan beklemediği bir anda kurtulup kapıya doğru koşturunca arkamdan seslendi.

"Sehun, dur, gitme! Lanet olsun tamam, yapacağım... Yeter ki affet beni," Bana yetiştiğinde durdum ve ona döndüm. Neden bunu yapıyordu ki? Yapmasa olmaz mıydı? Onu gerçekten bu kadar çok affetmemi mi istiyordu?

"Baekhyun-" Tam bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin diyecekken sözümü kesti. "Bekle kapıyı açayım,"

Peki, sen bilirsin...

Bakın, tüm dünya şahit ki bunu o istemişti! Ben onu durdurmak üzereydim ama o son şansını kendi elleriyle kaybetmişti yahu, yani beni hiçbir şekilde suçlamaya hakkı yoktu bu konuda anlaşalım.

Baekhyun anahtarı cebinden çıkardı ve kapıyı açtı, geçmem için yol verdiğinde beklemeden peşime takılmıştı. Birlikte zorla çıkarıldığım merdivenlerden inerken Baekhyun homurdanıyor, arada bir bana bakıyor, ardından ne yapacağını bilemez gibi düşünceli bir ifadeyle önüne geri dönüp tekrar homurdanıyordu fakat bana baktığı zamanlar bunların hiçbirini yapmıyor yalnızca beni sakince izlemekle yetiniyordu ve eğer yanlış görmediysem dudaklarında küçük bir hayranlık tebessümü bile vardı. Evet, var-dı. Bu tebessüm önüne döndüğü zamanlar siliniyordu ama tamamen silindiği an Jongin'i gördüğü andı.

"Jongin!"

Baekhyun'un çılgın arkadaşları arasında oturttulurmuş kızgın ancak masum bakışlarla etrafa bakıyor, olan biteni anlamaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu ve ben onu görünce kendime hakim olamayarak adını bağırınca bakışları anında alarm vermiş, sesimin geldiği yöne çevrilmişti. Beni görür görmez büyüyen gözleri, ardından hışımla ayağa kalkışı saniyeler içinde gerçekleşti, öyle ki ağzını kapatıp onu benden uzaklaştıran çocuğun onu yakalamaya fırsatı olmadı. Jongin benim olduğum tarafa doğru koştururken istemim dışında ben de ona doğru bir adım attım lakin çok geçmeden biri beni belimden yakalayarak geri çekti, elbette bu kişi Byun Baekhyun'dan başkası değildi...

"Beklesene, geliyor zaten ayaklarını götüne vura vura," dedi iç çekerek, bunu söylerken yan gözle bize doğru koşturan Jongin'e şöyle bir bakış atmış sonra da yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Sanki birazdan olacak şeylerden hiç hoşnut değil gibi bakıyordu ki bence bunun sanki'si falan yoktu, gayet de birazdan olacak şeylerden hiç hoşnut değildi.

"Sehun! Gördün, değil mi? Resmen beni kaçırdılar, bu insanlığa sığmaz! Birde yetmezmiş gibi sorular sorup durdular, cevap vermeyince de kafama kafama vurdular!" Jongin yanıma geldiği an nefes almadan sıraladı, Baekhyun'a kötü kötü bakmayı ihmal etmemişti. Jongin'in suratı kıpkırmızıydı, saçları dağılmıştı ve oldukça kızgın, birazcık da mahçup, görünüyordu. Ona ne demişlerdi ya da ne sormuşlardı, ne yapmışlardı bilmiyordum ama hoşuma gitmeyeceğinden çok emindim.

"Aman Tanrım, gerçekten mi?" Şok olmuş gibi bir ses çıkararak gözlerimi kocaman açtım ve cümlem bittiğinde de imalı imalı Baekhyun'a baktım, hemen bakışlarını kaçırmıştı pezevenk fakat ben o sırıtışı yakalamıştım. O 'çok iyi olmuş' sırıtışını yakalamıştım bir kere, nasıl da zafer kazanmışcasına gülüyordu!

"Evet, gerçekten!" Jongin sitem ederek söyledi. "İki manyak birbirini bulmuş üzerime geldiler hep, Sehun. Haklısın, gidelim buradan..."

Jongin elini elime doğru uzattı ve tam o anda şlak diye bir ses duydum, duyduk. Yemin ederim o kadar hızlı gerçeklemişti ki Baekhyun'un Jongin'in eline vurduğunu anlamam biraz uzun sürmüştü, ki anlamamak da çok zor değildi zaten. Jongin'in öfkeyle kısılan gözlerinin hedefinin Baekhyun olması, Baekhyun'un ise hiçbir şeyden haberi yokmuş gibi ıslık çalarak etrafa bakması her şeyi açıklıyordu.

Birde özür dileyecekti şerefsiz! Böyle mi özür dileyecekti?

"Sen-" diye çıkışmıştı ki Jongin hemen sözünü kestim olası bir tartışmaya, veya en kötüsü bir kavgaya, karşı. "Sakin ol, Nini." dedim yumuşak bir ses tonuyla onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak, işe yaradı da. Jongin tek kelime etmeden düzelen kaşlarıyla bana baktı ve güven verircesine gülümsedi. Jongin'in çabuk yumuşamasını seviyordum, bazıları gibi her fırsatta kavga çıkarmaya çalışmıyordu! Evet, o bazılarından kastım tam olarak Byun Baekhyun denen pislik herifti.

"Şey diyecektim..." diyerek Baekhyun'a döndüm dudaklarımdaki şeytani gülümsemeyle, Baekhyun olacakları sezmiş olacak ki ıslık çalmayı bırakmış, onun yerine dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırmaya başlamıştı. Onu tanımayan kişi bile şu an ne kadar gergin göründüğünü anlayabilirdi, Byun Baekhyun fena gerilmişti. Nedenini bilen tek kişi olmak (tabii şimdilik) güzeldi, ayrıca komik.

"Baekhyun'un sana söyleyecek bir şeyi varmış, öyle değil mi hyung?"

Cümlenin başından beri ilgisini çekemediğim Baekhyun, son sözcükle hızlıca başını çeviriverdi, anında gözlerimiz buluştu. Gözlerinde anlamsız bir parıltı vardı, gülümsüyordu, neden gülümsüyordu?

"Ya, bakma bana öyle!" Hiçbir şey söylemeden bana bakmasından rahatsız olarak söyleyiverdiğimde silkinerek kendine geldi, öldürücü bir ifadeyle Jongin'e döndü.

"Evet, öyle," dedi Baekhyun sert bir ses tonuyla kendinden emin bir şekilde. "Söyleyecek bir şeyim var seni velet, beni dinlesen iyi edersin çünkü bir daha tekrarlamayacağım."

Bak işte, özür dileyecekken bile küstahtı!

Jongin 'ne diyor bu' bakışlarıyla bana baktığında gülerek omzumu silktim, izleyip görecekti. Böyle bir anı bir daha yakalamayacağımdan her bir anını izlemek ve keyfini çıkarmak adına gözlerimi Baekhyun'un üzerine diktim, vay be, amma gergin görünüyordu! İşte beni kırmanın cezası budur, Byun Baekhyun! Bence bu ona verilen en büyük cezaydı, ağlasındı.

"Ben... şey... ben, umm, nasıl desem-" Baekhyun şekilden şekile girerken gülmemek çok zordu, kahkahamı bastırmak adına araya giriverdim bende yoksa basardım kahkahayı, deli olurdu Baekhyun. "Utanma da söyle işte."

Baekhyun bana sert bir bakış attı, zavallı Jongin şaşkın şaşkın izliyordu bizi.

"Ben özür dilerim," dedi pat diye Baekhyun, Jongin'in gözleri daha çok, çok ama çok, büyüdü ve ben artık dudaklarımı ısırmaktan canımı acıtıyordum. "Ee, ben şey, sana öyle davrandığım için özür dilerim. Ama bu demek değil ki yaptıklarım için pişmanım! Yine olsa yine yaparım, ayağını denk al yoksa Sehun'uma dokunmaya çalışan ellerini kırarım, anladın mı? Seni bir daha-" Baekhyun tükürükler saça saça konuştuğu konuşmasına birde tehdit amaçlı bir parmağını kaldırıp Jongin'e doğru sallayınca araya girmem gerektiğini fark ettim, geç bile kalmıştım.

"Bu kadar yeterli," Baekhyun'un önüne geçerek Jongin'i görmesini engelledim, ki bu yaptığım çok hoşuna gitmiş olmalıydı çünkü beni bir kenara itmemiş veya bana kızmamıştı, onun yerine yumuşayan bakışları karşıladı beni.

"Sen nasıl istersen kurabiyem," demesi çok da beklenmedik değildi. İnanır mısınız bilmem ama 'kurabiyem' sözcüğünü (onun sesinden) duymayı o kadar özlemiştim ki anlatamazdım... Garip bir şekilde bunu seviyordum, daha fazla dürüst olursam ise Baekhyun'a dair her şeyi seviyordum ve fena özlemiştim. Kendine öyle bir bağlamıştı ki şerefsiz, kurtulamıyordunuz! Baekhyun'un üzerimde yarattığı etkiden nefret ediyordum, belki, birazcık...

"Onunla barıştın mı? Sana inanamıyorum, Sehun! Nasıl--Ah, Tao, s-selam!" Jongin'in ses tonu bir anda değişip, üzerine birde anmak istemediğim şahısın adını söyleyince Baekhyun ile aramızda geçen anlamsız bakışmayı bozarak ona döndüm ve ta-dam! İşte istenmeyen tüy karşımızdaydı, beklenilmeyen ve istenmeyen misafir, Tao! Öf, ne diye gelmişti şimdi?

Baekhyun da benimle birlikte Tao'ya döndü, Tao ateş saçan gözlerle bir bana birde yanımda dikilen Baekhyun'a bakıyordu.

"Bunun ne işi var burada?" diye sert bir açılış yaptı Tao, elbette beni kast ederek söylemişti ve ben, benden bu şekilde bahsetmesinden sinir olarak yumruklarımı sıkmaya başladım.

"Ben bu değilim, bir adım var, Sehun!" derken sakin olmaya çalışıyordum fakat başarılı olduğum söylenemezdi, Tao'nun yalnızca bana baştan savma bir bakış atıp geri Baekhyun'a dönmesi daha çok sinirlerimi bozmuştu.

"Adın her ne ise ilgilenmiyorum," dedi bana bakmayarak. "Davetli bile değil, partimde ne işi var Baek?"

Baekhyun'a Baek diye hitap etmesinden de, onunla konuşurken yumuşayan sesinden de, ona sırnaşmasından da, her şeyinden de nefret ediyordum! Bilerek yapıyordu, tanrım, resmen bilerek Baekhyun'a sokuluyordu ama neyse ki Baekhyun ondan uzaklaşmıştı...

"Herkes davetli demiştin," diye cevap verdi Baekhyun, göz ucuyla bana bakıyordu ancak ben sanki onlarla ilgilenmiyormuş gibi başka şeylerde gezdiriyordum gözlerimi, mesela sevdiği kişiyi düşmanına sarkıntılık yaparken izleyen zavallı en yakın arkadaşım gibi. Jongin... Tanrım, ona çok üzülüyordum. Ne yazık ki bu olaya sesini çıkaramıyor, tıpkı benim gibi sessizce onları izliyordu ama biliyordum ki içinde fırtınalar kopuyordu, kendimden biliyordum yahu.

"Tanıdığım herkesi kast etmiştim," dedi iğneleyici bir ses tonuyla Tao, bunu söylerken bana kötü bir bakış attığını gördüm fakat etkilenmemiştim, ne sinir olmuştum ne de kötü hissetmiştim. Hiçbir şey, hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum ona karşı.

"Sen de amma mızıkçısın be güzelim, tanıştınız ya, unuttun mu?"

Demek benden başkasına da güzelim diyorsun ha Baekhyun efendi... Senin güzelim diye hitap ettiğin kişilerden daha güzelimdir ben be!

"Tanışmadık, tanışmayacağız da. Şimdi partimden def olabilir mi? Tüm ilgiyi üzerine çekmeye çalışıyor," Tüm ilgiden kastının Baekhyun'un ilgisi olduğu konusunda yanılmıyorsam, bu çok çok güzeldi çünkü oh, canıma değsindi! Kudur işte, Baekhyun benimle ilgileniyor, seninle değil.

"Çok kabasın, Taozi, hiç yakıştıramadım. Eğer onu kovuyorsan bil isterim, ben de peşinden giderim."

Baekhyun gülümseyerek benim dikildiğim yere yanaştı, arkasında bir adet kıpkırmızı kesilen Tao bıraktığından bihaberdi. Amanın, Tao'nun yüz ifadesini görmeliydiniz! Birazdan beni öldürecek gibi bakıyordu, aklında beni öldürme planları kurduğuna dair hiç şüphem yoktu, kim bilir beni o küçük beyninde kaç kez öldürmüştü tıpkı benim onu öldürdüğüm gibi... Kinci biri olmadığımı ve kimseden öyle kolay kolay nefret ettiğimi söylemiştim ya, heh unutun onu, ben Tao denen çocuktan tüm benliğimle nefret ediyordum! Böyle bir şey olabilir miydi yahu, resmen çocuğu gördüğüm yerde boğmak istiyordum. Onun da benden kalır yanı yoktu, karşılaştığımız her anda bana bakışlarıyla ya da laflarıyla olsun fark etmez nefret kusuyordu.

"Bugün benim doğum günüm," dedi Tao kelimelerin bir bir üzerine basarak, dişlerini sıkıyordu fakat aynı zamanda sorun olmadığını belirtircesine de tebessüm ediyordu. "Beni yalnız bırakamazsın! Sana inanamıyorum, Baek, en mutlu günümde beni bir süt çocuğuyla satıyorsun..."

Sensin süt çocuk! Süt çocuk olsaydım burada işim olmazdı, şıllık.

"Her gününde yanındaydım, bugün dışarı çıkmak istemediğim halde sırf senin doğum günün diye çıkıp geldim ve buraya kadar dayanabildim işte, şimdi bana müsaade, gitmem gerek. Üzgünüm yavru pandam, bensiz idare edebilirsin. Doğum günün kutlu olsun," Baekhyun elini uzatarak Tao'nun yanağından bir makas aldıktan sonra yarım ağız sırıttı ve elimi tuttuğu gibi beni götürmeye başladı. Tao'ya söylediklerinden dolayı şaşkın, mutlu ve yine şaşkın olduğumdan tepki bile veremiyordum ki bence tepki vermeme de gerek yoktu, beni sürüklemesine izin verecektim. Sonuçta, benim için biricik cici sevgilisini ekmiş, yüzüstü bırakmıştı. Hepsini benim için yapmıştı ve benim kesinlikle ona huysuzluk yapmaya hakkım yoktu, bugünlük.

Gururlu hissetmeme engel olamıyordum, böyle hissetmem doğru muydu? Aynısı bana yapılsa berbat hissederdim fakat bana yapılmamıştı, hoşlanmadığım çocuğa yapılmıştı yani biraz kötü çocuk olup bundan zevk almalı, keyfini çıkarmalıydım ama maalesef vicdanım buna izin vermiyordu. Eh, ben o kadar kötü bir çocuk değildim. Her ne kadar Tao'dan hoşlanmasam da kimse böyle bir muameleyi hak etmezdi, pis Baekhyun!

Ancak... kızamıyordum yahu, kötü mötüydü ama seviyordum işte.

"Oh, kurtulduk şu şempanzeden de," diyerek düşüncelerimden çıkardı beni Baekhyun, kafasını arkaya çevirmiş dudaklarında mutlu bir gülümsemeyle bana bakıyordu. İlk başta ne dediğini anlamadığımdan saf saf bakmıştım gülümseyen suratına, birkaç dakika sonra jeton düşünce hemen kafamı arkaya çevirmiştim ama kimse peşimizden gelmiyordu, anlaşılan Jongin Tao'yla kalmıştı. Nasıl hissetmeliydim bilmiyordum fakat o an bunu sorun etmedim, belki de böylesi daha iyiydi.

Belki de benim yanım Baekhyun'un yanı, Baekhyun'un yanı benim yanım ve Jongin'in yanı Tao'nun yanıydı, Tao'nun yanı da çöplüktü! İşte evrenin kuralı buydu... Ben Baekhyun ile gitmeliydim, Tao arkamızda ağlamalıydı. Şaka yapıyordum yahu, dedim ya ben o kadar kötü değilim diye! Ama birazcık gözyaşı dökse hoş olabilirdi belki... Aman, ne diyordum ben? Ne yaparsa yapsındı, beni ilgilendirmiyordu!

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordum onun adımlarına ayak uydururken, partiden neredeyse çıkmıştık. Dış kapıya ulaştığımızda benim için kapıyı açtı ve beraber çıkmadan önce sordu. "Nereye gidelim istersin?"

"Bilmem ki," Mırıldanarak peşine takıldım, ellerimiz hâlâ birbirine kenetliydi, neden hâlâ bırakmıyordu? Şikayetçi değildim elbette, sadece merak ediyordum... "Aklıma senin kadar güzel bir fikir geldi, kurabiyem," diyerek yüzünü bana çevirince dediği şeye kızarmadan edemedim, istemsizce bakışlarımı kaçırdığımda ondan bir kıkırdama kazanmıştım. "Barışmamızın şerefine bu gece, sen ve ben, eğleniyoruz."

"Sadece sen ve ben mi?"

"Evet, sadece sen ve ben."

"Çok mu eğleneceğiz?"

"Çok."

Tamam o zaman, onunla olacaksam ben her şeye vardım.

 

 


	17. İçimiz çocuk bizim

Nasıl barıştık, ne zaman oldu bilmiyordum ama bildiğim bir şey varsa o da tekrar Byun Baekhyun ile takılmanın beni Stitch'in yumuşak göğsüne yatmak kadar huzurlu ve suyu yeni kaynatılmış kahve kadar da sıcak hissettirdiğiydi. Sanki hep olmam gereken yer onun yanıymış gibi hissediyordum, onun yanında olmak kendimi evimdeymişim gibi hissettiriyordu ve işte ben bunu huzur olarak adlandırıyordum çünkü huzur denince aklıma bunlardan başka bir şey gelmiyordu. Ve birde sıcaklık vardı; sıcaklık her yerimdeydi. Soğuk bir Nisan akşamı, üzerimde yalnızca bir hırkayla, sokaklarda dolaşıyorduk ve Baekhyun beni ısıtıyordu fakat sıcak elleri ellerimi sımsıkı, birazcık gevşetse elleri arasından kayıp düşecekmişim gibi sımsıkı, tutmasından dolayı değildi. Başlı başına Baekhyun beni ısıtıyordu, bir şey yapmasına dahi gerek yoktu, ona bir bakış atmam içimde anlamdıramadığım bir sıcaklığın doğmasına, sonra da büyüyüp tüm hücrelerimi ele geçirmesine neden oluyordu, ama o bunu bilmiyordu tabii. Bunu ona söyleyemezdim, söylersem bir daha yüzüne bakabileceğimi sanmıyordum çünkü bunlar bana uzak ve yabancı kavramlardı, kendime dahi açıklayamıyordum daha. Bu his neydi? Öğrenmek istiyordum ancak Baekhyun soracağım en son kişi bile olmazdı, bu yüzden başkalarını bulmalıydım fakat önce çekingenliğimi yenmeliydim.

"Hava serin, üşüdün mü?" Baekhyun parmaklarımızı birbirine sıkıca kenetlediği elimi kaldırıp dudaklarına götürmeden önce sordu. Şey, biraz üşümüştüm elbette, ama bunu ona söyleyip de erken eve dönmek veya bu vesileyle onu ısıtan tek naçizane şeyi, deri ceketini, kapmak istemiyordum. Baekhyun centilmenlik yapardı biliyordum, ceketini çıkarıp bana verirdi falan gelemezdim öyle şeylere; hoşuma gitmeyeceğinden değil elbet, tabii ki hoşuma giderdi ama ben onun üşümeni istemiyordum, özellikle benim yüzümden. İşte tam bu nedenden dolayı küçücük bir yalan söylemekten zarar gelmezdi.

Soğuktan çatlayan dudaklarımı aralayarak dediğine itiraz edecektim ki Baekhyun'un ağzına götürdüğü elime sıcak nefesini üflemeye başlamasıyla ağzım açık öylece donakaldım, yok yok, donakaldım denmezdi yahu, çünkü Baekhyun beni çok güzel ısıtıyordu, ben sadece kalakalmıştım. Baekhyun hâlâ sımsıkı tutmaya devam ettiği elimi dudak uçlarına değdire değdire beni ısıtmak için sıcak nefesini üflerken yaşamsal fonksiyonlarım gittikçe dengesini kaybediyordu. Güm güm atan kalbim ağzıma kadar gelmiş, midem tabiri caizse hain ve beklenmedik bir kelebek saldırısına uğramıştı, beyin işlevlerimi yitirdiğimden de doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. Ani hareketi sonucu resmen şoka girmiştim fakat bunun farkında değildi Baekhyun, sarsak sarsak (böyle yürüyen sadece bendim aslında) yürümeye devam ederken çok normal bir şeymiş gibi üflüyordu sımsıcak nefesini, nefesini sırf beni ısıtmak için harcadığı gerçeğiyle kalbim nasıl başa çıkabilirdi? Baekhyun beni yalnızca iki saniyede altüst etmiş, enkaza çevirmişti; bir ödülü hak ediyordu.

Ve işte, 'Yılın En İyi Kalp Durdurucu İnsanı' ödülü Byun Baekhyun'a gidiyor, alkışlar lütfen...

"Diğer elini de uzat," diye yumuşak bir ses tonuyla emredince bunun bir emir cümlesi olduğu hakkında bir saniye bile düşünme gereği duymadan soğuktan donan diğer elimi uzattım, hemen boşta kalan eliyle yakalayıp dudaklarına götürdü. Yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle diğer elimi de ısıtırken nasıl hâlâ eriyip gitmediğimi ya da ölmediğimi sorguluyordum. Demiştim ya: Baekhyun beni ısıtıyordu, sahiden ısıtıyordu yahu, yalan değildi... Sadece sıcak nefesini üflediği ellerim değil her hücrem ısınmıştı benim, cayır cayır yanıyordum, beni bu alevlere fırlatan da kendisinden başkası değildi fakat memnundum beni attığına, canımı acıtacağı yerde tatlı hissettiriyordu, evet cidden tatlıydı.

"Isındın mı biraz?" dedi ellerime öpücük kondurmadan önce, ardından karanlıkta yıldız gibi parlayan kahverengi gözlerini benimkilere çevirdi. Aniden esen rüzgardan mıdır bilinmez bir titreme geçti bedenimden ya da Baekhyun'un bakışlarıydı beni titreten. Bana şöyle yoğun bakması yok muydu, kontrolünü yitirmiş bir hız treninin en yüksek tepesinden aşağı müthiş bir hızla düşüyormuş gibi midemin altını üstüne getiriyordu fakat bu da yine tatlı bir altüst olmaydı.

"Evet," Cevap vermem gerektiğini fark edince mırıldandım ama sesim çatlak ve kısık çıkmıştı, yine de duymuş olmalıydı ki başını usulca salladı. "Çok ısındım." Biraz değil, çok ısındım, hatta ben başından beri sıcacıktım.

Parlak bir gülümseme Baekhyun'un dudaklarında hiç gitmesini istemeyeceğim bir şekilde güzelce yer edindi. "Eğer hâlâ üşüyorsan ısıtmak için başka bir yöntemim daha var diyecektim, neyse başka bir zamana derim artık," dediğinde böyle meleksi bir gülüşün içinde nasıl böyle şeytani bir şey söyleyebilir diye düşünmeye başladım ve cevabı bulmam çok uzun sürmedi; cevap basitti, o Byun Baekhyun'du. Sorgulamayacaktın hiçbir şeyini, sorgularsan işin içinden çıkamazdın çünkü.

"Aptal," Ellerimi ellerinin arasından kurtarırken dişlerimin arasından mırıldandım, daha çok tıslamıştım fakat tüm bu huysuzluğuma rağmen garip bir şekilde tembel tembel gülümsüyordum. Beni de kendine benzetmişti pislik, sırıtıyordum aptal gibi. "Sen tam bir aptalsın ama seni seviyorum."

Çoktan ağzımdan kaçıveren cümleyi geri almak istediğim an, söyleyeli üzerinden saniyeler geçtiği ve Baekhyun'un elimi yeniden kavrayıp beni dibine çektiği andı. Düşmüştüm şimdi ağına, çık çıkabilirsen Sehun.

"Bana ilk defa seni seviyorum dedin, farkında mısın? Bir daha söylesene, kurabiyem, çok hoşuma gitti de." Baekhyun'u tanıyorsam eğer, ileride bunu söylediğime beni bin pişman edecekti iyi biliyordum ama çoktan laf ağzımdan çıkmıştı ve ben geri almak için geç kalmış, eline kocaman bir koz vermiştim. Her fırsatta bunu kullanacağından adım kadar emindim.

"Söylemeyeceğim, bana ne," dedim omuz silkerek, bir yandan elimi parmaklarının sıkı tutuşundan çekmeye çalışıyordum fakat nafileydi. "Hem arkadaş olarak seviyorum dedim, başka yerlere çekmeye çalışma sakın!"

"Aksini iddia etmedim zaten, etmemi mi isterdin?" dedi büyük bir sırıtışla, yanaklarımın alev aldığını hissediyordum ve bence yanılmıyordum, ben yanıyordum.

"Kes şunu!" Baekhyun'u susturmanın en iyi yolu buydu yoksa asla susmazdı, huysuz olmanın tam vaktiydi şu an. Ellerimi kurtaramayınca pes ettim ve kaşlarımı çatarak tutmasına göz yumdum, zaten başka çarem yoktu.

"Tamam tamam," dedi gülerek. "Bugün seni kızdırmak yok, eğlenmeni istiyorum. Bunun için de..." Gülerek beni çekiştirmeye başladı. "...seni kendin gibi hissedebileceğin bir yere götüreceğim."

Tam ona beni nereye götürdüğünü soracakken görüş açıma giren çocuk parkıyla duraksadım, bir anlığına onun peşinden koşmayı kesince Baekhyun durmuş ve benim tepkime kıs kıs gülmüştü fakat sürüklemeye devam etmekten geri kalmamıştı. "Parka mı?" diye sorarken sesimi hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi bir havaya sokmaya çalıştım ama sanırım  heyecanımı el veren biçimde biraz yüksek çıkmıştı... "Evet, nasıl fikir?"

"Bana çocuk muamelemesi yapma fikri mi? Kötü!"

Baekhyun'un kıkırtısı bir kahkahaya dönüştü ve gür sesi parkta yankılanarak kulağıma hoş bir melodi şeklinde geri döndü.

"Hadi ama kurabiyem tüm eğlenceyi bozuyorsun, parklar yalnızca çocuklar için değildir," dedi bilgiç bir ifadeyle, sırıtmasa ciddi olduğuna inanabilirdim.

"Ama burada '0-7 yaş arası çocuklar içindir' yazıyor, buna ne diyeceksin?" diyerek elimle parkın girişindeki kocaman beyaz tabelayı gösterdim. Fakat dönüp bakmamıştı bile, omuzlarını silkmekle yetindi. "Ne yapayım, içimiz çocuk belki," deyiverince başka bir şey diyemedim. Haklıydı, on yedi buçuk yaşında upuzun bir genç olabilirdim fakat içim çocuktu benim, yani gönül rahatlığıyla bu parkta oynayabilirdim, benim de hakkım vardı!

"Gel," diyerek beni kaydıraklara doğru yönlendirdi, itiraz etmeden onunla birlikte koştum. Bu süreçte bile hâlâ elimi bırakmıyor oluşu içimi kıpır kıpır ediyordu. Birlikte merdivenleri tırmanırken sessizce kıkırdıyorduk ancak kıkırtılarımız yankı yapmaya yetiyordu ve bu anlatamayacağım kadar harika bir şeydi. Beni düz, kırmızı bir kaydırağa yönlendirdi.

"Önce sen," Utanarak dediğini yaptım ve uzun bacaklarımla kaydırağın başına yerleştim fakat daha kayamadan biri beni belimden yakaladı, o kişi de Baekhyun'dan başkası değildi elbette. "Bekle beni, birlikte kayalım."

Onaylayan biçimde başımı sallayıp onun arkamdaki yerini almasını ve tereddütlü bir şekilde ellerini karnıma dolamasını bekledim, benden bir ses çıkmayınca karnımdaki elleri sıkılaşmış beni sanki hayat amacıymış gibi sıkıca kavramıştı. Bacaklarını zar zor bacaklarımın yanına yerleştirirken sığamadığımız için kıkırdıyordum çünkü bence çok komikti. İki koca insan küçücük bir kaydırağa birlikte kayabilmek için sığmaya çalışıyordu...

"Şimdi," diye kulağıma fısıldayınca ellerimle kaydıraktan destek alarak öne doğru ittim kendimi, hemen ardımdan Baekhyun da benimle kaymaya başladı. Yıllardır kaydıraktan kaymamanın verdiği özlemle sevinç çığlıkları atarken bir kez daha dünyanın en muhteşem şeyinin çocuk olmak olduğunu anladım.

Uzun olmamız yüzünden çabucak biten kaydırak sevdamız benim yerimden hızlıca kalkıp yeniden merdivenlere yönelmemle tekrar canlandı. Baekhyun hemen peşimden koştu fakat ben onu bekleyemeden kendimi diğer dönen kaydırağa atmış ve yeniden çığlıklar atarak kaymıştım, arkamdan onu beklemediğim için bana sövüyordu ama dudaklarındaki gülümseme tam tersini söylüyordu. Birkaç kez daha kaydık, bazılarında birlikte, bazılarındaysa yalnız başımıza. Son kez kaydığım sırada Baekhyun kaydırağın bitişinde ayakta dikilmiş beni bekliyordu ve ben kaydığımda da kollarını uzatarak beni yakalayıp bir sarılmaya çekti, neye uğradığımı şaşırarak sıcak sarılmasına karşılık verdim.

"Çocuk gibisin," dedi sarılmanın içinde beni kaydıraktan kaldırırken. "Sen tam bir çocuksun ama seni seviyorum." Beni taklit ederek içten bir şekilde söylediğinde az kalsın kendi tükürüğümde boğulacaktım, bu çok ani olmuştu.

Tepki vermemi beklemeden geri çekildi ve beni bu sefer salıncakların olduğu bölüme yöneltti, boş bir salıncağa iteklerken hâlâ yaptığı itirafın etkisinden çıkmaya çalışıyordum fakat bana bu hakkı tanımamıştı, bu yüzden ben de afallaya afallaya dediğini yaparak salıncağa oturdum.

"Kırılmasın," Sesimi bulmaya çalışır gibi mırıldandım, bir kıkırtı yükseldi Baekhyun'dan. "Merak etme, kırılmaz. Denenmiş onaylanmıştır," diye beni temin ettiğinde kaşlarımı kaldırarak yüzümü arkaya çevirdim ve onu beni sallamak için hareketlenirken yakaladım. "Denenmiş onaylanmıştır derken...? Aman tanrım, seni salıncakta sallanırken hayal edemiyorum!" Dehşete düşmüş bir ses tonuyla söyleyince gülüşü daha çok büyüdü.

"Beni hayal etmeyeceksin zaten kurabiyem. Çığlıklar atan bir Jongdae hayal et," diye açıkladı. "Ama sen yine de beni hayal etmek istersen hayallerini gerçekleştirmeye her zaman açığım haberin olsun."

"Seni öldürdüğümü hayal ediyorum," Ses tonundaki imayı fark edince pat diye söyleyiverdim, kahkaha attı.

"Çok şakacısın güzelim," dedi oturduğum salıncağı ileri doğru iteklerken. "Bacaklarını biraz kendine çek." Uzun bacaklarımı kendime olabildiğince çekip onun beni daha kolay sallamasına yardımcı oldum.

Gittikçe hızlı sallıyordu Baekhyun, beni temin etse de salıncağın kırılmasından korkuyordum. "Yavaş!" Çığlıklarımın arasında bağırdım fakat tam aksini yapıp daha sert itmeye başladı beni, tam bir şerefsizdi.

"Bugün salıncakta, yarın başka bir yerde demen dileğiyle."

Ne diyordu be?

"İneceğim ben, midem bulandı," Harbiden de midem bulandığından söyledim, anında durdurmuştu. "İçki içtin değil mi? Ondan bulanıyordur kesin," diyerek oturmaya devam ettiğim salıncakta önüme geçti, kaşları çatık bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu. Nasıl anladı ya diye sızlanmayacaktım çünkü karşımdaki Byun Baekhyun'du, elbette anlardı.

Pembeleşen yanaklarımın parkı aydınlatan lamba yüzünden belli olmamasını dileyip bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. "Birazcık içmiş olabilirim," diye itiraf ettim sessizce. "Kızmam gerek ama sen böyle tatlı olunca kızamıyorum, kalk hadi." Baekhyun sitem edercesine oflayarak ellerimi kavradı ve beni salıncaktan kaldırdı.

Beni banklardan birine götürürken mide bulantımın çoktan geçtiğini fark ettim, belki de hiç bulanmamıştı... Yine de rolümden ödün vermeyerek sessiz bir sızlama ve buruşturduğum yüzle bankta yerimi aldım, hemen dibime kendini bıraktı. "İstersen eve gidebi-" Sözünü kestim. "Hayır, böyle iyi."

Gitmek istemiyordum, böyle çok iyiydi.

"Sen bilirsin," dedi pes ederek, onun da gitmek istemediği her halinden belliydi. Bir süre boyunca ikimiz de konuşmadık ve sessizlik eşliğinde kimsenin olmadığı parkı izledik. Az önce Baekhyun'un beni salladığı salıncak hâlâ bir ileri bir geri sallanıyordu, yanındakini ise rüzgar oynatıyordu. Dakikalar önce burada Baekhyun ile çocuklar gibi eğlendiğim gerçeği garip ve güzeldi, fazla güzeldi.

Mutluydum, tekrardan. Tekrardan Baekhyun sayesinde mutluydum ve yemin ederim bu sefer bunun gerçekten de bozulmasını istemiyordum.

"Geçti mi?" diye sordu Baekhyun, cevap vermek için başımı ona çevirince yüzlerimiz arasındaki mesafenin çok az oluşu yanaklarımı kızarttı. Daha da kızartan ise Baekhyun'un gözlerinin dudaklarıma kayması ve gittikçe bana yaklaştığıydı. "G-Geçti," derken benim de gözlerim dudaklarına kaydı, tüm kayışlar koptu.

"Sehun..." Hayır, hayır, sakın adımı böyle derinden söyleme. "Hyung," Ellerimi omuzlarına yerleştirdiğimde gülümseyen yüzü onu aniden geriye doğru itince solmuş ve beklemediğinden dolayı şok olmuştu. Asıl şoka uğratan ise onu fıskiyelerin çalıştığı çimlere doğru ittirdiğimdi.

Baekhyun su fışkırtan fıskiyelerin gazabına uğrarken ben oturmuş kahkaha atıyordum. Kendine gelmesi en az beş dakikasını aldı, yerinden kalktığında ise kaşlarını çatıyordu. Islak bir köpek yavrusunu anımsatan bir şekilde üzerime yürürken gülmekten gözümden akan yaşları silmekle fazla meşguldüm. Islak ceketini çıkarıp banka bırakana ve aniden elimi kavrayıp beni ayağa kaldırana kadar her şey mükemmel gidiyordu.

"Hyung, hayır, yapma!" Yalvarmalarıma kulak asmayarak beni çimlere doğru ittirdiğinde artık çok geçti, ben de tıpkı onun gibi ıslanıvermiştim ve bu sefer kahkaha atan taraf oydu. "Telefonunu ver," dedi kahkahaları arasından, henüz fıskiye bizden tarafa dönmediğinden baştan aşağı ıslanmamıştım, bu yüzden hemen elimi cebime atıp bozulmaması için telefonumu ona uzattım ve o da aldığı gibi bankın üzerine koyup geri yanıma geldi. Onun gidişinden yararlanarak doğrulmuştum fakat Baekhyun beni ona yaptığım gibi omuzlarımdan geriye doğru itince sırtüstü çimenlere geri düştüm ancak hesaplamadığı bir şey vardı; onu da kendimle birlikte çekmiştim, şimdi fıskiye ikimizi de ıslatıyordu.

Baekhyun kaçmaya çalışınca onu yeniden yakalayıp fıskiyenin ıslattığı yere ittim, gülerek ben de yanına yuvarlandım, düşündüğümden daha eğlenceliydi.

"Sehun, hasta olacaksın!" Tam fıskiyenin hedefi biz iken önüme kendini siper ederek benim ıslanmamı engellediğinde hayal kırıklığıyla bir ses çıkardım. "Olmam, çık önümden!"

"Olursun, kalk yerden!"

"Olmam dedim! Asıl sen olacaksın bu gidişle..."

Baekhyun ellerini destek almak için başımın iki yanından çimlere dayayıp yine yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırınca sertçe yutkundum. Islak bir Byun Baekhyun'un size doğru eğildiğini düşünün, işte, kalp kriziyle karşı karşıya geliyordunuz. Üstelik dudakları ıslak ve parlıyorsa, amanın, bitmiştiniz!

"Beni de düşünürmüş," dedi, büyük bir salaklık yaparak istemim dışında elimi uzattım ve alnına yapışmış saçlarını geriye doğru taradım. Böylelikle Baekhyun bana geniş bir gülümseme bahşetti, ya da kalbimin ritmini değiştiren bir gülümseme mi demeliydim?

"Arkadaşlar birbirini düşünür," İki elimle ıslak saçlarını geriye doğru atarken dudaklarını ısırmış beni izliyordu. "Sehun, arkadaşlar birbirini öpebilir... biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Elbette, biliyorum tabii," derken keşke cevap vermeden önce kendime biraz düşünme hakkı tanısaydım diye geçirdim içimden ama geç kalmıştım sanırım, çünkü şimdi Baekhyun yüzünü daha çok yüzüme yaklaştırıyordu ve aman tanrım, ben onu durduramıyordum.

"Çok güzelsin," dedi, nemli dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırmadan önce ağzından çıkan son cümle bu oldu. Baekhyun'un beni öptüğü gerçeği birkaç saniyemi hatta belki de dakikalarımı aldı, farkına vardığımdaysa hiçbir şey yapamamıştım. Ne ittim ne de durdurdum, öylece beni öpmesine izin verdim çünkü... nedenimi ben de bilmiyordum, tek bildiğim güzel hissettiriyordu. Tekrar midemde bir gıdıklanma hissi belirdi, parmak uçlarımdan saç diplerime kadar kızarmıştım. Amanın, Baekhyun beni öpüyordu... Neden onu itemiyordum? Tek yapmam gereken yanaklarında duran ellerimi biraz daha aşağı indirip onu omuzlarından itmekti... Ama yapamıyordum, olmuyordu.

Peki neden onu durdurmalıydım ki? Durdurmam için hiçbir engel yoktu. Her arkadaş birbirini böyle öpüyor muydu bilmiyordum fakat bunun umrumda olduğu söylenemezdi, bal gibi bu öpücükten hoşlanmıştım. Hatta öyle hoşlanmıştım ki öpüşmek nedir bilmeyen ben acemice karşılık vermeye başlamış Baekhyun'u öpücüğün içinde gülümsetmiştim.

Hayatım boyunca annemden başkasıyla öpüşmemiştim, ki bu da yıllar yıllar önce ben küçücük bir çocuk ikendi, ve şimdi biriyle öpüşüyordum, üstelik bu kişi de bir erkekti. Üstelik bu kişi Byun Baekhyun'du. Neden Byun Baekhyun beni öpüyordu ve neden ben bundan hoşlandığım için ona karşılık veriyordum?

Ya da, neden bu muhteşem anı çok fazla düşünerek bozuyordum? Düşünmeyi kesmeliydim, fazla düşünürsem her şeyin içine edebilirdim.

Baekhyun ellerinden birini çimlerden kaldırdı ve sanki dokunsam kırılacakmışım gibi bir narinlikle yanağıma yerleştirdi, bir saniye sonra usulca yara izimin olduğu yanağımı zarar vermekten korkarcasına okşuyordu. Hareketleri öyle yavaştı ki... Belki de hâlâ onu iteceğimi düşünüyordu ancak bilmiyordu, onu itemiyordum, itmezdim de. Çok güzel öptüğünden değil, beni öpenin o olmasındandı.

Yalnız kabul edeyim, sahiden iyi öpüşüyordu, çok fazla iyi. Onun karşısında kendimi ultra acemi hissediyor ve deli gibi utanıyordum karşılık verirken. Birde, benim aksime bu öpücükten hoşlanmasını istiyordum, bu yüzden daha iyi öpüşmeliydim fakat hiçbir bilgim yoktu ki... Gerçekten utanç vericiydi, anlatamazdım.

Baekhyun'un geri çekilmesi ise daha utanç vericiydi. Kesin öpücükten hiç hoşlanmamıştı, muhtemelen hayatının en berbat öpücüğünü almıştı... Hatta bir daha benimle konuşmazdı bile.

"Öyle güzelsin ki," Tahmin ettiklerimin dışında bir şey söyleyince Baekhyun, sımsıkı kapalı gözlerimi hışımla açtım, gözleri yüzümde geziniyordu. "Seni öpmeye kıyamıyorum, sanki öpersem tüm masumluğun gidecekmiş gibi, seni kirletmekten korkuyorum."

Eğilip alnıma bir öpücük kondurdu fakat ben onun yerine dudaklarımı öpmesini yeğlerdim. "Şimdiye dek aldığım en güzel öpücüktü, en güzel kişiden aldığım en güzel öpücük."

Yüzümün alev aldığına yemin edebilirdim çünkü hissediyordum nasıl yandığımı, ateş gibiydim. Ateş gibiydim ama ıslaktım, fıskiye bizi ıslatmaya devam ediyordu ama ben cayır cayır yanıyordum. Baekhyun'la öpüşmüştük, aman tanrım, harbiden Baekhyun'la öpüşmüştük!

"Sorun yok değil mi? Biz arkadaşız," Baekhyun gülümsedi, eğilerek bu kez dudaklarımdan ıslak bir öpücük çaldı.

"Yok," dedim fakat yutkunmam on saniyemi aldı. Sahiden sorun yok muydu?

"Hasta olmadan önce gitmeliyiz," Kıkırdayarak üzerimden kalktı ve beni de beraberinde kaldırdı. "Bu gece benim evimde kalmak ister misin?"

İstiyordum fakat ağzımdan çıkan cümleler tam aksini söylüyordu. "Üzgünüm, eve gitmem gerek." Çünkü gitmekten korkuyordum, çünkü evine gittiğimde bir şeyleri ileri taşımamızdan korkuyordum.

Ve o da bunu fark etmişti.

"Sehun, öpücüğün devamını getirmeyeceğim," dedi ciddi bir ifadeyle, güven verircesine parmağıyla avuç içimi okşuyordu. "Eğer hâlâ fikrin değişmediyse anlarım, sorun değil."

Ona güveniyordum... tüm kalbimle. Her ne kadar kırılsam da, ki neden kırıldığımı bile bilmiyordum, gidecektim onunla birlikte. Bir yanım bana güvence verdiği halde hâlâ korkuyordu fakat tuttum elini, onaylayan şekilde başımı salladım ve sonra dudaklarımda onun bıraktığı tadla, ıpıslak kıyafetlerimle yürümeye başladık. Yolun yarısında titremeye başlayınca ceketini omuzlarıma koydu ama hiçbir işe yaramamıştı, yine de sesimi çıkarmayıp sarıldım ceketine çünkü ıslak da olsa hâlâ o kokuyordu.

Bünyemin zayıf olduğunu ve birkaç gün sonra hasta olarak güne gözlerimi açacağımı bilmeme rağmen onunla ıslanmayı kabul eden bendim çünkü konu o olduğunda hiç doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum.

 


	18. Gülüşün, gözlerin, dudakların

****Baekhyun'un büyükannesi ile kaldığı şirin evine giden yol boyunca sessizliğimi korumamın tüm nedeni şoka girmiş olmamdan kaynaklıydı. Yoksa ben susar mıydım öyle _şlap_  diye dudaklarımdan ıslak bir öpücük, üstelik ilk öpücüğümdü, çalmasına? Asla, katiyen susamazdım fakat işte görüyordunuz, yol boyunca gıkımı bile çıkartmamış, sessiz sessiz, tıpış tıpış bütün yolu ıpıslak vaziyet yürümüştüm, yürümüştük. Baekhyun girdiğim şoku başından beri fark ettiğinden dolayı bir yorum yapmıyordu, bir şey de söylemiyordu ki yahu, beni yumuşatmak için birkaç tatlı kelime söyleyebilirdi en azından...  Beni öylece öpmüştü, pekala hiç de  _öylece_  değildi ama öpmüştü işte, içimi titrete titrete, ardından içimi yaka yaka öpmüştü beni. Öptükten sonra ise bunun arkadaşlar arasında olabilecek bir şey olduğunu çok doğalmış gibi utanmadan suratıma söyleyivermişti, bir durun şurada, bu nasıl bir saçmalıktı? Kim bir arkadaşını böyle öpebilirdi? Böyle, üşümesine rağmen içinde kocaman bir yangına sebebiyet verecek kadar, kim öpebilirdi? Çok saçmaydı, tanrım, öyle saçmaydı ki düşünmekten dudaklarımı kemiriyordum, Baekhyun'un ıslak kekten bir ısırık alırmış gibi tadına vardığı ve birde üzerine kendi tadını bana armağan ettiği dudaklarımı.

Utanıyordum, fena utanıyordum. Bir daha nasıl yüzüne utanmadan veya kıpkırmızı kesilmeden bakabileceğimi kestiremiyordum, şimdilik o günler çok uzak görünüyordu. Elimi sımsıkı tutarken ondan fütursuzca utanmaya devam etmem komikti fakat şöyle de bir şey vardı ki elimi sımsıkı tutarken aslında ondan—hayır hayır, birbirimizden ne kadar uzak olduğumuzu düşünüyordum. Gerçek bir mesafeden bahsetmiyordum, dip dibeydik canım, ben aramızdaki görünmeyen mesafelerden bahsediyordum. Klişeydi ancak doğruydu, yan yanayken bile aramızda binlerce kilometre vardı. Baekhyun bana çok çok uzaktı, ben ona her yaklaşmaya çabaladığımda yoluma çıkan yeni bir engelle karşılaşıyor, onunla baş etmeye çalışıyordum. Bir şekilde engelleri geçmeyi başarabiliyordum ama Baekhyun bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu, öylece yerinde duruyor hiçbir yere kımıldamıyordu. Bu ilişkide çabalayan tarafın kendisi olduğunu zannediyorsa müthiş bir şekilde yanılıyordu çünkü değildi, alakası dahi yoktu, çabalayan taraf bendim.

Aramızdaki ilişkiyi normale çevirmeye çalışan, çabalayan bendim fakat o tek bir davranışıyla her şeyi anormale çeviriyor, tüm çabalarımı hiçe sayıyordu ve ben onunla uğraşmaktan yorulmuştum ancak onu bırakamıyordum, diğer bir deyişle onu terk edemiyordum.

"Ben mi annene haber vereyim yoksa sen halledebilir misin?" Kapıyı açıp benim geçmem için geri çekilirken küçük bir sırıtmayla fısıldayarak sordu. Geçen sefer annemin Baekhyun'a dediği şeyin aklıma gelmesiyle birlikte yanaklarım anında ısınmaya başlayınca Baekhyun'u görmezden gelerek hızlıca kendimi karanlık ve sessiz evin içerisine attım. Kesinlikle bu durumu ben halledecektim, bir daha aynı rezilliğin yaşanmasına izin veremezdim!

"Ben hallederim, gerek yok."

Kısık bir onaylama sesi çıkardıktan sonra arkamızdan kapıyı kapadı ve koluma yapışıp beni ezbere bildiği koridorda hiç zorlanmadan sürüklemeye başladı. "Çıkart hemen üstündekileri, sana kıyafet vereceğim." Odasına sokmadan önce söyledi, ardından kolumu bırakarak göremediğim bir yere ilerledi, saniyeler sonra odayı bir abajur aydınlattı, Baekhyun açmıştı. Bana bakma gereği dahi duymadan arkasını dönüp dolabına doğru ilerleyince ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek bir süre etrafa saf saf bakındım. Acaba hazır bana bakmıyorken fırsatı değerlendirerek soyunmalı mıydım? Ama... önünü döndüğünde beni çıplak görecekti, böyle de olmazdı ki, yok ben soyunamazdım. O bu odanın sınırları içerisindeyken asla soyunmazdım!

"Al bunları," Parmaklarımla gergince oynarken Baekhyun nihayet elinde bana özel seçtiği kıyafetleriyle önüne döndü, beni bıraktığı gibi bulunca bir anlığına duraksamış fakat bozuntuya vermeden kıyafetlerle yanıma gelmeye başlamıştı. "Niye hâlâ giyiniksin?" Tekrar duraksadı, bu sefer kaşları çatılmıştı. "Ah, ben anladım... Görmediğim bir şey değil ama her neyse, ben kapıda bekliyor olacağım. İşin bittiğinde haber ver."

Başka hiçbir şey söylemeden asık bir suratla odayı terk etti, gitmeden önce ellerime sıkıştırdığı kıyafetlerle yalnız kalmıştım şimdi. Bir kez daha geceleyin onun odasında darmadağın haldeydim, bir kez daha bana kıyafetlerini vermişti ve bir kez daha (büyük ihtimal) birlikte uyuyacaktık. Tek farkı öpüşmüş olmamızdı, öpüşmüştük, tekrar ediyorum, öpüşmüştük, hatırlatmakta fayda vardı yahu. Islak kıyafetlerimden bir an önce kurtulmam gerektiğini hatırlatmamda da fayda vardı, acilen üzerimi değiştirmeliydim, hem fazla ağırlık yapıyorlardı.

Hızla vücuduma sülük gibi yapışan ıslak kıyafetlerimi teker teker çıkarmaya başladım, nereye fırlattığımla ilgilenmiyordum bile ki bunu yaptığım için yarın sabah deliler gibi pişman olacağımı da çok iyi biliyordum fakat her şeyin canı cehennemeydi, keşke tek derdim sabah kıyafetlerimi nereye çıkarttığımı aramak olsaydı ama değildi işte, bu yüzden her şeyin canı cehennemeydi. Baekhyun'un da canı cehennemeydi, ne diye beni öpüverip aklımı karıştırıyordu ki? Byun Baekhyun benden ne istiyordu? Asıl mesele buydu...

Canımla kastı neydi?

Oflaya oflaya bana verdiği tişörtü elime aldım, başımdan geçirirken garip bir şekilde hiç zorlanmamıştım, demek sonunda Baekhyun dolabında benim bedenime uygun bir şeyler bulabilmişti ya da ben biraz kilo mu vermiştim? Belki de küçülüyorumdu, ne hoş ama! Kollarımı da geçirdikten sonra tişörtü tamamen giyinmeyi başarabildim, sahiden başarabilmiştim çünkü neredeyse tam olmuştu tişört, bu güzeldi. Sıradaki kıyafete, yani alt tarafıma, geçtiğimde elime gelen iç çamaşırıyla az kalsın utançtan duvara fırlatacaktım. Çok mu düşünceliydi yoksa sadece sapıklık mı yapıyordu bilmiyordum fakat iki türlü de benim için utanç vericiydi, üstelik bunu giymek zorunda olmam ise daha utanç vericiydi çünkü bal gibi giyecektim bu iç çamaşırını, sırılsıklamdı altımdaki. Böylece utana sıkıla kendi ıslak baksırımı çıkararak Baekhyun'un bana verdiği baksırla değiştirdim, gözlerim sürekli kapıdaydı ve eğer aniden dalacak olursa neler fırlatacağımı dahi belirlemiş, malum tarafımı görmemesi adına hızlıca kapayabilmek için elim havada tetik bekletmiştim ancak neyse ki hiçbirini yapmama gerek kalmadı, Baekhyun odaya falan girmedi. Ben de bundan yararlanarak hemencecik üzerimi değiştirdim, ayıptır söylemesi ıslak donumu kotumun cebine sıkıştırıvermiştim sırf Baekhyun'a yakalanmayayım diye, birazcık da utancımdan tabii.

Tam kendimi yatağa atmak üzereyken odanın kapısı tıklatıldı. "Giriyorum," dedi, her zaman yaptığı gibi karşı taraftan herhangi bir onay almadan dalıverdi içeri. Girer girmez eli tişörtüne gidince içimden lanet okuyarak ona arkamı döndüm fakat çoktan o kısa saliseler arasında tişörtü bir çırpıda üzerinden çıkarışını ve çıplak gövdesini görmeyi yakalayabilmiştim, insan da biraz utanma olurdu! Ah, ama nasıl unuturdum şu küçük fakat büyük ayrıntıyı, Baekhyun insan değildi ki...

"Ne güzel oldu yahu, sonunda kavuştuk birbirimize."

Yatağına girip ona sırtımı dönerken büyük bir mutlulukla mırıldandı. Üstünü çıkardığını bildiren sesler geldiğinden özellikle ona sırtımı dönmüştüm çünkü onu çıplak görmeye pek meraklı değildim ve de Baekhyun'un onu izlememden mükemmel bir zevk alacağını adım kadar iyi biliyordum.

"Özledim seni küçük civciv," Yanıma sokulmadan önce derinden gelen bir sesle itiraf etti, kollarını arkamdan dolayıvermişti bedenime.

"Sen ve senin yaratıcı lakapların," Ona  doğru döndüm, arsız arsız sırıtıyordu. "Ben de belki bunları özlemiş olabilirim, komikler."

"Yalnızca sana takıyorum o lakapları, hepsi sana özel yani, haberin olsun diye söylüyorum. Başkasına karşı kullanayım deme, başkasının da sana karşı kullanmasına izin verme yoksa o kişiyi bulu—" Baktım Baekhyun tatlı tatlı başladığı cümlesi ilerledikçe kendini kaptırıyor, küfür etmeye hazırlanıyor, hemen araya giriverdim. "Aman, ağzını bozma gece gece."

"Sen bozsana ağzımı."

Elbette ki ne dediğini anlamayarak suratına aval aval bakmaya başladım ve bunu fark eden Baekhyun'un gözleriyle dudaklarımı işaret ettiğini fark edince ben de jeton düştü, öyle bir düştü ki bütün feleğimi şaşırttı, şerefsiz, nasıl pis imalar yapıyordu benim gibi masum ve saf birine!

"Bir tane yumruk atarım görürsün bozulmayı, terbiyesiz!"

Kaşlarımı çatarak ona yeniden sırtımı döndüm, örtüyü de kendi üzerime çektim ki üzerini örtemeyip üşüsün, kıçı donsun diye.

"Sen de hiç şakadan anlamıyorsun ha," Ellerini tekrar karnıma dolama girişiminde bulununca şlak diye yapıştırdım sarılmak için uzanan eline, tıslayarak geri çekti kendine. "Nasıl bu kadar huysuz olmayı becerebiliyorsun gerçekten anlamıyorum, hayır merak da ediyorum tabii, bir insanın bu denli huysuz olması her yiğidin hancı değil, başarını tebrik ediyorum doğrusu."

Söylediklerine kırılmam mı gerekti ya da hemen sinirimin geçmesi doğal mıydı bilmiyordum fakat dediğine kıkır kıkır gülmeme mani olamadım, ciddi ciddi söylenmesi komikti, şey, biraz da sevimli.

"Olmuyor böyle, bana dön de gülerken kısılan gözlerini göreyim."

Boşluğumdan faydalanarak gülerken sallanan bedenimi hiç zorlanmadan kendine çeviriverdi, itiraz etmedim, biraz daha az huysuz olacağıma dair kendimle anlaşmıştım ve tam şu an bu anlaşmaya uymalıydım sanırsam. Haklıydı, bu kadar huysuzluk da biraz fazlaydı sanki, ama o da beni deli etmeyecekti o zaman!

"Gülüşün," dedi. "Gözlerin."

Başka da bir şey eklemedi.

"Sesin," dedim. "Dudakların."

Başka da bir şey eklemedim, anladı zaten ne demek istediğimi, tıpkı benim onun ne demek istediğini anlamış olmam gibi.

Vücudumdaki tüm kan yüzüme hücum ederken onun kirpiklerini bir saniyeliğine bile kırpmadan bana bakan gözlerinden gözlerimi kaçırdım, bunu yaptığıma inanamıyordum, kendimi fazla aşmıştım.

"Dudakların," diye tekrarladı dudaklarını yalamadan önce, gittikçe bana yaklaştığını fark ettim, ardından öldürücü darbeyi vurdu. "Sehun, seni tekrar öpebilir miyim?"

Dudaklarımız arasında küçük bir mesafe kalacak kadar yakınıma geldi, sonra durdu ve cevabımı bekler bir vaziyette parıldayan gözlerle gözlerime bakmaya başladı. Bunun geleceğini bildiğimden vücut tepkilerim o kadar da kötü bir durumda değildi, yani evet, nefes alabiliyordum, henüz kendi nefesimde boğulma tehlikesi atlatmamıştım. Kalbim her zaman ki heyecan modunda hıphızlı atıyordu, bunda da bir anormallik yoktu, aslında gayet iyiydim. Vay be, tek bir öpüşmede şu öpüşme olayına alışmış, olaya hakim oluvermiştim, harikaydım. Fakat şu an benden daha harika olan bir şey daha vardı, o da Baekhyun'un davetkâr dudaklarıydı.

"Cevabı biliyorsun," dedim, bir nefes kadar uzağımdaydı dudakları. "Biliyorum."

Bir elini boynuma dolayıp dudaklarımız arasındaki mesafeyi beni kendine çekerek kapadığında ben de gözlerimi kapadım, bir gecede ikinci kez Byun Baekhyun ile öpüşüyordum, hemde dudaktan. İnanır mısınız bilmem ama benim dudaklarım onun dudakları üzerindeydi ve onun dudakları da benim dudaklarım üzerindeydi, diliyle dudaklarımı aralıyor, nazikçe ağzımın içine giriyordu, dudaklarımın tadına doya doya bakıyordu ve biz öpüşüyorduk, bizden kastım ise Byun Baekhyun ile Oh Sehun idi. Koskoca Byun Baekhyun, ah şu işe bakın, koskoca Byun Baekhyun beni yatağında kırılmak üzere bir eşyaymışımcasına dikkatli, nazik ve yumuşakça öpüyordu.

Hâlâ bir acemi olduğumdan öpüşüne karşılık vermekte zorlanıyordum fakat Baekhyun hep yaptığı gibi ipleri eline almakta geç kalmamıştı, bu kadar düşünceli oluşuna bayılıyordum, bana yardımcı olarak her şeyi yavaştan alıyordu, gerçekten yavaş. Öyle ağır öpüyordu ki beni bir noktadan sonra bundan sıkılmış ve beni daha hızlı, daha hırçın öpsün diye alt dudağını ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım ama tam o saniyede, nefesim yetmediğinden, dudaklarımızı ayırmıştık.

"Bana ne istediğini söyle," dedi benim aksime düzenli ve normal nefesler alıp verirken, bu işin ustası olduğunu anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi. "Bana seni nasıl öpmemi istediğini söyle."

"Biliyorsun," Sesli söyletmek zorunda bıraktığına inanamıyordum, hemde tam bu anda, ben utançtan deli gibi alev alarken!

"Bilmiyorum, söyle."

Dudaklarımı öpüp geri çekildi, oysa ki beni tekrardan öpeceğini sanarak gözlerimi kapamış ve dudaklarımı aralamıştım fakat o bana saliselik bir ıslak öpücük verip geri çekilmişti! Bu haksızlıktı, yemin ederim ona inanamıyordum, çok acımasızdı.

"Baekhyun..." Ağlar gibi yattığım yerden sızlandım. "Neden bunu bana yapıyorsun?"

Her zaman sormak istediğim soruydu: bunu bana neden yapıyordu?

"Vazgeçtim kurabiyem. Söyleme,  _göster_."

Ne, ne, ne? Ne dediğinin farkında mıydı? Dünya tersine dönse ben yine yapamazdım bunu ve tanrım, o da yapamayacağımı iyi biliyordu. Byun Baekhyun benden çok şey istiyordu! Ben ilk öpücüğünü daha birkaç saat önce alan bir gençtim, birkaç saat önce öpüşmenin ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordum ben be, abartmasındı.

"Çok uykum geldi ya," Gözlerimi kaşıdım. "Rüyanda gösteririm."

"Ne? Hayır, Sehun, dur! Uyuma..."

Omuzlarımı silkerek sanki hemencecik uykuya dalacakmışım gibi gözlerimi yumdum, Baekhyun'un yüzümü kavrayan elleri uyumamam için beni sarsıyordu fakat nah gözlerimi açardım, ben ona bir kez beni öpme şansı vermiştim, o da iyi kullanacaktı madem.

"Resmen rüyanda görürsün dedin, gerçeği varken olmaz ki böyle."

"Yok sana gerçeği, rüyanda bol bol görürsün işte."

"Rüyamda bolca gördüm zaten, ben gerçeğini istiyorum, gerçek tadın rüyamdakilerden bin kat daha tatlı."

"Sana inana—" Ağzım bir karış açılmış ona kızmak üzere hazırlanmıştım ki Baekhyun şaşkınlığımdan faydalanıp dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırarak beni susturmuştu, böylece kapalı gözlerime de mazeret oldu açmak zorunda kalmadım onları. Bir gecede üçüncü kez, diye geçirdim içimden, bir gecede üçüncü kez beni öpüyordu ve kesinlikle bunu planı için yapıyordu. Biliyor muydunuz, Baekhyun'un _'Oh Sehun'u delirtme'_  planı kusursuz işliyordu çünkü az kalmıştı delirmeme, şu intihar sebebi öpüşüyle.

"Ben de bana inanamıyorum," Kısa bir ayrılıktan sonra yeniden, daha büyük bir arzuyla, dudaklarımdaki yerini aldı, orayı şimdiden çok benimsemişti anlaşılan. Benimsenmeyecek gibi de değildi ki, dudaklarımız bile uyumluydu birbirine. Tanrım... ben neler düşünüyordum böyle?

Baekhyun'un dişlerini alt dudağıma geçirmesiyle düşüncelerimden hızla ayrıldım, küçük bir sızıydı fakat inletmişti, yine de ayırmadım dudaklarımızı, hoşlanmış da olabilirdim emin değildim. Şey, sanırım ben biraz sert seviyordum, aramızda kalsındı. Baekhyun yavaşça dişlerini dudaklarıma sürtmeye başladı, beni çıldırmaya çalıştığı bariz belliydi ancak sesimi çıkarmadım, inat değil miydi yahu isteğini yerine getirmeyecek ve hiçbir şey söylemeyecektim. "Ne kadar güzel olduğun hakkında bir fikrin var mı senin?" Dudaklarıma fısıldadı, dudaklarının uçları dudaklarıma değiyordu ve ben dudaklarına saldırmamak için kendimi zor zapt ediyordum. "Bu kadar güzel olma, Sehun."

Cevap vermeme fırsat bırakmadan dudaklarımdan bir kez daha öptü beni, uzun uzun ve doya doya, tadını çıkararak. Sonra dudaklarını yüzümün daha önce kimsenin dokunmadığı, öpmediği yerlerde gezdirdi, her köşesini öptü, birde üzerine iltifat ve itiraflarla süsledi her öpücüğünü. Tüm gece öpüp durdu beni; dudaklarımı, yüzümü, boynumu, tenimi. Yemin ediyorum öpülmedik yer bırakmadı tenimde. Benim kıkırtılarım ve onun fısıltıları birbirine karıştı, öpücük sesleri havada uçuştu ve ben ortaya çıkan bu güzel melodide bi'ara kendimden geçmişim, uyuyakalmışım Baekhyun'un kollarında, öpücüklerinde mi demeliydim ya da...

En güzel gecem olduğunu düşündüğüm günün sabahına duymak ve görmek isteyeceğim son insan bile olamayacak bir şahsın cırtlak sesiyle uyanmak kesinlikle planlarım arasında yoktu, tahmin dahi edemezdim fakat olmuştu işte. Kulaklarımı Tao denilen oğlanın cırtlak sesi doldurmuştu, gördüğüm güzel rüyadan sıçrayarak uyanıvermiştim ve gözlerimi açar açmaz onu tepemizde ellerini beline dayamış bize kötü kötü bakarken yakalamıştım, evet bu fena moralimi bozmuş, en güzel gecemin sabahını mahvetmiş ve birde tüm modumu düşürmüştü fakat asıl en güzel gecemin sabahını mahveden şey Tao'nun kaşlarını çatarak bana, "Neden benim tişörtümü giyiyorsun?" diye sormasıydı, benim de verecek cevabımın olmaması.

 


	19. Gitme kal, beni öp

****Çok değil, sadece birkaç saat önce belki de dünyanın en mutlu ve huzurlu, dertsiz tasasız insanıydım. Sadece birkaç saat önce hayatımda hiç almadığım güzel iltifatlar alıyordum, iltifatlar kadar güzel olan öpücüklerin arasında. Tanrı şahit ya, daha önce hiç kimse bana böyle güzel iltifatlar etmemişti, daha doğrusu, daha önce bana iltifat eden olmamıştı ki. Ben dün gece ilk defa kendimi değerli ve güzel hissetmiştim, neden şimdi bana bunu çok görüyorlardı ki? Neden içine edilmek zorundaydı? Ben bunu mu hak ediyordum yani?

"Sana bir soru sordum sosis kafalı," diyerek ilgimi tekrar çirkin suratına çekti Tao, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş yüzündeki iğrenti dolu ifadeyle bana bakıyordu. Bir dakika, bana mı demişti onu? Sosis kafalı da neydi be? Benim kafam sosis değildi, kendi kafasına baksındı önce! Tanrım... Bu yaptığı çok kabaydı, benden özür dilemeliydi hemen!

"Neden sevgilimin yatağında, üstelik benim tişörtümle, yatıyorsun?"

Dilim tutulmuş gibiydi, cırtlak sesiyle güne gözlerimi açtığımdan beridir ağzımı dahi açamamıştım çünkü şaşkındım bir kere, şaşkın ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış, üzgün, biraz da sinirli. Güne Tao'nun cırtlak bağırışlarıyla uyanmak kesinlikle planlarım arasında yoktu, üstelik bu bağırışlar da aynen şu şekildeydi, aşırı sinir bozucu; 'Neden benim tişörtümü giyiyorsun?', 'Sevgilimin yanında ne işin var?', 'Neden sevgilimle sarmaş dolaş uyuyorsun?' ve tekrar 'Neden benim tişörtümü giyiyorsun?' idi. Belki de bir milyonuncu kez aynı şeyleri tekrar etmişti, bilinçaltıma resmen kazınmıştı. Kafamda dönüp duruyordu; sevgilim, sevgilim, tişört ve sevgilim.

Kırgın ve kızgındım. Tao her Baekhyun'a sevgilim diye hitap ettiğinde kızgınlığım ile kırgınlığım üç kat daha artıyordu, bilmiyordu ne kadar sinirlendiğimi, bilmiyordu ve inadıma söylemeye devam ediyordu. Neden bilmiyordum fakat en çok buna sinirlenmiştim. Bana hakaret etmesine değil, en güzel gecemin sabahını mahvetmesine de değil, daha birkaç saat önce öpüştüğüm adama sevgilim demesine sinirlenmiştim en çok. Baekhyun'u sahiplenişine sinirlenmiştim, bunu yüzüme yüzüme vuruşuna sinirlenmiştim, ben sinirlenmiştim ve tanrım, ben  _çok_  sinirlenmiştim. Sevgilim diye hitap ettiği adamın beni birkaç saat önce dünyanın en güzel insanıymışımcasına her derin öpücüğünde iltifatlar yağdıra yağdıra, tadıma doyamıyormuş gibi beni öpmesine sinirliydim. Sevgililerdi, öyle mi? Peki bundan Baekhyun'un haberi var mıydı? Ya da yalnızca benim mi haberim yoktu? Yemin ederim, eğer gerçekten sevgililerse ve Baekhyun bunun bilincinde beni öptüyse onu mahvederdim, henüz yeni affetmişken tekrar küserdim ona, bu sefer sonsuza kadar!

"Seni dövmemem için bir neden söyle, lütfen." dedi derin bir nefes üflerken, dişlerini sıktığını görebiliyordum. "Doğum günümü mahvetmen ve sevgilimi çalman yetmiyormuş gibi bir de sevgilimle aynı yatakta, benim tişörtümü giyinmiş bir vaziyette, ona sarılmış uyuyorsun! Seni dövmemem için bir engel görüyor musun? Çünkü ben göremiyorum da!"

Uyarılmıştım, her kelimesinde daha derine bastırılan damarımla sinirlerim fena uyarılmıştı. Karşımda dikilmiş bana kaşlarını çatarak bakan çocuk resmen damarıma basmıştı, bile isteye. Dayanamıyordum, yok canım, ben daha fazla bu saçmalığa dayanamazdım! Sevgilisini alsın başına çalsındı, umurumda değillerdi.

"Baekhyun, uyan!" Koluma sarılmaya devam eden Baekhyun'un elini dürttüm, hâlâ çıkardığımız gürültülere uyanmamış olması bir mucizeydi, bu kadar ağır bir uykusu olduğunu bilmiyordum.

Birkaç dürtmeden sonra nihayet Baekhyun gözlerini araladı, anında gözlerimiz buluştuğundan henüz Tao'yu fark etmemiş olmalıydı, tembel bir gülümseme dudaklarından belirmeden önce, "Günaydın kurabiyem," demiş ve sanki Tao'ya inat yapar gibi dudaklarıma doğru uzanmıştı fakat elbette biri onu durdurdu, o kişi de Tao olacak köpekti.

"Ne sikim yaptığını zannediyorsun?!"

Tao'nun kulaklarımızın pasını silen bağırışıyla Baekhyun neye uğradığını şaşırarak başını önüne çevirdi ve suratı kıpkırmızı olan bir adet Tao ile karşılaştı, şaşkınlığı yüzünden okunuyordu. Hadi bakalım Baekhyun efendi, şimdi ne yapacaksın?

"Tao? Senin burada ne işin var?" Yerinde doğrulurken sordu Baekhyun, bir yandan gözlerini ovalayıp tamamen ayılmaya çalışıyordu. Ayıltacaktım şimdi ben onu, hemde çok güzel ayıltacaktım!

"Asıl  _onun_  burada ne işi var?" İşaret parmağını bana doğrultarak sordu Tao, yüzündeki iğrenti ifadesi hiçbir yere kaybolmamış hatta daha çok büyümüştü. "Lütfen bana onunla yatmadığını söyle."

Yattık ya görmüyor musun diye bağırmak üzereyken son anda kendimi durdurdum çünkü sanırım bu yatmak anlamında bir yatmak değildi, ayıplı bir anlamda yatmaktan bahsediyordu. Kafamı yana çevirip Baekhyun'a baktım, aynı anda o da bana kafasını çevirmiş ve böylece aramızda anlamsız bir bakışmanın geçmesine neden olmuştu. Utanç verici bir andı benim için, Tao yatıp yatmadığımızı soruyordu, oysaki biz küçük ve masum öpücükler paylaşmaktan fazlasını yapmamıştık.

"Saçmalama," dedi nihayet Baekhyun, kaşları çatılmıştı. "Onunla yatmadım."

Tao'nun yüzünde rahatladığına dair bariz bir ifade belirdi ama çok geçmeden ciddi maskesini yüzüne takıvermiş tüm duygularını da maskesinin altına saklamıştı. "O zaman neden yatağında ve benim tişörtümü giyiyor?"

"Çünkü," Baekhyun duraksadı ve bana döndü. "Çünkü onunla uyumak istedim, o da benimle uyumak istedi ve bu yüzden yatağımda, birlikte uyuduk."

"Evet, görüyorum! Benim tişörtümü vermişsin,  _benim_."

"Ne yapayım? Benimkiler onu rahatsız ediyordu, ben de rahatsız olmasın diye seninkisini verdim, ne olmuş yani?"

Bunu öyle sakin söylüyordu ki ben bile sinir olmuştum ona, kim bilir Tao nasıl hissediyordu, oh canıma değsindi!

"Biliyor musun, hiç şaşırmadım aslında. Sana bunun için bir ton da kızmayacağım, sadece iki çift lafım var. Bencil bir piç kurusunun tekisin, Byun Baekhyun! Bencilsin, çok bencil. Bu hayatı yalnızca kendin ve zevklerin için yaşıyorsun, kendinden başka kimseyi düşünmüyorsun. Kimsenin hislerini önemsemiyorsun, en çok da benim hislerimi! Sana olan hislerimi biliyorsun ve tanrım, bildiğin halde bana sürekli acı çektiriyorsun. Senin ve senin gönül eğlendirdiklerinden bıktım artık. Benden sıkıldın, şimdi kendine yeni bir oyuncak mı bulduğunu sanıyorsun? Sana kimse benden çok dayanamaz, Baekhyun, haberin olsun!"

Durdu ve bana döndü, anlaşılan söyleyecekleri bitmemişti. Güya iki çift laftı!

"Ve sen! Salağın önde gidenisin, üzülüyorum sana. Anlamıyorsun değil mi? Baekhyun sana değer vermiyor, Baekhyun kimseye değer vermiyor. Baekhyun yalnızca gönül eğlendiriyor, kendini tatmin ediyor, hayatını yaşıyor işte oğlum! Sana karşı davranışlarının ya da söylediği iltifatlarının sana özel olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Üzgünüm ama yanılıyorsun, aynılarını benim üzerimde de kullandı! İstediğini aldıktan sonra seni de bir piç gibi ortada bırakacak, umurunda bile olmayacaksın. Ardından ne olacak biliyor musun?" Güldü. "Baekhyun tekrar bana dönecek, gerizekalı. Çünkü onu her şeye rağmen bir tek ben kabul ediyorum da o yüzden. Ondan uzak dur, üzülen taraf sadece sen olacaksın benden söylemesi."

Cümlesi biter bitmez Baekhyun koca bir kahkaha bastı, kafası mı güzeldi sabah sabah?

"Çok komiksin, Tao," dedi kahkahaları arasında, ikimiz de ona bön bön bakıyorduk fakat o sanki ortada çok komik bir şey varmış gibi kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Yahu az önce çocuk neler demişti, ana bacı sövmüş kadar olmuştu, ben bile sap gibi kalakalmıştım ama o nasıl bu kadar sakin kalabiliyordu? "İki gün sonra kimin kucağıma atlayacağını ikimiz de biliyoruz, boş yapma. Sabah sabah çekilmiyorsun."

Bir anda kahkahayı kesip ciddi ifadesine bürününce tırsmadım değil hani, çaktırmadan yatakta ondan biraz uzağa kaydım. Baekhyun çok korkutucuydu, sağı solu belli olmadığı için daha da korkuyordum. Üstelik, yuh, ne demişti? Benimle dalga mı geçiyorlardı?

Tao'nun yüzü artık morarıyordu. "Doğru," dedi. "İki gün sonra kucağına atlayacağım ve sen de seve seve beni kabul edeceksin. Her zaman böyle olur zaten." Gözlerini devirerek ekledi, ağzım bir karış açık ikisini izliyordum. Vay be, ne dramaydı ama!

"Aramızda yalnızca cinsel bir çekim var, Tao, anla şunu artık. Ama şimdi bir bakıyorum da aramızda cinsel bir çekim kaldığından da pek emin değilim. Tatmin edemiyorsun, laf ebeliğinden başka bir vasfın yok. Drama kraliçeliğini kes ve çık git evimden."

Tao da kahkaha attı, hemde böyle en sinir bozucu olanından. "Seni bir tek ben tatmin edebiliyorum, Baek, ikimiz de bunu biliyoruz. Şu lafları da sırf barışma seksimizin daha sert ve ateşli olması için söylüyorsun, kendi ağzınla itiraf etmiştin unuttun mu? Sana döneceğimi biliyorsun, bile bile beni daha çok kızdırıyorsun ki barışmak için geldiğimde birbirimize ettiğimiz hakaretlerin hıncını çıkarırken—"

"Bu kadar iğrençlik yeter, git artık. Cidden sabah sabah hiç çekilmiyorsun ya. Sıçtın her şeyin içine."

Baekhyun oflayarak ayağa kalktı, aynı zamanda Tao da hareketlenmişti. "İki gün, Baekhyun, iki gün sonra bu yatakta yatan biz olacağız."

"Aynen aynen, yatarız. Tabii hayal dünyanda mı orasını bilemem."

Tao tekrar güldü, sinirden miydi yoksa gerçekten komik bulduğu için miydi bilmiyordum ama ciddi ciddi güldü. Hatta utanmadan Baekhyun'un yanına gitti, Baekhyun ile ikimiz daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan Tao yüzsüzce dudaklarını Baekhyun'un dudaklarına yapıştırıp hemen geri çekilmişti, şaka gibiydi ama Baekhyun'u öpmüştü. Baekhyun'un tepki dahi vermesini beklemeden odadan kıçını sallaya sallaya çıkarken yerimde ağzım açık oturmuş az önce şahit olduğum şeyi kavramaya çalışıyordum. Bu kadarı da fazlaydı, göz göre göre öpmüş müydü harbiden?

"Mikrop," Elinin tersiyle dudaklarını silerken yüzünü buruşturarak tısladı Baekhyun. "Çok yüz vermişim zamanında belli."

Şimdi ne yapmalıydım ya da ne söylemeliydim, söylemeli miydim onu da bilmiyordum doğrusu, bilmiyordum ve uyandığımdan beri hiç bozmadığım pozisyonumda durmaktan da yorulmuştum. Ben çok yorulmuştum, her şeyden. Bu her zaman böyle mi olacaktı? Her zaman Baekhyun ile aramıza aşmaktan yorulduğum engeller mi girecekti? Neden bir günümüz diğer gününü tutmuyordu ki?

Neden hiçbir şey sorunsuz ilerlemiyordu?

"Sehun? İyi misin? Yüzün solgun görünüyor," Baekhyun ağzını eliyle tahriş etmeyi keserek bana doğru gelmeye başlayınca nihayet hayatta olduğuma dair bir tepki gösterebildim ve yatar pozisyona geri döndüm hemencecik. İyi değildim, her an kusabilirmişim gibi hissediyordum. Eve gitmek istiyordum, eve gidip Stitch'e sarılmak ve annem uyandırana kadar yorgunluğumu azaltmak adına uyumak. Ama eve gidecek takatim yoktu, eve gitmemi söyleyecek kadar olmadığı gibi.

"Ben biraz daha uyuyacağım," dedim, gözlerimi kapatmadan önce son gördüğüm şey Baekhyun'un endişeli bir ifadeyle yatağa oturuşuydu. Yüzüne bakmak istemiyordum, yüzünü görmek de istemiyordum fakat onun kokusuyla sarmalanmış yastığına burnumu dayamış kokusunu ciğerlerime çeke çeke yatıyordum. Gitmeliydim, bir dakika daha burada kalmamalıydım ama gidemiyordum. Sadece biraz uyuyacaktım, biraz daha uykuya ihtiyacım vardı.

"Kurabiyem," diye mırıldandı bir elini yanağıma yerleştirip usulca okşarken, elini kendine saklamasını haykırmak istiyordum ancak şu an tam da ihtiyacım olan şey onun dokunuşuydu, çok acizdim. "Tao'nun söylediklerinin hiçbiri doğru değil, biliyorsun değil mi? Hepsini kıskançlığından söylüyor, yemin ederim. Hepsini seni benden korkutup kaçırmak için söyledi, hiçbiri doğru değil."

İnanmalı mıydım? Emin değildim... Ona güvendiğimi sanıyordum fakat görünüşe bakılırsa bir şeyler eksikti, aslında ben ona tam olarak güvenmiyordum sanırsam. Neden sözlerinde samimi değilmiş gibi hissediyordum?

"Gözlerini aç," Baş parmağıyla gözümün kenarını okşadı. "Gözlerini aç ve bana ona inanmadığını söyle, Sehun."

Gözlerimi açamadım, Baekhyun bekledi, aradan bilmem kaç dakika geçti, benim gözlerim hâlâ kapalı ve Baekhyun'un eli hâlâ yanımdaydı ama ben  _açamadım_. Dürüst olmak gerekirse kime inandığımı da bilmiyordum, kime inanmam gerektiğine de karar verememiştim, iki arada bir derede kalakalmıştım. Tao'nun söyledikleri ne kadar doğruydu bilmiyordum, bilemezdim, ancak beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığını inkar edemeyecektim. Ağır gelmişti, tamam mı? Baekhyun'un falan filanlarla arada bir işi pişirdiğini, yine de Tao'ya dönüp birde onunla işi pişirmeyi bırakamadığını biliyordum fakat bu kadar detay bana fazlaydı. Üstelik Baekhyun'un söyledikleri her şeyden daha ağırdı, oysa ben onu tanıdığımı sanıyordum, meğer hiç tanıyamamışım çünkü gerçek Baekhyun'un benim bildiğim Baekhyun ile alakası yoktu. Sözleri çok ağırdı, sertti ve iğrençti, çok kabaydı, iticiydi. Bunu düşmanıma söylemiş olsa bile hoş değildi, her ne kadar Tao'dan hiç az etmesem de kimse böyle iğrenç bir muamelemeyi hak etmiyordu.

Bunları bilmek zorunda değildim, ben öyle de mutluydum. Ama öğrenmiştim, şimdi hiç mutlu değildim.

"Kimseye değer vermiyormuşum öyle mi? Eğer sana değer vermeseydim şu an burada yatıyor olmazdın, seni öpmüş olmazdım ve hâlâ burada yatmana göz yummazdım. Eğer sana değer vermeseydim, Sehun, barışmak için elimden geleni yapmazdım." Uzun bir sessizliği nihayet bozdu kulağıma fısıldayarak, ses tonu kırgın çıkıyordu.

"Ona inanıyorsan," Kulağıma değen dudakları hareketlendi, yavaş yavaş aşağılara indi ve kulağımın altını öptü. "...bu beni kırar, bilesin diye söylüyorum. Eğer kime inanacağından emin değilsen de seni anlarım, kafanı toparlayana kadar seni beklerim. Ama çabuk topla, yoksa dudaklarından öpüveririm pat diye. Şimdi uyu, uyandığında seni evine götüreceğim."

Sonra dudakları biraz daha aşağıya indi ve boynuma küçük bir buse bıraktı, dudaklarını ezbere bildiği tenimden geri çekerken az kalsın açacaktım gözlerimi, tutacaktım ellerinden gitmesin, kalsın ve beni öpmeye devam etsin diye ama o şansı da ellerimden kaçırdım, tıpkı her seferinde onu elimden kaçırdığım gibi. Önce yataktan kalkışını duydum, sonra uzaklaşan adım seslerini ve en son da odanın kapısının nazikçe kapatılışını. Yine açamadım gözlerimi, birbirine mühürlenmiş gibiydiler ve ben açamıyordum, açmadım. Açarsam büyük bir sel boşalırdı gözlerimden, biliyordum, fena sinirlerim bozulmuştu. Sinirlerim bozulduğunda bebekler gibi ağlardım, yalnız bebeklerden tek farkım sessiz sessiz ağlayışımdı. Sessiz sessiz, içime atarak ağlardım fakat yapmayacaktım bu sefer, çünkü gözlerim açılmamıştı.

Baekhyun gitti, beni düşünmem için yalnız bıraktı ve gitti, ben ise gözlerimi açamadım ya da en azından ağzımı açıp geri dönmesini bağıramadım, öyle ki yerimden kıpırdayamadım. Gözlerimi açmadım ve orada, birkaç dakika önce Baekhyun'un yanımda koluma sarılarak uyuduğu yatağında, üzerimde çıkaramadığım Tao'nun tişörtüyle birlikte uyuyakaldım.

 


	20. Biraz eğlenseks mi?

"Fena hasta olmuşsun," diye tekrarladı Jongin lafın arasında, son beş bin iki yüz dördüncü kezde yaptığım gibi gözlerimi devirdim.

"Evet, bunu beş bin iki yüz dört kez söyledin, biliyorum." Peçeteyle akan sümüklerimi silerken bana ait olamayacak kadar kalın, boğuk ve itici bir sesle söyledim.

"Ama gerçekten fena has—" diye başlamıştı ki Jongin, tepsimdeki elmayı açık ağzından içeri sokup çenesini kapadım, bana başka çare bırakmamıştı. Omuz silkerek ağzına soktuğum elmadan bir ısırık aldı, yarım ağız sırıtıyordu. "Konumuza geri dönebilir miyiz lütfen? Hasta olduğumu biliyorum, önemli olan bu değil."

"Tabii ya," dedi, sırıtışı büyümüştü. "Önemli olan Baekhyun yani nam-ı diğer cici sevgilin."

Tepsimde ona atabileceğim bir şey var mı diye göz ucuyla şöyle bir bakınınca hiçbir şeyin kalmadığını görmemle ve neredeyse hepsini ona fırlattığımı fark etmemle sap gibi kalakaldım, Jongin bunun bilincinde olsa gerek zafer kazanmışcasına kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. "Cici sevgilisi ben değilim bir kere, cici sevgilisi senin cici sevdiğin!"

Böylece ortamda tek somurtan kişi olmaktan çıkıverdim, şimdi Jongin'in gülüşü solmuş tıpkı benim gibi ölümüne somurtkan bir ifadeye bürünmüştü yüzü, öyle bir somurtuyorduk ki yüzümüzün aşağı doğru bir hamur gibi akmasından korkuyordum, acaba böyle bir şey mümkün müydü? Jongin'i kötü bir yerden vurmuştum, tam kalbinden, kalbinin en derin yerinden ama benim bir suçum yoktu ki, bunu hak etmişti. Benimle dalga geçmeyecekti işte! Böyle gününü gösterirdim ona, korksundu benden.

"Kanka, o konuya hiç girmeyelim," Elmasından isteksiz bir ısırık aldı. "O konuya girmemiz gerekiyor. Kusura bakma ama sevdiğin çocuk istenmeyen tüy gibi—" Ağzında çiğnemeye devam ettiği lokmayı önemsemeden sözümü kesti ve tükürük (birde elma taneleri sanırım, ıyy) saçarak konuşmaya başladı. "Öyle deme ona! Hiç de istenmeyen tüy gibi değil, asıl senin sevdiğin istenmeyen tüy gibi anasını satayım. Her yerden çıkıyor!"

"Baekhyun benim sevdiğim değil!"

Masanın üstünden uzanıp omzuna bir tane şaplak attım, gittikçe beni kızdırıyordu, kesinlikle konumuzda, ya da  _problemimizde_  mi demeliydim, uzlaşamayacaktık.

"O zaman neden öpüşüyorsunuz?"

"Ne bileyim be!" Ağzına götürmek üzere olduğu elmayı elinden kaptığım gibi kendi ağzıma götürdüm ve kocaman bir ısırık aldım, hem cevap vermemek için oyalanıyordum hemde hıncımı elmadan çıkarıyordum, bence mükemmel bir kaçış yoluydu ve kahretsin ki Jongin bunun farkındaydı. "Affedersin ama bir kişi bir kişiyi öpüyorsa ya ondan hoşlanıyordur ya da seks yapmak istiyordur, bu kadar basit. Senin seks yapmak istediğini sanmıyorum ama o çocuğa hiç güvenmiyorum yani üzülme fakat büyük ihtimal yalnızca seninle seks yapmak istiyordur."

Bunu o kadar doğal bir şeymiş gibi dile getirmişti ki ona inanamıyordum, çiğnediğim elmayı birazdan tepsiye çıkartabilirdim çünkü feci derecede midem bulanmaya başlamıştı, belki de hasta olduğumdandı bilemiyordum.

"İğrençsin, Jongin," Ağzımdaki lokmayı nihayet yutabildiğimde söyledim, yüzümü buruşturduğum ayrıntısından bahsetmeme gerek yoktu sanırsam. "Baekhyun'u tanımıyorsun, üstelik sevmiyorsun da, bu yüzden böyle diyorsun. Ş-Şahsen ben onun öyle düşündüğünü sanmıyorum..." Yanaklarımın hafiften ısınmaya başladığını hissedince gözlerimi hemencecik beni pür dikkat izleyen Jongin'in keskin kahvelerinden kaçırdım, bu konu ve Jongin'in keskin bakışları beni gerçekten geriyordu.

"Pekala, madem öyle... Tao iki gün sonra demişti, değil mi? Ve bugün ikinci gün, o zaman ne yapıp edip Baekhyun'una ulaşmalısın, sana gerçekten değer veriyorsa ve Tao'nun söyledikleri de yalansa uslu uslu yerinde oturacaktır. Ya da..." Mideme bir kramp girince kendimi Jongin'in sözünü keserken buldum. "Tamam, sus. E-Evini biliyorum... gözetlemeli falan mıyım?"

Omuz silkti. "Sanırım öyle yapmalısın,"

"Bu yasal mı ki?"

"Sehun," Jongin ciddi bir şekilde suratıma bakmaya başladığında harbiden ciddi bir şeyin geleceğini anlayarak kasıldım, hafifçe masaya doğru eğdi bedenini. "Burada Baekhyun ve Tao'yu ayırma planları kuruyoruz. Lütfen bana karşı dürüst ol... Baekhyun'dan hoşlanıyor musun? Korkak bir tavuk olma ve söyle gitsin."

Beklenmedik soruyla çok kısa bir anlığına afalladım, aslında bu soru pek de beklenmedik değildi, inkar edemeyecektim şimdi... Bunun geleceğini biliyordum, Jongin imalarda bulunduğundan beri aklında bu tarz soru işaretleri oluştuğundan çok çok emindim ve nihayetinde o yegane soru gelmişti, böyle pat diye. Şimdi onun gözlerine gözlerine bakarken yanaklarım iyice ısınması hiç iyi değildi, kendime gelmem birkaç saniyemi aldı. Geldiğimdeyse ne cevap vereceğimi bilemiyordum çünkü tuhaf ama daha önce bunu hiç düşünmemiştim, ben daha önce birinden de hoşlanmamıştım ve bu yüzden hoşlanmak nasıl bir duyguydu onu bile bilmiyordum, bu konuya dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu maalesef. Fakat şimdi düşünüyordum, şimdi birinden hoşlanmanın nasıl hissettireceğini ve birinden hoşlansaydım bu kim olurdu diye düşünüyordum ve... Ve cevap beni biraz utandırıyor, biraz da korkutuyordu. Ama cevap beni hiç şaşırtmıyordu.

"B-Ben, şey," Gözlerimi kaçırarak deli gibi kaşınan saç diplerime tırnaklarımı geçirmeye başladım, evet, şiddet içeren bir biçimde kafamı kaşıyordum. Jongin hâlâ beklentiyle masada eğilmiş bana bakarken beni ne kadar çok gerdiğinin farkında mıydı acaba?! "Evet, bekliyorum, sen..?" deyiverince Jongin, ben de bir anda devreler attı ve en az onun sorusu kadar ani bir şekilde pat diye söyledim. "Hoşlanıyorum!"

Jongin cevabı duyduğu gibi bilgiç bir ifadeyle hemen geri çekildi, dudaklarında küçük bir sırıtış belirmişti çoktan. "Biliyordum, sen tam bir aptalsın." Ona yeni bir şaplak hediye edecek iken üst üste iki kez hapşırmamla yerimde öylece oturmak durumunda kaldım, şanslı çocuktu. "Bak, ben aptal değilim tamam mı? Sadece Baekhyun, Baekhyun işte... O bana karşı çok ilgili, kendimi değerliymiş gibi hissettiriyor, beni güldürüyor ve şey, o çok yakışıklı, birde aynı zamanda tatlı. Bir insan nasıl hem tatlı hemde yakışıklı olabilir ben anlamıyorum. Kafam çok karışık Jongin, ilk defa birinden hoşlanıyorum ve o kişi de gelmiş diyor ki, 'arkadaşlar birbirini öpebilir'! Evet, biraz aptal olduğum doğru ama bana hak vermelisin, beni aptal eden o."

"Aman Tanrım, sen gerçekten tam bir aptalsın." Jongin nefesini tutarak dehşet bir şey olmuş gibi bir kez daha tekrarladı.

Pes ederek masadan kalktım, buraya kadardı, daha fazla sabredebileceğimi zannetmiyordum. Kesinlikle bu konuda uzlaşamayacak, ortak bir sonuca varamayacaktık. Onunla bu konuyu konuşabileceğimi düşünmem bile bir saçmalıktı, asla ama asla bu konudaki düşüncelerimiz aynı olmayacaktı. Bir kere onun gözünü Tao'ya aşkı bürümüştü, benimse Baekhyun. Bence Jongin olaya objektif bir açıdan bakamıyordu, tamam mı? Sorun ben de değildi, o birazcık objektif olabilseydi her şey çok daha iyi olabilirdi, mesela şuan masadan hışımla kalkıp kendimi erkekler tuvaletine sürüklemek zorunda kalmayabilirdim! Ve o da peşimden özürler yağdıra yağdıra gelmek zorunda kalmayabilirdi...

"Özür dilerim, Hun, ya tamam bir daha sana aptal olduğunu söylemeyeceğim. Ama sen o çocukla ilgili saçma sapan şeyler—" Durdum ve alev saçan gözlerimi ona çevirdim. "Saçma sapan şeyler değil, Baekhyun'a çamur atmayı kes. Sürekli kötü taraflarını görüyor, bunu savunuyorsun çünkü senin sevdiğin çocuk onun için deli oluyor, onunla yatıp kalkıyor ve iki gece önce de senin kollarında onun için ağladı! Bunun için ondan nefret ediyorsun fakat bunda onun hiçbir suçunun olmadığını göremiyorsun, bana yaptığı iyilikleri de göremiyorsun, belki küçük şeyler ama beni mutlu edecek kadar yeterli. Lütfen biraz objektif olmaya çalış, Jongin, çok bir şey istemiyorum. Farkında değilsin ancak kırılıyorum, ne zaman Baekhyun'un bana yaptığı bir iyilikten bahsetsem altından bir bit yeniği çıkararak beni kırıyorsun tamam mı? Yoruldum."

Ne zamandır içimde tuttuğum şeyleri suratına doğru haykırmak bir bakıma rahatlatmıştı ancak biraz da üzmüştü çünkü kesinlikle Jongin'i kırmak ya da ona bağırmak istememiştim, küçük bir sinir patlaması yaşamıştım o kadar, amacım onu kırmak veya üzmek değildi, yemin ederim. Doğruydu, yorulmuştum, farkında olmadan beni kırıyordu ve ben bunun için gerçekten ona kızamıyordum, farkında olmadığını biliyordum da ondan. Sadece Baekhyun'a nefretini kusuyordu, kendince beni bu şekilde ondan uzaklaştırıyordu işte, ama beni seçtiği bu yolla ne kadar kırdığını bilmiyordu. Ne zaman ona Baekhyun'un içimi hoş eden iyiliklerinden, jestlerden bahsetsem lafı ağzıma tıkıyor, altından bir bit yeniği çıkarıyor ve bunu da beni elde etmek için yaptığını söyleyerek bir gramcık hevesimi de paramparça ediyordu. Baekhyun'un benden hoşlanma olasılığının dahi olmadığını biliyordum ben de elbette, ancak minicik hayallerimin veya geriye kalan bir gramcık hevesimin içine edilmek zorunda değilmiş gibi hissediyordum, ben buna üzülüyordum. Zaten sevilmediğimi düşünen biriydim, sanki birde Baekhyun'un (normal bir insanın) beni sevmeye hakkı yokmuş gibi davranınca iyice sevilmeyi hak etmediğimi hissediyordum. Farkında değildi, bilmiyordu, eğer bunları şimdi söylemeseydim arkadaşlığımız çok daha kötü bir hasar alırdı, bu yüzden söylemek zorundaydım birtakım şeyleri.

"Sehun, ben gerçekten özür dilerim... Böyle hissettiğini bilmiyordum. Asıl aptal olan benim, cidden. Dediklerinin hepsinde haklısın, tekrar çok özür dilerim."

Jongin mahçup bir ifadeyle başını eğdi, bu beni fazlasıyla pişman hissettirse de söylenmesi gerektiğini hatırlatıp duruyordum kendime, söylemeseydim daha kötü şeyler olurdu ve ben Jongin ile olan arkadaşlığımı zedelemek istemiyordum, onu kaybetmeyi göze alamazdım.

"İkimiz de birbirimizin hoşlandığı çocuklardan nefret ediyoruz, bu bir gerçek, ancak bunu daha az dile getirirsek bence birbirimizi daha az üzmüş oluruz, öyle değil mi?" dedim önceki ses tonuma nazaran oldukça sakin bir tonda, elimi nazikçe omzuna koyunca başını kaldırdı Jongin, ikimizin de dudaklarına küçük bir tebessüm belirmişti sanki anlaşmışız gibi. "Öyle," diye mırıldandı başını hak verdiğini belirten biçimde sallayarak. "Daha az nefret kusacağım, sürekli kötülemeyeceğim ve iyi yanlarını görmeye bakıp onu sana ayarlayacağım. Ama önce aranıza giren kara kediyi kendime ayarlamam gerek, önce bu ikiliyi ayırmalıyız."

"Muhteşem fikir," dedim kıkırdarken, Tao ile Baekhyun'u ayırma planları yapacağım aklımın ucuna dahi gelmezdi fakat durum böyleydi işte, yapacak başka bir şey kalmamıştı. Ne zaman Baekhyun ile yakınlaşsak istenmeyen tüy gibi çıkıyordu aradan, bir an önce kurtulmalıydık yoksa Baekhyun ile varla yok arası olan ilişkim tamamen yok olacaktı çünkü lanet olası çocuk her seferinde onu benden çalmaya çalışıyordu, Baekhyun'umu ona kaptıramazdım! Hayatımda ilk defa birinden merhamet, ilgi, değer görüyor, birde üzerine ondan birazcık—tamam tamam, deliler gibi hoşlanıyordum, üstelik o biri fena da öpüşüyordu, yani katiyen kaptıramazdım bir başkasına. Tao da başkasına gitsindi, kapı gibi Jongin'i vardı yahu neden göremiyordu ki etrafında dört dönen ayıcığı? Baekhyun da adam olacaktı, bundan sonra başkasıyla yatıp kalkmayacaktı ve yalvarırım artık duygusal bir ilişki düşünebilir miydi?! Gönül eğlendirmenin de bir sınırı olurdu, nereye kadar sürecekti bu gönül eğlendirmek, biraz etrafına bakmalı ve kalbini pır pır eden birilerini bulmalıydı, aa bakın, mesela ben!

Aynı şekilde Baekhyun'un da ben etrafındayken ya da ona bir şey yaptığım yahut söylediğimde içi bir hoş oluyor muydu çok merak ediyordum. Eğer öyleyse bunu bana söylemeliydi çünkü sanırım bu bir hoşlantı sinyaliydi, böylece birbirimizden hoşlanmış olduğumuzu anlardık ve sonra normal insanlar gibi sevgili olur, rahat rahat öpüşüp koklaşabilirdik. Ama bunlar çok utanç verici şeylerdi, ben yapamazdım ki... Amanın, düşünmemeliydim bile!

"Bak şimdi, bugün ne yapalım biliyor musun?" Jongin beni kenara çekti, birden ciddileşmişti tekrar. "Ne yapalım?" diye sordum merak ederek, gözleri düşünür gibi kısılmıştı. "Ben Tao'yu oyalayayım olur da giderse diye, sen de Baekhyun'un aklını dağıt bir şekilde. Evine çağır ya da sen onun evine git. Aaa, evet, en iyisi sen onun evine git, böylece olur da Tao ellerimden kaçıp oraya gelirse hemen onu kovarsın!"

"Bilemiyorum, annem belki oraya gitmeme izin vermeyebilir, sonuçta sınav haftası..."

"O zaman evine çağır, ders çalıştırma ayağına az oynaşırsınız."

"Öyle demesene!" Kızararak koluna vurdum.

Jongin arsız arsız sırıttı. "Senin aklına daha iyi bir fikir geliyorsa söyle madem, aman çok geç kalma da."

"Tamam be, bak şimdi gözünün önünde arayacağım Baekhyun'u." Elimi cebime atıp varlığını bile bazenleri unuttuğum telefonumu çıkardım, Jongin şakadan şaşırıyormuş gibi yaptı ve gözlerini fal taşı gibi açarak elini kalbine koydu, salaktı bu çocuk. "Senin telefonun mu vardı, Hun? Bu gözler neler görüyor, teşekkürler Tanrım."

Jongin yeri öpmek üzere eğilmeden önce onu durdurdum, bazen hatta bazen değil de çoğu zaman şakanın sınırını aşıyordu, durdurmazsam daha neler yapardı kim bilir. Bu yüzden şakayı kakaya çevirmeden onu durdurmanız gerekti, benden söylemesi.

"Abartma sen de," Telefonumun kilidini açtıktan sonra rehbere girdim, son aramaların başında Baekhyun, Jongin ve annemden başka kimse yoktu zaten, çabucak Baekhyun'u bulup arama tuşuna bastım. "Mesaj mı atsaydım ki acaba?" Dudaklarımı kemirirken emin olamayarak sordum, telefonu kulağıma götürüyordum ancak Jongin durdursa anında kapatırdım telefonu. Ama durdurmadı, böylece telefonu kulağıma dayayıp Baekhyun'un aramamı cevaplamasını beklemeye başladım, dudaklarımı kemirerek. Telefon çaldı, çaldı ve çaldı, açan olmadı. Arama kendiliğinden kapandığında telefonu kulağımdan indirdim, Jongin'in kaşları çatılmıştı.

"Neden açmıyor?"

"Nereden bileyim?"

"Tekrar ara," diyerek telefonu yeniden kulağıma götürünce ondan uzaklaştım, bunu yapamazdım, tekrar yapacak cesaretim yoktu. "Olmaz, arayamam. Belli ki şuan meşgul..."

"Saçma sapan şeyler getirme aklına, Tao okulda."

"İlla Tao olmak zorunda mı sanıyorsun?" Tam bir umutsuz vakaydım, biliyordum, Baekhyun'la hiçbir şansım yoktu, onu da biliyordum. Berbat bir durumdaydım ve bu durumdan nasıl kurtulacağımı ise bilmiyordum. Birinden hoşlanmak berbat bir şeydi, üstelik platonik iseniz bu işleri daha karmaşık hale sokuyordu. Neden onca yılın ardından ilk defa birinden hoşlanıyordum ki? Birde o kişi Byun Baekhyun olmaz zorunda mıydı? Böyle işin içine tükürürdüm.

Tanıdık bir melodi Jongin ile aramızda yükselmeye başladığında ikimiz de gözlerimizi kocaman açarak birbirimize şüpheyle baktık, ardından gözlerimiz elimde sıkıca tuttuğum telefonuma kaydı ve... Arayan annemdi...

Yüzümüzden okunan bariz hayal kırıklığını görmezden gelerek telefonu açtım, Baekhyun'un aradığını sanmam kendi aptallığımdı yani hayal kırıklığına uğramamam gerekiyordu!

"Efendim anne?"

"Az önce kiminle konuşuyordun? Seni aradım ama ulaşamadım!"

Anne, sesini yükseltmek zorunda mıydın ki?

"Bir arkadaşımı arıyordum, bir şey mi oldu?"

Annem önemli bir işi çıkmadığı sürece okul saatleri içinde beni aramazdı. Bir dakika... yoksa?

"Bebeğim, bu akşam eve biraz geç geleceğim, onu haber verecektim. Baekhyun'u mu aramamı mı istersin yoksa büyükan—" Alelacele sözünü kestim. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun hyung güzel bir fikir."

Karşı taraftan küçük bir duraksamanın ardından bir kıkırtı duyuldu, aynı anda Jongin'in de gülmemek için kendini zor tuttuğunu görünce yanaklarım kıpkırmızı kesildi. Bu çok utanç vericiydi.

"Pekala, sen nasıl istersen. O zaman ben Baekhyun'a haber vereyim, sen de dersine gir. Sonra görüşürüz, seni seviyorum."

"Anne, bekle! Şimdi mi arayacaksın?" Bu daha da utanç verici bir hal alıyordu ancak yapmak zorundaydım, cevaplara ihtiyacım vardı.

"Elbette hayır, büyük ihtimal şuan derstedir. Neden merak ettin?" Annemin ses tonu imalı bir tona bürününce kapatmam gerektiğinin mesajını aldım.

"Hiç, öylesine sordum. Ben de seni seviyorum, görüşürüz." Başka da bir şey demesine boşluk vermeden telefonu hemen kapadım, ben kapatır kapatmaz Jongin koca kahkahasını havaya saldı.

"B-Bu kadar belli etmek zorunda mıydın?" Jongin yüksek sesli kahkahasının arasında gözleri yaşlı bir biçimde söylerken ona kötü kötü bakıyordum, sevdiğim insanlar neden hep benimle dalga geçiyordu?!

"Ben gidiyorum, çok kötü bir arkadaşsın!"

Jongin'i orada kendi kahkahasında boğulmak üzere yalnız bırakarak sınıfıma koşturmaya başladığımda tek düşündüğüm çıkışta Baekhyun'un geçen sefer ki gibi tüm heybetiyle beni okulun kapısında bekleyip beklemeyeceğiydi ve son derse kadar da yine tek düşüncem bu oldu.

Çıkış zili çalıp da koşa koşa bahçeye çıktığımdaysa cevabım oradaydı, cevabımı almıştım. Baekhyun tüm ihtişamıyla okulun duvarına sırtını dayamış, dudakları arasındaki sigarayla saçlarını düzeltmeye çalışıyor, bir yandan da önünden geçen öğrencilerin suratlarına ben miyim diye bakıyordu. Üzerinde beyaz, baskılı bir tişört vardı, altında ise dar bir kot pantolon, tişörtünü pantolonundan içeri sokmuştu ve hay böyle işin içine tüküreydim ki böyleyken de her zaman ki gibi çok ama çok çekici görünüyordu. Byun Baekhyun'dan nefret ediyordum, bu kadar çekici olmaya ve kalbimi çalmaya hakkı yoktu, onu şikayet edecektim.

"Hey..." Karşısına bir anda çıkıverince afalladı fakat kendine gelmesi saniyelerini aldı, hemen ellerini düzeltmesine gerek dahi olmayan saçlarından çekti, dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdığı sigarayı ağzından uzaklaştırdı ve sanki bana nispet yapıyormuşçasına havalı havalı üfledi yandan tarafa. "Oh, hey, geldiğini görmedim. Beni gördüğüne şaşırmış görünmüyorsun, yoksa geleceğimi biliyor muydun?" Dudaklarına küçük bir sırıtış yerleştiğinde istemsizce gözlerimi kaçırdım, kendime bir şeyleri itiraf etmek (mesela Byun Baekhyun'dan hoşlandığım gibi) olayı daha utanç verici bir hale sokuyordu, ondan hoşlanmamın farkındalığı garip hissettiriyordu.

"Annem söylemişti, her neyse, insanlar bize bakıyor. Gidelim mi?"

"İnsanlar  _sana_  bakıyor, Sehunnie. Büyük ihtimal şuan nasıl bu kadar tatlı görünebildiğini düşünüyorlardır. Ama bilmiyorlar ki bu tatlı şey bana ait, yani haklısın gidelim." Yarısını içtiği sigarasını yere fırlatıp ayakkabısıyla ezdikten sonra nazikçe kolumu kavradı ve insanların tuhaf bakışları altında beni okulun dışına sürüklemeye başladı, itiraz etmeyerek beni Jongdae'nin 'muhteşem' arabasına kadar sürüklemesine izin verdim. Nihayet bileğimi bıraktığında insanlardan çok uzakta, kaldırım kenarına park ettiği Jongdae'nin arabasının önündeydik. Bu arabadan asla kurtulamayacaktık, tüm kötü iyi anılarıma bu lanet arabanın da dahil olması gülünçtü...

"Yine mi Jongdae'nin arabasını çaldın? Bence artık paranı biriktirmeli ve kendine güzel bir araba almalısın, hyung." Yolcu koltuğunun kapısını açarken düşüncelerimi dile getirdim, Baekhyun bana şöyle bir bakmış ardından gülerek kendini sürücü koltuğuna bırakmıştı. "Aslında teknik olarak bu araba benim, Jongdae'nin kendisinden çok bu arabaya katkım oldu, her şeyiyle ben ilgilendim ve yine ondan çok bu arabayı ben kullandım, kullanmaya da devam ediyorum çünkü o biricik sevgilisinin eşyalarını kullanmayı daha makul görüyor yani hali hazırda beleşe bir araba varken neden kendime bir araba alma gereği duyayım ki güzelim, öyle değil mi?"

"Çok uzun bir cümle kurdun, yarısında takip etmeyi bıraktım kusura bakma." Dudaklarımı büzerek itiraf ettim, kesinlikle doğruyu söylüyordum. "Hep böyle dürüst ol, aferin bebeğime."

"Ben bebek değilim!" Kemerimi takmakla uğraştığım sırada ona karşı çıktım, beni hâlâ bebek gibi görmelerine gıcık oluyordum.

"Agugugu, yerler seni."

Resmen benimle dalga geçiyordu, daha şimdiden beni gıcık etmişti, birkaç saat içinde beni ne hale sokardı düşünemiyordum!

Büyük bir of çektim, Baekhyun'un arabayı çalıştırırken bana saniyelik bir bakış atmasına neden olacak kadar büyüktü.

"Anladım, sanırım bu 'damarıma basıyorsun, sus' deme şeklindi."

Başımı sallayarak, "Anlamana sevindim," diye mırıldandım duyabileceği bir tonda, ardından yol boyunca Baekhyun benimle uğraşmaya devam etti...

"Seninle bir daha aynı arabaya binen en adi—" Arabanın kapısını sertçe kapatırken bağırınıyordum ancak Baekhyun sözümü kesmede geç kalmadı elbette. "Şşş, güzel ağzını bozma ve lütfen arabama nazik davran. Onu kıracaksın, gerçek anlamda kırmaktan bahsediyorum." Nasıl bu durumda bile arabasını düşünebiliyordu aklım almıyordu, bu dünyaya beni deli etmek için gelmişti değil mi? Bana gerçekten kafayı yedirtirecekti.

"Umarım kırılır!"

"Öyle deme!"

Homurdanarak ona arkamı döndüm ve apartman kapısından içeri girdim, hemen peşimden geliyordu. "Bugün yine formundasın," dedi benim yerime asansörü çağırma düğmesine basarken, pişkin pişkin sırıtıyordu sanki ortada komik bir şey varmış gibi. "Huysuzluğun diyorum, yine üzerinde ama yanlış anlama tabii canım, bayılıyorum şu hallerine."

"Baekhyun, sen iyi misin? En son aramız biraz limoniydi hatırlarsan. Böyle davranmamalısın, birbirimize mesafeli olmamız gerekiyordu."

Asansör nihayet geldiğinde centilmenlik yaparak kapıyı benim için açtı, küçük bir tebessüm bahşederek içeri girdim ve o içeri girdikten sonra da gideceğimiz katın düğmesine basıverdim. "Ben hatırlamıyorum öyle bir şey, hiç de aramız limoni değildi hatta seni evine bırakırken yanağından bir öpücük bile çaldım, Sehun. Sen hemen yanımdayken neden mesafeli davranacakmışım? Üstelik," Üzerime doğru gelince nefesimi tuttum, yerimden kıpırdamamıştım dahi çünkü kaçacak bir yerimin olmadığının farkındaydım. "Seni öpmek dururken, neden mesafeli davranayım ki?"

Ve dediğini yaptı, ben daha karşı çıkamadan dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırdı, kısa ama etkileyici bir öpücük bahşettikten sonra hemencecik geri çekildi. Yüzünde tatmin olmuş gibi bir ifade vardı, hatta çok eminim, bu öpücükten fena tatmin olmuştu. Nasıl olsa beni istediği zaman öpebiliyordu, aptal ben karşı çıkamıyordum ki, öpmemesi için hiçbir neden yoktu.

"En azından öpmeden önce haber verebilirsin," Bakın, izin almasını bile istemiyordum, yalnızca öpmeden önce olası bir kalp krizi için haber vermesini istiyordum o kadar. Burada sağlığım söz konusuydu, öyle aniden öpülmezdi.

"Bir dahakine haber vermeye çalışırım," dedi asansörün kapısını açarken, hangi ara durmuştuk bilmiyordum çünkü Byun Baekhyun denen ahlaksız herif küçücük bir öpücükle ağzımı burnumu dağıtmıştı sağolsun.

Önden giderek cebimden çıkardığım anahtarla kapıyı açtım, Baekhyun bu esnada rahat durmamış ve bana dokunup durmuştu, ne yaparsam yapayım vücudumda gezinen ellerinden kurtulamıyordum.

"Ellerini üzerimden çeker misin? Yürümeye çalışıyorum," Kapıyı arkamdan kapatıp merdivenlere doğru yöneldiğimde dahi rahat durmuyordu, şimdi de arkamdan kollarını belime bağlamıştı. "Şu iki günde seni nasıl özledim anlatamam varya, hadi odana çıkıp biraz oynaşalım." Baekhyun beni merdivenlere yöneltince itiraz etmedim çünkü zaten ben de oraya gitmeye çalışıyordum ancak belime dolanan kollar buna pek yardımcı olmuyordu. "Yapamayız, Baek, yarına iki sınavım var."

"Bak bu biraz kötü oldu ama oynaşmamız için engel değil, sen zekisin yaparsın." Enseme öpücükler kondurmaya başlayınca onu yeniden itekledim fakat elbette kurtulamadım, gıdıklanıyordum. "Olmaz dedim, sınavlarıma çalışmam lazım."

Odamın açık kapısından içeri süzülürken Baekhyun tenime öpücükler kondurmaya ve oldukça kışkırtıcı bir biçimde ellerini vücudumda gezdirmeye devam ediyordu, o bunları yaparken karşı çıkmak o kadar zordu ki bu yüzden kendimden çok utanıyordum, resmen tahrik olmuştum, inanamıyordum.

"Biraz öpüşüp koklaşmak istiyorum ya, sevişmek değil. Bana bunu çok görme, kurabiyem."

Neyse ki Baekhyun arkamda kalıyordu da yüzümün nasıl kızardığını göremiyordu, ki arkamda olmasının iyi bir seçenek olduğundan pek emin değildim ancak yapılacak bir şey yoktu. Baekhyun beni yatağıma doğru itti, sert olmayacak şekilde sırtüstü yatağa düştüm ve hemen ardından dudaklarımda bir baskı hissedince gözlerim otomatikman kapandı. Karşı çıkamamam çok adiceydi, özellikle bundan zevk almam çok çok adiceydi.

Baekhyun dudaklarımı büyük bir açlıkla sömürürken tek yaptığım ona ayak uydurmaya çalışmak ve ensesinde kavuşturduğum parmaklarımla saçlarını okşamaktı, hoşuna gittiğini belirten biçimde ağzıma doğru inlemesi işleri berbat etmediğimin bir göstergesiydi. Bu öpüşmemizden onun da en az benim kadar zevk almasını ve bunun hoşuna gitmesini istiyordum ama nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Bana hissettirdiklerinin aynısını ben de ona hissettirmek istiyordum, beni ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini ona göstermek istiyordum fakat sorun şuydu ki göstermekten korkuyordum.

Karşılığını alamamaktan korkuyordum, bunun ona göre 'basit bir öpüşme' olmasından ötürü korkuyordum. Ve, beni öptükten sonra bir başkasını da böyle güzel öpmesinden korkuyordum.

Onun için farklı biri olmak istiyordum, özel ve değerli. Çünkü... o benim için öyleydi, bendeki yeri çok başkaydı. Yegane olmak istiyordum, onun biriciği. Lakin Tao etrafımızda olduğu ve Baekhyun başka insanlarla yatıp kalktığı sürece bunların hepsi benim için yalnızca birer hayal olarak kalacaktı, küçük bir istek.

Eğer onun biriciği olacaksam bazı şeylere sesimi çıkarmayıp itaat etmem gerekiyordu, tam şuan da olduğu gibi. Eğer öpüşmek istiyorsa, o zaman onunla öpüşürdüm. Eğer biraz oynaşmak istiyorsa, bu beni gözüne sokacaksa pekâlâ, bunu da yapardım.

Ancak her şeyin sonunda oldukça yabancı gelen duygularıma karşılık vermeliydi, ondan bir tek bunu istiyordum...

"Sehunnie," Yüzünü hafifçe yüzümden uzaklaştırırken tatlı bir şekilde mırıldandı. Devam etmesini söyleyen biçimde kafamı salladım. "Biraz eğlenmek ister misin?"

Bir eli okul pantolonumun kemerini kavradığı sıra kulağıma doğru fısıldadı ve ben donakaldım.

 


	21. Masum olma, arsız ol

****Kemerimi tutmaya devam eden Baekhyun cevap bekleyen gözlerle benim gerginlikten dolayı kısılmış gözlerimin içine derin derin bakıyordu ancak bilmiyordu, tam şu durumda ne söylemem gerektiğini düşünemediğimi. Ne söyleyemem gerektiğini bilmediğim gibi, düşünemiyordum da, beyin işlevlerim durmuş gibiydi. Ağzımı açıp da bir şeyler söyleyemeyeceğimi fark edince sertçe yutkundum.

Onun için özel olmak istiyordum, ama bu şekilde değil...

"Hastayım," diyebildim cevap olarak, aklıma gelen ilk şeyi söyleyivermiştim direkt. Fakat beklediğim karşılık Baekhyun'dan küçük bir kahkaha kazanmak değildi. "Sehun, biz öpüştük az önce, hemde ağızdan ve birkaç kez. Biliyorsun değil mi?"

Farkında değildim, tamam mı? Aklımı başımdan alıp ta öbür diyarlara fırlatan oydu! Ben en son hastaydım, şimdi kontrol ediyordum ve hâlâ hastaydım, ama biz öpüşmüştük. Hemde ağız yoluyla ve birkaç kez, kaçtı acaba? Of, hastalığımı Baekhyun'a bulaştıracaktım, çoktan bulaştırmış olabilirdim bile!

"O zaman niye öpüyorsun be, madem hasta olduğumun farkındasın!" Bir hışımla onu üzerimden itekleyince boşluğuna denk gelmiş olacak ki geriye doğru savruldu fakat düşmedi. "Çünkü seni öpmek istiyorum, ha birde hasta olmak. Benim yüzümden hasta olduğun gerçeği kaç gündür canımı sıkıyor. Madem hastasın, birlikte hasta olalım."

"Sen manyaksın," dedim inanamamazlıkla kafamı iki yana sallarken, akıl karı değildi bu. Ne demek ben hastayım diye hasta olmayı istemek? İnanılmazdı, gerçekten ona inanamıyordum.

"Yeni mi fark ettin bunu? Hadi, biraz daha oynaşalım ki hasta olabileyim. Bünyem güçlüdür benim, öyle kolay kolay hasta olamıyorum." Hareketlendiğini gördüm ve bir an sonra dudakları dudaklarımın üzerinde, eli belime dolanmış beni kendine doğru kaldırıyordu. Hasta hasta birini öpmek iğrençti, Baekhyun'un yerinde olsam benden en uzak köşeye kaçar ya da ağzımın içine falan kusardım, kimse hasta biriyle öpüşmek istemezdi, şey, Byun Baekhyun dışında tabii. Byun Baekhyun'u anlayamadığım sıradan bir gündü yine. İyi bok yemişti beni öperek, umarım hastalıktan yataklara düşerdi de pişman olurdu bu yaptığına! Tamam tamam, o kadar da değil, iki güncük hasta olsa yeterdi ona akıllanması için, daha fazlasını kaldırmazdı yüreğim.

Baekhyun yavaşça alt dudağımı dişlerinin arasına aldı ve gözümün içine baka baka utanmadan ısırdı, neyse ki canımı çok acıtmamıştı da çığlık atmamıştım, onun yerine yanlışlıkla inlemiş olabilirdim. Hasta olduğum içindi, hastaydım yahu o yüzden. "Sehun," Dudaklarını dudaklarımdan uzaklaştırıp kulağıma çıkardığında titredim, dudaklarını kulak mememe sürtüyordu sırf ben huylanayım diye! "Daha önce hiç kendine dokundun mu? Utanma ve dürüst bir çocuk ol, kurabiyem." Onu itmek için omzunu kavrayan ellerim durdu, itemedim, onun yerine tişörtünü sıkıca kavradım çünkü fena kasılmıştım.

Yanaklarımın pembeleştiğine adım kadar emindim. Üstelik ellerinin tekrardan kemerimde olduğunu ve bu sefer tereddüt etmeden çözdüğünü hissetmek işleri daha da çıkmaza sokuyordu, ne kadar utandığımı veyahut zor durumda olduğumu göremiyor muydu? "Cevap ver," Gözümün altını öperken fısıldadı, gözlerim kendiliğinden kapanıverdi. Ancak cevap vermedim, veremiyordum da ondan, hani hastaydım ya ben...

Ne durdurabiliyordum onu, ne de cevap verebiliyorduk ona. Sap gibi kalakalmıştım.

Baekhyun kemerim ile düğmemi çözdü, şimdi ise fermuarımı indiriyordu.

"Dokundun, değil mi? Bu yüzden susuyorsun, utandığından."

Kıkırdadı, fermuarımı sonunda tamamen indirebilmişti ve ben hâlâ onu durdurmak için herhangi bir girişimde bulunamamıştım, ki yalnızca dur demem yeterliydi Baekhyun'un durması için, biliyordum ama yapamıyordum.

"Şimdi sana dokunacağım," İzin almıyordu bile çünkü izin verdiğimin farkındaydı, izin vermeseydim şu an bana tereddütsüzce dokunuyor olmazdı da ondan. Baekhyun'un ince parmakları pantolonumu kavradı ve sinir bozucu bir yavaşlıkla aşağı doğru çekelemeye başladı, hareketleri öyle yavaştı ki sanki gerçekten de benimle alay ediyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu, eminim amacı beni çıldırtmaktı. Fakat çıldırmama ramak kaldığı gerçeğini gözüne gözüne sokmayacaktım, kendimi tutacaktım, zevk almıyormuş gibi davranabilirdim ancak hay çarkına tükürdüğümün herifi beni kıvrım kıvrım kıvrandırıyordu hasta hasta yattığım yerden. Parmakları kırılasıca herif ne de yavaştı!

"İtiraz ettiğimi ya da fikrimi değiştirdiğimi falan mı duymak istiyorsun, ne bu yavaşlık?" Velhasıl dayanamadım, hastayken normal günlerden daha huysuz ve sabırsız, belki biraz doyumsuz (bir diğer deyişle aç gözlü), olurdum ve Byun Baekhyun adlı şerefsiz harbiden kendi şansını benim ise sınırlarımı zorluyordu. Ben, Oh Sehun, asla ama asla böyle bir şeye göz yummazdım lakin Baekhyun'a bulaşmıştım, büyüsüne kapılmıştım yani bu demek oluyordu ki lanet olası şey ne ise yapacaktı, bana dokunacaktı çünkü bunu kendi ağzıyla duyurmuştu, sözünde duracaktı! Beni böyle çaresiz görmek hoşuna mı gidiyordu? Tabii ya, tabii ki hoşuna gidiyordu, birde üzerinde düşünüyor muydum?

"Bir nevi öyle," dedi arsız arsız sırıtarak, bacaklarımın üzerinden tekrar kasıklarıma doğru tırmandı ve kasıklarımın biraz altına, bacaklarımın üstüne, hiç utanmadan oturdu. "Sana beni durdurman için süre tanıdım fakat durdurmadın, ben de cevabımı aldım. Şimdi o kadar da yavaştan almayacağım."

İyi miydi, kötü müydü bilemiyordum, şahsen çok da umurumda değildi şu an, bir an önce faaliyete geçmesini bekliyordum zira benim sabredecek kadar takatim kalmamıştı. Olsun ve bitsindi, bu moda sokmuştu pislik adam.

Parmakları kasıklarıma doğru tırmanmaya başladığında derin bir iç çektim, tüm kaslarımın gerildiğine yemin edebilirdim, bana ne yapacaktı düşünemiyordum bile. Hayal gücümün sınırlarını zorlamak istemiyordum zira zorlarsam kötü şeyler oluverirdi, bir bakmışız sağ elimin izi Baekhyun'un yanağında, bu yüzden düşünmeyi kesmeliydim ki zaten düşünemediğim için problem yoktu. Parmakları baksırımın üstünden malum organımın üzerinde durunca alt dudağımı keskin dişlerimin arasına aldım ağzımdan herhangi bir sesin kaçmasını önlemek adına, bir yandan da gerginliğimi dudaklarımı kanatarak kusmaya çalışıyordum.

"Burası bağırıp çağırdığın ve beni dövdüğün kısım," dedi pişkin pişkin gülerek, eli baksırımın lastiğini kavrayıp yavaşça aşağı doğru indirmeye başladığında elim onu durdurmak için hareket etse de son anda kendimi zapt ettim. Ben de Tao gibi olabilirdim, Baekhyun nasıl seviyorsa, onun gözüne girmek istiyorsam bunu yapmalıydım. Bunda bir şey yoktu ki... değil mi? Baksırımı nihayet tamamen indirince ortaya çıkan müstehcen manzarayla utanarak gözlerimi yumdum, şu durumda Baekhyun'un oyuncu gözlerine bakabileceğimi sanmıyordum, bundan sonra da bakabileceğimi sanmıyordum gerçi. Ben on yedi buçuk yıllık hayatım boyunca bu kadar utanç verici bir durumun içinde bulunmamıştım, bu duruma soktuğu için Byun Baekhyun'un Allah bin belasını versindi.

"Erekte olduğuna mı şaşırayım yoksa bu kadar uzun oluşuna mı karar veremedim, vay anasını, sen de ne mücevher saklıymış meğer." Utanmadan dile getirdi Baekhyun, eli dursa ağzı durmuyordu, ağzı dursa eli durmuyordu, her şeye lanet olsun, hiçbir yeri rahat durmuyordu! Çek ellerini şeyimden diye bağırmamak için kendimi nasıl zor zapt ettiğimi göremiyor muydu? Dokunmanın da bir adabı vardı, niye çocuk oyuncağıymış gibi bir o yana bu yana sallıyordu anlam veremiyordum!

"Baekhyun, k-kes şunu..."

"Gözlerini açarsan," diye yapıştırdı cevabı, böylece açmak zorunda kaldım ben de gözlerimi, elbette gözlerimi açar açmaz bir adet sırıtarak bakan Byun Baekhyun görmeyi bekliyordum ve inanır mısınız, bu manzaraya hiç şaşırmamıştım. Yüzünden okunuyordu nasıl eğlendiği, ne kadar zevk aldığı, e şerefsizdi çünkü.

"Vazgeçmeme az kaldı," Uyarımı yapıverdim, gülüşü anında soldu. "Tamam be tamam, sen de ne sabırsızsın!"

Aa, birde bana kızıyordu, sanki suç bendeydi! Şeyime dokunup duran, birde üzerine şeyimle oyun oynayan oydu ama azarı işiten bendim, öyle mi? Böyle adalet olmaz olsun ya.

"Yavaş!" Baekhyun aniden parmaklarını üyeme sarınca istemsiz olarak bağırıverdim, en azından bir uyarı yapmasını falan beklemiştim, bak birazdan şeyine dokunacağım hazır ol diyebilirdi tatlı dille ya da hazmetmem için yavaş yavaş kavrayabilirdi ben daha 'ne yapıyor lan bu' diye içimden geçiremeden. Fakat beklenildiği gibi, yani Baekhyun'dan beklendiği gibi, yanılmıştım hassas düşüncelerimde, Baekhyun kimdi, hassaslık kim? Biraz hassas düşünse bir tarafı sönerdi sanki. Neler düşünüyordum ben böyle, alt tarafım Baekhyun'un parmaklarının hakimiyetliği altındayken hemde?!

"Durmamı istediğinde—" diye başlayan cümlesini neredeyse ıkınarak kestim, allah kahretsin ki inlememek için kendimi zor tutuyordum ve bu daha önce hiç bu kadar zor, gerçekten zor olan zordan bahsediyorum, olmamıştı. "Duracaksın, evet evet, biliyorum. Yiyorsa durma!"

"Tehdit ederken çok ateşli oluyorsun anasını satayım, tahrik oluyorum," derken ellerini bir aşağı bir yukarı oynatmış ve benim kalbimi hoplatmıştı, haber vermeyecekti, anlamıştım. O zaman buna alışmaya çalışsam iyi olacaktı çünkü bana 'dokunmaya' henüz yeni başlamıştı, ve kötü olansa ne zaman duracağını bilmiyordum, ondan durmasını isteyebileceğimi bilmediğim gibi...

"Ö-Öyle mi?" Hiç de umurumda değildi o an fakat sırf konuşmak için konuştum, aklımı altımda gerçekleşen faaliyetlere odaklamamaya çalışıyordum, epey bir zordu. Baekhyun sürekli ellerini uzunluğumda aşağı-yukarı hiç utanmadan oynatırken, ve bunu bakışlarımı kasten kaçırdığım halde gözümün içine içine bakıp sırıtarak yaparken, bir şeylere odaklanmak, hatta odaklanmaya çalışmak çok zordu. Dürüst olacağım, kendime bir seferinde dokunmuştum, şey, belki iki ya da üç de olabilirdi tam emin değildim ancak şunu söylemeliydim ki, hiçbiri bu denli zevk vermemişti, işte bu yüzden feci utanıyordum.

"Öyle tabii," diye geveledi beni çekmeye devam ederken, o an kocaman bir hata yapıp onunla göz göze geldim ve anında buna pişman oldum çünkü hiç bu kadar uyarıldığımı hissetmemiştim, utanmıştım fakat kahretsin ki zevk de almıştım. Baekhyun'un kahveleri koyulaşmış, rengi adeta siyaha bürünmüştü, geceyi anımsatmıştı gözleri, karanlığına rağmen ışıl ışıl parlıyordu içleri tıpkı gökteki yıldızlar gibi. Öyle derin, öyle yoğun bakıyordu ki, zevk alan tarafın ben değil de o olduğunu düşünmeden edemedim, görünüşe bakılırsa aramızda en çok zevk alan kişi oydu, kısık kısık inlemelerinden belliydi.

O an başka bir şey daha kafama dank etti: şu an Baekhyun üzerime oturmuş ve —affedersiniz ama— şeyimi çekiyordu, büyük bir zevkle hemde. Bunu yaptığımıza, daha çok, buna izin verdiğime inanamıyordum. Eğer sabah Jongin böyle bir şey olacağını söyleseydi nasıl gülerdim anlatamam, ya da gülmezdim, döverdim çünkü katiyen izin vermeyeceğim bir şey varsa o da Baekhyun'un mahrem yerimi görmesi veya en kötüsü, bana mastürbasyon yapması olurdu. Şimdiyse ciddi ciddi 'oynaşıyorduk', daha önce hiç bu kadar ileri gitmemiştik... Bundan daha da ilerisini düşünmek istemiyordum, ay çok ayıptı!

Alt tarafımda bir ıslak hissedince gözlerimi, diktiğim beyaz tavandan hızla çekip biraz önce Baekhyun'un ellerinin olduğu ama şimdi bambaşka bir şeyin etrafını sardığı üyeme inanamayarak baktım. Göz yanılması değildi, değil mi? Benim şeyim Baekhyun'un ağzındaydı, gözlerime inanamıyordum, üstelik emiyordu!

"Iyy, ne yapıyorsun?!" Elimle kafasını kasıklarımdan uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığımda bunu beklememiş olsa gerek kafasını kaldırmak zorunda kalmıştı, böylece artık ağzında bir şey yok.

"Ağzıma alıyorum," diye açıkladı doğal bir şeymiş gibi sakince, yeniden kasıklarıma doğru eğilince çığlığı bastım. "Saçmalama! Pistir, işiyorum ben onunla, ağzına falan alma."

Durdu, birkaç saniye daha uzunluğumu ağzında tutmaya devam etti ve tekrar ağzından çıkarttığındaysa kahkahayı bastı, hemde kulak tırmalayan kocaman bir kahkaha. Uzunca bir süre yarı hayranlık yarı sanki komik bir şey söylemişim gibi güldüğünden dolayı kızgınlıkla izledim ve de dinledim gülüşünü, bir insanın şöyle bir anda bile bu denli güzel gülmeye hakkı yoktu, şikayet edecektim onu. Nasıl bu kadar güzel gülebilirdi? Hiç mi utanmıyordu insanların ona deli gibi imrenişinden?!

"Sehun, kurabiyem," Kahkahası yavaş yavaş kesilirken kesik kesik mırıldandı adımı, evet, kurabiyem de artık benim bir adımdı. "Masum olma, arsız ol."

Yanaklarımın kızardığını hissettim, oysa ki utanılacak bir şey bile dememişti, belki de demişti, emin değildim, Baekhyun ne dese utanırdım ben. Byun Baekhyun'un yanında küçük savunmasız bir çocuğa veya platonik liseli kızlara dönüşmekten nefret ediyordum, üzerimdeki etkisi çok güçlüydü.

"Ben—" Lafı ağzıma tıkan, Baekhyun'un ağzına tekrardan üyemi tıkması oldu ve ben öylece kalakaldım, hazırlıksız yakalanmıştım. Üstelik bu kez derince emiyor, olabildiğince ıslak ağzının içine almaya çalışıyordu ve ben inanamayarak onu izliyordum, bunu nasıl yapabilirdi, birazdan yüzüne kusacaktım. "Baekhyun, çıkart ağzından şunu, hasta ola—Ayy! Dişlerini mi geçirdin sen az önce, ne yaptın?!"

Uslanmaz herif, ben ne kadar durdurmaya çalışırsam çalışayım beni hiç düşünmeden eliyle itiyor ve inadıma yaparmış gibi (gibi de değil, gayet inadıma yapıyordu) ağzına almaya devam ediyordu bir yandan nazikçe okşarken. Bilmem kaçıncı kez lanet okudum, son birkaç saatte ağzım iyice bozuldu, günah çıkartmaya ihtiyacım vardı; Baekhyun'un yaptığı şey ilk çıkartacağım günahtı. Annem bunu öğrenecek olsa, en kötü ihtimal bizi görecek olsa nasıl bir açıklama yapabilirdim bilmiyordum, gerçi açıklama yapmama gerek olmazdı çünkü açıklama meydandaydı, ve bu çok, çok utanç vericiydi.

Ben inliyordum.

Tam şu an annem odaya dalacak olsa utançtan kendimi yüksek bir binanın en tepesinden atardım, ciddiyim.

"B-Bence durmalıyız," Ellerim benden izinsiz Baekhyun'un saçlarını kavradığı sıra gözlerimi sımsıkı yumarak söyleyiverdim saklamaya çalıştığım inlemelerim arasında, durmak istemiyordum ancak durmalıymışız gibi hissediyordum. Baekhyun beni kaale bile almadı. Aldığım zevkten dolayı ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum, gözlerimi açarsam dökülmeye hazır yaşlar anında boşalırdı yanaklarımdan, peki bunu biliyor muydu? Bilmiyordu tabii, o sadece kendini düşünsündü, pis bencil.

"Baekhyun... Tuvaletim geldi... Dur artık, lütfen," Patlamaya hazır bomba gibiydim, her an ağzına patlayabilirdim, bu yüzden acilen tuvalete gitmem gerekiyordu ama Baekhyun durmuyordu ki! Anneciğim, gel kurtar beni yoksa çok fena rezil olacağım.

Derken oldum, çok da güzel rezil oldum, gerçekten mükemmel derecede rezil oldum, bakın öyle böyle değil hemde, harbiden de bomba gibi patladım. En az benim kadar neye uğradığını şaşıran Baekhyun'un ağzının kenarından beyaz beyaz şeyler damlıyordu, ıyy hayır, umarım tahmin ettiğim şey değildi bu. Yemin ediyorum şimdi Stitch'in kucağına çöküp hüngür hüngür ağlayacaktım rezilliğime ve böyle müstehcen bir manzaraya bebeğimi şahit ettirdiğime.

"Bakma bana öyle, s-sana çekilmeni söylemiştim, dinleseydin!"

Baekhyun hiç de saklama gereği duymadığı gülümsemesiyle üzerimden kalktı, kendini yanıma bırakmadan önce bana bir iyilik yaparak baksırımı ve pantolonumu yukarı çekti, fakat iyiliğinden bile bir kötülük akıyordu şerefsizin, baksırımı giydirirken öpüvermişti beni rezil eden organımı. Hep onun yüzünden başıma bunlar geliyordu, rezil şey!

"Bu kadar erken geleceğini tahmin etmemiştim," dedi kollarını karnıma dolayarak, yanağımdan bir öpücük çaldı. "Rahatladın, öyle değil mi? Beğendin mi?"

Dudaklarını boynumdaki bir noktaya bastırmadan önce sordu, iç çekmekten kendimi alıkoyamadım, rahatlamıştım rahatlamasına ama gerginlik hâlâ hat safhadaydı, ve hat safhada kalacaktı o yanımda olup bana dokunduğu sürece. Benden cevap beklediğini belirten bir biçimde dudaklarını sertçe dudaklarımla buluşturdu, karşılık vermeme fırsat tanımadan hemen geri çekilince usul usul salladım başımı, henüz gözlerine bakabilmiş değildim ancak dudaklarındaki o memnun olmuş gülümsemeyi görmeyi başarabilmiştim.

"Evet," Sessizce itiraf ettim, gülümsemesi daha çok büyüdü. "Bilirsin, istediğin zaman seni rahatlatabilirim ve inan bana seks bu hissettiklerinin yanında küçük bir rahatlatma olarak kalır, bir gün denemeni tavsiye ederim. Elbette ki benle."

Tabii diye geçirdim içimden, rezil olduğum yetmiyor birde onu yapalım, senle.

"Ben böyle iyiyim, almayayım." Yavaşça yatakta yan döndüm, benimle birlikte o da döndü ve ellerini bu sefer daha sıkı doladı karnıma, tüm bunlar kafayı sıyırmam için yetmezmiş gibi birde vücudunu yapıştırdı vücuduma, Baekhyun tarzı bir deyişle: vücudunu dayadı vücuduma.

"Ama ben hiç iyi değilim kurabiyem ya," Sitem edercesine fısıldadı kulağıma, sesi derinden geliyordu, çok derinden. "Hissediyor musun? Buna sen sebep oldun."

Popoma bastırdığın sertliğinden bahsediyorsan evet, evet hissediyorum hayvanoğlu hayvan, korkutuyor beni.

Küçük bir özür mırıldandım, peh, sanki benim hatamdamdı da özür diliyordum. Kendisi kaşınmıştı, yemin ederim benim hiçbir suçum yoktu yahu, bunu söylemekten asla yorulmazdım.

"En iyisi ben tuvalete gideyim, ilgilenmem gereken biri var."

Baekhyun yavaşça karnıma sarılı kollarını çekti, ardından yatakta doğruldu ve tam gidecekken geri dönüp üzerime doğru eğildi, yüzüme. "Ne?" diye sordum merak ederek, hiçbir şey demeden yüzüme bakması beni meraklandırıyordu. "Hiç," dedi dudağının kenarı hafifçe yukarı kalkarken. "Gitmeden önce seni öpmek istedim sadece."

Burnumun ucu sızlıyordu, hay aksi, şimdi öpüşmemizin hiç sırası değildi ve— bam!

Yüzüne hapşırdım.

"Baekhyun, ben..." Elinin tersiyle yüzünü silerken ondan mahçup ve bir o kadar da utangaç bir şekilde özür dileyip yaptığım rezilliğin üstünü örtmeye çalışıyordum ancak gülerek beni durdurdu. "Sorun değil, bu iyi oldu. Garanti hasta olurum şimdi."

Sonra yataktan kalktı ve eliyle kasıklarını saklaya saklaya tuvalete koşuşturdu, arkasında 'bu kadar manyak olunmaz ki' diye düşünen bir adet utangaç Oh Sehun bırakarak.

 


	22. Aşık oluyor gibiyim bu aralar

****Baekhyun 'işini halletmek için' tuvalete gittiğinden beri yatağımda beni bıraktığı pozisyonda uzanmış biraz önce olan şeylere hâlâ inanamıyor ve bir anlam yüklemeye çalışıyordum. Bilmiyorum, belki başkalarına ya da beni ilgilendirin kişiye yani Baekhyun'a göre biraz önce yaşananlar küçük bir şey olabilirdi fakat bana soracak olursanız; vay be, kendimi çok aşmıştım. Ben birinin bana oral vermesini bırakın beni çıplak görmesine bile izin vermezdim, kendimi gerçekten, fazlasıyla aşmıştım görünüşe bakılırsa. İnanamıyordum, birkaç gün daha yedirebileceğimi sanmıyordum yaşananları, kendime gelmem biraz zaman alacaktı. Ancak acilen toparlanmalıydım, fiziksel olarak, ruhsal olarak kaybolmuştum ve bununla daha sonra, Baekhyun gittikten sonra, ilgilenebilirdim. Öncelikle fiziksel olarak kendimi toparlamalıydım Baekhyun odaya geri dönemeden.

Bu yüzden yavaşça doğrularak başladım toparlanmaya, vücudum yaşadığım yüksek gerginlikten dolayı kaskatı kesilmişti ve eğer biraz daha orada öylece hareketsiz yatmaya devam etseydim muhtemelen felç kalırdım, hâlâ okul kıyafetlerimle olduğumu fark edince üzerimi değiştirmeye karar vererek dolabıma koşturdum. Baekhyun henüz tuvaletten çıkmamıştı, gelen kısık seslerden (daha doğrusu, inlemelerden) söyleyebilirdim bunu, o işini bitirmeden önce çabucak değiştirmeliydim üzerimi çünkü ona çıplak yakalanmayı hiç ama hiç istemiyordum şu an, yeterince rezil olmuştum. Hızlıca soyunmaya başladım, üstümden çıkanları yere atmaktan çekinmiyordum zira onları daha sonra toplayabilirdim: önceliğim olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde temiz kıyafetlerimi giyinmekti. Üzerime rahat bir şey geçirdim ve tam yere attıklarımı toparlamak için eğilmişken sifonun çekildiğini, ardından da musluğun açıldığını duydum, müthiş bir hızlılıkla üstümden çıkanları kirli sepetine fırlatıp yatağıma geri koşturduğum sıra tuvaletin kapısı açıldı. Yatağımın yanına bıraktığım çantama eğilip araç ve gereçlerimi çıkartırken girdi odaya, başımı kaldıramadım bile utancımdan, tekrardan alev alev yanmaya başlamıştı yanaklarım.

Adımları yatağıma doğru yöneliyordu, duyabiliyor ve göz ucuyla görebiliyordum ancak başımı birazcık kaldırıp da yüzüne bakmaya harbiden cesaretim yoktu. Ne göreceğimi bilemememdendi belki, ya da çok iyi bildiğimden, emin değildim.

"Ders mi çalışıyorsun, kurabiyem?" Dedi yüzüstü yatan bedenimin yanına kendini tıpkı benim gibi yüzüstü bırakırken, derin bir nefes verdikten sonra yüzünü bana döndürdü ve ta-dam, göz göze geldik. Usulca başımı salladım fakat ders çalışmanın yakınından bile geçmiyordum, üstelik yarına iki sınavım vardı, son sınavlarım, en önemli sınavlarım! "Hmm, ne çalışıyorsun bir bakalım... Lisede derslerim çok iyiydi, bilirsin, seni çalıştırabilirim." Önümdeki kitabı kendine doğru çevirirken söyledi, cümlesi biter bitmez göz kırpmıştı dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümsemeyle. "Kendim çalışabilirim," diyerek gözlerini dikkatlice gezdirdiği kitabımı yeniden önüme çektim. "Elbette kendin çalışabilirsin, zeki çocuksun sen, yaparsın. Ama sence de başkasının seni çalıştırması kulağa eğlenceli gelmiyor mu? Ben seni çalıştırırım, sonra sana anlamış mısın diye konuyla ilgili sorular sorarım ve eğer sen yanlış cevap verirsen ceza olarak seni ısırırım fakat doğru cevap verirsen seni öper—" Kaşlarımı çatarak sözünü kestim. "İki türlü de kötü, neden böyle bir şey yapalım ki?"

Gülümsemesi daha çok büyüdü. "Eğlenmek için dedim ya, kurabiyem."

"Bu eğlenceli değil," Homurdanarak söyledim, benim açımdan hiç de eğlenceli değildi çünkü hasta olan bendim, yarına iki tane önemli sınavı olan bendim, platonik olan bendim ve birde, huysuz olan bendim. Yani hiçbir açıdan eğlencesi yoktu bunun, resmen cezaydı yahu bu, istemiyordum.

"Anladım ben," dedi dibime sanki imkanı varmış gibi iyice girerken, resmen kışkırtılıyordum burada. "Sen farklı bir eğlence istiyorsun, öyle değil mi?"

Kaşlarımı inanamayarak havaya kaldırdım, ne demeye çalışıyordu be?

"Ben eğlence falan istemiyorum, hyung, sadece... sadece beni rahat bırak, tamam mı? Sınavlarıma çalışmalıyım. İ-İşim bittikten sonra sohbet edebiliriz."

"Yalnızca sohbet mi?"

Amacı beni çıldırtmaktı.

"Bilmiyorum, sorma bir şey! Sonra konuşuruz, hadi kalk yanımdan." Elimle vücuduma sülük gibi yapışan vücudunu hafifçe itekleyerek yeniden homurdandığımda Baekhyun da ofladı fakat isteğimi yerine getirmiş ve tıpış tıpış kalkmıştı yatağımdan, yanımdan. "Şimdilik gidiyorum, ancak dönüşüm mükemmel olacak."

Elini dudaklarına götürüp bana bir öpücük attığında gözlerimi devirmeden edemedim, şey, belki birazcık tebessüm etmiş de olabilirdim. Pişkin pişkin sırıttıktan sonra bana arkasını döndü ve dönen sandalyeme doğru ilerledi, böylece ben de önümde beni bekleyen dersime geri dönebilmiştim nihayet. Kalem kutumdan renkli kalemleri dizdim yatağıma, birde notlarımı yazdığım defterimi çıkardım: hazırdım. Hayvan gibi çalışabilirdim şimdi.

***

"Bitmedi mi hâlâ? Çok sıkılıyorum burada, biraz benimle ilgilen..." Karşı tarafımda oflayıp puflayan Baekhyun bir milyonuncu kez sitem ettiğinde iç çektim, ben de sıkılıyordum elbette, fakat çalışmam gerekti. "Az kaldı," diye mırıldandım not aldıklarımda baştan gözlerimi gezdirirken, anlayana kadar baştan okurdum.

"Sana yardım etmeme izin verseydin şu an hepsini avucunun içi gibi bilirdin, sen kaşındın."

"Kapa çeneni."

Baekhyun yüzünden paragrafı tekrardan okumak zorunda kaldım, aklımı dağıtıyordu, aynı odada olmamız bile dikkatimi dağıtırken birde sürekli her şeye muhalefet olması ve keskin gözlerini üzerime dikmesi sınırlarımı haliyle zorluyordu. Eğer ki sınavlarımdan düşük bir not alayım işte o zaman elimden kimse alamazdı onu!

"Sen kapa işte çenemi, başından beri bunu istiyorum anlasana." Oturduğu yerden sızlandığında buraya kadar diye düşündüm, benden buraya kadardı, daha fazla ne onun sızlanmalarına ne de kendi nefsime dayanabilirdim. Benim de hormonlarım bütün yaşıtlarımın ki gibi tavandaydı, tamam mı? Eğer karşınızda sizi kışkırtan ve sizi istediğini her dakika dile getiren biri oturuyorsa elbette bir yere kadar dayanırdınız, ben dayanma gücümün bittiği konumdaydım, yani hormonlarıma yenildiğim an...

Parmaklarım arasında sıktığım kalemi defterin üzerine bıraktıktan sonra pes ederek ona döndüm, tabii ki yüzümdeki pes ettiğimi bildiren ifadeyi görmüştü, mutlulukla yerinde doğruldu ve soran gözlerle bana bakmaya başladı, ilgimi nihayetinde çekebildiğine sevinmiş gibi görünüyordu. "Tamam," dedim yatakta dönüp sırtüstü uzanırken, ona yenildiğime inanamıyordum fakat eh, bu kişi Byun Baekhyun ise pek de şaşırtıcı bir sonuç değildi aslında. "Ne yapmak istersen yapalım, işim bitti."

Müthiş bir hızlılıkla yerinden kalktı ve gözümü açıp kapayıncaya dek yanımda bitivermiş, saliseler sonra ise onu üzerimde bulmuştum. "Baek—" Dememe kalmadan dudaklarımızı birleştirdiğinde içimden lanet okudum. En azından, diyordum, en azından haber verebilir ya da konuşmama müsaade edebilirdi. Yine de lanet olsun ki sorun değildi, cümlemi ağzıma tıkmasından ve beni büyük bir açlıkla öpmesinden fena hoşlanıyordum. Acemice öpücüğüne karşılık verirken artık eskisi kadar 'çok' utanıyordum, alışıyor olsam gerek, elim kendiliğinden boynuna bile kaymıştı. Onun da elini nazikçe belime dolamasından cesaret alarak boynundan tutup onu biraz daha kendime çektim, öpücüğün arasında içimi titretmek istercesine genişçe gülümsedi. Belimdeki elinin tişörtümü sıyırdığını ve pamuk kadar yumuşak dokunuşlarla karnımı okşamaya başladığını hissedince kısık bir sesle inlememe engel olamadım, muhteşem hissettiriyordu, açılan ağzımı fırsat bilerek dilini içeri soktu hemen.

Odadaki tek hormonları tavan yapmış kişi olmadığımı görmek rahatlatmıştı, Baekhyun'un da benden bir farkı yoktu, en az benim kadar kontrolünü yitirmişti.

"Yetmiyor," diyerek ayırdı dudaklarımızı fakat geri çekilmemişti, yalnızca iki santim uzağımdaydı. Kesik nefesleri dudaklarımı yalayıp geçerken zar zor gözlerimi dudaklarından ayırıp gözlerine sabitledim, tıpkı az önce benim yaptığım gibi dudaklarıma bakıyordu arzuyla. "Ne kadar öpersem öpeyim doyamıyorum, Sehun, sen bana ne yaptın böyle?"

Aynı şeyi düşünüyorduk: bana ne yapmıştı böyle? Bana ne yapmıştı da ona bu kadar muhtaç oluvermiştim?

"B-Ben de sana aynısını soracaktım," Parmaklarım ensesindeki kısa saçlarla oynuyordu, saçlarından tutup yüzünü yüzüme yapıştırmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Baekhyun güldü, tam o an gülüşünden öpmek istedim fakat dudaklarına saldıracak cesareti kendimde bulamadım. "Abayı yaktık galiba," dedi, kalbim tekledi. Acaba dediklerinde ciddi miydi yoksa yalnızca dalga mı geçiyordu? Bilmek istiyordum... Ben kesinlikle ona abayı yakmıştım fakat o... bilinmiyordu.

"Baekhyun... Tao ile görüşüyor musunuz hâlâ?" Sormak istediğim soru nihayet dudaklarımdan döküldüğünde Baekhyun'un karnımı okşayan elleri birkaç saniyeliğine durdu ancak çok kısa bir süreliğineydi, ardından tekrar okşamaya kaldığı yerden devam etti yavaşça, gözleri kararmıştı. "Evet," Düşünme gereği dahi duymadan pat diye cevapladı, karnıma yumruk yemiş gibi hissettim yumuşakça okşandığı halde. "Bugün mesaj attı, biraz konuştuk. Bir sorun mu var, kurabiyem?"

Hayır, birtanem, bir sorun yok, bin sorun var! Binlerce sorun var ve hepsinin de başını Tao çekiyor, tükürürdüm böyle işe.

"Hayır," Gülümsemeye çalışarak mırıldandım. "Ne sorun olabilir ki?"

Dudağımın kenarını öptü. "Eğer bir sorun varsa, ya da canını sıkan bir şey, söyleyebilirsin, biliyorsun değil mi? Sorun her ne ise birlikte çözebiliriz, sen yalnızca söyle yeter." Bir anlığına söylemeliyim diye düşündüm, hatta konuşmak için dudaklarımı bile aralamıştım fakat sonra durdum, ne gereği vardı ki? Ben kimdim ki ona karışabilirdim? Üstelik tüm bunları geçtim, utanmadan söyleyebileceğimi hiç zannetmiyordum, yine içime atacaktım her şeyi her zaman yaptığım gibi.

Cevap bekleyen gözlerle bana baktığını görünce yanaklarımın ısınmasını görmezden gelip aralık dudaklarımı onun dudaklarına bastırarak kapadım, konuşamazdım.

Bir şey de demedi zaten, öpücüğüme karşılık vermeye başladı kendini bana bastırırken. Tişörtümün içinde tenimde dolaşan elinin yukarı doğru çıktığını hissedince kasıldım, ancak dokunuşlarının yumuşaklığı ve dudaklarımı nazikçe öpen dudakları tekrardan gevşetmişti beni, aynı anda beni hem geriyor hemde rahatlatıyordu, dengem bozulmuştu yahu. Derken Baekhyun aniden göğsümü avuçladı ve bunu beklemediğimden ağzına doğru inledim yarı şaşkınlık yarı hazla. Neden bunu bana yapıyordu? Tatlı tatlı öpüşmek varken neden tahrik ediyordu ki?!

"Hoşlandın mı?" Dudaklarını boynuma yönlendirirken fısıldadı, hiç düşünmeden başımı salladım onaylayan biçimde. "Sen gerçekten benim tatlı minik kurabiyemsin ve ben seni yememek için kendimi zor tutuyorum."

Üzerimde aşağıya doğru kaydı, dudakları şimdi tam köprücük kemiklerimin arasındaydı ve aman tanrım, tişörtümü boynuma kadar sıyırmıştı. "N-Ne yapıyorsun?" Çıplak göğsüme kelebek öpücükler kondurmaya başladığında alt dudağımı sertçe ısırdım. "Kurabiyelerimin tadına bakıyorum."

"Kurabiyeler?"

Kafasını kaldırıp arsız arsız sırıttı. "Saf oluşun hoşuma gidiyor," deyip dudaklarını yeniden göğsüme yönlendirdiğinde kafası karışık bir ifadeyle ona baktım ve saniyeler sonrasında ise anladım, Baekhyun göğüs ucumu ağzına alınca anladım, ben tam bir salaktım. Elbette kurabiyelerden kastı bambaşka bir şeydi...

"Tuhaf fantezilerin var," Yavaşça dişlediğinde kendimi sıkarak söyledim, bunun iyi hissettireceğini hiç tahmin etmezdim ancak daha fazla tahrik oluyordum, hay böyle işin içine tüküreyim (yine, her şeyin içine tüküreyim), gittikçe tahrik oluyordum. "Henüz bir şey göstermedim." diye mırıldandı boğuk bir sesle, boş eli diğer göğüs ucumu bulup onunla oynamaya başlayınca oldukça derin bir iç çektim. Sanırım az önce tekrardan sertleşmiştim, inanamıyordum.

"B-Bu gece ne yapacaksın?" diye sordum hem dikkatimi dağıtmaya hemde merakımı gidermeye çalışarak. Dudaklarını meme ucumdan çekmeden önce ıslak bir öpücük bıraktı. "Uyuyacağım, ya sen?" dedi gevşek gevşek sırıtırken. "Evet, ben de uyuyacağım ya da belki biraz daha ders çalışırım. Yalnızca uyuyacaksın değil mi?"

Kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak bir süre yüzüme baktı ne dediğimi anlamaya çalışır gibi, doğrusu ne ima ettiğimi ben de bilmiyordum, yani şey biliyordum tabii ancak onun anlamamasını diliyordum. "Uyuyacağım tabii, Sehun. Başka ne yapabilirim?" Göğsümü okşayan elleri durdu ve sonra kendini yanıma attı, ona doğru dönerken tişörtümü indirmiştim ortamın garipliğini daha aza indirmek adına. "Bir sorun olmadığına emin misin, kurabiyem? Tuhaf davranıyorsun." Eli yine rahat durmayıp yüzüme tırmanmıştı şimdi, yumuşak parmak uçları dikkatlice yanağımda dolanmaya başladığında gözlerimi yumdum. Beni sakinleştiriyordu, bir saniye önce beni yine aynı ellerle çıldırtırken şimdi rahatlatıyordu.

"Eminim," Değildim. Söylemek istiyordum ancak ilişkimizin zedelenmesinden korkuyordum. Ona ondan hoşlandığımı veya Tao'yu deli gibi kıskandığımı bu yüzden onunla konuşmamasını söyleyemezdim tabii ki, saçma sapan bir ilişkimiz vardı zaten, birde onu aptal platonikliğim yüzünden kaybedemezdim. Baekhyun sevgili adamı değildi, biliyordum, ilişkimiz bundan öte gitmeyecek işte, bunu da biliyordum ama bir yanım istiyordu ötesine gitmesini ve kesinlikle Tao ile gittiği öteden bahsetmiyordum. Ben onun gözünde Tao gibi olmak istemiyordum; benimle sadece gönül eğlendirmesini değil, bana gönlünü kaptırmasını istiyordum ve tanrım, bu çok aptalca bir fikirdi çünkü Baekhyun asla beni o gözle görmeyecek, sevmeyecekti. Yine çok şey istiyordum, çok fazla şey.

"Öyleyse benim kurabiyem gibi davran, yabancı gibi değil." Dedi, uzanıp alnıma küçük bir buse kondurdu. "Devam etmek ister misin yoksa böyle iyi mi?"

Omuz silkerek, "Fark etmez," diye mırıldandım yatakta ona biraz daha yaklaşırken, elimde değildi fakat yakınında olmak istiyordum. Baekhyun'un dudakları hafifçe genişledi ve bana meleksi bir gülümseme bahşetti, gerçekten meleksiydi, hani şu melek görünümlü şeytan gülümsemesinden değildi, ciddiyim. "Böyle iyi bence," Beni göğsüne doğru çekince itiraz etmeyip göğsüne sokuldum yavru kedi gibi, hemen ellerini vücuduma doladı sahiplenircesine beni. "Uzun olabilirsin ya da onyedi yaşında bir ergen ancak benim gözümde küçük bir çocuktan farkın yok, dünya üzerindeki bütün kötülüklerinden korumak ve saklamak istiyorum seni, kollarımın arasında."

Utanarak başımı köprücük kemiklerinin olduğu o boşluğa gömdüm, fırsattan istifade kokusunu da ciğerlerime çekiyordum yahu benden korkulurdu. "On sekiz olmama az kaldı." Burnunu saçlarıma sürtüyordu. "Biliyorum, büyümeni istemiyorum." deyince kıkırdamama engel olamadım, çok tatlıydı sitem ederken.

"Hani sen olgun seviyordun?" Hay dilimi köpekler ısırsın, diline sahip çık Oh Sehun!

Baekhyun sessizce kıkırdayınca göğsü birkaç kez inip kalktı. "Doğru fakat seninle tanıştıktan sonra fikrim değişti sanırsam. Onu geç de sen kendine 'ben olgun' değilim mi demeye çalışıyorsun?"

Göremeyeceğini bilerek dudaklarımı büzdüm. "Bilmem, pek değilim galiba." İnkar etmenin bir manası yoktu, bal gibi de olgun değildim işte, hâlâ tam olarak olgunlaşamamıştım ve ayrıca ben çocuksu olmayı seviyordum tamam mı, olgunluk zor işti uğraşamazdım ben.

"Olma da zaten, boşver. Ben seni böyle seviyorum, kurabiyem." Saçlarımı öperken dediği şeyi başka yerlere çekip heyecanlanmamayı denedim fakat göğüs kafesimden fırlayacakmış gibi atan kalbim yanıldığımı bas bas bağırıyordu. Kalbime tüküreyim.

"Aç mısın?" Sanki heyecanımı hissetmiş gibi konuyu değiştirince rahatladım bir miktar. "Evet, biraz. Sen?"

"Ben tokum, seni yedim ya hani," Yüzümü buruşturarak göğsünden kalktım ve ona 'yuh, cidden dedin mi bunu' dercesine bir bakış attım. "İğrençsin ya, bu klişeyi yapmış olamazsın!" Omzuna vurmak için kaldırdığım elimi havada yakalayıp dudaklarına götürdüğünde has çektim, tam has çekmelik bir andı, çünkü bayağı bayağı öptü elimi utanmaz adi herif.

"İstersen sana bir şeyler hazırlayabilirim, bilirsin, ellerimin marifetli olduğu birçok konu var işte."

Homurdanarak onu kendimden uzağa itekledim, seviyordum falan ama tam bir eşşekti kabul edeyim şimdi. Şöyle zamanlarda hiç sevesim gelmiyordu, ciddiyim, ne zaman aklı fikri fesat olmayan şeylere çalışacaktı?

"Annem gelir birazdan, gerek yok." Alt tarafımdaki şişkinliği saklamaya çalışarak ona sırtım dönük olacak şekilde yerimde doğruldum ve ayaklarımı yere doğru sarkıttım, doğrusu ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum, belki de yemek hazırlamasına izin verip kurtulmalıydım ondan fakat bir yandan da yanımdan ayrılmasını istemiyordum, ikilem arasında kalakalmıştım yine. Hem gitsin istiyor hemde gitmesin istiyordum, dengesiz çocuğun tekiydim.

"Öyle mi..." diye mırıldandığını ve yerinde kıpırdandığını duydum, hemen ardından göğsünü sırtıma dayayarak arkamdan bana sarıldı, bacakları tıpkı benim bacaklarım gibi yataktan sarkıyordu fakat hem benim arkamda kalmış olmasından hemde benim bacaklarıma nazaran kısa bacaklı olmasından ayakları yatağın yarısına geliyor yere değmiyordu bile ve sanırım bu onu sevimli bulduğum ilk andı, onu sevimli kılan ilk an. "Annen gelene kadar yarım kalan işi bitireyim o zaman, patlayacakmış gibi görünüyorsun."

Çenesini omzuma dayayıp kulağıma doğru fısıldadığında titreyiverdim içimden geçirdiğim lanetlerle, allah kahretsindi. Ellerini iki yanımdan çıkarttığını gördüm, durduramadan veyahut itiraz edemeden elleri kasıklarımın olduğu bölgeyi buldu ve bir an sonra elleri eşofmanımın içindeydi, üzerime yüz beton dökülmüş gibi kaskatı kesildim.

"İstemiyorsan durdurabilirsin, Sehunnie." Alay edercesine fısıldadı nazikçe sertliğimi kavrarken, hah, durduramayacağımı çok çok iyi biliyordu şerefsiz, ondan rahattı tabii. Nefes alış-verişlerim hızlanıyordu tıpkı gümbür gümbür atan kalbim gibi, dilim damağım kurumuştu ve zangır zangır titriyor bile olabilirdim zira farkında değildim hiçbir şeyin. İkinci kez bana dokunuyordu, ikinci sefere kalbim dayanır mıydı emin değildim. "Düşünsene, birlikte yaşıyoruz ve her gün, kollarım arasında uyandığın ya da okuldan -işte olabilir gerçi- döndüğün her gün, böyle kirli şeyleri yapıyoruz. Her gün sana dokunduğumu düşünsene bi', çok güzel değil mi?"

Evet, lanet olsun evet, çok güzeldi fakat güzel olduğu kadar imkansızdı da çünkü asla böyle bir şey gerçekleşmeyecekti sevgili olmadığımız ya da en olanaksızı o benim duygularıma karşılık vermediği sürece.

"Sehun, her gün yanımda olmanı isterdim... biliyor musun? Gözlerimi açtığımda ilk seni görmek, kollarım arasında yalnızca seni bulmak ve sadece," Durdu fakat eli sertliğimi okşamaya devam ediyordu müthiş bir yavaşlıkla. "...sadece seninle olmak isterdim." diye tamamladı cümlesini, az kalsın aldığım nefeste boğulacaktım ancak son anda toparladım. Bugün de ölmezsem bir daha hiç ölmezdim ha, bunu kayıtlara geçirin ben artık ölümsüzdüm.

"A-Anlattıklarını çiftler yapar, arkadaşlar değil." diyebildim kesik nefeslerim arasından, eli iki saniyeliğine durdu, öyle kısa bir süreydi ki durduğundan emin bile değildim, zihnimin bana hormonlarıma yenildiğimden dolayı yaptığı bir oyun olabilirdi. Elleri üyemi kavramış yavaşça bir aşağı bir yukarı oynarken bir şeye konsantrasyon olmak o kadar zordu ki, ağzımdan çıkanlara engel olamıyor hatta düşüncelerimi dahi kontrol edemiyordum: vücudumun tek odak noktası alt tarafımdan gelen hazdı, ve ben çok utanıyordum.

"Doğru," diyerek onayladı beni, dudaklarını yanağıma sürtmüş benim yerimde kıpırdamama neden olmuştu. Dudaklarını öpmek istiyordum, dudaklarını hırpalarcasına öpmek istiyordum, dudaklarını bir tek ben öpmek istiyordum. "Çift olmak için neler gerekli?" Sorusunu tenime doğru boğuk bir sesle mırıldandı, gözümün altını öptü. Dudakları biraz daha aşağı indi ve önce yanağımı, sonra ise dudağımın kenarını öptü. Daha fazla içimde tutamayarak boğazımdan yükselen inlemelerin dudaklarımdan kaçmasına izin verdim, elleri şimdi hızlanıyordu, her an ikinci kez gelebilirdim.

"Bir soru sordum, Sehun, bana cevap ver." Otoriter ses tonu beni hazırlıksız yakaladığından daha fazla tahrik olarak yüksek sesle inlememe engel olamadım. "Bilmem ki, hiç biriyle çıkmadım. Ama h-her şeyden önce... birbirlerinin aralarında aşk olması gerektir büyük ihtimal. V-Veya sevgi, hangisi gerçekse işte. Aşk olmadan nasıl bir çift olunur ki? Çok —uh— saçma."

"Böyle mi düşünüyorsun? Peki... aşk hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? Sence birine aşık olduğunu nasıl anlarsın?"

Nefesimi tuttum, buna nasıl cevap vereceğimi bilmiyordum. Kalbimin ritmi şimdi öylesine hızlanmıştı ki benim gibi onun da oldukça net bir şekilde sesini duyduğundan, duymasa bile hissettiğinden (ki duymaması imkansızdı), emindim ve tanrım, daha ne kadar utanabilirdim cidden? Hoşlandığım adam bana aşk hakkında sorular soruyordu, haha, süperdi gerçekten.

"O-Onu görünce ya da o aklına düşünce kalbin hızlanıyorsa... aşıksındır herhalde. Nereden bileyim ben? Sorma bana öyle şeyler. Sen nasıl birine aşık olduğunu anlarsın ki— ya da dur, sen birine aşık oldun mu ki hiç?"

Elleri aniden yavaşladı fakat ritmi hemencecik tutturdu, dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp durmadan ağzımdan kaçan inlemelerimi ağzımın gerisine sakladım ve başımı yan çevirerek yüzüne bakındığımda beni vay be denilecek türden koyulaşmış gözleriyle bana derin derin bakarken yakaladım Byun Baekhyun'u. Islattığı dudaklarını araladı, bir kez daha beni o dudaklarla öpmesini diledim fakat o konuşmayı seçmişti.

"Omadım galiba," dedi omzunu silkerek, çok da önemli değilmiş gibi bir tavrı vardı. "Ama oluyor gibiyim bu aralar, o yüzden bi' fikrini alayım dedim belki derdime çare bulurum diye fakat sen de bilmiyormuşsun, anlaşılan yine dert ortağım Jongdae'ye kaldım. Öf, o da vıcık vıcık bir herif, hiç yalnız yakalamıyorum kendisi gibi vıcık sevgilisi yüzünden. Bu yüzden iğreniyorum aşk denen şeyden işte." Yüzünü buruşturduğunda her ne kadar dedikleri biraz, yok yok biraz değil ama öyleymiş gibi yapalım biz, kalbimi kırsa da gülümsedim bu tatlı ifadesine. Harika, hoşlandığım çocuk birine 'aşık oluyor gibiydi bu aralar' ve fikrimi almak için bana soruyordu, günüm daha güzelleşemezdi be. Üstelik yine aynı adam aşktan iğreniyordu, vıcık vıcık bulurken çok zordu işim ya da var mıydı ki işim?

"Hmm, ö-öyle mi? Kim olduğunu söylemek ister misin?" Anında başını iki yana salladı ancak dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm belirmişti. "Belki daha sonra."

Onaylayan bir mırıltı çıkardıktan sonra başımı önüme geri çevirecektim ki dudaklarıma bastırılan dudaklarla öylece kalakaldım ve hiçbir şey yapamadım, karşılık vermek dışında.

Tam da zamanında yapışmıştı dudaklarıma anasını satayım, patlamak üzereydim, affedersiniz ama boşalacaktım eline fakat o beni öpüyordu arzuyla, inleyemiyordum da doğru düzgün. Aklım başım dağılmıştı, hangisine odaklanacağımı kestiremiyordum, hem üstten hem alttan aynı anda zevk alıyordum be!

Ve tam geri çekilip Baekhyun'a birazdan geleceğimi söyleyecekken dış kapının kapandığını duydum, ikimiz de gözlerimizi pörtleterek geri çekildik. "Annem geldi!" dedim telaşla, Baekhyun hâlâ ellerini çekmemişti alt tarafımdan, aynı pozisyonda duruyorduk sanki anneme yakalanmak istermiş gibi. "Az kaldı, Sehun, o gelene kadar biter işimiz." Elleri bir öncekinden daha hızla eşofmanımın altında oynamaya başladığında çabucak durdurdum onu. Ne yaptığını sanıyordu?! "Saçmalama, Baekhyun! Hemen çek ellerini şeyimden ve benden yirmi metre falan uzağa git." Ellerini zar zor eşofmanımın içinden çıkartıp ayağa fırladığımda annemin sesi aşağıdan duyuldu. "Çocuklar, ben geldim!" Evet, anneciğim, biliyoruz. Çok güzel bir anda geldin anneciğim, gerçekten teşekkür ederim...

"Sehun, canın acıyacak! Bana bırak, iki saniyede getireceğim seni—" Onu yataktan kaldırmaya yeltendiğimde sözü kesilmiş ve yerinden kalkmak zorunda kalmıştı, annemin merdivenleri çıkmaya başladığını duyduğum sıra dağılan çarşafı düzeltmeye çalışıyor, bir yandan Baekhyun'un 'iki saniye yemin ederim'lerini duymazdan geliyordum. Umurumda değildi, şeyim zonkluyor olabilirdi fakat asla, katiyen izin veremezdim annem buraya doğru gelirken.

"Bir şey çaktırırsan seni gebertirim! Saçını başını düzelt ve oturup—" Baekhyun'a tehditvari bir şekilde tek parmağımı doğrultmuş çatık kaşlarımla hızlı hızlı uyarılarımı sayıklıyorken kapımın açılmasıyla çenemi kapadım, ama her zaman kapıyı çalardın sen anne!

"Kurabiyem, seslenip duruyorum niye cevap vermiyorsun? Bir şey oldu sandım!" Annem yüzündeki benim yüzüme neredeyse tıpatıp benzeyen çatık kaşlı ifadesiyle söylediğinde parmağımı indirerek arkama sakladım. Bakışları beni görmenin verdiği rahatlıkla olsa gerek yumuşadı, ardından yanımda dikilen Baekhyun'a çevirdi gözlerini. "Merhaba, canım."

"Merhabalar efendim," diyerek saygıyla eğildi Baekhyun. Lan az önce elleşen sen değil miydin ne bu efendi halleri diye soramadım tabii, yalnızca bakakaldım nasıl da gözümün önünde anneme jest yapmaya çalıştığına. "Açsınızdır umarım, size yemek getirdim. Ben üstüme değiştireceğim siz de o sırada yemeye başlarsınız, tamam mıdır?"

Yüzünde tatlı bir gülümsemeyle ikimize bakarak sorduğunda hızlıca başımı salladım, bir şey çakmış gibi görünmüyordu, bu çok iyiydi. "Bana uyar," dedi Baekhyun gülerek öne çıkınca ben de peşine takıldım, alt tarafımdaki şişkinliğin görünmemesini ummaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordum. Annem kapının önünden çekilip bize geçmemiz için yol açtığı sıra pat diye söyledi.

"Oda testosteron kokuyor, Sehun, camları açık bırakıp öyle in tatlım. Yemeğe oturmadan önce de ellerini yıkamayı unutma."

Annem son dakika golü öyle bir koymuştu ki olduğum yerde kıpkırmızı kesilmiş, birkaç saniyeliğine nefes almayı unutuvermiştim. Utancımdan ölmek istiyordum tam şu an, daha önce hiç bu kadar utanmamış veya ölmeyi istememiştim ama şu an, tam şu andan bahsediyorum, ölmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordum. Kafamı duvarlara vurmak, kendimi merdivenlerden yuvarlamak istiyordum ve bunların tüm suçlusu Baekhyun'du, birde annem!

Ben boku yemiştim.

Şey, yani Baekhyun gittikten sonra anneme gözükmeden odama kaçıp başımı yastığa koyana kadar yediğimi düşünüyordum fakat en ağırı asıl o an gelmişti başıma. Baş ucumda varlığını çoğu zaman unuttuğum telefonum titremiş, mesaj geldiğini bildiren bir ses çıkarmıştı, bakmayacaktım aslında, yine saçma sapan kampanya mesajlarından biridir diye düşünmüştüm lakin ha, ha ve ha: işte evren aynen bana böyle gülüyordu, hemde koca kıçıyla. Ne hikmetse açmıştım mesajı, çünkü Baekhyun'dan idi, heyecan yapmıştım.

Buraya da bir  _ha_ ,  _ha_  ve  _ha_.

Görüntülü bir mesajdı; fotoğraf karanlıktı ancak arkadan gelen ay ışığı sağolsun Baekhyun'un uyuyan sıfatını ve hemen yanı başında çıplak göğsünü sergileyerek yatan Tao'yu görmeme engel olamamıştı.

Altında ise şöyle yazıyordu:  ** _İki gün, sana yalnızca iki gün demiştim._**

İki gün, yalnızca iki gün sabah-akşam hayvan gibi gözyaşı dökmüştüm.

 


	23. Görev: Baekhyun'u pişman ettir

**ıhhh çok saçma ve kısa bir bölüm oldu farkındayım okuduktan sonra siz de fark edeceksiniz o yüzden hemen ortadan kaybolmalıyım iyi okumalarr**

"Sırf Baekhyun'a sinirlisin diye yemeden içmeden kesemezsin kendini, Sehun. Yemeğini yemeyeceksen ben alıyorum." Jongin bir elini çok çok uzak diyarlara dalıp giden gözlerimin önünde salladığında silkinerek kendime geldim ve ona dümdüz baktım, hiç de bile kendimi yemeden içmeden kesmiyordum Baekhyun'a sinirliyim diye, hem ben Baekhyun'a sinirli dahi değildim ki, hah, o kimdi de ona sinirli olacaktım? Tanımıyordum öyle birini.

"Hayır, yiyorum, görmüyor musun?" diyerek yemeğinden bir kaşık aldım, gözüne sokmak istercesine ağır ağır ağzıma götürdüm ve büyük bir yavaşlıkla çiğnemeye başladım. Jongin yalnızca göz devirmekle yetinmiş, benden hayır gelmeyeceğini anlayınca geri önüne dönmüştü.

"Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum, Sehun, ama üstesinden gelmek zorundasın. Üç gün oldu, üç! İlk iki gün ağlama evresindeydin, şimdi de boşluk evresindesin, bu böyle olmaz." Bilgiç bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı. "Bak, insanların hayatına burnunu sokamaz veya seçimlerine karışamazsın, biliyoruz bunu değil mi? Baekhyun senin sadece... bir arkadaşın, çok hoşlandığın bir arkadaşın ve Tao'da benim çok hoşlandığım bir arkadaşım, bu kadar. Onlara karışamayız, istedikleri kişiyle yatıp kalkarlar, hatta istedikleri kişiye aşık bile olurlar ve bu bizi hiç ilgilendirmez. Tamam, biraz ilgilendirir ancak bu bize karışma hakkını vermez çünkü biz onların ne sevgiliyiz ne sahibi. Anlıyor musun beni? Bak bana, ben oturup ağlıyor muyum ya da üzülüyor muyum Tao başkalarıyla birlikte oluyor diye? Hayır, sen de böyle olmalısın. Boşver şu mesajı, Baekhyun'dan uzaklaşacağına veya kendini dünyadan soyutlayacağına git Baekhyun'a yapış, eğer çok bozulduysan hesap bile sorabilirsin, ama bu şekilde hiçbir şey elde edemezsin. Başkasıyla yatıyorsa onu buna pişman ettir, ne dediğimi anlıyorsundur umarım." Jongin nihayet kurduğu rapunzelin saçı kadar uzun cümleyi bitirdiğinde derin bir nefesi ciğerlerine çekti ve sonra bana imalı imalı göz kırptı, elbette ne dediğini anlamıştım. Doğrusu, haklıydı, yani kabul etmek istemesem bile doğruyu söylüyordu, mantıklı geliyordu ya, niye umursuyordum ki? Haklıydı, hiçbir şeyiydim onun, sanki çıkıyorduk da o beni aldatıyordu yahu, yalnızca hayatını yaşıyordu işte. Ona karışamazdım, ne haddimeydi ki? Bunun olacağını zaten biliyordun, Sehun, tabii ki Baekhyun gönül eğlendirecekti, bunu bile bile seven sendin. Yani zırlamayacaktın çocuk gibi, hiçbir şey değişmiyordu çünkü.

"Haklısın," Tek diyebildiğim bu oldu ve başımı onu onaylayan biçimde ağır ağır salladım. "Bana ne ya, değil mi? İstediğini yapabilir, ona karışamam."

Jongin dudaklarına büyük bir gülümseme yayılırken başını salladı, dudaklarında tam da çocuğuyla gurur duyan anne gülümsemesi vardı lakin bunu ona söylemeyecektim. "İşte böyle, sonunda anlayabildin şunu. Bak, ne yap biliyor musun, okul çıkışı evine git. Biraz yapış çocuğa yoksa kaptırırsın Tao'ya."

Yanaklarımın kızardığını hissettim, ne zaman konu Baekhyun olsa böyle kızarıp morarıyordum işte. "Of, sen de biraz yapış Tao'ya, uzak dursun sevdiğimden."

Jongin gözlerini kısarak bana bir şey söylemeye çalışır gibi uzun uzun baktı, eh, anlamadım tabii ki, anlamadığımı fark edince ise konuşmaya karar verdi. "Salak değilim herhalde, bu karşında gördüğün yakışıklı çocuk varya (ben yani), saman altından su yürütüyorum oğlum. Her gün mesajlaşıyoruz biz, olacak bu iş bak göreceksin."

"Umarım olur da bırakır Baekhyun'umun peşini," dedim yüzümü ekşiterek, Tao'dan bahsetmek bile beni iğrendiriyordu, tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu yemin ederim, ben bir insandan hiç bu kadar nefret etmemiştim. Her ne kadar Jongin'in Tao denilen heriften daha iyilerini hak ettiğini düşünsem de önemli olan Jongin'in mutluluğuydu yani umarım o çocukla çıkardı, çıksın da kurtulalımdı. Ben artık rahat rahat sulanmak istiyordum Baekhyun'a, aramıza hep bir engelin çıkmasını istemiyordum.

"Baekhyun'u baştan çıkarmaya falan çalış," deyince Jongin az kalsın kendi tükürüğümde boğulacaktım. Öyle sakin söylüyordu ki bunu, kafayı yiyecektim, insan biraz utanırdı yahu ne bileyim, o bunu söylerken benimle ilgilenmiyordu bile, yemeğimi araklıyordu hiç de saklamadan. "Sus be," dedim tepsime uzanan eline bir şaplak atıp onu yemeğimden uzaklaştırarak, sızlana sızlana elini geri çekti ve sanki acısını alacakmış gibi vurduğum yere üfledi birkaç kez, benden bir yaş büyük olmasına rağmen bazen tam bir bebek gibi davranıyordu, eh, benim de ondan bir farkım yoktu, ben zaten bir bebektim henüz.

"Ayıp ya ayıp," Kızaran yanaklarımı ört bas etmeye çalışarak hayıflandım, yarım ağız sırıtmış omuz silkiyordu her söylediğime. Pis çocuk, yaramaz çocuk. "Gerçekler, Sehunnie. Bu yaşlarda hormonlar—" Yüzümü daha da buruşturarak sözünü kestim. "Tamam, bu kadar yeter Jongin. Duymak istemiyorum."

Böylece Jongin sustu, yemeklerimize geri döndük ve çıkışta buluşana dek de bu konu hakkında başka bir şey konuşmadık. Etrafı çok iyi bilmediğimden, birde Baekhyun'un evini yarım yamalak hatırladığımdan, Jongin'den beni Baekhyun'un evine kadar bırakmasını istediğimde seve seve kabul etmişti çünkü çok meraklıydı evini öğrenmeye, ne olur ne olmaz belki bir gün dövmeye gelirmiş falan filan, gülmüştüm sadece lakin kıyamazdım ikisinin de birbirine zarar vermesine, bu yüzden Baekhyun'un  evinin bulunduğu sokağa geldiğimizde Jongin'i kendi evine yollayıvermiştim. Evini öğrenmese de olurdu canım, hiç gerek yoktu böyle gereksiz bir bilginin aklında yer edinmesine. Deli dolu bir çocuktu Jongin, bir gün sinirlenir ve çıkar gelirdi Baekhyun'un evine mazallah, Baekhyun ondan da deliydi, bu nedenle birbirlerinden olabildiğince uzak durmaları en iyisiydi.

Baekhyun'un biricik büyükannesiyle birlikte kaldığı dairesine giden merdivenleri çıkarken Jongin'le buraya gelmeden önce bol bol pratiğini yaptığım cümleleri kafamda toparlamaya çalışıyor, sürekli kendime çok fazla sinirlenmememi, sakin kalmam gerektiğini hatırlatıp duruyordum, bunu yapabilirdim, karşısına tüm heybetimle çıkabilirdim. Kendimi süper gazlamıştım lakin gazımın zile bastığım anda puff diye kaybolması tamamen beklenmedikti, planlarım arasında hiç böyle bir şey yoktu ya ben ne yapacaktım şimdi? En azından söyleyeceklerimi unutmadım diye kendimi avutuyordum ki kapının aniden açılması ve yarı çıplak, saçı başı dağılmış, uykulu bir Byun Baekhyun ile göz göze gelir gelmez neyi unutmadığımı unutuverdim. Ben neyi unutmayacaktım?

"Sehun, senin ne işin var burada?" Neyse ki konuşmama fırsat tanımadan lafa atılan ilk kişi olmuştu da beni rezil bir duruma düşürmemişti. Sesi panik doluydu, kaşları benim onun gerçekten de karşısında -tüm heybetimle- dikildiğim gerçeğiyle hafifçe çatılmıştı ve kapıyı her an suratıma kapatacakmış gibi kapının gerisine saklanmış, bana kapıyı açmıyordu bile. Yuh, insan içeri davet ederdi...

"Uğramak istedim," diyerek omuz silktim, Jongin umursamaz havalarında takılmamı söylemişti. "Beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin?"

Baekhyun rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandığında ve benim içeri geçmem için kapıyı bir santim dahi aralamadığında bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anladım, üstelik Baekhyun kafasını arkaya çevirip evin içine hızlı bir bakış bile atmıştı, ki bu şüphelerimi doğrulamıştı, kesinlikle bir şeyler ters gidiyordu. "Sehun..." Yüzü garip bir ifadeye bürünürken mırıldandı, ses tonu rahatsızlığını yeterince dile getiriyordu. "Şu an hiç müsait değilim, başka zaman gelsen olur mu?" Vay be, resmen kapıdan kovulmuştum.

Yine de bozulduğumu belli etmeyecektim, Jongin duygularımı pek fazla belli etmememi söylemişti çünkü ben çok, çok fazla belli ediyormuşum, bu da beni rezil edebilirmiş birazcık, kolayca okunabilen açık bir kitap olmak yerine kapalı bir kutu olmamın işe yarayacağını da ilave etmişti lafının arasında.

"O içeride, değil mi? Bu yüzden benim gitmemi istiyorsun." Bebek gibi davranmayacağıma dair kendime ve bir de Jongin'e söz vermiş olmama rağmen huysuzca dudaklarımı büzüp kollarımı göğsümde birleştirmeme engel olamadım, sanırım kaşlarımı da çatmıştım o esnada. Belki gözlerim de dolmuş olabilirdi hafiften, offf, bilemiyordum hiçbir şey, tek bildiğim hiçbir şeyi beceremediğim ve bebek olmaktan çekinmediğimdi. Ben bir bebektim, bu değişemezdi.

"Ne? Kim içeride? Kimden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum, Sehun, ama gitsen iyi olacak."

Hah, tabii ki öylece çekip gitmeyecektim, boşuna buralara kadar yürümemiştim ben, hemencecik pes edemezdim! Yüzleşebilirdim, evet, hem onunla hemde Tao ile yüzleşebilirdim, ben bunu yapacak kadar güçlü biriydim yani ne olmuş sırf bunun için iki gün ağladım diye, ben şu an güçlü bir oğlandım. Gerçeklerle yüzleşebilirdim!

"Tao'nun içeride olduğunu biliyorum, Baekhyun. Bence hazır o da buradayken bazı şeyleri konuşup kesinleştirmeliyiz, bak söz veriyorum sinir krizi falan geçirmeyeceğim."

Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra içeriye doğru ayağımı uzattım ancak Baekhyun kapıyı kapatmaya yeltenince hemen geri çektim, bu kadarı da pesti ama! "Az kalsın ayağımı sıkıştıracaktın, Baek! Senin sorunun ne? Buraya bütün gururumu ayaklar altına alıp geliyorum ve sen beni içeriye bile almıyor, resmen kapından kovuyorsun. Sinir krizi geçirmeyeceğim demiş olabilirim fakat bu sinirlenmeyeceğim anlamına gelmiyor, beni çabuk içeri al!" İyiden iyiye sinirleniyordum ve inanın bana, ben bu sinirle Baekhyun beni içeri almadan şurdan şuraya gitmezdim, o eve beni alacaktı, üçümüz de yüzleşecektik, sonra da ne olacaksa olacaktı işte be!

"Seni anlamıyorum, kurabiyem, biraz sakin olur musun? Gerçekten müsait değilim, sonra gel—" Yeter ulan diyerek (tabii içimden) tüm gücümle itekledim kapıyı, Baekhyun beklemediğinden olsa gerek geriye doğru savruldu ve bam! Kapı sonuna kadar açıldı, ben de fırsattan faydalanıp çabucak içeriye daldım. Kızarsa kızsındı, umurumda değildi vallahi! Ben o eve gireceğim dediysem girerdim.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun ben onun yatak odasının olduğu koridora doğru yönelince arkamdan bağırıverdi, peşimden geldiğini bildiren sert adım sesleri kulaklarımda çınlıyordu fakat ben durmadım, durmayacaktım da. Beni öptükten sonra, üstelik beni emdikten sonra(!), gidip de bir başkasıyla birlikte olamazdı, tamam mı? İnsan haklarının canı cehenneme, sabah Jongin ile konuştuğumuz ve hak verdiim şeylerin de canı cehenneme! Baekhyun ya beni seçecekti ya da o panda kılıklı herifi, o kadar.

"Sehun, görmeni istemiyorum!"

Neyi görmeyeyim tanrı aşkına?! Yeterince şey gördüm zaten, gerizekalı.

"Neyi, Baekhyun? Tao'nun nasıl yatağında çırılçıplak yattığını mı? Çoktan gördüm, sen mışıl mışıl uyurken!" Tam bir drama kraliçesiydim, bir ağlamadığım kalmıştı ki gözlerim dolu doluydu yani her an yanaklarımdan su gibi boşalabilirlerdi fakat tutacaktım, sulu göz olmadığımı kanıtlamalıydım onlara.

Baekhyun'a döndüğümde öylece yerinde durduğunu gördüm ve ben de duruverdim, şaşırmış görünüyordu ama neye şaşırdığını bilmiyordum, ne o yoksa küçük kaçamağını öğrenemeyeceğimi mi sanmıştı?

"Ne diyorsun, Sehun? Sen bunu nered—Ah, tabii ya, Tao yapmıştır." Eliyle alnına bir tane vurdu, aydınlanmış gibiydi. "Pekala, bunun için buradasın, şimdi anlıyorum, ama kesinlikle gitmen gerekiyor Sehun. Görmeni istemediğim birtakım şeyler—" Gözlerimi devirerek sözünü kestim. "Nesin sen? Seri katil falan mı? Görmemi istemeyeceğin şey en fazla ne olabilir ki?" Histerik bir kahkaha boğazımdan istemim dışında yükselirken kollarımı yeniden göğsümde kavuşturdum ve ona şaşırt beni dercesine bakmaya başladım, çünkü hadi ama çıplak bir Tao'dan başka ne görebilirdim ki, ancak arkamdan yükselen çok fazla tanıdık bir ses beni hazırsız yakalamıştı. Harbiden de şaşırtmıştı.

"Mesela ben olabilirim," Sesin geldiği yöne döndüğümde vay be diye geçirdim içimden, bu görüntü gerçekten ama gerçekten şaşırtmıştı işte. Ben çıplak bir Tao görmeyi bekliyordum lakin neden yarı çıplak bir Luhan ile bakışıyordum?

"Ne sikime çıkıyorsun?!" Baekhyun yanımdan ışık hızıyla geçip Luhan'ı omuzlarından kavradığı gibi çıktığı yere geri iteklemeye çalıştığında hâlâ şoktan çıkamamıştım fakat yine de yanlarına gidecek gücü kendimde bulabildim ve Baekhyun'u ondan uzaklaştırdım. Ateş saçtığını düştüğüm ama patlamaya hazır bir su balonu gibi dopdolu gözlerimin tek hedefi Baekhyun'du, yanıbaşında yarı çıplak dikilen Luhan'a bakabileceğimi düşünmüyordum, bakarsam ne olurdu onu da düşünemiyordum doğrusu, ben tam şu lanet olası an hiçbir şey düşünemiyordum.

"B-Baekhyun, onun burada ne işi var?" Son derece hayal kırıklığına uğramıştım ve ses tonum bunu fazlasıyla belli ediyordu, Baekhyun koluma dokununca onu geri çeviremedim çünkü dokunuşuna muhtaç olduğum değiştirilemez bir gerçekti.

"Niye ağlıyorsun, kurabiyem?" Çatık kaşlarına rağmen gayet sakin bir sesle sorduğunda henüz yeni fark ediyordum ağladığımı, amanın, yaşlar bir bir süzülüyordu yanaklarımdan iznim olmadan, durduramıyordum onları. "Nereden bileyim ya, sinirlerim bozuldu!"

Harbiden de sinirlerim bozulmuştu, ben de yere çömelip ellerimle yüzümü kapatarak hüngür hüngür ağlamaya başladım, Baekhyun da hemen ardımdan yere çömelmişti Luhan'la birlikte. Hadi Baekhyun'u anlıyordum da bu hediye paketi gibi aniden ortaya çıkan herif niye oturuyordu yanıma ya?

"Bıktım senden, bıktım!" Ellerimi yüzümden birkaç saniyeliğine ayırıp Baekhyun'a kızgın kızgın baktığım sıra Baekhyun elini omzuma doladı, yine ve yine onu geri çeviremedim. "Ben daha Tao'nun üstesinden zar zor geliyorum birde düşmanım dediğin çocukla mı yatıyorsun? Amacın ne senin, beni çıldırtmak falan mı? Ohh, keyfe bak ya, beni öp sonra git ikisiyle de birlikte ol! Ne iğrenç, karaktersiz, pislik, utanmaz bir adamsın sen be! Senden nefret ediyorum, dokunma bana çok sinirliyim şu an!" diyordum hayvan gibi ağlarken, lakin başımı yaslıyordum boynunun girintisine, üstelik utanmadan kokusunu içime çekmiş hatta kaşla göz arası çaktırmadan kollarımı bile dolamıştım çıplak beline ama dokunmasındı bana, ona çok fena sinirliydim şu an.

"Sinirlerini bozmuşsun çocuğun," dedi Luhan, öyle sakin çıkıyordu ki sesi yemin ederim kafasını gözünü kırasım gelmişti bir anda. "Sen sus," diye karşılık verdi Baekhyun. Anlamıyordum, sövüp sayıyordu, bazen ileri giderek dövüyordu bile, ama sonra da yatıyordu. Nasıl böyle bir şey yapabilirdi? Hiç mi düşünmemişti beni, beni de geçtim Tao'yu? Ağlamak en doğal hakkımdı, duygularımla oynanılıyordu resmen.

"Sehun, ne saçmaladığının farkında değilsin ve öğrendiğinde de bir posta bunun için ağlayacaksındır muhtemelen, o yüzden şimdi ağlamayı kes kurabiyem, olur mu?"

"Yürü git lan!" dedim, fakat bilin bakalım bunu demesine rağmen sımsıkı sarılan kimdi? Haha, ben.

"Çok bozulmuş siniri, çok," Luhan tekrar yorumda bulununca daha sesli ağlamaya başladım.

"Lan siktir git!"

"Ne? Kötü bir şey demedim kurabiyene."

"Kapa çeneni."

"İkiniz de kapayın çenenizi!" Dayanamayarak feryat ettim iç çekişlerim arasında, sesleri kulaklarıma doldukça benim de sinir kat sayım artıyordu.

"Sehun, ağlama artık," Baekhyun nazikçe sırtımı sıvazladı, bir nebze olsun azalmıştı hıçkırıklarım. "Durum sandığın gibi değil, durum sandığından daha karmaşık."

"Neyi karmaşık tanrı aşkına?! Dövdüğün çocuk evinde yarı çıplak dolaşıyor!"

"Hey, yalnızca o dövmedi, ben de dövdüm!" Sen araya girmesen olmazdı zaten, pis ara bozucu.

"Sen sus!" Baekhyun'la aynı anda Luhan'a dönüp bağırdık ve evet, bu onu cidden susturdu. Geri sessiz sessiz ağlamaya dönerken Baekhyun usulca sırtımı sıvazlıyor, kulağıma sakinleşmem için güzel şeyler fısıldıyordu. Üzüldüğümden veya kırıldığımdan ağlamıyordum, yemin ederim, sinirlerim bozulmuştu yahu ondan ağlıyordum ben. Tabii kırılmış ve üzülmüştüm ama hüngür hüngür ağlayışımın bunlarla bir alakası yoktu. Sinirlerimi bozan şey beni bir kişiyle değil, aynı anda iki kişiyle birlikte (üstelik o kişi sövüp saydığı, yetmedi dövdüğü, düşmanı bellediği çocuktu) aldattığıydı, gerçi henüz resmi bir ilişkimiz olmadığından aldatmış sayılmazdı ama ben aldatılmış hissediyordum, yani bu demek oluyordu ki o beni aldatmıştı. Bunca zamandır ikili oynuyormuş demek. İki yüzlü pezevenk!

"Daha iyi misin?" Saçlarımı okşadı bu sefer, istemeye istemeye uzaklaştım çıplak (ve artık ıslak) göğsünden. Düşünmeden başımı onu onaylayan biçimde salladım, düşünme gereği duymuyordum bile. Baekhyun derince bir iç çekti, Luhan'la göz göze geldiklerini görünce içimde aniden yükselen bir kıskançlıkla kafamı yukarı kaldırdım ve göz kontaklarını seve seve bozdum, benim karşımda bakışamazlardı. "Sanırım bir açıklama yapmam gerekiyor."

"Evet, kesinlikle bir açıklama yapman gerekiyor," diyerek tekrarladım onu. Yan tarafımda oturan Luhan kıkırdayınca ikimizin de bakışları ona döndü. "Kısa ve net işte; biz kardeşiz." Pardon, ne? "Yavaş lan! Öyle pat diye söylenir mi gerizekalı?! Hem kardeş değiliz, 'üvey' kardeşiz."

Yok artık.

Pardoooooon?

"Tamam, pes ediyorum. Kameralar nerede?" diyerek aralarına girdim, sesimi bulup konuşabilmem bile bir mucizeydi zira küçük dilimi yuttuğumu sanıyordum ben. Dalga geçiyorlardı, değil mi? Kamera şakası falan yapıyorlardı ve birazdan ikisi birlikte 'ahahaha nasıl ağlattık ama' diyip güleceklerdi bana, bunların hepsi bir şakaydı, yani öyle olmalıydı. Öyle olmak zorundaydı.

"Sehun, ne kamerasından bahsediyorsun kurabiyem ya, kamera falan yok. Bu iğrenç yaratık benim gerçekten üvey kardeşim."

"Sensin lan iğrenç yaratık!"

"Bana bak—" Baekhyun tehdit amaçlı tek parmağını Luhan'a doğru doğrultunca bugün belki de bir milyonuncu kez sözünü kestim Baekhyun'un. "Her neyse," Konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyordum ancak değiştirilecek gibi bir konu değildi ki, harbiden de işin içinden çıkılmıyordu. Resmen Luhan az önce hiç tereddüt etmeden Baekhyun ile kardeş olduklarını dile getirmişti, Baekhyun da ona itiraz etmeyip kabullenmişti hatta üvey kardeş diyerek düzeltmişti onu, vay be, cidden vay be'lik bir olaydı.

"Yani siz üvey kardeşlersiniz, birbirinden nefret eden ama aynı evde yaşayan?"

Luhan başını salladı, Baekhyun'un başını sallamasına gerek yoktu çünkü yüz ifadesi her şeyi açıklıyordu, sanki 'bana bunu söylettirme' der gibiydi. "Birbirinden nefret eden değil yalnız, ben kimseden nefret etmiyorum."

"Ben ediyorum ama," dedi Baekhyun hazır cevabıyla birlikte omuz silkerek, karşılık olarak Luhan hafifçe güldü.

"Beynim yanıyor şu an," Ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken mırıldandım, her an kafamdan dumanlar çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordum ve bence yanılmıyordum, tetikte olmalıydım. "Sen içeri geç, kurabiyem, biz üstümüzü giyinene kadar orada otur ve sakinleşmeye çalış."

Algılarım kapalıydı fakat ne dediğini anladığımdan usulca başımı salladım, onun da yardımlarıyla salondaki koltuğa kendimi bırakıverdim. Her ne kadar yalnız kalmak istemesem de biraz yalnızlığa ihtiyacım vardı, zihnimi birkaç dakikalığına boşaltmam lazımdı, bu yüzden üstlerine bir şeyler geçirmeleri için yanımdan kaybolmalarına göz yumdum. Hâlâ tam olarak inanabilmiş değildim, hiç mantıklı gelmiyordu ne yapabilirdim? Görünüşe bakılırsa bunca zaman çok iyi rol yapmıştı Baekhyun, neredeyse herkesi kandırmıştı ben de dahil.

Her şeyi öğrenmek istiyordum, hem de her şeyi. Ama öğrenmeye başlamadan önce kendimi buna hazırlamalıydım, ve sakinleşmeli...

 


	24. Luhan ile Baekhyun'un 'tatlı' ilişkisi

****"Defol git yanımdan yoksa çakacağım ağzının ortasına bir tane göreceksin gününü, sabahtan beri kuyruk gibi dolaşıyorsun götümün dibinde!"

Önce kızgın ve tehditkar sesi duyuldu Baekhyun'un, sonra salondan içeri giren bedeni görüş hizama girdi, tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi ses tonu yansıyordu yakışıklı yüzüne, çatmıştı kaşlarını ölümüne, derin derin soluyordu kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışırcasına ve ne zaman adı geçse ya da yüzünü gördüğünde olduğu gibi kötü kötü bakıyordu Luhan'a fakat Luhan hiç etkilenmişe benzemiyordu bile. Aksine, Baekhyun korkup kaçması adına uyarı manasında yumruğunu havaya kaldırdığında tek yaptığı kıçının dibine daha da girmek olmuştu, pişkin pişkin sırıtıyordu sanki Baekhyun'un kızgın olmasından müthiş bir zevk alıyormuş gibi, ki bence bu yüzde yüz doğruydu, kesinlikle Baekhyun'u kızdırmaktan zevk alıyordu.

Çünkü kardeşlerdi, üvey olsalar dahi.

Of ya, hâlâ şu gerçeğe alışamamıştım, pekala beş dakika alışmam için yeterli bir süre değildi lakin en azından birazcık olsa bu gerçeği görmezden gelemez miydim? Çok garipti, çok çok garip, belki de ömür boyunca alışamayacak, kabullenemeyecektim kan bağları olduğuna. Vay be, kan bağları vardı ciddi ciddi. Acaba anneleri mi ortaktı, babaları mı? Merak ediyordum fazlaca ancak beklemeliydim, Baekhyun anlatmaya hazır olana ve ben de dinleyecek gücü kendimde bulana kadar.

"Bana yemek yaparsan ayrılırım o çirkin kuru götünden," diye karşılık verdi Luhan harbiden bir kuyruk gibi Baekhyun'un peşinden odaya girerken, her ne kadar kardeşi olsa da hafif bir kıskanlık hissetmiştim onu sevdiğim adamın götünün dibinde görünce. Başka göt mü yoktu ya?

"Siktir lan! Sikseler sana yemek yapmam, gelmiş bir de utanmadan yüzsüzce bana yemek yap diyor. Bokunu ye sen ya da git birkaç oğlanın götünü, alışkınsın zaten yemeye, doyarsın merak etme." Baekhyun kaşları çatık bir şekilde cevabı şak diye yapıştırdığında elimi ağzıma götürerek bir kıkırtının kaçmasına son anda engel oluverdim. Normalde hiç mi hiç sevmezdim böyle pis konuşmasını lakin bunu söylerkenki ifadesi o kadar modumu -ve modumuzu- yansıtıyordu ki komiğime gitmişti bir anda işte. Luhan'ı gerçekten sevmiyordu, her halinden belli ediyordu bunu, ben de tam olarak bunun nedenini merak ediyordum. Yani bir insan neden üvey kardeşini sevmezdi ki? Üvey müvey fark etmezdi, kardeşindi o senin. Benim üvey kardeşim dahi yoktu...

"Yok ya," diye esnedi Luhan, Baekhyun koltuğun benim oturduğum tarafına doğru kendini yerleştirirken o tam karşımızdaki tekli koltuğa gelişigüzel oturmuş, bacaklarını aralamıştı genelde çoğu erkeğin istemsiz bir şekilde yaptığı gibi. "Benim canım kurabiye çekiyor." diye ekleyince Luhan, ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan Baekhyun karşı koltuğa doğru uçuşa geçmişti ve gözlerimi tekrar kapayıp açtığımda onu Luhan'ın boğazına yapışmış bir halde buldum, manzara hiç şaşırtıcı değildi maalesef. "Senin canına da kurabiyem diyen ağzına da sıçarım lan! Ne cüretle onun adını ağzına alırsın?! Bak, beni deli etme çocuk yemin ederim seni tam şuracıkta öldürürüm ve de hiçbir pişmanlık duymam, zaten öldürmemek için kendimi zor tutuyorum benim sabrımı sınama!"

"Canımız kurabiye de mi çekemez anasını satayım, sanki çocuğun gerçek adı ya triplere bak. Ben canım Sehun mu çeki—" Luhan'ın boğazını saran Baekhyun'un elleri daha da sıkılaşınca Luhan sözünü devam ettiremeyip yalnızca anlamsız sesler çıkarmaya başladı, ki bu benim araya girmem gerektiği sinyallerini veriyordu, ben de aynen öyle yaptım ve bir hışımla Baekhyun'un yanına gittim. "Baekhyun, sakin olur musun? Kötü bir şey söylemiyor ki, abartma."

"Sen kötü düşünemiyorsun, Sehun! Bu şerefsizin iyi düşündüğü hiçbir an yok," Geri çekilmesi adına kolunu çekelerken kafasını kaldırmış bana 'bırak beni şu şerefsizi öldüreceğim' der gibi bir bakış atmıştı, bu bakışı nereden bildiğimi ben de bilmiyordum dürüst olmak gerekirse. "Şiddet hiçbir şeyi çözmez, Baekkie."

Baekhyun durdu, yuh, harbi harbi durdu gerçekten, tahminimce bile isteye söylediğim cilveli hitap şeklimdendi, belki biraz da kolunu hafifçe okşayışımdan da olabilirdi, bilememiştim şimdi lakin durdurabilmiş miydim, durdurabilmiştim, yani önemi yoktu. Demek ki neymiş: kışkırtmak her zaman işe yararmış. Teşekkürler, Nini, taktiklerin sahiden işe yarıyor.

Fakat illa ki bir şeyler yolunda gitmezdi ya, benim hayatımda geçerliydi tabii bu, yine istenmeyen bir tüy fırlamıştı aniden, yemin ederim kendimi şu pencereden aşağı atacaktım, hiç mi düzgün gitmezdi yaptığım bir şey?

"Doğru söylüyor kurabiyen, Baekkie," demişti Luhan, bu Baekhyun'u yeniden harekete geçirmişti ve ben daha 'aman, dur, değmez' diyemeden Luhan sağ gözüne hak ettiği bir yumruğu yemişti, ne diyebilirdim ki, bunu cidden hak etmişti, araya girmese olmaz mıydı ya ne güzel sakinleştirmiştim bütün gururumu ayaklar altına alıp cilve yaparak. Sinirliydim, durdurmaya çalıştığım halde Baekhyun'un Luhan'a vurmasından dolayı değil, cilvemi iki saniyede altüst eden Luhan yüzünden!

"Sen sus ya, ağzına sıçayım senin, lütfen sen hep sus!" diyerek geri çekildi Baekhyun. Sinirini yumruğuyla atmış olsa gerek gözleri pırıl pırıl bakıyordu, bana, dudaklarıysa gülümsemek ile gülümsememek arasındaki o ufak çizgide yarım, minicik bir tebessüm bahşediyordu. Sanki biraz sonra dudaklarıma yapışacak gibiydi ama yapmadı, yapsın isterdim tabii, neden olmasındı yahu, onun yerine Luhan'ın üzerinden tamamen çekilmiş ve kolumu kavrayıp beni de kendiyle birlikte biraz evvel uslu uslu oturduğumuz koltuğa geri götürmüştü, yine de bırakmamıştı kolumu, hatta kendi uzvuymuş gibi bacaklarının üstüne koyuvermişti, ardından eli aşağılara kaymıştı, şimdi elim ellerinin arasındaydı. Allahın belası, bana umut verdiğinin bir gram farkında değildi, yanıbaşında eriyordum yine şeker gibi, bıkmıştım her zaman şeker durumuna düşüp erimekten.

"Seni büyükanneme söyleyeceğim, görürsün gününü. Hele bi' morarsın bu gözüm varya, işte o zaman bittin, gidiyorum ben." Luhan bir eli Baekhyun'un yumruk attığı gözünde kaşları yarı çatılı bir biçimde, bakışlarıyla Baekhyun'a 'seni öldüreceğim' sinyalleri yollayarak yerinden kalktı, yanımda sakin sakin oturan Baekhyun durur mu, durmaz tabii, hemen yapıştırdı cevabı. "Siktir git lan, gelme bir daha." Bacağının üstünde elleri arasına sıkıştırdığı elimin keskin tırnaklarıyla bacağını uyarırcasına çimdiklediğimde dudaklarından kısık acı dolu bir inleme kaçtı. "Baekhyun, benim yanımda küfür etme."

"Buz almaya gidiyorum, geleceğim birazdan, bekle sen," Luhan kendi kendine lanetler okuyarak nihayet gözden kaybolunca Baekhyun başını bana çevirdi ve işte dudaklarıma yapıştığı an da tam o andı, boş anımdan yararlanmıştı pislik herif, üvey kardeşi olduğunu öğreneli daha yarım saat olmamışken, üstelik daha birkaç gün önce Tao ile yattığının hesabını soramamışken, dudaklarıma pat diye yapışmasına izin verir miydim be ben, nah verirdim, fakat biraz tadını çıkarayımdı da sonra aklım başına yeni gelmiş numarası yapardım. Eh, saftık ama salak değildik.  

Baekhyun alt dudağımı yavaşça dişlediğinde şehvetle ağzımı aralamıştım lakin istekli olduğumu fazla göstermek istemediğimden istemeye istemeye geri çektim kendimi, Baekhyun ben geri çekilince elinden oyuncağı alınmış çocuklar gibi mızmız bir ses çıkarmıştı. "Çok özledim," dedi omuzlarını birkaç kez indirip kaldırırken, dudakları hafifçe büzülmüştü ve aman tanrım, Byun Baekhyun'un sahiden küçük bir çocuktan farkı yoktu, onu ilk defa böyle çocuksu görüyordum, gözlerime inanamıyordum.

"Ben özlemedim," Bir gün yalan söylerken yamulmaktan korkmuyor değildim hani.

Elimi ellerinden kurtardığım gibi göğsümde birleştirdim ve somurtmaya başladım. Huysuz Sehun modumdaydım, doğrusu hiç çıkmamıştım ki...

"Dökül bakalım, yine ne boklar yedim de bana böyle davranıyorsun?" Baekhyun oflayarak arkasına geri yaslandı, belli ki bozulmuştu, pembe dili yarım kalan öpücüğümüzün izlerini taşıyan dudaklarında arsızca geziniyor, gözleri ise koltukta oturan vücudumda. Dibine kadar girdiğimi fark edince hemencecik aramıza mesafe çektim, düzgün cilve yapamıyorsam trip atardım ben de.

"En azından bir boklar yediğini biliyorsun, güzel." Ağzımı da bozduruyordu şerefsiz. "Ne yaptım ya?" diye karşı çıkmıştı daha lafım biteli iki saniye bile olmamışken, üstelik şöyle ağzını yaya yaya konuşması yok muydu, elimin tersiyle bir tane geçiresim geliyordu yemin ederim. "Bir de utanmadan soruyor musun? Tao diyorum, Tao ile güzel bir gece geçirmişsiniz, beni kirlettiğin gece! Bana bunu nasıl yaparsın ya? Bu kadar mı adi— Küfür edeceğim ama ağzımı bozmak istemiyorum, o yüzden içimden edeceğim sen de duymuş gibi yap tamam mı?" Gözlerimi kapayıp ciğerlerime derin bir nefesi çektim, zihnimde yankılanan küfürlerden dolayı kendimi ahlaksız kötü bir çocuk gibi hissediyordum ve annem böyle ağır küfürler bildiğimi duysa eminim yüzüme bakmazdı, berbat hissediyordum, acilen annemden özür dilemem gerekti.

"Sehun, çok ayıp, lütfen benim için o güzel ağzını bozma kurabiyem," Baekhyun sanki gerçekten de duymuş gibi numara yaparak ayıplar bir tonda söylediğinde gözlerimi açtım, kaşlarımı çatmayı halen bırakmamıştım çünkü sinirliydim ben, sinirli insanlar kaşlarını çatardı ölümüne. "Belki buna hakkım yok fakat bir açıklama istiyorum, bir açıklamaya ihtiyacım var. Beni öpüp onca güzel sözler söyledikten sonra nasıl bir başkasıyla birlikte olabilirsin? Aklım almıyor gerçekten. Beni kullanıyor musun?" Biraz daha konuşacak olursam köşeme çekilip yine hüngür hüngür ağlardım.

"Ne kullanması anasını satayım saçma sapan konuşma, Sehun." Baekhyun homurdanarak yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve bedenini koltukta bana çevirdi, bir an sonra parmaklarının çenemi kavradığını hissettim, ona bakmam için nazikçe yukarı oynatmıştı kafamı ama. bilmiyordu ki gözlerine bakmaya cesaretim yoktu. "Kimseyle birlikte olmadım, kurabiyem, yemin ederim. O gece eve döndüğümde Tao'yu yatağımda buldum, şu orospu çocuğu almış içeri—" Luhan gözüne bastırdığı buz torbasıyla salona geri döndüğünde adeta hırlayarak söyledi Baekhyun ve Luhan anında sözünü kesti az evvel oturduğu koltuğa kendini hayvan gibi atarken. "O orospu çocuğu ben oluyorum sanırım, düzgün konuş lan ağabeyinle."

Bünyem bu kadar argo kelimeyi kaldıramıyordu, bayılıverecektim şimdi şuracığa. Bunlar nasıl kardeşti ya? Bütün kardeşler böyle miydi ki?

"—Sadece uyuyacağız diye yalvarıp durdu kovmaya çalıştığım halde, ben de yorgundum ya siktir ettim, yattım uyudum işte. Nereden bileyim böyle bir itlik yapacağını? Mesaj attı değil mi? Telefonuma ben hariç herkes dokunuyor zaten, kendi odama bile koyamıyorum gönül rahatlığıyla." Derken yan gözle Luhan'a bakmıştı, benim de istemsizce kaymıştı o yöne doğru bakışlarım, bence hepimiz Baekhyun'un son cümlesinde verdiği mesajı anlamıştık. Eh, söz hakkı doğduğundan konuşmaya dahil olmuştu tekrardan. "Ha bu arada Sehun, yavşamak için almamıştım numaranı ya söylemeyi unuttum, Baekhyun'un etrafındakileri yakından tanımak için aldıydım ama sonra hoşuma kaçtın biraz, inkar edemeyeceğim şimdi. Baekhyun yanıma uçmadan önce de ekleyeyim: tipim değilsin."

Ben de amma üzüldüm tipin olamadığım için zaten, yürü git be!

"Seni bu dünyaya beni sınamak için göndermişler oğlum, bir kez daha farkına vardım." dedi Baekhyun sabır dilercesine bir ses tonuyla, Luhan yalnızca pis pis kıkırdamıştı bu dediğine, belliydi hoşuna gittiği.

"Ee, Sehun'a anlattın mı tatlı hayat hikayemizi? Merak ediyor olmalı."

Evet, hâlâ deli gibi merak ediyordum ancak bir türlü konu oraya varmıyordu, önce Tao sorunumuzu halletmeliydik, ki halletmiş gibiydik.

"Yani bir şey yapmadınız ve sadece uyudunuz?" diyerek yeniden Baekhyun'un dikkatini kendime çevirdim, sahibini takip eden evcil bir hayvan gibi gözleri çabucak beni bulmuş ve ilgi dolu bakışlarla bana bakmaya başlamıştı, tam şimdi o bana böyle güzel güzel bakarken yapışsam çatlamış dudaklarına diye düşündüm, facia olurdu.

"Aynen öyle, büyükannem ve Luhan şahit! Tensel temas bile yaşanmadı, yemin ederim, benim gözüm senden başkasını görmüyor ki."

"Ha, t-tamam o zaman, iyi," Yanlış duymuştum, değil mi? Ya da yanlış anlamıştım kesin. Baekhyun'un gözü neden benden başkasını görmesindi ki?

"Öff, burası buram buram flört koktu, odanızda devam edin."

Girme lan artık aramıza diye bağırmak istiyordum, ağzımı bozuyordu bu çocuk, hem de çok fena, Baekhyun'un sinir olduğu ve dövdüğü kadar vardı ya, vardı işte! Dayak yemesin diye korumayacaktım bir daha onu...

"Luhan konusuna gelecek olursak..." Sürekli yaptığı gibi yan gözle Luhan'a baktı, gözümden kaçmamıştı elbette, hafif bir iyimserlik hissediyordum, her ne kadar bunu çok fazla dışarı vurmasa da ona doğru attığı kaçamak bakışlardan bir şekilde anlaşılıyordu. "Kendimi bildim bileli, hayır hayır, babam olacak adam bizi terk ettiğinden, annemin de bu acıya katlanamayıp hastalıktan öldüğünden beri Luhan burada, bizimle birlikte yaşıyor. O adam, Çin'de bir başkasından çocuğu olduğu gerçeği ortaya çıkınca her şeyini bırakıp kaçtı, sonra da Luhan çıkageldi, onun adına özürler diledi, ben de onu dövdüm." Güldü, fakat bu buruk bir gülüştü ve kimse ona eşlik etmemişti. "Büyükannem pamuk kalpli biridir, ikimize de sahip çıktı çünkü... çünkü ikimizin de ondan başka bir ailesi kalmamıştı. Hah, gerçi Luhan'ın Çin'de mutlu bir ailesi var, ne diye burada geçinip duruyorsa anlamıyorum, keşke siktir olup gitse. Bundan sana bahsetmememin sebebi— Daha doğrusu, bundan  _kimseye_  bahsetmedim, bunun sebebi ise bu allahın belasından nefret ediyor oluşum, böyle bir varlıkla kan bağıntımın olduğunu kimsenin öğrenmesini istemedim, utandırıyor insanı. Tao nereden biliyor o zaman diye düşünüyorsundur kesin, o da bir gün aynı senin bugün yaptığın gibi aniden eve dalınca öğrenmek durumunda kaldı, ona söylemek gibi bir düşüncem yoktu, ağzı pek sıkı değildir ama neyse ki şimdiye kadar herhangi bir sorun çıkartmadı. Tehdit etmek dışında..."

"Tehdit mi?" Ağzımdan çıkana engel olamadım, Tao Baekhyun'u mu tehdit ediyordu yani? Vay be.

Baekhyun ağır ağır başını salladı. "Evet, tehdit, kurabiyem. Onun dileklerini yerine getirmek istemediğimde beni bununla tehdit etti, Luhan ile üvey kardeş olduğumu sen başta olmak üzere herkese söyleyecekmiş falan filan, çoğu zaman bunun yüzünden ona katlanmak zorunda kaldım fakat artık sen de öğrendiğine göre buna gerek kalmadı sanırım... Yine de herkesin öğrenmesini istediğimden pek emin değilim."

"Ben istiyorum herkesin öğrenmesini, niye benden utanıyorsun ki? Kaç defa kıçını kurtardım, kolladım, haberin var mı senin? İnsafsızsın sen, vurdumduymaz! Bıktım senin şu davranışlarından." Ani bir patlama geldi Luhan'dan, gerçekten aniydi, ikimiz de beklemiyorduk böyle yüksek ve şiddetli bir tepki, kim bilir ne zamandır tutuyordu içinde, patlayıvermişti bir anda. Bu duruma sahiden de bozulmuş gibiydi, hatta 'gibi' değil, tam olarak öyleydi. Amanın, Luhan harbi harbi seviyordu kardeşini.

"Ne bağırıyorsun?" diye karşı çıktı Baekhyun fakat sinirli değildi, yani en azından Luhan kadar. Bir eli koltuğun üzerinden bacağıma doğru yavaş bir yol çizdi, avuç içinin sıcaklığını diz kapağımda hissediyordum, gerilen ve gevşetilmesi gereken tarafın kendisi olmasına rağmen usulca okşuyordu diz kapağımı. "Bir de soruyor musun?" Luhan kaşlarını derince çatmış alev saçan gözleri doğrudan Baekhyun'un gözlerine bakıyordu. "Babasının başkasından çocuğu olduğunu öğrenip de yıkılan tek sen değilsin, değildin Baek. Öğrendiğinde verdiğin ilk ve tek tepki benden nefret etmek oldu, biliyorum, fakat benim hiçbir zaman böyle olmadı, sen bunu biliyor musun? Bilmiyorsun ki, benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun, öğrenmek de istemiyorsun. Beni hiç istemiyorsun. Beni neden kabul etmek istemiyorsun? Sana hiçbir şey yapmadım, anla şunu artık. Buralara kadar sırf senin için geldim, başka bir ülkede yarım yamalak oranın diliyle yaşamak kolay mı sanıyorsun? Seninle iletişim kurabilmek için korecemi geliştirdim lan ben! Sense tek kelime etmedin benle. Sen nereye gidersen oraya gittim, peşinden hiçbir zaman ayrılmadım, hep arkanı kolladım, senin için dayak da yedim, senden dayak da yedim, sana dayak da çektim ama senden bir an olsun vazgeçmedim pezevenk, kardeşimi seviyorum çünkü, ne yapayım? Kardeşim deyip de sevsen beni götüne kazık mı sokarlar anasını satayım, ben anlamıyorum gerçekten."

Benim burada ne işim vardı ya? Nereden gelmiştim, nasıl düşmüştüm, hay buraya gelmeye karar veren aklıma tüküreyim. Eve gitmek istiyordum. Baekhyun ile olan harabe ilişkimiz umurumda değildi, başka bir zaman bunu halledebilirdik.

"Bu konuyu daha sonra konuşalım, Luhan, şu an bunun yeri ve zamanı değil." diyerek konuyu bir süreliğine rafa kaldırdı Baekhyun. Eh, şahsen memnundum bu durumdan çünkü ben buraya iki kardeşin nefret-sevgi ilişkisine şahit olmaya veyahut tartışmalarını dinlemek için gelmemiştim, yani evet, daha sonra konuşmalılardı, benim yanımdayken değil.

Luhan bir şey demedi fakat usulca başını salladı, bu kabul ettiği anlamına geliyordu.

"Sehun'la odamda olacağız, bir sorun olursa seslen." Baekhyun aniden elimi kavrayıp beni ayağa kaldırdığında afalladım, en azından haber verebilirdi ya bu nasıl bir kabalıktı, kolum çıkacaktı az kala. Bir de umursamazca peşinden sürüklemesi yok muydu, kafayı yiyecektim!

"İçerde iyiydik ya," Değildim, değildik ama olsun, Baekhyun gibi bir tehlikeyle aynı odada yalnız başıma kalmaktan iyidir Luhan gibi bir drama kraliçesiyle aynı odada olmak.

"Yok yok, odam daha iyi, baş başa kalalım biraz, hem özledim seni."

Odasına girmemiz ve Baekhyun'un sırtımı duvara yaslayıp hiç de yumuşak olmayacak bir şekilde arzuyla dudaklarıma yapışması bir oldu. Tabii ya, tabii ki odası daha iyiydi canım, baş başa kalalımdı biraz, özlemiştik birbirimizi.

 


	25. Ben sana fena abayı yaktım

 

Baekhyun dilini dilime doluyor ve ben öğürmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum, teknik olarak hayatım boyunca ilk kez öpüştüğüm insandı Baekhyun, yani her seferinde ilk kez öpüşüyormuşum gibi hissetmeme engel olamıyordum, bir de Baekhyun böyle sınırlarımı zorlayınca bunu birazcık garip karşılıyor, öğüresim falan geliyordu ya. Nasıl alışacaktım bu duruma hiiç bilmiyordum, Baekhyun hep beni aynı bu şekil öpecekse işim oldukça zordu. Ağzının içine kusmasam iyiydi, şimdi bir hayal ettim de— Iyy. Dilini iyicene ağzımın içine sokmadığı sürece bir sorun yoktu. Sanırım.

Baekhyun bir anda kıkırdayarak geri çekilince iğrenç düşüncelerimden hızlıca ayrıldım. Gözleri gülüşüyle birlikte hafifçe kısılmış, köpek dişleriyse tehlikeli bir biçimde meydana çıkıvermişti: off be, gülerken de amma güzeldi. Ama neye gülüyordu ki şimdi durduk yerde? Yine yanlışlıkla dilini filan ısırmışımdır kesin...

"N'oldu?" Bir miktar utanç ve fazla miktar merakla sessizce mırıldandım, kısık sesimi duymaması imkansızdı çünkü anasını satayım yüzlerimiz arasında ha üç santim ha beş santim vardı, işte tam bu yüzden ensesine doladığım terli ellerimle üzerinde durmakta zorlandığım uzun bacaklarım zangır zangır titriyordu. Üstelik bir de şu aptal his vardı içimde kaynayan, acemilik hissi, her şeyi elime yüzüme bulaştırmaktan korkuyordum nedensizce.

Ya Baekhyun benimle öpüşmekten iğrenirse, diye düşünmeden duramıyordum.

"Hiç," diyerek dudağımın kenarına sulu bir öpücük kondurarak yeniden odağımı kendisine çekti. "Sadece... çok tatlısın, karşılık vermeye çalışırken."

Tekrardan kıkırdadığında yüzümü artık hissedemiyordum, yemin ederim cayır cayır yanıyordu yüzüm, hatta yalnız yüzüm de değildi eminim, yüzümden boynuma, oradan da ayak uçlarıma kadar yanıyor olmalıydım, bu benim için gereksiz bir şekilde çok utanç verici bir andı.

Ve ergenliğinin nirvanasında olan bir gençten, yani benden, beklenildiği üzere ben de patlayıverdim.

"Kusura bakma ya senin gibi hayatımda birçok insanla öpüşüp, öpüşmek konusunda profesyonelleşemedim!" Bunu derken topuğumu sertçe yere vurmasaydım kendimi şu trip atan liseli ergen kızlara benzetmek zorunda kalmazdım lakin lanet olsun ki vurmuştum, oflamıştım da, hatta son kelimeyi söylememe izin vermeyen peltekliğim bir gol daha vurmuş suratıma, mahvetmişti beni, yalnız zırlamadığım kalmıştı tiz bir sesle.

Baekhyun büyüyen gözleriyle beni şöyle bir baştan ayağa süzdü, tabii ya, o da inanamıştı bu ergen halime. Ama ben ergenliğimin nirvanasındaydım, doğal karşılanmalıydı bu hallerim tamam mı?

"Ne alaka şimdi, Sehun? Ben öyle bir şey dahi ima etmedim."

"Bıktım senden," İnanın bu son söylediğim ne alakaydı ben de bilmiyordum, gittikçe saçmalıyordum, biri beni acilen susturmalıydı yoksa kendimi rezil etmeye devam edecektim eve döndüğümde ağlamak isteyeceğim kadar. "Git Tao ile öpüş, seversin sen aldatmayı."

Baekhyun yarı ciddi yarı sinirli ve bir de yarı eğlenen bir ifadeyle çattı güzelim kaşlarını, bana böyle bakınca istemsizce korkuyordumdan ondan.

"Ne aldatması Sehun ya, biz çıkmıyoruz bile. Velev ki çıkıyoruz, ben seni aldatmıyorum ki, yani en azından son birkaç gündür. Belki hafta da olabilir, pek emin değilim, saymadım." Oflayarak ellerini saçlarından geçirdi ve zaten dağınık olan saçlarını iyice dağıttı, birkaç tutam havada asılı kalmıştı ve komik görünüyordu fakat gülmemem gereken bir andaydık, bu yüzden biraz evvel Baekhyun'un hunharca emdiği dudaklarımı kemirmeye başladım. Bu arada söylediğine gelecek olursak çok çok doğruydu, biz çıkmıyorduk bile, ben de içten içten buna yanıyordum ya zaten.

"O zaman beni niye öpüyorsun be? Madem çıkmıyoruz, öpme beni bir daha." diyip ona omuz atarak toplanılmaya çalışılmış ancak toplanılmayı becerememiş yatağına doğru kendimi atıverdim, şu anda tam bir yüzsüz gibi davrandığımı düşünüyordum çünkü hadi ama, ona çıkmadığımızı, bu yüzden de ondan beni bir daha öpmemesini rica etmiştim, tamam pek rica sayılmazdı kabul ediyorum ama istemiştim sonuçta, sonra bunları söylememişim gibi utanmadan yatağına uzanmıştım. Hatta ve hatta tüm bunlar yetmezmişçesine şimdi dik dik ona bakıyor, güya flörtöz bakışlar atarak onu kışkırtmaya çalışıyordum fakat bir işe yaradığını sanmıyordum zira dışarıdan bakıldığında kesin huysuz bir kedi yavrusu gibi ona bakıyorumdur, bir yandan da dilimle dudaklarımı ıslatıyor ve her strese girdiğimde yaptığım gibi onları ısırıp duruyordum.

Buraya gelme amacımı kendime hatırlatmam gerekmişti, ben buraya kışkırtmak için gelmiştim!

"Öpüşmek için illa çıkmak mı gerekiyor ya, kim demiş bunu?" Baekhyun daha çok kendisiyle konuşuyormuş gibi görünüyordu, o yüzden bir şey söylemedim, ki zaten söyleyecek bir şeyim yoktu. Yanıma sokulmasını ve beni yeniden öpmeye çalışmasını istiyordum, (eğer nefsime sahip çıkamayıp karşılık vermezsem) böylece okkalı bir tane tokat atabilirdim yanağına, ardından ise beni öpemeyeceğini bağıra çağıra hatırlatırdım. "Tam seni kazandım derken sen yine benden uzağa kaçıyorsun, vallahi yoruldum şu kedi-köpek kovalamacamızdan." diyerek onu öylece bıraktığım yerde dikilmekten vazgeçip yanıma, yatağına, doğru gelmeye başlayınca kalbim harekete geçti. İşte geliyordu.

"Yapma böyle," diye mırıldandı dudaklarını şakacıktan büzerek, şimdi yatakta dizleri ve avuç içleri üzerinde emekleyerek bana yaklaşıyordu, ondan uzaklaşayım derken son anda belimden yakalayıvermiş ve beni kendisine çevirmişti. "Buraya kadar gelmişsin, oynaşmadan gitmek büyük bir kayıp olmaz mı sence de?"

Omuzlarımı silkerek dilimi şaklattım. "Olmaz," dedim gayet ciddi bir şekilde, oysaki içim kan ağlıyordu ve muhtemelen günün sonunda oynaşmadan eve gittiğimde bile bile yaptığım bu büyük kayıba gözyaşı dökecek, sinir krizleri geçirecektim kendi çapımda, köpekler gibi pişman olacaktım lakin şu an bunu belli etmeyecektim. Ben de az değildim, Baekhyun'un çıldırdığı kadar vardım.

"Kurabiyem ben yoruldum artık bu nazlı hallerinden, öpüşüp barışalım işte ne uzatıyorsun," dedikten hemen sonra dudaklarını sertçe dudaklarıma bastırmasıyla feleğim şaştı, kalbim hopladı yerinden. Böyle bir saldırı beklemediğimden öylece donakaldım, ne itebiliyor ne de karşılık verebiliyordum. Resmen boş anımdan yararlanıp dudaklarıma abanmıştı var gücüyle, vücudunu da vücuduma dayayarak sıkıştırmıştı ben bir yere kaçamayayım diye. Adeta sömürüyordu dudaklarımı hem de iznim dışında, karşılık vermemeye direndiğim halde zorla dilini ağzımdan içeri sokmaya çalışıyordu arsız abaza herif. Birkaç saniye ellerim omuzunda aptal aptal durdum ve dudaklarımı arzuyla öpmesine göz yumdum, yemin ederim karşılık vermemek için kendimi zor zapt ediyordum. Biraz sonra hem ona yeterince isteğini verdiğimi hem de kendim yeterince isteğimi aldığımı düşündüğümde kendime geliyormuş gibi yaparak dudaklarımı sömüren dudaklarını ısırmaya ve omuzlarını kavrayan ellerimle onu itmeye başladım, elbette direndi ancak nefes alma zorunluluğu yüzünden dudaklarımdan ayrılmak zorunda kalınca ben kazandım. "Ya ben biraz önce ne dedim, duymuyor ya da anlamıyor musun?! Öpme diyorum kardeşim, çıkmıyoruz etmiyoruz, ayıp oluyor."

Baekhyun'un yüzünü buruşturduğunu gördüm, nedense ona dediklerimden sonra böyle bir tepki vermesi hoşuma gitti. "Benimle şöyle konuşma, hiç senlik değil. Yakışmıyor o güzel ağzına bu yüzden ver bi' öpücük." Yine ne olduğunu anlayamadan dudaklarımda yumuşak ve ıslak bir baskı hissettim, fakat bu öncekinden çok daha kısa sürmüştü, dudaklarımdan bir öpücük çalıp hemen geri çekilmişti sanki saniyeler önce onu uyarmamışım gibi. Ciddiye alınmadığım her an kuduruyordum olduğum yerde.

"Ağzına ben yakışıyorum, anlarsın ya," Geri çekildiğinde göz kırparak söyledi arsız arsız, böyle ağzının ortasına bir yapıştıracaktın elinin tersiyle görecekti ağzına yakışanı yahu resmen dayak istiyordu.

"Her zaman aynısını yapıyorsun!" diye çığırdım kollarımı göğsümde birleştirirken. "Yine yapacaksın, yapmaya devam edeceksin işte. Ben de bundan bıktım be. Bir gün beni öpüyorsun tatlı tatlı, dünya üzerinde sadece beni istermiş gibi, ertesi gün ise bir başkasını. Ve bu döngü böyle devam ediyor, ben yoruldum. İster dalga geç, ister gül: eğer beni öpeceksen benden sonra bir başkasını öpme, bir başkasına dokunma. Kendimi değersiz hissediyorum..."

Aslında söylemek istediklerim yalnızca bunlar değildi, birçok şey söylemek istiyordum hatta hepsi de boğazıma dizilmişti ancak onları çıkartacak cesaretim yoktu, drama kraliçesi gibi davranmak istemiyordum ki böyle de bir farkım yoktu drama kraliçelerinden. Kendimi küçük düşürmekten başka bir şey yapmıyordum!

"Anladım ben ne demek istediğini. Madem öyle," Yerinde doğruldu, anlamsız bir parıldamanın hakim olduğu gözlerini aniden gözlerime kilitleyince karnımı koskocaman bir sıcaklık kapladı, çok güzel bakıyor diye düşündüm. Çok güzel. "Benimle çıkar mısın, kurabiyem? Şu tuhaf ilişkimize bir ad koyalım diyorum artık."

 _Hasiktir_. Bakın bunu hiç ama hiç, hem de hiç, gerçekten hiç, beklemiyordum işte. Baekhyun az önce demişti? Haha, kesin yanlış duymuştum.

"Komik değil," dedim gözlerimi devirerek, yanaklarım cayır cayır yanıyordu yine. "Şakacı şey seni."

Baekhyun bir kez daha yüzünü buruşturdu ve bir bakmışım elleri ellerimi tutuyor, parmaklarını parmaklarımın arasından geçirirken bana bir şey ima etmeye çalışır gibi manalı manalı bakıyordu fakat benim tek yaptığım nefesimi tutmaktı. Hayır ya, Baekhyun ciddi olamazdı, kesin aklınca benimle dalga geçiyordu.

"Hiç olmadığım kadar ciddiyim, Sehun. Seninle çıkmak, seni istediğim her an öpebilmek, seni randevulara ve gece dolaşmalarına çıkarmak, gece yarılarına kadar eğlenmek, seninle yatıp seninle kalkmak, seninle sarhoş olup saçmalamak, el ele tutuşabilmek, bol bol oynaşmak ve yalnızca, yalnızca seninle olmak istiyorum. Ben sana abayı fena yaktım ya. Hayatımda ilk defa birine çıkma teklifi ettim az önce, vay be." Süslü cümleler kurmuyordu belki ama kalbimin ritminin bozulmasına yetmişti, çoktan elde etmişti minnoş kalbimi. "Benden hoşlanıyor musun emin değilim fakat birçok kez öpmeme -hatta daha da ileriye gitmeme- izin verdiğine ve hâlâ benimle iletişimi kesmediğine göre hoşlanıyor olsan gerek, hem de  _çok_ , tıpkı benim gibi. Ahh, yanaklarım kızarıyor galiba." Tutmaya devam ettiği ellerimden birini kendi yanağına götürdüğünde güldü, harbiden yanağı kızarmıştı ve en az benimkiler kadar yanıyordu pürüzsüz teni. "Yıllarından ardından nihayet hoşlanabildiğim birini buldum, yani seni, ve kaybetmek istemiyorum."

"Aman Tanrım, sen gerçekten ciddisin."

Büyüyen gözlerimle ağzımın içinde zar zor gevelediğimde Baekhyun gergince başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı dediğimi onaylarcasına.

"Bir cevap bekliyorum, ilk ettiğim çıkma teklifinden red almam umarım." dedi gergin olmasına rağmen yarım ağız sırıtarak, yine çok yakışıklı olduğunu düşünmeden edemedim o an.

"Benden gerçekten hoşlandığın için mi çıkma teklifi ediyorsun yoksa sadece beni rahat rahat öpebilmek için mi? Dürüst ol, Baekhyun." Bana bir tek bunun cevabını verse yeterdi. "Senden gerçekten çok hoşlandığım için ediyorum, Sehun! Dalga mı geçiyorsun?"

Yetti de.

Usulca başımı salladım, dudaklarım titriyordu, Baekhyun benden onayı aldığını fark edince küçük bir kahkaha attı. Ardından bana sarıldı, sıkıca. Kafasını boynuma gömerken mutluluk mırıltıları çıkarıyor, dudaklarını boynuma bastırıyor ve gıdıklanmama neden oluyordu. İkimizin kıkırtıları birbirine karışıp kulağa hoş bir melodi olarak geri dönerken şu an bir rüyanın, çok fazla güzel bir rüyanın, içinde olduğumu düşünüyordum. Çok aniydi, çok ani gelişmişti. İnanamıyordum. Gerçek gibi gelmiyordu ancak tenime öpücükler konduran Baekhyun'un dudakları ve bana hissettirdikleri fazla gerçekti.

"Sana hastayım," Belimi nazikçe okşarken dudaklarımın üzerine doğru fısıldadı. "Senden feci hoşlanıyorum, Sehun." Bir saniyeliğine dahi düşünmeden dudaklarımızı birleştirdim. Ya ben günlerdir bunun hayalini kuruyordum, meğer tek yapmam gereken öpmesine izin vermemekmiş...

"Dur," Geri çekilmeye çalıştım lakin Baekhyun dudaklarımı dudaklarının arasına alarak beni engelledi. "Baek, bi' dur!" Zar zor dudaklarından kurtardığımda dudaklarımı konuşabildim, bir de atabildim üzerimden. "Ya biz artık çıkıyoruz işte kurabiyem, bırak da öpeyim biraz."

"Önce bir şey yapmalıyım, bekle," diyerek elimi cebime attım ve hızlıca telefonumu çıkardım. Baekhyun'un meraklı bakışları altında tuş kilidini girip yapmam gereken şeye odaklanmaya çalıştım ancak hafifçe aralanan kızarmış dudakları odağımı hep şaşırttığından zorlanıyordum işimi yapmakta. Yine de tüm zorluklara rağmen becerebildim, telefonu hemencecik kulağıma yaklaştırdım.

"Bu mutlu haberi söylemek için anneni mi arıyorsun? Sen şimdi bütün dünyaya duyurursun çıktığımızı, sonra da senin tatlı yanaklarını ısırırım ben."

Utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım ve annemin telefonunu açmasını bekledim. Bir yandan da Baekhyun'un dediğini düşünüyordum, mantıklıydı aslında, Baekhyun'la çıkmaya başladığımızı bütün dünyaya duyurma fikri. "Balım," diyerek açtı annem telefonu. "Anneciğim!" diye hevesle karşılık verdim, yan tarafımda oturan Baekhyun elini ağzına götürerek kıkır kıkır güldü.

"Bir şey mi oldu, birtanem? Bu saatlerde aramazsın genelde. Hem sen Baekhyun ile değil miydin?"

Derin bir nefes alıp verdim, nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum.

Bu yüzden bir anda söylemeye karar verdim.

"Baekhyun bana çıkma teklifi etti." Bekledim, ilk başta karşı taraftan herhangi bir tepki alamayınca tırsmadım değil ancak sonrasında gelen küçük ama büyük bir çığlık kulağımın pasını sildi, yerimden sıçrattı. "Vayy, bu şimdiye dek aldığım en iyi haberlerden biri! Umarım geri çevirmemişsindir ya da şu an senin cevabını beklemiyordur. Eğer beni ne cevap vermen gerektiğini sormak için aradıysan—"

Daha fazla rezil etmemesi adına sözünü kestim çabucak. "Hayır, hayır. Cevabımı çoktan verdim. Şey yaptım... şey, kabul ettim. Baekhyun benden hoşlanıyormuş!"

"Sanki sen ondan hoşlanmıyorsun."

"Anne! Senin onayını almak istedim sadece... İzin veriyor musun bu ilişkiye?" Kesinlikle bu konuşmayı Baekhyun yanımdayken yapmamalıydım fakat artık çok geçti, zaten birçok kere rezil olmuştum ona yani bir sorun yoktu. Baekhyun'un kıkırdaması daha da büyüdü, şimdi kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Bu da soru mu, Sehun? Tabii ki izin veriyorum bu ilişkiye, onayımı almana gerek yok ama söylemeden geçemeyeceğim bu davranışın beni çok etkiledi, teşekkür ederim. Annesinin birtanesi—" Annem bana övgü yağdırmaya başlamadan önce kapasam iyi olacaktı. "Eee benim kapatmam gerekiyor anneciğim. Eve gelince konuşuruz tamam mı? Seni seviyorum."

"Hmm anladım, tamam. Ben de seni seviyorum. Hava kararmadan gel." Bir onay mırıltısı çıkardıktan sonra aramayı sonlandırdım. Şimdi kendimi daha iyi hissediyordum. Aslında Baekhyun'a bir cevap vermeden önce aramayı düşünmüştüm lakin ikimizin de dayanacak hali yoktu belli ki, salıvermiştim hemen kendimi. Yine de mutluydum.

"Çok tatlısın," Beklediğim tepkinin aksine Baekhyun yanaklarımı sıkarak bana gülümsüyordu en samimisinden. "Sehun, kafayı yiyeceğim, nasıl bu kadar tatlı olabilirsin aklım almıyor. Yaptığın her şey bana tatlı geliyor."

"Beni utandırıyorsun," diye itiraf ettim Baekhyun yanaklarımı sıkmaya devam ederken. Neyse ki kızaran yanaklarımı saklamama gerek kalmamıştı Baekhyun sayesinde.

"Ben annenden saklamamızı falan istersin diye düşünmüştüm, beni şaşırttın." Bu sefer o itiraf etti, uzanıp dudağımın kenarından öptü. "Saçmalama, annemden hiçbir şey saklayamam, beni öldürür."

"Ana kuzusu olman bile hoşuma gidiyor anasını satayım, ben nasıl bir belaya düştüm böyle..." Kendi kendine konuşur gibiydi fakat gözlerini üzerimden ayırmıyordu, bir saniyeliğine dahi, ve ciddiyim gözleri pırıl pırıl parlıyordu bana bakarken. Allahım bir rüyaysa beni hiç uyandırma yalvarırım.

"Sen gerçekten bana çıkma teklifi ettin ve ben de kabul mü ettim? Hatta sen benden hoşlandığını da söyledin, aa ben de öyle, peki nasıl oldu bu iş? Ben hâlâ inanmakta zorlanıyorum." Birbirine sıkıca kenetlenmiş ellerimize bakarak mırıldandım, daha önce de dediğim gibi her şey o kadar ani gelişmişti ki buna inanmakta güçlük çekiyordum çünkü son baktığımda Baekhyun'un biriyle çıkmak gibi bir düşüncesi yoktu, aklında biri var mıydı ondan da emin değildim lakin bir ara bir şeyler çıtlatmıştı diye anımsıyordum, bana gelecek olursak ben asla ilan-ı aşk edemezdim zira utancımdan kafamı duvarlara falan vururdum ancak teklifini kabul etmiştim, oysaki ben bu gidişle teklif edenin ilk kendi olacağını düşünmüştüm— vay be. Bugün bir sürü şok geçirmiştim: başta Luhan ile kardeş çıkmaları ve Baekhyun'un bana çıkma teklifi etmesi vardı. Vay anasını, ben şimdi Byun Baekhyun ile çıkıyordum, ikimiz de birbirimizden fena hoşlaşıyorduk.

"Hepsi gerçek, kurabiyem. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, ben de bunların olacağını tahmin etmemiştim. Son birkaç gündür sana olan hislerimi sorguluyordum ve aslında farkında olmadan hislerimi kesinleştirmişim, ben sana çoktan gönlümü kaptırmışım. E bekletmemizin de manası yoktu, artık resmileştirmeliydik ilişkimizi."

"Ah," diye iç çektim, eriyordum yavaş yavaş. "Kalbime bir şeyler oluyor sanırım."

Baekhyun yanağıma sulu bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra güldü, çok mutlu görünüyordu, onu daha önce hiç böyle, bu denli mutlu gördüğümü hatırlamıyordum. Acaba dışarıdan ben nasıl görünüyordum? Şaşkın, aşık, mutlu?

"Benim de yapmam gereken bir şey var," dedi aniden, ellerimizi çözdüğünde kedi gibi mızmızlandım fakat komodinine uzanıp telefonunu eline altıktan hemen sonra tekrar -ama tek- elimizi birleştirince sustum. "Ne yapıyorsun?" Meraklı bir ifadeyle biraz evvel ki Baekhyun'u taklit ederek telefonunun şifresini girişini, ardından ise kamerayı açışını izledim.

Bir anda ön kamerayı açtığında görüş alanımıza giren ikimizin yansımasıyla yerimden zıpladım, güzel görünüyorduk ama birden karşıma çıkınca korkmuştum tamam mı? "Baekhyun, cidden—" diye başlamama kalmadan Baekhyun beni susturdu. "Şşş, poz ver. Fotoğrafımızı çekiyorum."

"Tamam..."

Birkaç saat önce bir aptal gibi ağlamamın sonucu olarak gözlerim ve çevresi berbattı, dudaklarım Baekhyun sağolsun kıpkırmızıydı ve— yuh o da ne, boynumda küçük bir çürük vardı? "Dur—" Cümlem bir kez daha kesildi, bu sefer ki kameranın fotoğrafı çektiğini belirten gıcık sesiydi. "Eğer o fotoğrafı bir yere atarsan seni ısırırım, Baekhyun."

"Bu fotoğrafı Instagram hesabımda paylaşıp altına da 'artık bir sevgilim var' yazacağım, kırk yılda bir sevgili yapıyorum hayatım bir zahmet bunu herkesle paylaşayım."

Tüm itirazlarıma ve tehditlerime rağmen Baekhyun salak gibi göründüğüm biz-yeni-çıkmaya-başladık-mutluyuz-ve-biraz-önce-seviştik diye bas bas bağıran fotoğrafı hesabına yükledi, bir hesabı olduğunu bile bilmiyordum, üstelik çok takipçisi vardı ve anında fotoğrafa onlarca beğeni gelmeye başlamıştı. "İnsanlar çıldıracak," dedi saniyede bir gelen bildirimlerle titreyen telefonuna sırıta sırıta bakan Baekhyun, sevgilim. "Hey, sen de şu maymun kılıklı arkadaşına haber versene."

"Onun adı Jongin ve ona böyle hitap etmen çok ayıp, Baekhyun..."

"Adı her neyse işte, çok da umrumda. Artık bir sevgilin olduğunu bilse yeter. Bir daha da görmeyeyim onu senin etrafında."

"Ben de Tao'yu görmek istemiyorum o zaman."

Yüzünü ekşitti. "O kim ya? Ben öyle birini tanımıyorum."

"Yaa..." Şakacıktan omzuna vurarak öpücük attığımda yumuşadı ve beni kollarının arasına çekti, hay ağzıma tüküreyim harbiden liseli ergen kızlardan bir farkım yoktu ya resmen sesimi incelterek yaa diyip sevgilimin omzuna vurmuş, bir de öpücük atmıştım. Gittikçe arsızlaşıyordum, utanmaz şey seni.

Uzunca bir süre ikimizden de ses çıkmadı, kafamı göğsüne dayamış ağır ağır soluyor ve bu mutlu, güzel anın tadını çıkarıyordum, bundan sonra ne olacağıyla ilgili tatlı hayaller kuruyordum, Baekhyun da toplanacak kadar uzayan siyah saçlarımı eliyle tarıyordu, bundan daha huzurlu bir an olamazdı.

Baekhyun yumuşak bir ses tonuyla sessizliği bozdu, sanki yüksek sesle konuşursa anın güzelliği bozulurmuş gibi ses tonu oldukça alçaktı.

"Sehun, sevgilim," Devam etmesini belirten biçimde bir mırıltı çıkardım. "Senin de ilkin olduğunu biliyorum, bu nedenle her şeyi elimden geldiğince ağırdan almaya çalışacağım. Rahatsız olduğun bir konuda bunu benimle paylaşmaktan çekinme tamam mı? Senin için dünyanın en iyi sevgilisi olacağım."

Bu kadar düşünceli oluşu içimi eritiyordu. Vay be, diye geçirdim içimden, demek Byun Baekhyun istediğinde böyle tatlı bir adama dönüşebiliyordu.

"Teşekkür ederim," diye fısıldadım başımı yattığım göğsünden kaldırırken, dudaklarımda tembel bir gülümseme belirdi yakışıklı suratını görünce, tam onu öpmek için başımı uzatmıştım ki odanın kapısı aniden, büyük bir gürültüyle açıldı. Bir an sonra yatağa birinin zıpladığını, Baekhyun ile sarmaş dolaş vücudumuzun arasına girmeye çalıştığını hissettiğimde az kalsın tekrardan ağlamaya başlayacaktım.

"Bana da yer açın bakayım, artık sap olmayışınızı beraber kutlayalım! Bize biraz cips ve jelibon getirdim. Sehun, kaynım, hangisini istersin?"

Bu mükemmel anın içine eden Baekhyun'un çok sevdiği kardeşi Luhan'dan başkası değildi.

Ve ben birazdan olacakları çok iyi biliyordum.

"SİKTİR GİT LUHAN!"

 


	26. Byun Baekhyun'lar kapatılsın

****Byun Baekhyun ile çıkmak fena değildi.

Kimi kandırıyorum, bu on yedi buçuk yıllık hayatım boyunca yaşadığım (ve yaşamaya devam ettiğim, mümkünse hep edeceğim) en çılgınca şeydi ve aman tanrım birine bu hissi nasıl açıklayabilirim bilmiyordum çünkü lanet olsun, Byun Baekhyun ile çıkmak çok fenaydı, dehşetti, mükemmeldi ve muhteşemdi, ayağınızı yerden keserdi— mecaz anlamda değil, yemin ederim. Bir kere Byun Baekhyun ile çıkmanın en güzel tarafı Byun Baekhyun ile çıkmaktı, inanın bana şu an ne saçmaladığım hakkında bir gram fikrim yoktu, aklımı Byun Baekhyun ile kaçırdım, muhtemelen Baekhyun kafamı gözümü ısırdığı bir an yanlışlıkla beynimi de ısırmış ve zaten onu düşünmekten başka hiçbir vasfı olmayan küçücük beynimi yemiş bitirmişti. Ağlamak istiyordum, beynimi yediği için değil, ısırıklarının bıraktığı morlukların canımı acıtmasından da değil, annemin sürekli kulağımın dibinde Baekhyun'u akşam yemeğine davet etmem gerektiğini sayıklaması hiç değil (ama belki olabilir), yirmi dört saat on yedi dakikadır Baekhyun ile yüz yüze, diz dize, burun buruna, tamam hadi biraz daha gerçekçi olalım, dudak dudağa görüşemediğimizden değil fakat bekleyin bunun için de ağlayabilirdim, yine de bunlardan daha büyük bir sorunum vardı: Ben Byun Baekhyun'a sırılsıklam aşık olmuştum ve hay anasını satayım, onu aklımdan bir türlü çıkaramıyordum. Sizi temin ederim kullandığım hiçbir cümleyi mecaz olarak kullanmıyorum, birebir gerçek anlamıyla kullanıyorum yahu bilin istedim. Yani diyorum ki, ben harbi harbi Byun Baekhyun'u aklımdan bir saniyeliğine dahi olsun ç-ı-k-a-r-a-m-ı-y-o-r-u-m. Sırılsıklam derken ise— Ya da her neyse, bunu açıklamamalıyım sanırım. Byun Baekhyun'u çok seviyorum diye ağlamak istiyordum. Birazcık da onun yüzünden hayatımın kontrolünü ellerimden kayıp düşürdüğüm için ağlayasım vardı, onu düşünmekten hayatıma devam edemiyordum, hayattan kastım kesinlikle Jongin'in gevrek gevrek sırıtarak dediği gibi ders çalışmak değildi tabii ki ya ne alakası vardı sanki benim hayatım yalnızca annem, Baekhyun ve ders çalışmaktan ibaretti.

Bir kere ben henüz dünyayla bağlantımı kesmemiştim tamam mı? Jongin kestiğimi savunuyordu ama bence yanılıyordu. Yalnızca Baekhyun ile gerektiğinden fazla mesajlaşıyorduk (günün her saati, boş bulunduğumuz her an) ve belki biraz Baekhyun hakkında Jongin ile veya annemle gerektiğinden fazla konuşuyor olabilirdim ancak o da Baekhyun'un mükemmelliği ve aptallığı yüzündendi. Ayıptır söylemesi Byun Baekhyun tabiri caizse anlata anlata bitiremeyeceğiniz kadar mükemmel birisiydi, yani çoğu zaman yalnızca bana gösteriyordu bu yanını, e böylece benim de çenem bir türlü kapanmıyordu ne yapabilirim? Jongin gittikçe aptallaştığımı, beynimin Baekhyun yüzünden eridiğini ve onu iyice tanrısallaştırdığımı söylüyordu: belki de yanılmıyordu. Anneme göreyse bu tamamen aşktı, ki bu beni utandırıyordu çünkü ben bu yaşıma kadar annem dışında hiç kimseyi bu denli beni havalara uçurtacak derecede sevmemiştim, Baekhyun ilkti, her şeyimin ilki. Jongin bunu yanlışlıkla ağzımdan kaçırdığımda bana gülmüştü, ama sorsanız daha bir erkekle değil öpüşmek— Amanın, arsızlaşıyordum iyicene, hep Baekhyun yüzündendi.

Baekhyun asabımı bozmuştu. Ben kötü bir oğlan değildim fakat şartlar beni öyle biri olmaya itiyordu, çünkü Jongin ile birlikte ödevlerimi yapmam gerekirken ben onun yatağında ters uzanmış, liseli kızlar gibi kıkır kıkır gülerek ve bir de kızararak Baekhyun'un attığı mesajlara cevap veriyordum. Annem bir saattir Jongin'lerde harıl harıl ders çalıştığımı sanıyor bu yüzden beni arayarak rahatsız etmiyordu hatta akşam eve birazcık geç gelmemin çok da sorun olmayacağını bile söylemişti, yeter ki biz ders çalışaymışız, ülkeye bizim gibi zeki insanlar lazımmış. Ancak bu iyi niyetli kadın bilmiyordu ki biricik oğlu ders çalışmak yerine sevgilisiyle fingirdeşiyordu, üstelik kaç defa da ders çalışmaya gidiyorum bahanesiyle sevgilisinin yatak odasında fingirdeşmişti (yemin ederim iki sürtünmeden ileri gitmiyoruz, ben o kadar da yaramaz bir çocuk değilim). Ders çalışmaya dair hiçbir şey yaptığı yoktu ve lanet olası sınavları tekrardan yaklaşıyordu bu zavallı çocuğun. Dersleriyle mi ilgilenseydi yoksa erkek arkadaşıyla mı bilemiyordu, erkek arkadaşı daha cazip geliyordu sonuçta erkek arkadaşının hissettirdikleri yüksek sınav notlarının hissettirdiğinden çok daha güzel hissettiriyordu.

Ama böyle düşünecek olursa da annesinin dayağını şimdiden kemiklerinde hissedebiliyordu.

Telefonum bugün belki de bir milyonuncu kez mesaj geldiğini bildiren biçimde ellerim arasında titrediğinde müthiş bir hızla ve sanki Baekhyun bana ilk defa mesaj atıyormuşçasına garip bir heyecanla mesajı açıverdim, Jongin mesaj sesini duymuş olacak ki dönen sandalyesiyle bana dönüp şöyle bir bakış atmıştı. Yemin ederim o iki saniyelik bakışında neler söylediğini tak diye anlamıştım, anlatmaya kalksam saatlerimi alırdı fakat o yalnızca iki saniyeye sığdırmıştı. Farkındaydım, Baekhyun'la mesajlaşacağıma ders çalışmalıydım...

**'Üzerinde ne var?'**

Gözlerimi istemsizce telefonumdan ayırıp sırtüstü yattığımdan dolayı beni karşılayan Jongin'in odasının beyaz tavana birkaç saniye aval aval bakındım, ardından Jongin'e baktım, neyse ki önüne dönmüş kaldığı yerden ders çalışmaya devam ediyordu. Ben de Baekhyun'u bekletmemek adına hemencecik cevap yazmaya başladım.

**'Tavan?'**

Telefon üst üste titredi, Jongin yine bana iki saniyelik uyarıcı bakışından fırlattı. Vay be, bu sefer ki gerçekten tüylerimi ürpertmişti.

**':D'**   
**'Ondan bahsetmiyorum kurabiyem, anlasana ;)'**

Pekala, anlamıştım sanırım.

**'Çatı!'**

Buradan nereye varacaktı sahiden merak ediyordum.

**'Sehun... Üzerindeki kıyafetten bahsediyorum. Her neyse, boşver sen bunu. Şu an n'apıyorsun?'**

Baştan öyle sorsaydı ya, ne bileyim ben üzerimdeki kıyafetten bahsettiğini!

 **'Ödev yapıyorum.'**  Yalan değildi, en azından yapmaya çalışıyordum.

**'Oraya gelip sana yardım etmemi ister misin? ;)'**

Kesinlikle ödevime yardım etmekten bahsetmiyordu.

**'İsterim ama ödev yapacağımızdan şüpheliyim, o yüzden olmaz.'**

Mesajı yine gecikmedi elbette.

**'Hadi yaa sizin evin oralardayım. Birazcık öpeyim yanaklarından.'**

Ne diyecektim ki şimdi ben buna? Jongin'lerde olduğumu bilmiyordu ve burada olduğumu söylersem de nasıl bir tepki alacağımı bilmiyordum.

**'Evde değilim ki... Jongin'lerdeyim, ders çalışıyoruz.'**

Telefonum tam beş saniye sonra titremeye başladı fakat mesaj yüzünden değil, arama yüzündendi. Byun Baekhyun beni arıyordu. Telefonumun ekranında ikimizin kameraya deli gibi sırıttığı, saçımızın başımızın dağınık olduğu ve ehehe birazcık da bazı bölgelerimizin kızardığı bir fotoğraf mevcuttu. Her ne kadar aramasına cevap vermeyip fotoğrafa saatlerce bakmak istesem de onu bekletmeye kıyamayıp olabildiğince hızlı aramayı cevaplandırdım.

Jongin çok kötü bakıyordu, beni evinden atmasına az kalmıştı bunu hissedebiliyordum.

"Ne demek Jong mudur nedir o dingildeyim?! Neden bundan benim şimdi haberim oluyor, Sehun?" Açar açmaz sinirli ses tonu kulaklarıma doldu Baekhyun'un. Al işte, bitmiştim şimdi. İki saat telefonda nutuk çekecekti kesin.

"Sana söyleyecektim! Ama dersteydin, ben de bu yüzden daha sonra söylemeye karar verdim, sonra da aklımdan çıkmış işte unutuvermişim. Hemen sinirlenme."

Baekhyun'un ani çıkışlarına bile hastaydım lakin onun bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Karşı taraftan derin bir iç çekiş geldi. "Sen şimdi o dingilin evinin sınırları içerisindesin yani öyle mi? Hangi odadasınız? Yanınızda başka kim var? Aranızda ne kadar mesafe var? Yemek falan yemedin değil mi, bak bu çocuğa hiç güvenmiyorum içeceğine ilaç milaç atar Sehun."

Tamam, korumacı tavırlarına da hastaydım, çok fazla. Ama bazen ileri gidebiliyordu... Tabii, bazen...

"Eee, odasındayız, ama o benden çoook uzakta çalışma masasında ders çalışıyor." dedim Jongin'in duymamasını umarak fakat bu imkansızdı çünkü ev oldukça sessizdi, üstelik ailesi filan da yoktu ve ben bunu Baekhyun'a nasıl açıklayacağımı hiç bilmiyordum, çıt çıkmıyordu. Çıt çıkmıyordu, Jongin kesin duymuştu, daha sonra benimle dalga geçecekti.

"Umarım yatağında oturmuyorsundur. Evde başka kim var? Yemek yedin mi diye de sordum ya niye sorularıma doğru düzgün cevap vermiyorsun kurabiyem, ben burada çıldırıyorum şu an. Konum atsana." Öyle sitemkar bir ses tonu kullanıyordu ki gülmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Kıskanırken ne kadar tatlı olduğunun gram farkında değildi.

"Annesi birazdan gelecekmiş, pizza sipariş ettik  o da gelir yakında. Baekhyun... Saçmalama lütfen. Ders çalışıyoruz sadece, yani en azından ben çalışmaya çalışıyorum." Keşke ben de Jongin gibi harıl harıl ders çalışabilseydim.

"Konum atarsan oraya gelip ikinize de bedavaya ders çalıştırırım. Ama sana bir şartla çalıştırırım kurabiyem sen bilirsin o şartı." Sesi sonlara doğru hain bir tona büründüğünde bundan haz alıyormuşçasına manyak manyak sırıtmaya başladım.

"Sonra çalıştırsan..?" Oltasına gelmemeye çalışıyordum.

"Şimdi olsa daha iyi olmaz mı? Öperim her yerini."

Şerefsiz.

"Olmaz dedim, Baekhyun. Kapatır mısın lütfen? Jongin'in ders çalışmasına engel oluyoruz." Birazdan yerinden kalkıp beni dönen sandalyesiyle dövecekti.

"Kapatmayalım! Dur, Sehun, kurabiyem, güvende değilsin! Konum—" diyordu ki sözünü kesip özür dileyerek telefonu resmen suratına kapadım, yanaklarımı morartacaktı. Hatta kopartırdı bile.

"Kanka, işine karışmak gibi olmasın fakat sence de fazla iletişim halinde değil misiniz? Farkındaysan yakında sınavlarımız başlıyor ve senin kesinlikle ama kesinlikle şu an ders çalışman gerekiyor. Biraz mesajlaşmaya ara verseniz nasıl olur? Senin iyiliğini düşünüyorum."

Dile kolaydı tabii. Haklıydı ama benim için ne kadar zor olduğunu bilmiyordu...

"İyiliğimi düşündüğünü biliyorum, haklısın da. Fakat onsuz bir dakika geçirmek bile delirmeme neden oluyorken nasıl ara verebilirim düşünemiyorum Nini." Bunu derken dahi gözlerim az evvel Baekhyun'un suratına kapadığım telefonuma gelen Baekhyun'un ardı ardına yolladığı mesajlara kayıyordu. Cevap vermek için kaşınıyordu parmak uçlarım.

"Hayatını kötü etkiliyor. Baksana, şu an beni dinlemiyorsun bile, aklın tamamen onda. Ne olacak böyle Sehun?" Jongin yerinden kalkınca ilgimi tekrar ona verdim fakat çoktan ilgimi kaybettiğimi fark etmişti, bu yüzden itiraz etmeye gerek yoktu. Ancak başka bir konuda itiraz edebilirdim, onda kesinlikle yanılıyordu. "Hayatımı kötü etkilemiyor ki. Aksine onun sayesinde eskiden olduğumdan daha çok mutluyum." Ciddiydim, lakin kimse inanmıyordu bana.

Yanıma gelirken kaşlarını 'emin misin' dercesine havaya kaldırdı. "Bu adam herkesin hayatını kötü etkiliyor canım benim. Ve ben bunu en yakından görebilenlerdenim maalesef. Bu adamda ne bulduğunuzu anlamıyorum gerçekten. Bir sen, bir de Tao. Değer verdiğim iki kişi de onun için canını feda etmeye hazır." Tam Tao'nun adını anma bile diye bağırıp ona kızacaktım ki hassas noktası olduğu kafama son anda dank edince araladığım ağzımı hemencecik kapadım. En yakın arkadaşınız sevgilinize musallat olan birine aşıksa işiniz çok zordu, benden söylemesi. Bu gerçek beni üzüyordu çünkü Jongin o panda kılıklı heriften kat kat iyilerini hak ediyordu. Ben de onda ne bulduğunu anlayamıyordum. Sanki başka insan yokmuş gibi gitmiş düşmanıma abayı yakmıştı, kurtaramıyordum bir türlü onu. En yakın arkadaşım diye her Tao için zırlayıp 'çok seviyorum, çok seviyorum, o niye beni sevmiyor' dediğinde gıkımı çıkaramıyordum, ondan sana hayır gelmez unut onu diyemiyordum. Kalpti işte bu, ota da konuyordu boka da. Jongin'imin hiçbir suçu yoktu, kıyamazdım ben ona, tüm suç Jongin'im ne yaparsa yapsın bir türlü cayır cayır yanan aşkına karşılık vermeyen Tao herifindeydi.

Jongin bir şey söyleyecek gibi olunca Tao'ya sövmeye hazırlanan dilimi ısırıp odağımı yeniden ona verdim. "Ulan," dedi, kaşları çatılıydı. Durdu durdu ve sonra ekledi. "Byun Baekhyun'lar kapatılsın."

O an katiyen yapmamam gereken bir şeyi yapıp suratına doğru son sesle kahkaha atmaya başladım, oysa Jongin hâlâ tüm ciddiyetini koruyor ve kaşları çatılı bir şekilde bana bakmaya devam ediyordu, bir de dudakları büzülüydü hafiften. Bakmasındı bana öyle yoksa daha çok anıracaktım. Byun Baekhyun'lar kapatılsın cümlesi neden beni bu kadar güldürmüştü biliyordum çünkü bunu diyen Jongin idi, tüm ciddiyetle isyan eden Jongin.

"Sehun, gülmesene, ben ciddiyim." Bakın, ciddiydi harbi harbi. Ben nasıl gülmeyeydim şimdi? "Gül sen, gül. Baekhyun'a cevap vermediğin her saniye için alacağın ısırıkların izlerini gördüğüm zaman ben de aynı böyle güleceğim."

Kahkaham tükürüğümü yutmamla koca bir öksürüye döndüğünde telefonumun hâlâ titremeye, çok titremeye, devam ettiğini fark ettim ve vücudumu büyük bir korku sarmaladı. Hassiktir. Jongin güzel bir yere parmak basmıştı.

"Etlerimi koparacak, beni parça pinçik edecek!"

"İşte bu yüzden Byun Baekhyun'lar kapatılmalı."

Telefonumun şifresini girip mesajlara girerken elim ayağım titriyordu, mesaj kutumda 40 mesaj vardı, kırk, atmaya daha devam ediyordu. Hepsini şimdi okumaya kalkışsam çok uzun sürerdi o yüzden yalnızca son attığı mesajı okumaya karar verdim ve bu bile beni korkuttu.

'Anneni arayıp Jongin'in adresini aldım kurabiyem bekle beni :)'

"Gülücük işareti atmış," dedim elimi alnıma koyarken, bu kötüye işaretti. "Adresi öğrenmiş, buraya geliyor Jongin! Ne yapacağız?!"

Jongin yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı. "Erkekler gibi dövüşeceğiz. Geleceği varsa göreceği de var."

Gözlerimi devirerek havaya kaldırdığı yumruğunu sakince indirdim, bir an o yumruğa kafa atıp kendimi bayıltmayı aklımdan geçirmedim değil.

"Salak mısın? Dövüşmek falan yok. Barış istiyorum." dedim tane tane, sanki saniyeler önce korkan ve panik yapan ben değilmişim gibi bir sakinlik çökmüştü üzerime. Neden korkuyordum ki? Jongin'le yanlış bir şey yaptığımız yoktu, Baekhyun'u da nasıl sakinleştireceğimi biliyordum. Paniğe falan gerek yoktu zira Baekhyun'u görecektim.

"Sen sadece sevgilinle yiyişmek istiyorsun, Sehun."

Eeee, şey, belki.

"Pizzalar nerede kaldı acaba ya," diyerek konuyu geçiştirmeye çalıştım. Ama sahiden ya nerede kalmıştı pizzalar acıkmıştım çok.

"Birazdan yersin," dedi Jongin imalı imalı, laf sokar gibi. "Ama pizzayı mı bilemiyorum."

"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun be!" derken yumruğumu havaya kaldırıp omzuna çok da sert olmayacak şekilde indirdim fakat kolumdan yakaladığı gibi beni yere devirdi, ondan kurtulmaya çalışırken poposuna gelmesini umduğum tekmeler savuruyordum. Hayvan oğlu hayvan yere sermişti resmen beni!

"Seni Baekhyun'a söyleyeceğim," diye tehdit ettim lakin etkilenmemiş olacak ki korkması gerekirken kıkır kıkır gülmeye başladı, tam da o sırada kapının zili kulaklarımıza doldu. Umarım tahmin ettiğim kişiydi... "Baekhyun'um!" Ya da pizzacıydı, bilemiyordum, ama ikisi de işime yarardı yani ağzım açık hevesle koşturmama değerdi.

Jongin peşimden koşarken ben çoktan kapıya varmıştım ve yaklaştıkça duyulan kapıya inen yumrukların sesinden tahminim yüzde yüz doğrulanmıştı: kesinlikle gelen Baekhyun'umdu. "Kapıyı kıracak!" diye kızgınca söylendi Jongin arkamdan.

Ben de kapı kırılmasın diye açıverdim sevgilimin yakışıklı suratına, sadece saliseler sonra bir çift kol belime sıkıca dolandı. İçim hemen sımsıcak oldu. "İstersem kapıyı da kırarım," Ağzından çıkan ilk şeyin bu olması beni hiç şaşırtmamıştı doğrusu, üstelik onunla göz teması kurmamıştı bile, yüzünü gömdüğü boynumdan çıkartmadan mırıldanmıştı boğukça. Boynumda oynayan dudaklarının hissiyle gıdıklanınca istemeden bu gergin ortamda kıkırdayıverdim. "Gıdıklanıyorum, Baekhyun."

"Gıdıklayayım mı seni?"

Aniden boynuma küçük küçük öpücükler kondurmaya ve burnunu sürtmeye başladığında kıkırtılarımı saklama gereği duymadım. "Yapmasana Jongin'in yanında."

"O kim ya?" derken geri çekildi, kaşları garip bir ifadeye bürünmüştü.

"Şu an evinde bulunduğun kişi," diye bilgilendirdim, Jongin'i Baekhyun'a kaçıncıya tanıtışımdı saymayı bırakmıştım artık. Sürekli ya Jongin'i  _gerçekten_  unutuyordu ya da her seferinde bilerek tanımazlıktan geliyordu.

"Kimin eviymiş burası ya?" Al işte, yine yapıyordu şunu.

"Ananın." Ve Jongin de her seferinde onunla gıcıklaşıyordu...

"Bana bak velet—" Baekhyun bir parmağını tehdit amaçlı ona doğrultup bir de ona doğru yaklaşınca hemen durdurmak adına önüne geçtim. Ben artık etrafımdaki insanların kavga etmesini istemiyordum, araya girmekten bunalmıştım artık. Baekhyun ile Luhan ikilisi beni zaten yoruyorken artı olarak bu ikisiyle de uğraşıyordum ya bence bir ödülü falan hak ediyordum çünkü öyle kolay değildi onlarla uğraşmak. Ben de insandım.

"Ders çalışmamız gerek!" Baekhyun'u kolundan tutup bana sarılması için kendime çevirirken şakıdım, Baekhyun ikiletmeden bir kolunu ben daha ne olduğunu kavrayamadan belime dolayıverdi. Parmaklarının tenimdeki baskısını hissetmeyi bile seviyordum be.

"Sevgilini duydun," diyerek çenesiyle beni işaret etti Jongin. "Aferin, biliyorsun kimin sevgilim olduğunu, hoşuma gitti." Konuşmadan duramazdı zaten Baekhyun.

Neyse ki Jongin yalnızca omuz silkmiş ve arkasını döndüğü gibi odasına ilerlemişti.

"Aklıma müthiş bir çılgınlık geldi," Jongin'in peşinden sarmaş dolaş, ağır ağır yürürken kulağıma fısıldayıverdi Baekhyun heyecanlı bir ses tonuyla. Devam etmesi için ona bir baş sallaması verdim. "Gözlerinin önünde sevişelim." Ve ardından ağzına benden bir şaplak kazandı.

"Terbiyesiz terbiyesiz konuşma yoksa kovarım seni bu evden, zaten ev sahibinden izin bile almadın girmek için, ayıp ya ayıp!"

"Bir de izin mi alacağım sevgilimin mahsur kaldığı eve girmek için?" Yemin ederim bazen insanı harbiden gıcık ediyordu ama ben yine de çok seviyordum onu.

"Manyaksın," Hazır Jongin'in arkası dönükken dudaklarından bir öpücük çaldım. "En azından ona karşı biraz daha kibar davranabilirsin, bu kadar kabalığı hak etmiyor."

"Bu en kibar halim, henüz kaba davranmadığıma dua etsin." dedi bir kez daha dudaklarımızı birleştirmeden önce. Ağzında sigara tadı vardı, muhtemelen buraya gelmeden önce bir tane içmişti ancak bu beni rahatsız etmiyordu, nedensizce beni başından beri hiç rahatsız etmemişti.

"Hayallerim vardı," Jongin'in odasına giriş yaptığımızda sadece benim duyabileceğim şekilde dudaklarının arasından mırıldandı. Jongin çalışma masasının önündeki sandalyesine kurulurken bize manasız bir bakış fırlatmıştı, sanırım bu 'sakın yatağıma oturup işi pişirmeyin, sakın' bakışıydı, zira biz ve yatağı arasında gidip gelen üzgün bakan gözleri bunu açıklıyor olsa gerekti. "Ne gibi hayaller?" Şaşırarak sordum, Baekhyun çok fazla hayal kurmazdı.

"Evine gelecektim, annenle senin hakkında sohbet edecektim, sonra da odana çıkıp sana ders anlatacaktım ve o esnada birazcık eğlenecektik ama sen bu dingilin evine gitmeyi tercih ettin. Yalnız başına, korunmasız. Ya gelmeseydim? Kim bilir sana ne yapardı Sehun düşünebiliyor musun, nasıl bu kadar masum olabiliyorsun?"

Ah, ben de ciddi ciddi dinliyordum tabii.

Baekhyun hiç düşünmeden biraz önce uzandığım Jongin'in yatağına gelişigüzel oturup beni de yanına, ama kucağına(?), çektiği sıra Jongin'le göz göze geldim ve ne yazık ki gözlerini devirdiğini son anda yakalayıverdim fakat Baekhyun'un söylediklerini duyduğu için mi gözlerini devirmişti yoksa yatağına oturduğumuz için miydi bilemiyordum...

"Kapa çeneni," Şakacıktan omzuna vurdum, yarım ağız sırıttı. "Neyse gel biraz sana ders çalıştırayım, sonra sınavlarından düşük alınca beni suçlama. Ağlarsın da şimdi sen, kıyamam kurabiyeme."

Sanki bebektim ben ya! Bir de yanaklarımı sıkıyordu pişkin pişkin sırıtırken.

"Derse başlamadan önce ver bir öpücük," Baekhyun dudaklarını uzatarak yüzünü bana yaklaştırınca hayır diyemedim ve öpüverdim gitti, Jongin'in şansına mıdır nedir tam biz dudaklarımızı birleştirmişken kapı zili tekrardan yankılandı ve sanki Jongin de bunu bekliyormuş gibi hızla yerinden fırladı. "Pizzalar! En iyisi ben gidip kapıyı açayım," diye kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu odadan çıkmadan önce özellikle bizimle göz teması kurmayarak, muhtemelen okulda yalnız kaldığımız an kafamı ütüleyecekti Baekhyun ile ilişkim hakkında.

"Hazır yalnız kalmışken," Arsız bir sırıtmayla ayırdı dudaklarımızı, belimdeki ellerinin hafifçe aşağıya kayıp tişörtümden içeri girdiğini hissedince parmak uçlarının soğukluğuyla titredim. Hayır, kesinlikle burada olmazdı, en yakın arkadaşımın odasında, hatta ve hatta bizzat onun yanında, arsız şeyler yapamazdım üzgünüm. Tam ikimiz de aynı anda ağzımızı açmış bir şey diyecekken odanın dışında yükselen tanıdık, tanımak istemeyeceğimiz kadar tanıdık, bir sesin kulaklarımıza dolmasıyla aynı anda kaşlarımızı çattık. Zaten bizim şansımıza da böylesi denk gelirdi.

"Tao'nun burada ne işi var amına koyayım?" Ağzından çıkan ilk şey bu oldu, keşke biraz daha kibar olsaydı lakin söz konusu Tao ise asla uyarmazdım. "Jongin'le arkadaşlar, bilmiyor musun? Şey, aslında Jongin ondan—" Jongin'in en büyük sırrını söyleyip söylememek arasında kalmıştım ki şansıma lafım çat diye kesildi malum birisinin cırtlak sesiyle.

"Vayyy kimleri görüyorum— şaka mı bu?" Tao yüzündeki bariz bozulma ve iğrenti (?) ifadesiyle Jongin'in yanında, kapının pervazında, belirdiğinde derin bir iç çektim. Asla ama asla kurtulamıyorduk ondan. Bir şekilde karşımıza çıkıveriyordu anasını satayım. Benim gibi bir çocuğun bile ağzını bozmuştu.

"Keşke şaka olsa," diye mırıldandı Baekhyun fakat hepimizin duyacağı kadar sesli ve netti. Tao'yu kızdırmak ister gibi tişörtümden içeri soktuğu ellerini yukarılara doğru çıkartarak ellerini belirginleştirdiğinde utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Yanaklarım tıpkı Tao'nun yanında nasıl dikileceğini bilemeyen Jongin'in yanakları kadar kırmızı bir hale bürünmüştü iki dakikada.

Tao tepki olarak yalnızca gözlerini devirdi, fazla abartıyla.

"Burada olduğunuzu bilseydim gelmezdim," diye dilinde hızlıca geveledi, bizimle göz teması kurmaktan olabildiğince kaçınıyor ve yerinde kıpırdanıp duruyordu. En sonunda dayanamayarak Jongin'e döndü. "Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm, sadece seni görmek istemiştim."

Baekhyun'la aramızda garip bir bakışma geçti. "Burada ne oluyor?" diye fısıldadı kulağıma, geri çekilmeden önce kulağımla boynumun arasına sıcak bir öpücük bıraktı. "Bilmiyorum..."

"İğrenç," Yorumda bulunmasa olmazdı zaten, aptal şey. "Öyle demesene, bence... biraz... tatlılar?" Bunu dediğime inanamıyordum ancak bir en yakın arkadaş olarak demem gereken şey sanırım tam olarak buydu çünkü en yakın arkadaştım, en yakın arkadaşlar ne olursa olsun birbirlerini desteklerdi yani Jongin'in belki de şu dünyada en hoşlanmadığım insanla flört edişini tatlı bulmak zorundaydım. O nasıl Baekhyun'u sevmediği halde ilişkime saygı duyuyorsa ben de aynısını ona uygulamalıydım, değil mi? Hem gerçekten tatlılardı da..? Keşke Tao ile kötü bir başlangıç yapmayıp kötü şeyler yaşamasaydık diye düşünmeden edemedim.

"Ne zaman gidecek?" Baekhyun bu sefer sesini yükselterek sorduğunda hafifçe bacaklarına vurdum, aman tanrım gerçekten çok kabaydı!

Neyse ki Tao duyduysa bile cevap verme tenezzülünde bulunmadı, Jongin'le aralarında fısıldaşmaya son hız devam ediyorlardı.

"Sence de gitmeli ve onları yalnız bırakmalı mıyız?" Baekhyun geldiğinden beri bunu duymak istercesine büyük bir sevinçle ayağa fırladığında eşyalarımı toplamam gerektiğini anında anladım. Başka bir yerde ders çalışabilirdik, değil mi? Yani, şey, umarım ders çalışırdık.

"Muhabbetiniz de bayağı koyulaştı, bizim kaçma vaktimiz." Kalem kutumu ve ders kitaplarımı okul çantama yerleştirirken şakıdı Baekhyun. Jongin itiraz edecek gibi oldu fakat ona öyle bir bakış attım ki buna cesaret edemedi. Ona hoşlandığı kişiyle yalnız kalma fırsatı veriyorken, ve kendim de sevgilimle yalnız kalma fırsatı yakalıyorsam, çenemizi kapayıp anın tadını çıkarmalıydık. Bu, bu kadar basitti.

"Pizzaları siz yersiniz artık," Evet, aklım hâlâ bir türlü gelmek nedir bilmeyen pizzalardaydı. "Neyse, sonra görüşürüz Jongin!"

"Görüşürüz, kendine dikkat et." Bizim geçmemiz için kenara çekilirken kırmızılığını koruyan suratıyla kasıntı gibi mırıldandı, bir de el salladı ki buna el sallanmak denirse tabii.

"Yanında ben varım, velet. Asıl sen kendine dikkat et." Baekhyun Tao ile yanlışlıkla da olsa göz göze gelmesin diye hemencecik onu kendime çekip kapıya sürüklemeye başladım. Ben kıskanç bir erkek arkadaştım. Sadece bana baksındı, sadece bana!

"Çok acıktın mı, kurabiyem?" Benim için askılıktan ceketimi almış ve sanki ben kendim giymeyi beceremezmişim gibi üşenmeden giydirmişti. "Evet, çok."

"O zaman önce o minik karnını doyuralım."

Kapıdan çıkmadan önce ellerimizi birleştirdi.

 


	27. Dünyanın en güzel kurabiyesi Sehun

****"Ben gelmeden önce ne yapıyordunuz?" Baekhyun toplum içinde oluşumuzun pek de umrunda olduğu söylenemezcesine korumacı bir şekilde elini belime dolayıp beni kendine çektiğinde mızmızlandım fakat bu kesinlikle istediğimdendi, ha bir de huysuz oluşumdan, huysuz bir kedi olarak huysuz bir kedi olduğunuzu kanıtlamalıydınız her seferinde.

"Anlamadım?" diyerek saf numarasına yattım ama Baekhyun yer miydi, yemezdi, belime sıkıca doladığı parmaklarından biriyle hafifçe çimdikledi beni. "Kapıyı çalmadan önce içeriden bağırış sesleri geliyordu, eğer sana dokunduysa yemin ederim onu şimdi vururum, kapıyı açtığında da saçın başın dağılmıştı zaten nasıl kudurdum haberin var mı?"

Baekhyun sinirlenince hızlı konuşurdu, şu an olduğu gibi, o yüzden bazı yerlerde ne dediğini anlamamıştım bile ancak büyük ihtimal kızıyordu yine bana veya Jongin'e. Aşırı kıskançtı ve ben bunu nasıl aşacağımızı bilemiyordum... Eh, doğrusu benim de bazen ondan aşağı kalır yanım olmuyordu.

"Saçmalama," diye mırıldandım onu yumuşatmak isteyerek, kollarımı ona doladığım vakit vücudunda bariz bir gevşeme görüldü, tembel tembel sırıttım çünkü çok iyi biliyordum onu nasıl sakinleştireceğimi. "Onu boşver de benim karnım çok aç, bir şeyler yiyebilir miyiz?"

"Oy senin acıkan karnını yerim ben," Baekhyun yolun ortasında aniden durup bebek sever gibi karnımı okşamaya başladığında kızararak iç çektim, yanımızdan geçen insanlara 'delinin teki herhalde tanımıyorum' dercesine bakışlar yollarken onlar yüzlerini buruşturmakla meşguldü. Hah, sanki hiç iki erkekten birinin diğerinin karnını okşadığına şahit olmamışlardı?! Asıl tuhaf olan onlardı, bakmasınlardı bize öyle.

"Hyung, kendine gel dışardayız," Dişlerimin arasından mırıldandığımda Baekhyun göbeğimi son kez sevmiş ve geri normale dönmüştü sanki dışarıda olduğumuzu yeni fark ediyormuş gibi. "Canın ne çekiyor söyle hemen alayım, kurabiyem."

Bana kurabiyem diye seslenmesinden midir bilinmez, canım o an delicesine kurabiye yemek istedi, resmen kurabiye aşeriyordum onca yiyecek varken. "Kurabiye yiyelim mi? Böyle büyük olanlarından, canım tatlı bir şeyler çekti..."

Baekhyun'un yüzünde daha önce hiç görmediğim kocaman bir gülümseme beliriverdi, adeta gözlerinin içi parıldırıyordu, canımın kurabiye çektiğini söylediğimde böyle tepki alacağımı bilseydim her zaman söylerdim tekrar tekrar görebilmek için o güzel gülümsemeyi. Ben Byun Baekhyun'u harbi çok seviyordum. Seviyorum, diye geçirdim içimden, deliler gibi, deliler gibi, seviyorum, seviyorum, çok seviyorum.

"Sen yeter ki iste! Dünyadaki bütün kurabiyeleri önüne dizmeyen şerefsiz, senin için her yere kurabiye fabrikası açacağım."

Gözlerimi devirdim fakat gülüyordum alttan alttan, yanağına bir öpücük kondurmadan önce, "Abartma," diye mırıldandım. Baekhyun elini kalbine götürüp vurulmuş gibi yaparak birkaç adım geri tökezlediğinde kahkaha attım. Yolun ortasında rezil ediyordu beni herkese lakin öyle umurumda değildi ki kendime inanamıyordum bu nedenden. Şimdiye mosmor olmuş bir suratla Baekhyun'dan uzağa kaçıyor olmam gerekiyordu, parmaklarımı Baekhyun'un ince parmaklarıyla birleştiriyor olmam değil.

"Aptalsın," Başımı inanamazlıkla iki yana salladım, aramızdaki küçük olan taraf ben değil de oydu sanki, arada sırada gösterse de bu yönünü o hâlâ küçük bir çocuktu tıpkı benim gibi. "Ah, Sehun beni kalbimden vurdun kurabiyem."

"Dayak yemeden gidelim buradan," Onu çekiştirince bana uyum sağladı ve elimi daha sıkı kavrayarak benimle birlikte yürümeye başladı. Homofobik bir ülkenin caddesinde Baekhyun ile el ele yürümek ne derece sağlıklıydı bilemiyordum ama yemin ederim umurumuzda değildi, biri laf atsa karşılığını vereceğimi düşünüyordum, ya da biri tekme tokat bize dalsa Baekhyun'un ne olursa olsun beni koruyacağını biliyordum, bu yüzden korkmuyordum kimseden. Tüm dünyayı karşıma alabilirdim Baekhyun yanımda oldukça ve beni sevmeye devam ettikçe

"Sana kurabiye yedirelim, sonra bana geçelim ben de seni yiyeyim." dediğinde yemekten kastının ne olduğunun farkındalığıyla utanarak başımı onaylayan biçimde salladım. Hadi ben hormonlarıma hakim olmakta güçlük çektiğim azgın bir yaştaydım da Byun Baekhyun koskoca adam olmuştu nasıl hâlâ hormonlarına sahip çıkamıyordu gerçekten anlamıyordum ancak şikayetçi değildim. Boş bulduğumuz her anda oynaşmak ve ufak tefek yaramazlıklar yapmak hoşuma gidiyordu ne yapayım... Ben çoğu yaşıtım gibi azgın bir bireydim.

Kenetli ellerimizi bir an olsun birbirinden ayırmadan yürüdük cadde boyunca, Baekhyun 'günün nasıldı, dersler nasıl gidiyor, neler işliyorsunuz,' tarzında durmadan benimle ilgili sorular soruyor ve beni konuşturuyordu, arada bir iltifat edip öpücük için yanağıma uzanıyordu— ki eğer ben hafifçe eğilmezsem öpemiyordu, sonra da sırık olduğum için söyleniyordu, bence bu çok tatlıydı. Fakat daha tatlı olansa bana yolumuzun üzerindeki pahalı görünen fırından yine pahalı (ama lezzetli) görünen kurabiyelerden kilo kilo almasıydı. Tatlı olan sevgilimin yaptığı müthiş jest miydi yoksa harika kurabiyelerin tadı mıydı söylemeyecektim, ancak bilin istedim şimdiye kadar tattığım en güzel kurabiyelerdi. Dükkandan çıktıktan sonra ağzıma tepiştirdiğim kurabiyelerle birkaç adım yürümüştük ki Baekhyun yürürken yemenin pek de sağlıklı olmadığı konusunda direterek yakınımızdaki parka sokup banklardan birine beni oturtturmuştu kendisini dibime girecek şekilde yerleştirirken. Böylece oturduğumuz yerde uslu bir çocuk gibi sakin sakin yemeye başlamıştım koca bir poşet kurabiyeyi.

Baekhyun'a ikram etmiştim lakin o ısrarla reddetmekte ve beni yemekte kararlıydı, ona göre ben daha çok tatlıymışım falan filan, yine başlamıştı dünyanın en güzel kurabiyesi olduğumla ilgili cümleler kurmaya. Bir gün sırf Baekhyun'un beni kurabiyeye benzetmesinden dolayı gerçekten bir kurabiyeye dönüşmekten korkuyordum ve işte o zaman Baekhyun beni gerçek anlamda  _yerdi_ , mecazi anlamda değil hani.

"Beğendin mi, kurabiyem?" diye sordu Baekhyun gözlerini kurabiyelerle dolmuş taşan ağzımdan bir saniyeliğine olsun ayırmadan. Her ne kadar ilk başlarda bu biraz rahatsız edici olsa da Baekhyun'un dik dik bakmasına alışkın olduğumdan bir süre sonra vücudumu delip geçen bakışlarını unutuvermiştim bile. Bazen Baekhyun böyle aniden durur, gözlerini yüzümde veya ellerimde belli bir noktaya diker dakikalarca izlerdi orayı, sonra da öper. Garip biriydi ama ben onu her haliyle seviyordum.

"Evet, çok beğendim," Ağzım dolu konuşunca istemeden birkaç kurabiye kırıntısı ağzımdan firar etmişti, Baekhyun kıkırdayarak yüzüne gelen kırıntıları parmaklarıyla temizledi. "Beğenmene sevindim, sen iste ben her zaman alırım sana kilo kilo."

Otuz iki diş sırıtmak istiyordum fakat ağzımın kurabiyelerle dolu oluşu buna izin vermediğinden yalnızca gülümsüyordum, kedi misali neşeyle omzuna sürtünmeye başlayınca Baekhyun saçlarımı okşadı, şimdi kendimi hakkaten bir kedi gibi hissediyordum işte.

"Sinemaya gidelim mi? Genelde çiftler sinemaya gidermiş." Son zamanlarda Baekhyun sürekli 'çiftler şunu bunu yaparmış, hadi biz de yapalım' konulu cümleler kuruyordu ve ben buna da alışmıştım, buna da şeker misali eriyordum çünkü Baekhyun verdiği sözü tutmak için elinden geleni yapıyor, benim için dünyanın en güzel sevgilisine dönüşüyordu. Ne kadar müteşşekkir olduğum hakkında bir fikri yoktu şerefsizin! Bir keresinde telefonunu karıştırırken internette 'sevgililer neler yapar' diye arattığını görmüştüm ve gülmeyin ama ben o gece mutluluktan ağlamıştım. Çabalıyordu, yemin ederim çabalıyordu, ben de elimden geldiğince ona ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordum. İlişkimizdeki olgun (bana nazaran daha olgundu en azından) ve baskın taraf o olduğundan sorumluluk ona daha çok biniyordu, bu yüzden ona zorluk çıkartmamaya oldukça özen gösteriyor, sorumluluklarını birlikte üstlemeye çalışıyordum.

"Bu şimdi bir randevu mu?" diye sordum hem onu hem de kendimi utandırmak isteyerek, Byun Baekhyun'un da allahın her günü dile getirdiği gibi 'çok fena bir çocuktum ben'. İkimizin de yanakları hafifçe pembeleşirken Baekhyun beni elimden nazikçe kavrayarak ayağa kaldırdı. "Sen nasıl ad vermek istersen öyle, kurabiyem." dediğinde içimden 'tabii ki bir randevu, aptal' diye bağırıyordum ona huysuzca.

Byun Baekhyun birkaç kez akşamları aniden evimin kapısında belirip annemden beni dışarı çıkarmak için izin alır ve beni ciddi, acayip gerçekçi, şu ucundan romantik olan tatlı randevulara çıkarmıştı lakin bizden bahsediyorduk, her seferinde romantikliğimiz üç iltifattan, iki 'seni seviyorum'dan öteye gidemeden kıkır kıkır gülüşmeye başlıyor ya onun yatak odasında ya da benim yatak odamda oynaşmayla son buluyordu. Ama elbette şikayet etmiyordum bu sonu hep birbirimizin yüzünü sömürerek biten randevularımızdan, aksine hayal edemeyeceğiniz kadar hoşuma gidiyordu, Baekhyun konu ben olunca parasını çatur çutur harcamaktan geri kalmıyor beni randevularımız için lüks restorantlara götürüyor, leziz yemeklerle karnımı doyuruyor, sonrasında Jongdae'nin külüstür arabasında şehri gezintiye çıkarıyordu, çoğu zaman okul çıkışlarımda pahalı hediyelerle beni karşılıyordu ki beni hem fazlasıyla utandırıyor hem de gururlandırıyordu zira sevgilim Byun Baekhyun bana, yani sevgilisine, alıyordu o hediyeleri. Ona ne kadar hediye almasına gerek olmadığı konusunda dil döksem de katiyen beni dinlemiyor ve sanki ona almaması konusunda yalvarmamışım gibi ertesi günü evime yeni bir peluş oyuncakla geliyordu... Byun Baekhyun dünyanın en iyi sevgilisi olma yolunda süper adımla ilerliyordu ancak ben gerçekten ama gerçekten pasif kalıyordum, bakın gerçekten pasiftim... Nasıl dünyanın en iyi ikinci sevgilisi olabilirim diye düşünüyordum fakat aklıma hiçbir şey gelmiyordu çünkü hepsini Baekhyun benim daha aklıma düşmeden gerçekleştiriyordu, e böyle de bana yapacak bir şey kalmadığından ben de çareyi onu mutlu etmekte buluyordum ki bence bunu mükemmel derecede iyi başarıyordum.

Baekhyun'u mutlu etmek çok kolaydı: ona karşı zamanında ördüğüm duvarlardan geçmesine izin verdim mi her şey bitiyordu, Baekhyun ona üzerimde istediği kadar baskın olabileceğine dair izni verdiğimde çok mutlu oluyordu çünkü sınırlarımı, sınırlarımızı ve nerede duracağını biliyordu, her zaman çok ileriye gitmeden belli bir noktada kendini durdururdu. Her zaman beni iyi hissettiriyordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse ben bu durumdan artık bıkmıştım, zevk almaktan değil elbette, sürekli zevk alan tarafın ben olmasından. Ben de onu doruklara çıkartmak istiyordum lakin cinsellik hakkında faaliyete geçirdiğim tek bir şey vardı, şey, o da oral seksti ve onu da partnerine yapan yine ben değildim, Baekhyun ne zaman ona oral yapmaya yeltensem karşı çıkıyor, henüz hazır olmadığımı söyleyip duruyordu. Peki ne zaman hazır olacaktım? Çok saçmaydı! Hormonları tavan yapmış bir gençtim ben, çoktan hazırdım, neden yalnızca izin vermiyordu ki? Sabırsız davranmak istemiyordum çünkü yavaştan alacağımıza dair birbirimize söz vermiştik ama ben artık dayanmakta zorluk çekiyordum.

"Öyleyse sinemaya gidiyoruz," derken sırtımdaki çantamı çıkarmaya çalıştığını fark ettim ve gerek olmadığını mırıldanarak direndim fakat çoktan çıkartıp kendi sırtına takmıştı çantamı göğsünü kabarta kabarta 'ben taşırım' tarzında ağzının içinde bir şeyler geveleyerek, bunu sırf güç gösterisi için yapmadıysa ben de bir şey bilmiyordum. Her neyse, Jongdae bugün arabasını ödünç vermediğinden tabanlara kuvvet tekrardan yollara düşmüştük ne yazık ki. Ama bu yolu Baekhyun ile birlikte yürüyeceksem yazık falan değildi, ayaklarımın ağrımasınaydı şuydu buydu, anlayacağınız her şeye değerdi işte.

"Vizyonda da ne var hiç bakmadım, kaliteli filmler olsa bari," dedim yeni bir kurabiyeyi ağzıma götürmeden önce, Baekhyun ben kurabiyeyi ağzıma götürmeden önce beni durduracak gibi oldu ama bundan hemen vazgeçti. Kesin 'sağlıklı olmadığını söylemedim mi ben sana' diye annem gibi nutuk çekecekti de son anda hakim olmuştu kendine. Bazen Baekhyun annemden çok yükleniyordu üzerime, ikisinin de neden hâlâ beni gözlerinde küçük bir çocuk olarak gördüğüne anlam veremiyordum. Bir kere ikisinden de uzundum ben.

"Benim için fark etmiyor, sanki izleyeceğim." diye sessizce mırıldanınca Baekhyun kaşlarımı anlamayarak çattım. İzlemeyecekse niye gidiyorduk sinemaya, ne manası vardı o zaman yahu? "Ayıp ediyorsun," derken sesime hayal kırıklığımı yansıtmamaya çalışmıştım ancak başarısız olsam gerek Baekhyun hemen başını bana çevirmiş incelemişti yüzümü.

"Of kurabiyem, sen yanlış anladın! Filmi izlemek için gitmiyorum ki sinemaya, seni izlemek için gidiyorum. Bu devirde kim sinemaya film izlemek için gidiyor ki zaten, hiç mi kitap okumadın ya da filmlerde görmedin sinemaya gidenlerin yüzde sekseninin ne yaptığını?" Baekhyun'un dudaklarında arsız bir sırıtış belirince ne demek istediğini anlar gibi oldum. "Ne yani, insanların sinemaya sırf öpüşüp koklaşmak için gittiğini mi söylüyorsun? Çok saçma! Biz annemle gerçekten film izlemek için gidiyoruz."

Baekhyun 'anlamıyorsun' dercesine iç çekti. "Çünkü annenle gidiyorsun, Sehun, tabii ki annenle öpüşüp koklaşmazsın."

"Tamam da öpüşüp koklaşmak için illa sinemaya gitmeye gerek yok ki, sevgililer zaten her yerde öpüşüp koklaşır."

Hâlâ neden sinemalara film izlemek için gidilmediğini anlamıyordum!

"İşin eğlencesi de bu ya, sevgilim, sinemada onlarca insanın arasında öpüşüp koklaşmak daha tahrik edici. Düşünsene, yan koltuğumuzda yaşlı bir çift var ve ben onların yanında sana dokunuyorum."

Hayaliyle bile tüylerim diken diken oldu, vay be, cidden kulağa tahrik edici geliyordu, ve riskli.

"Sahiden artık insanlar sinemaya filmi izlemek için gitmiyor mu?" diye sordum dudaklarımı hafifçe bükerek, aklım bunda takılı kalmıştı. Baekhyun'un gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm ama bıyıkaltından gülüyordu. "Tüm insanlar değil elbette, sadece senin benim gibi oynaşmak isteyen çiftler bunu yapıyor."

Anladığımı belirtircesine başımı salladığımda Baekhyun daha çok güldü, sonra alışveriş merkezine giden yolun geri kalanında beni masum oluşum hakkında kışkırttı ama tatlı bir kışkırtmaydı, o yüzden ona çok kızmadım.

Alışveriş merkezi kalabalıktı, sinema kuyruğunda sıranın bize gelmesini yaklaşık yirmi dakika beklemiştik ve en sonunda sıra bize geldiğindeyse beklerken defalarca izlediğim vizyondaki filmlerin fragmanlarından yola çıkarak güzel olduğunu  düşündüğüm bir filmi seçmiştim, evet Baekhyun filmi bana seçtirmişti zira film onunda umurumda değildi, yeter ki film olsundu. Şansımıza film beş dakika sonra başlıyordu, Baekhyun hemen patlamış mısır ve kolalarımızı alıp yanıma gelince onunla birlikte çok da kalabalık olmayan ama yine de koltukların yarısını doldurabildiğimiz sinema salonuna giriş yapabilmiştik. Ben henüz kararmayan salonda koltuklarımızın yerini ararken Baekhyun 'köşeden aldım, köşeden' diye söylenip duruyordu, şerefsiz bile bile gitmiş sinema salonunun en kuytu köşesinden almıştı koltuk. Nihayet en arkanın en kuytu köşesindeki insanlardan uzak yerimize oturduğumuzda Baekhyun ağzı kulaklarına varırcasına pis pis sırıtıyordu bana bakarak. Üstelik bilerek beni duvar tarafına oturtturmuştu, kesin beni kötü işlerine alet ederken çok ilgi çekmeyeyim diye oraya koymuştu.

Sinema salonu karardı, Baekhyun büyük ihtimal yüzümdeki kasıntı ifadeye kıkır kıkır güldü, daha sıkıcı reklamlar başlayalı iki dakika olmadan Baekhyun dudaklarıma yapışınca onu ittim. Bu kadarı da olmazdı be!

"Az sabret," diye fısıldadım kızarak, biri görmüş mü diye etrafıma bakındım ancak kimse bu yöne bakıyor gibi görünmüyordu neyse ki. "Sadece tepkini görmek istedim, kızma hemen."

Ben burada gerginlikten kasım kasım kasılmış zar zor nefes alıyordum, bu herif 'sadece tepkini görmek istedim' diyip ona kızmamamı istiyordu! Deli edecekti gerçekten. Tamam, toplum içinde Baekhyun ile el ele tutuşmaktan veya yanaktan falan öpüşmekten korkmuyordum da lanet olasıca bir sinema salonundaydık, önümüzdeki yüz yirmi dakika boyunca aynı insanlarla kapalı bir alanda duracaktık, biri gördüğü an işimiz biterdi.

"Kimse görmeyecek, Sehun, bu kadar kasılma lütfen." Baekhyun elini bacağımın üzerindeki elimin üzerine koyup nazikçe okşayınca gevşeyeceğimi düşündüm ama sesindeki o ton ve dedikleriyle mideme sağlam bir yumruk yemiş gibi oldum. Çünkü Byun Baekhyun az önce tam bir bilgiç gibi konuşmuştu, çünkü Byun Baekhyun bu konularda tam bir ustaydı, sanki bunu daha önce yüzlerce kez yapmışçasına bir rahatlık vardı ses tonunda ve ben bunu yüzlerce kişiyle yaptığına o kadar emindim ki kocaman bir kıskançlık dalgasının vücudumdan beni neredeyse sarsarak geçmesine engel olamamıştım. Eskileri açmamam veya düşünmemem gerektiğinin farkındaydım, sürekli kendime geleceğe yönelmeyi söylüyordum lakin Baekhyun yanlışlıkla geçmişte yaptıklarıyla ilgili farkında olmadan pot kırınca ya da yattığı insanlardan biriyle yolda karşılaşınca kafayı yiyecek gibi oluyor, her şeyi parçalamak isteyecek kadar büyük bir öfke içime doluyordu. Özellikle Tao kişisi beni mahvediyordu fakat çok şükür onun da üstesinden gelebilmiştim, Baekhyun ile pek de geçmiş olmayan geçmişte yaptıkları şeyin umurumda olmadığını konusunda kendimi çok güzel ikna ediyordum, olmuş bitmişti işte daha niye kendimi üzüyordum ki değil mi? Ama bende işler böyle işlemiyordu işte. Küçücük bir şeyi bile kafaya takan biri olduğumdan en az bir hafta Baekhyun'un eskilerini düşünüp kendimi çıldırtıyordum.

Şimdi de film bitene kadar Baekhyun'un kim bilir kaç insan evladını sinemaya götürüp herkesin içinde onu kendinden geçirtecek kadar güzel öptüğünü, hatta yetmezmiş gibi nasıl arsızca yiyiştiklerini, düşünüp duracaktım. Kıskançlığımdan resmen kuduruyordum ve Baekhyun sanırım az önce bende bir garipliğin olduğunu fark etmişti çünkü bana dik dik bakıyordu.

"Bir şey mi oldu, kurabiyem? Yüzün solmuş." Oysa ben sinirden kıpkırmızı kesildiğimi düşünüyordum.

"Yok, merak etme yok bir şeyim. Sinemadan çıktıktan sonra saat epey geç olur eve nasıl giderim diye düşünüyordum." Tabii ya, kesin bunu düşünüyordum, Baekhyun yanımdayken ne zaman eve nasıl döneceğimi düşünmüştüm ki? Beni ne olursa olsun her zaman o eve sapasağlam bırakırdı.

"Düşündüğün şeye bak," dedi sessizce gülerek, sonra elimin üzerine koyduğu parmaklarını parmaklarımla birleştirdi. "Annenle konuşurum, işten dönerken seni bizim evden alır. Biliyorsun, ben daha seni yiyeceğim."

Göz kırptığında gülmek istedim ya da şakacıktan omzuna vurmak falan, ama tek yaptığım başımla onu onaylamaktı. Hiçbir şey demeden başımı koca ekrana çevirip filmin yeni başladığını bildiren biçimde ekranın sağında solunda beliren isimleri izlemeye başladım. Berbat hissediyordum. Buraya gelirken hiç böyle düşünmemiştim desem yalan söylemiş olurdum çünkü Baekhyun sinemaya giden insanların yüzde sekseninin filmi izlemek için gitmediğini söylediğinden beri çoktan aptal aptal senaryolar kurmaya başlamıştım, sadece onları şimdiye dek görmezden gelmekte iyiydim, eh artık büyü bozulmuştu. Aptal aptal senaryolar kurmanın tam sırasıydı.

"Sehun," Ona bakmam için çenemden kavrayıp başımı nazikçe ona çevirdi, kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım? Bak, eğer şu sinemada öpüşüp koklaşma şeyinden rahatsız olduysan yapmamıza gerek yok tamam mı? Seni rahatsız edecek bir şeyi asla yapmam, biliyorsun."

Bu sefer kendimi gülümsemeye zorlayarak, "Hayır, hayır, rahatsız olmadım. Biliyorum yapmayacağını da. Sorun yok."

Onu ikna etmek istercesine elini sıktım ve tüm cesaretimi toplayıp dudağının kenarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdum, tereddütlü tereddütlü baksa da bir şey demedi, yalnızca gülümsedi. Ardından filmi izlemeye geri döndüm ancak Baekhyun dönmedi, anlaşılan 'seni izleyeceğim' derken çok ciddiydi.

Film başladı, gözlerim ekrandan bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu, ama maalesef aklım bambaşka yerlerde olduğundan aslında filmi izlemiyordum. Açıkçası affedersiniz fakat bir bok anlamamıştım filmden. Bir türlü odaklanamıyordum, tam 'pekala, bu sefer izleyeceğim, düşünmek yok' diye kendimi ikna ediyordum ki filmdeki çiftin yakınlaşmasını görmemle yeniden doluyordu bir bir düşünceler aklıma. Fazla mı kıskançtım? Yoksa çok mu çocukça davranıyordum?

Baekhyun'un yüzünün yüzüme yaklaştığını hissedince yutkundum, geliyordu. Neyin geleceğinin farkındalığıyla başımı ona çevirdim, çok fazla yakınımdaydı, sıcak nefesini hissedebiliyordum, dudakları dudaklarıma değiyordu lakin beni öpmüyor öylece duruyordu. "Öpebilir miyim?" diye izin alınca hiç düşünmeden hızlı hızlı başımı salladım, belki bu kafamda dönen aptal düşünceleri unuttururdu.

Baekhyun tutkuyla birleştirdi dudaklarımızı, ilk başta yavaş ve yumuşaktı, beni büyük bir sakinlikle öpüyordu derken işin arasına elleri ve dili girdi. Öpüşü sertleşirken bir elini boynuma yerleştirip beni gevşetmeye çalışırcasına okşamaya başladı, diğer eli ise kim bilir nerelerdeydi. Bir an sonra elini göğsümde hissettim, siktir ya, okşuyordu bundan ne kadar tahrik olduğumu bile bile. İstemim dışında ağzının içine doğru inledim boğukça, tek dileğim sesimi kimsenin duymamış olmasıydı yoksa utançtan yerin dibine girerdim.

Baekhyun'un göğsümdeki eli tehlikeli bir biçimde aşağılara yönelince öpüşüne karşılık vermekte zorlandım zira aklım elinin nereye gideceğindeydi, konsantrasyonumu bozuyordu. Tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi eli pantolonumdan içeri girmeye çalıştı, nefesim kesildi, eğer eli penisimi okşayacak olursa anında oracıkta sertleşirdim ve bu felaket olurdu, ciddiyim.

"Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu zannetmiyorum," diyerek geri çekildim, Baekhyun'un iç çamaşarımın üzerinden penisime dokunan eli durdu. Dudakları ekrandan vuran ışıkla parıldıyordu ve bu onu tekrardan sabahlara kadar öpme isteğimi çok fena tetikliyordu. "Kimse görmez ama madem istemiyorsun, zorlamam tabii ki."

Elini pantolonumun içinden çıkardığında tuttuğum nefesimi nihayet verdim. Bir yanım bırak devam etsin, kimse görmez diyorsa vardır bir bildiği, senin öncekilerden ne farkın var diyordu ancak bu riski alamazdım, üzgünüm. Zaten kendimi şu an pek de iyi hissetmiyordum, hiç gerek yoktu.

"Ben bir lavobaya gitsem iyi olacak," Dokunulmamış patlamış mısır paketimi koltuğuma dikkatlice bırakırken ayağa kalktım, Baekhyun da peşimden kalkacaktı ki onu durdurdum. "Eşyalarımız var, sen burada kal hemen geleceğim."

"Sehun, anlamıyorum, neden bir anda böyle davranıyorsun?" Kimseyi umursamayarak normal ses tonunda konuşunca birkaç kişi kafalarını bize çevirip kötü kötü baktı. Cevap vermek için ağzımı açtım ama bir şey söyleyemeyince geri kapadım, söyleyecek bir şeyim yoktu çünkü ona bunu nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyordum. Senin eskilerini düşünmekten dakikalardır kendimi yiyip duruyorum diyemezdim. Bilmiyorum, belki de derdim, kıskançlık ve öfke boğazıma oturmuştu bir yumru gibi. Boğazımdan yukarı çıkmak için bir atak bekliyordu yalnızca.

"Sonra konuşuruz, gitmem gerek." diyebildim, arkamı döndüğüm gibi kimseyi rahatsız etmemeye çalışarak sinema salonundan çıktım. Tuvaletlerin nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordum ancak şansıma nerede olduğunu gösteren işaretler vardı da hemen bulabilmiştim erkekler tuvaletini. Musluğu açıp avucumun içine soğuk su doldururken peşimsıra tuvaletten biri girdi ve evet Byun Baekhyun'dan başkası değildi.

"Sehun, ya ne bok olduğunu anlatırsın ya da buradan çıkmayız." Ben daha itiraz edemeden kapıyı kilitledi, tuvalette bizden başka kimsenin olmamasına sevinmeli miydim yoksa üzülmeli miydim bilmiyordum fakat sıçmıştım, paçayı kurtaramayacaktım. Avucumda biriktirdiğim soğuk suyla yüzümü ıslatırken Baekhyun sert adımlarla arkamda bitivermişti.

"Çok mu ileri gittim? Çok özür dilerim, sinemada öyle aptalca şeyler yapmak nereden aklıma düştü bilmiyorum. Seni korkutmuş olmalıyım, öyle şeyler söyleyen dilimi arılar soksun ya. Bir daha yapmayacağıma söz veriyorum. Sadece filmi izleyeceğim, izleyeceğiz, yemin ederim."

Tanrım, sorunun bu olduğunu sanıyordu ama sorun bu değildi ki!

"Baekhyun..." Gerçekten nasıl izah edeceğimi bilmiyordum fakat bir şekilde söylemem gerekiyordu, onunla paylaşmadığım sürece içim rahat etmeyecekti zaten, bu sorunu acilen çözmeliydik. Devam etmemi bekleyenn bir biçimde ilgiyle gözlerime bakarken bana bir adım daha yaklaştı. "Sorun o değil. Sorun... benim aptal saçma kıskançlıklarım. Sen sinemada öyle 'kimse görmeyecek, rahatla' falan filan deyince ben istemeden bunu daha önce kim bilir kimlerle, kaç defa yaptığını düşündüm ve lanet olsun, kendi kendimi kızdırdım. Geçmiş geçmişte kalır biliyorum ama kendime engel olamıyorum. Seni benden önce olsa da birileriyle hayal etmek nasıl çıldırtıyor bir bilsen... Gözümün önüne iğrenç iğrenç şeyler geliyor ve kafayı yiyecek gibi oluyorum."

Elimle yüzümü kapadım çünkü bunları söylediğim için birazcık utanıyordum, yine de açık açık söyleyebildiğim için rahatlamıştım bir miktar.

"Sehun, birtanem, niye bunu benimle daha önce paylaşmadın?" Elleriyle elimi yüzümden çekerken oldukça sakin bir sesle söylediğinde onu hak edecek ne yaptığımı düşündüm. Beni bu çoçukça tavırlarıma rağmen seviyor, bana dayanıyordu. Tebrik ediyordum vallahi. "İkna olur musun ya da yeterli gelir mi bilmiyorum ama ben şu an seni seviyorum, seninle çıkıyorum, seninle öpüşüyorum, seninle koklaşıyorum, kimseyle ilgilenmiyorum ve içinde senin de bulunduğun bir gelecek düşünüyorum. Olur da ayrılırsak, ki olmasın, o güne kadar seni sevmeye devam edeceğim. Bunu bil yeter, tamam mı? Kendini boş yere üzme artık, kurabiyem."

Meğer bunları duymayı bekliyormuşum şimdiye kadar, onu fark ettim, tüm ihtiyacım bunlarmış, ha bir de Baekhyun'un sıcak sarılışı. Kollarını belime sıkıca dolayıp bana kocamanca sarıldığında bir an bile düşünmeden karşılık verdim ona. Ben de seviyordum onu, hem de canımdan çok.

"Özür dilerim, randevumuzun içine ettim." İçten bir şekilde üzülerek söyledim, belimi okşadı. "Etmedin, sorun yok. Başka bir gün çıkarız yine."

"O zaman en azından geri dönüp öpüşmeye devam edelim," Yanaklarım kızardı. "Eğlenceli."

Baekhyun dediğime gülerek geri çekilince ben de gülümsedim. "Çok istiyorsan," dedi, elimi tutup beni az evvel kilitlediği kapıya götürdü. Sonra kilidi açtı ve birlikte sinema salonundaki koltuklarımıza geri döndük.

Filmin geri kalanında Byun Baekhyun'la koca salonun en arkasında, en kuytu köşesinde, en ateşlisinden öpüştüm ve sinemaların bizim gibi azgın çiftler için güzel bir faaliyet olduğunu, bir dahakine harbiden de sinemaya film izlemek için gelmeyeceğimi düşündüm. Çünkü Byun Baekhyun haklıydı.

 


	28. Yeni bir şarkı açmak

 

Byun Baekhyun'un hayatının bir parçası, büyük bir parçası, olmaya o kadar alışmıştım ki onun da aslında hayatımın kocaman bir parçası haline geldiğini çok sonradan fark etmiştim. Onun hayatının parçası olmaya alışmaktan onun benim hayatımdaki yerini ve önemini görmezden geldiğime inanamıyordum fakat işte şimdi yatağında oturmuş, kafam göğsünde, gözlerim ise tavanda bunları düşünüyordum yüzümde tembel bir sırıtmayla. Az evvel yaşadığım, küçük bir bakıma Baekhyun'un da yaşadığı, haz sonrası yorgun düşmüş ve parmaklarımızı birbirine dolayıp biraz kestirmeye karar vermiştik ancak ben yine dalmıştım onlu düşüncelere.

Mesela birkaç ay öncesi delinin biri çıkıp Byun Baekhyun adlı çapkın herifin beni tavlayacağını (tamam tamam biraz da ben ona düşmüştüm kabul edeceğim), büyükannesinin önündeymişiz, annemin yanındaymışız veyahut insanların arasındaymışız fark etmez beni öpmesine göz yumup ona bir güzel karşılık vereceğimi, hatta canıgönülden ayıplı şeyler yapmasına bile izin vereceğimi, Luhan ile olan didişmelerine alışacağımı, hayatımda duymadığım küfürlerin kulağıma ninni gibi geleceğini söylese büyük ihtimal gülmekten sahiden ölürdüm oracıkta. Ancak aşık oluşumdan mıdır nedir bilmem, artık bunların hepsi bana fazlasıyla doğal geliyordu çünkü ben resmi olarak Byun Baekhyun'un hayatının bir parçasıydım. İstesem de kopamayacağım bir parçası haline gelivermiştim ve bundan garip bir şekilde memnundum.

Yani şöyle ki; Baekhyun'un utanç verici iltifatlarını duymadan, serseri hallerini görmeden, onunla saatlerce oynaşmadan, derine inecek olursak evlerine gidip genellikle küfürlerin ve tekmelerin havada uçuştuğu Luhan ile olan kavgalarına şahit olmadan bir günümün geçtiğini hayal bile edemiyordum. Korkunç olurdu, bomboş. Bu yüzden Baekhyun'u uzun bir süre bırakmaya niyetim yoktu, onun da benimle aynı düşüncede olmasını umuyordum ki görünüşe bakılırsa öyleydi zira benden bir saat haber alamayınca dahi ortalığı ayağa kaldırıyordu.

"Baekhyun," Aniden aklıma gelen haberle bir heves adını söyleyiverdim, başımı yasladığım göğsünden kaldırıp yakışıklı yüzüne baktığımda çoktan gözlerini bana diktiğini görmek beni hem utandırmış hem de sevindirmişti. "Söyle, kurabiyem."

Tam  _ağzının kenarında menim kalmış hehe_  diye berbat bir espri patlatacaktım ki bundan hemen vazgeçtim çünkü benim gibi bir çocuğa yakışmazdı, yine de Baekhyun'un yanağında gerçekten menim kalmıştı ve bunu utanmadan nasıl yok edeceğimi düşünüyordum. "Annem birkaç gün sonra uzakta bir yere gidiyor, biliyorsun şeyi için, şey... işi." Yanağındaki şey sinirimi bozuyordu ve ben ne yazık ki konuşurken gözlerimi oradan alamıyordum! Gözlerimin yanağında fazla oyalandığını fark etmiş olacak ki Baekhyun istemsizce elini yanağına atıverdi, sonra beni daha da çok utandıran bir şey yapıp parmağını ağzına götürdü ve resmen gözümün içine baka baka yaladı.

Yüzümü buruşturdum, hâlâ bunu iğrenç buluyordum fakat durumun bir gün kafamı Baekhyun'un malum bölgesine dayadığımda değişeceğini düşünüyordum, doğrusu Jongin öyle olacağını söylemişti. Tanrım, Jongin neden bana böyle iğrenç şeyler anlatıyordu ki?! Yine de bir yanım onu birazcık haklı buluyordu çünkü konu Baekhyun olduğunda kendimi ondan iğrenirken göremiyordum...

Her neyse!

"Devam et," deyince Baekhyun sırıta sırıta, sertçe yutkunduktan sonra en son ne dediğimi düşündüm, Baekhyun iki saniyede aklımı başımdan alıvermişti işte. "Haa, şey diyordum... Annem dedi ki organizasyon işi gece yarısına doğru bitebilirmiş yani o saatte tek başına eve dönebilmesi hem zor olurmuş hem de uzun sürermiş, bu yüzden belki geceyi orada bir otelde geçirebilirmiş."

Ne kastetmeye çalıştığımı daha ben söylemeden anladığını bildiren imalı bakışlar fırlatmaya başlayınca kızararak yüzümü ondan sakladım. "Buradan çıkarttığım anlam büyük ihtimal annenin sana bakıcılık yapması için beni evinize davet edeceği ve bizim de annenin evde olmayışından faydalanıp sabaha kadar oynaşacağımız, yanlış mıyım?" Hiçbir yanlışı yoktu...

Tam olarak benim de düşündüğüm şey buydu fakat ben bunu sesli söyleyecek kadar özgüvenli değildim onun kadar.

Usulca başımı sallarken yüzümü sakladığım (göğsünden) yerden çıkarttım, bir an sonra Baekhyun'un etrafımı saran ellerini yüzümde hissetmem uzun sürmedi, tabii ki ondan beklenildiği üzere yanaklarımı sıkıyordu karşısındaki küçük bir çocuk misali.

"Gece gündüz düşündüğün tek şey oynaşmak mı senin? Amma azgın bir ergen oldun sen." derken resmen benimle dalga geçiyordu, yemin ederim Baekhyun'un dünyaya gelme amacı beni çıldırtmak değilse bir şey bilmiyordum. Ben de diz kapağımla kasığını güya uyarı ve intikam maksatlı tehlikeli bir biçimde dürttüm, ama görseniz nasıl tehlikeli... Baekhyun anında sırıtmayı kesti, canı acımış olsa gerek dudakları arasından beni yaptığıma pişman eden kısık bir inleme firar etti.

Tekrar konuşmadan önce durdu ve birkaç nefes alıp verdi, sırtımdaki elinin kaşla göz arasında kasıklarına gittiğini hissettim ancak çaktırmadım, büyük ihtimal şeyine dokunuyordu ki haberim yokmuş gibi davranmak şu an için en iyi seçenekti.

"Şaka yapıyorum elbette. Benim minik kurabiyem asla öyle ayıp şeyler düşünmez, asla." Hâlâ imalı imalı konuşuyor, benimle alttan alttan alay geçiyordu ya!

"Bir dahakine dürtmekle kalmaz kopartırım," diye tehdit ettim, kastettiğim şeyi anlamayacak kadar masum değildi. Arsız gülümsemesi dudaklarındaki yerini almadan önce uzanıp yanaklarımı öptü. "Kopartman hoşuma gider."

İyi de pantolonunun üzerinden bile dokundurtmuyordu ki!

"Öyle mi?" diye mırıldanırken göğsünde dinlendirdiğim bir elimi yavaşça aşağı kaydırdım ve az önce dizimle dürttüğüm yerde, yani kasıklarının tam üzerinde, durdurdum. Tehlikeli sularda yüzdüğümün farkındaydım fakat ben artık bana oral vermesinden öteye gitmek istiyordum, tamam mı? Yatak hayatımızın sıkıcılığından bunalmıştım, sürekli zevk alan taraf olmaktan da öyle. Çıkmaya başlayalı neredeyse bir ay olacaktı ama biz hâlâ oynaşıp duruyorduk, sevişmek dururken.

Evet, hormonlarımın aşırı tavan yaptığı bir ergenlik dönemimdeydim, azgındım, sevdiğim insanla sevişmek istiyordum ve bütün suçu da ergenliğime atıyordum anasını satayım. Ben bile yoldan çıkmıştım işte!

"Yeni bir şarkı mı açsak?" Nefesini tutmuş bir şekilde sorduğunu duydum ve tam o an vücudumu yeni bir alev dalgası sardı.

Çünkü yeni bir şarkı açmak demek birazdan çıkaracağımız sesleri birkaç oda ötemizde televizyonun karşısına oturmuş her şeyden bihaber meyve yiyen büyükanne ve Luhan ikilisi duymasın, gürültü inlemelerimizi bastırsın diye idi. Ki seslerimizi duymasalar bile Baekhyun ile odasında saatlerce kilitli kaldıktan sonra dağılmış bir halde odasından çıktığım her seferinde akıllarından ilk neyin geçtiğini tahmin etmeme gerek dahi yoktu ancak her neyse, en azından seslerimizi duymuyorlardı da rezil olmuyordum.

"Ben açarım!" Büyük bir hevesle komodinin üzerine bıraktığı telefonuna uzandım ve ezberebildiğim şifresini girdiğim gibi müzik listesinden rastgele bir şarkı açtım. Sesini sonuna kadar açtıktan sonra telefonu yerine geri bırakıp Baekhyun'un üzerindeki yerime geri döndüğümde Baekhyun kıpkırmızı bir suratla bana bakıyor ilk defa benden gözlerini kaçırıyordu.

"Bir şey mi oldu?" Şüpheli bir ses tonuyla sordum, acaba farkında olmadan yanlış bir şey mi yapmıştım? Gerçekten çok üzülürdüm! Yanlış bir şey yapacak olmaktan ödüm kopuyordu...

"Oldu," Tişörtümden tutmuş beni kendine doğru çekerken kendini kastığı her halinden belli olan bir sesle mırıldandığında bacaklarımı iki yana açarak karnının üzerine oturdum ve bir kez daha çok tehlikeli sularda yüzdüğümü hatırlattım kendime. "Çok fena tahrik oldum, Sehun. Ne yapacağız?"

Ağzından çıkan şeylerle bariz bir şekilde rahatladım çünkü kötü bir şey diyecek diye deli gibi korkmuştum, bir daha ona dokunmaya filan kalkışmazdım yemin ederim. Neyse ki amacıma ulaşmıştım: Baekhyun'u tahrik etmiştim.

"Boşuna şarkıyı açmadık herhalde, icabına bakacağız." Bilmiş bir şekilde dudaklarına doğru eğildiğimde dediğime gülse de öpücüğüme karşılık verdi. Uzun boyum yüzünden onu daha rahat öpebilmek için biraz aşağıya kaymak zorunda kalınca kasıklarımız birbirine sürttü ve işte o an Baekhyun'un sertliğini hissedip geri mi çekilsem acaba ya diye duraksadığım andı fakat artık çok geçti. Eğer şimdi geri çekilirsem bir daha şu anki deli cesaretimi asla ama asla bulamazdım, buna adım gibi emindim.

Biraz daha aşağıya kayınca dudaklarımız ayrıldı, onu öpmeye hiç mi hiç doymayan dudaklarım önce çenesine uğradı, oraya birkaç öpücük ve ısırık bıraktıktan sonra boynuna kaydı. Baekhyun'un kendine has o erkeksi kokusuna bayılıyordum, benim garip bir şekilde hâlâ süt kokan tenimin aksine o beni tahrik eden biçimde güzel kokuyordu. Üstelik kendi kokusunun arasına karışan parfümünün kokusu beni gerçekten fena cezbediyordu, anlatamazdım. Baekhyun'a dair her şeyi seviyorum derken yalan söylemiyordum işte. Şerefsizliklerini bile seviyordum.

Baekhyun'un adımı inlediğini duyunca ciddi ciddi vücudumdan şiddetli bir titreme geçip gitti. Daha önce adım hiç bu kadar şehvet içeren bir tonda söylenmemişti ve ben daha önce adımdan hiç bu kadar derin etkilenmemiştim.

Gittikçe aşağılara kayarken iki elimle Baekhyun'un tişörtünü yalnızca karın kaslarını ortaya çıkaracak kadar hafifçe kaldırdım. Geçen hafta yeniden spora başladığını söylemişti ve şimdi elimle, bir de dudaklarımla, şöyle bir kontrol ediyordum da yaptığı spor sahiden de işe yarıyordu. Vay be diye geçirdim içimden.

"Durmazsan fena şeyler olacak," diye uyardığında başımı minik öpücükler kondurduğum karnından kaldırıp sesin sahibine baktım, göğsü hızlı hızlı inip kalkarken oldukça çaresiz görünüyordu lakin ben durmayacaktım. Hiçbir güç beni durduramazdı.

Yalnızca ona tatlıca gülümsedim ve kaldığım yerden onu öpmeye geri döndüm, Baekhyun sızlanır gibi bir ses çıkartmıştı yattığı yerden.

Elimi yeni yeni belirginleşen karın kaslarında dolaştırırken biraz daha aşağı kaydım, işte şimdi yüzüm kasıklarıyla karşı karşıyaydı, bense durmuş biraz evvel olduğu gibi Jongin'in bana dediklerini düşünüyordum. Eğer bir gün kafamı Baekhyun'un malum bölgesinde bulursam kendimi çok rezil etmememi söylemişti yoksa ömrünün sonuna kadar benimle dalga geçermiş. Daha birçok gereksiz şey söylemişti ama ben şu an onları düşünmemeye çalışacaktım...

Pantolonun üzerinden beş kilometre öteden bile bir insan evladının görebileceği kadar bariz belli olan uzunluğuna dudaklarımı bastırmamla Baekhyun'un bir ağız dolusu küfürü inlemeyle karışık basması bir oldu. "Siktir, Sehun! Ne yapıyorsun?!" Yerinde doğrulmaya çalıştığını fark edince hemen onu göğsünden ittirerek yatağa sırtüstü geri yatmasını sağladım.

"Hep sen mi yapacaksın? Biraz da benim yapmama izin ver..." derken bacaklarının üstüne oturmuş utanmazca pantolonun düğmesiyle fermuarını çözmeye çalışıyordum tüm engellemelerine rağmen.

"Olmaz! Daha hazır değ-" Bu nasıl bir saçmalıktı? Hemencecik sözünü kestim. "Sevgilimin şeyini dokunmamın bir yaş sınırı falan mı var? Hazır olmak için pratik mi yapacağım, ne kadar saçmaladığının farkında mısın Baekhyun? Neden bu kadar zorlaştırıyorsun ki?!"

Sinirlenmiştim, sinirlendirmişti çünkü hayvan gibi azmıştım fakat o bana engel olup duruyor canımı sıkıyordu!

"Hayır, tabii ki hayır Sehun, haklısın elbette. Ama her şeyi elimden geldiğince ağırdan alacağıma dair bir söz verdim ve bilmiyorum, yapmaya çalıştığın şeyin sana biraz ağır geleceğini düşünüyorum ya da sanki seni buna ben zorluyormuşum gibi..."

Neden böyle düşünüyordu gerçekten anlamıyordum, beni zorladığı filan yoktu işte bunu göremiyor muydu?

"Yeterince ağırdan alıyoruz zaten, aşkım." Bu ona ilk aşkım deyişimdi ve fazlasıyla doğru hissettirmişti. "Bunun hakkında çok düşünüyorsun, endişelenmeyi bırak artık. Beni hiçbir şeye zorlamıyorsun. Eğer sesli duymak istiyorsan da söylüyorum: Seni çok fazla istiyorum!" Yavaş yavaş gevşediğini hissettim, dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm belirmişti. "Şimdi, ikna olduysan işime geri döneceğim çünkü ölümüne azgınım."

Baekhyun emin olamasa da beni ikiletmeyip başını zar zor onaylayan biçimde salladı ve benim büyük bir konsantreyle pantolonunu aşağıya doğru çekiştirişime izin verdi, bir yandan nefesini tutmuş her hareketimi hafızasına kazımak istercesine beni izliyordu. Şu markası koca harflerle yazılı siyah iç çamaşırlardan giymişti, nasıl ağız sulandırıcı durduğundan haberi var mıydı merak ettim bir anlığına. Bir de şey... sertliği şimdi fazlasıyla belirginleşmişti ve iç çamaşırının kenarındaki ıslaklıktan Baekhyun'un sızdırdığını anlayabiliyordum yani bu onu çok fena azdırdığımı, geri atmak için ise oldukça geç kaldığımı gösteriyordu ki zaten geri adım atmak gibi bir düşüncem yoktu, en azından şimdilik.

"Ağzına almak zorunda değilsin," Heyecandan tir tir titreyen parmaklarım iç çamaşırının lastiğini kavramış onu da aşağı indirirken çok kısık bir sesle mırıldandı Baekhyun, usulca başımı salladım. Ağzıma alabilecek miydim emin bile değildim! Yapmak istediğim şeyi elime yüzüme bulaştırmaktan ve kendimi rezil etmekten gerçekten korkuyordum. Bir daha yüzüne bakamazdım, büyük ihtimal o da bakmazdı hayatının en berbat oralını aldıktan sonra.

Nihayet görüş açıma Baekhyun'un şeyi girdi, şeyi işte, penisi. Vay be, bu penisini ilk defa görüşümdü ve hayal ettiğimden daha kalındı. Hayal ettiğimden değil de işte bana sürtündüğünde istemsizce aklımda oluşan görüntüden bahsediyorum canım. Asla oturup bunu hayal etmedim, ciddiyim. Belki bir kez yatmadan önce nasıl bir şey olacağını zihnimde hayal etmiş olabilirim fakat kesinlikle daha fazlasını düşünmedim! Çok fazla uzun değildi ama kalındı, kalındı ve ben ağzıma almayı geçtim bu şeyin kıçıma nasıl sığacağını tırsarak düşünmeye başlamıştım çoktan.

"N'oldu? Korktun mu?" Baekhyun pişkin pişkin sırıtırken söyleyince dikkatim dağılıverdi ve penisine aptal aptal bakmayı kesip ona döndüm. Halinden memnun bir şekilde kollarını ensesinde birleştirmiş beni izliyordu kocaman bir sırıtmayla. Oysa biraz önce ona yapacaklarımdan kasım kasım kasılmış adeta morarıyordu altımda.

"Yoo," dedim, bir elimle sertliğini kavradım, anında ifadesi değişti. "Sen korktun mu?"

Yutkunduğunu gördüm, tekrardan kasılmıştı ellerimin altında. Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek diğer elimi de attım aletine. Dürüst olmak gerekirse hiç birisine mastürbasyon yapmamış olmamama rağmen hem Baekhyun'un marifetli ellerinden, hem yanlış bir şeyler yapmamak adına ÖĞRENMEK için izlediğim birkaç pornodan, hem de Jongin'in fazla detaya inen taktiklerinden biliyor sayılırdım bir şeyler. Yine de her şeyi berbat etmekten korkuyordum deli gibi.

Baekhyun arkada çalan şarkıdan daha yüksek bir sesle inleyince dikkatım dağıldı.

"Biliyorsun, g-gelmem için hiçbir şey yapmana gerek yok. Bir dokunuşun yeter." diye itirafta bulundu Baekhyun, zevkin doruklarında olmasam oracıkta, ellerimin arasında bir penis olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelerek, mutluluktan ağlardım. Ellerimle aletini kavramaya devam ederken zırlamak yerine uzanıp dudaklarından şehvetli bir öpücük çaldım, bu öpücük bana daha bir cesaret vermişti.

"Seni seviyorum," Birisini çekerken söylenmeyecek en son şeyi söyledim belki de fakat Baekhyun bana gülümsedi hem de en güzelinden, sonra tekrarladı az evvel ona karşı kullandığım kelimeleri. "Ben de seni seviyorum."

Baekhyun'un penisi ellerimin arasında resmen seğirince artık onunla ilgilenmem gerektiğinin farkına vararak gözlerimi yakışıklı suratından ayırıp malum bölgesine çevirdim. Alt dudağıma dişlerimi geçirirken ellerimi yavaşça aşağı-yukarı oynatmaya başladım, Baekhyun da ellerimin hareketiyle birlikte inlemeye başlamıştı.

"Doğru yapıyor muyum?" Baş parmağımla penisinin ucunu nazikçe okşadığımda Baekhyun adeta hırladı. "Hiç bu kadar doğru olmamıştı..." derken kesik nefeslerinin arasından bir lanet okuduğunu zar zor işittim. Onu böyle görmek inanılmaz derecede hoşuma gitmişti ve bunu ona benim yapıyor olduğum gerçeği beni tatmin ediyor, aynı zamanda tahrik ediyordu.

"O parmaklarını var ya," dedi, ellerimin hareketini biraz daha hızlandırmıştım şimdi. "Teker teker ısırırım, Sehun." 

Kıkırdarken yanlışlıkla şeyini gereğinden fazla sıkmış olsam gerek Baekhyun acıyla karışık inledi. "Ayy pardon!"

"Bir şeyim yok, d-devam et!"

Eh, ben de öyle yaptım. Baekhyun'un çok değil yarım saat öncesi karnıma küçük aşk ısırıkları bırakırken bir yandan ellerinin alt tarafımda nasıl çalıştığını düşünüyor, aynılarını dikkatli bir biçimde ona uygulamaya çalışıyordum ve kesin dışarıdan aptalın teki gibi görünüyordum fakat inanın umurumda değildi. Baekhyun zevk aldıkça hiçbir şey sorun değildi.

"Güzel hissediyor musun?" Genelde Baekhyun kulağıma kirli şeyler fısıldar, beni daha çok tahrik ederdi ancak benim onu kışkırtacak kelimelerim yoktu, en fazla bu kadarını diyebilirdim.

"Ne diyorsun, birazdan eline boşalacağım!" diye yüksek sesli bir karşılık alınca kıkırdadım, sanırım çaresiz halini görebilmek için her fırsatta şeyine dokunmam gerekecekti, dürüst olmak gerekirse seve seve yapardım.

Uzun boyumun avantajını kullanarak bir yandan onu çekmeye devam ederken yukarı tırmandım ve beklemediği bir anda dudaklarına sertçe yapışıverdim, Baekhyun hemen karşılık vermeye başladı. Elleriyle yüzümü avuçlayıp öpücüğü daha da derinleştirirken tek yapabildiğim kendime doğru düzgün düşünebilmeyi tembihlemekti, ki bu tam şu anda benim için oldukça zordu çünkü aynı anda onu çekiyor ve hararetli öpüşüne acemice karşılık vermeye çalışıyordum.

Diğer elimi toplarına kaydırınca Baekhyun boğazından yükselen bir inlemeyle dudaklarımızı ayırdı. "Siktir, siktir, g-geliyorum!"

Onunkileri aratmayacak kadar arsız bir gülümseme dudaklarıma yerleştiğinde üzerinden geri çekilip penisini saran elimi daha daha çok hızlandırdım, içimden 'bir kerecik onu ağzıma alsam ne kaybederim ki' diye geçiriyordum ve bu isteğimi gerçekleştirebilmek adına da kendimi cesaretlendirip duruyordum fakat başaracakmışım gibi hissetmiyordum.

"Anasını sattığımın-" dediğini duydum Baekhyun'un fakat devamını getirmek yerine inlemeyi tercih etti. Kendini zor tuttuğunu fark etmemle heyecanlanarak bir gözlerini sımsıkı kapamış dudaklarını ısıran kendisini bir de ellerimin arasındaki organını izliyordum. "Sehun, geri çekil."

Geri çekilmeyi reddederek elimi aşağı yukarı oynatmaya devam ettim ve sonra Baekhyun aniden elimde adeta patladı, şiddetli bir biçimde elime boşalırken büyülenmişcesine durmuş önümdeki manzara bakıyordum. Sonra vay be, diye geçirdim içimden, Byun Baekhyun'u kendi ellerimle boşaltmıştım. Bu anı asla hafızamdan silemeyecektim.

Baekhyun'un yarattığı karışıklığı nasıl temizleyeceğimi düşündüğüm sırada Baekhyun yaşadığı güçlü orgazmın etkisiyle sersem bir halde yerinde doğrulup bana komodinden birkaç peçete kağıdı uzattı, şarkı yüzünden net duyamıyordum ancak muhtemelen özürler mırıldanıyordu ki buna hiç gerek yoktu. "Sana geri çekilmeni söylemiştim," dediğini duyabildim, sonra da elime bulaşan menilerini beraber silmeye başladık.

"Hoşuna gitti ama değil mi? Bir daha yapmamı istiyor musun?" Menilerden kurtulduğuma emin olduktan sonra kendimi yanındaki boşluğa atıverdim ve yüzümde aptal bir gülümsemeyle onun yan tarafımda kendini toparlayışını izledim büyük bir keyifle. Pantolonunun fermuarını çekerken bana yandan bir bakış fırlattı, birazdan üzerime atlayacakmış gibi duruyordu. "Bir daha bu tarz bir şey yapacak olursan sağ çıkabileceğimi sanmıyorum," Eğilip dudağımın kenarından öptü beni. "Ve evet, fazlasıyla hoşuma gitti. İlk defa yapan birine göre oldukça başarılısın. Harikaydın, kurabiyem."

Nihayet yarım ağız sırıtmaya başladı, bir an hiç gülmeyeceğini zannetmiştim. "Teşekkür ederim?" Ne demem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Garip bir şekilde biraz önce olanlardan dolayı herhangi bir utanç hissetmiyordum, yine olsa yine yapardım, aksine müthiş hissediyordum kendimi. "Artık şarkıyı kapatabiliriz sanırım."

Baekhyun güldü fakat dediğimi yerine getirip şarkıyı kapattı. Bana geri dönerken, "Biraz önce," diye lafa başladı, parmaklarını parmaklarımla birleştiriyordu. "Bu parmakların bana yaptığı şeyi düşünüyorum da hiç gerçekçi gelmiyor." Of, işte bunu seviyordum. Benimle ben utançtan morarana kadar dalga geçmesini istiyordum, bu beni deli biri mi yapıyordu şimdi?

"İnanmıyorsan bir kez daha gösterebilirim," diye geri kışkırttım ben de onu.

"Aman, akşam akşam kalbimin ritmiyle yeterince oynadın. Annen gelene kadar biraz seni öpüp koklayayım."

Böylece annem beni çaldırana kadar yatağında sessizce uzanıp birbirimize sıkıca sarıldık. Baekhyun birkaç kere kulağıma bana sahip olduğu için kendini çok şanslı hissettiğini ve beni gerçekten sevdiğini fısıldadı. Gece uyumadan önce birbirimize iyi geceler diledik, gözlerimi kapamadan önce bu kadar güzel bir günün olamayacağını düşündüm.

Günümü güzelleştirense Byun Baekhyun'un ta kendisiydi.

 


	29. Yıldızları görmek

 

"Dolapta yemek var, Baekhyun'a söylersin. Abur cubur da var yemek isterseniz. Yedikten sonra toplayın ama etrafı, eve geldiğimde her şeyi yerli yerinde görmek istiyorum. En çok da ikinizi sapasağlam bulmak istiyorum. Hırsız filan girerse hemen polisi arıyorsunuz, söyle o erkek arkadaşına sakın artistlik falan yapmasın, tamam mı aşkım? Aman şimdi bu senin yanında hırsıza gövde gösterisi yapmaya kalkışır sen izin verme, polisi ara. Başka ne diyecektim, bak unuttum."

Annem nefes almadan dilinin ucuna gelen her şeyi sıralarken tek düşündüğüm Baekhyun'un bir an önce gelip beni annemin dırdırından kurtarmasıydı yoksa ben daha sevgilimi eve atıp hain planlar gerçekleştiremeden annem yüzünden şuracığa bayılıp gidecektim. Annemi seviyordum, tanrı şahidim annemi her şeyden ve herkesten çok seviyordum, ama şu panikliği beni bitiriyordu yahu. Bir gün onu dinlerken kulaklarımın kanayacağından ya da onun nefessiz durmaktan bayılacağından filan korkmuyor değildim hani. Neden her seferinde sayesinde ezberebildiğim şeyleri tekrar tekrar söylüyordu ki?

"Anne, sen hiç merak etme. Hırsız girmek istese bile bizim kapıdaki kilitler yüzünden kafayı yiyer geri döner, eğer gerçekten girmekte diretirse de olmadı yıkım topuyla kapıyı kırar anca öyle girer içeri." Bakın, hiç abartmıyordum, dediklerim sahiden doğruydu. Hırsız eve girmek istese kapıdaki kilitleri görüp pes ederdi be.

Annem kaşlarını havaya kaldırarak bana 'anneyle öyle konuşulmaz' bakışından fırlattı, onunla dalga geçtiğimi sanıyordu fakat ben yalnızca doğruları söylüyordum.

"Bir de," diye başladı tekrardan, tek parmağını tehdit eder gibi bana doğrulttu. Yine başlıyorduk... "Ben eve varmadan önce ne yaparsanız yapın ama ben eve geldiğimde tek bir kanıt görürsem bir hafta boyunca ikinizin buluşmasına izin vermem ona göre. Odama girmek de yasak. Bu kadar. Güzelce eğlenin, olur mu?" Sanki az önce korkutucu bir şekilde bana bakmıyormuş gibi bir anda yüzüne o bayıldığım tatlı ifadesi yerleşince annemin geri döndüğünü anladım.

Usulca başımı salladığımda ellerini yanaklarıma çıkarıp muhtemelen kızarana dek sıktı. "Seviyorum sizi, akıllı çocuklarım benim."

"Şimdi izninle üstümü değiştirebilir miyim? Baekhyun birazdan burada olur." Yarım saat önce duştan çıktığım gibi annemin bir nevi sorgusuna çekilivermiştim ve işte tam o zamandan beri karşısında bornozumla durmuş aklım Baekhyun'da güya onu dinliyordum. Doğrusu dediklerinin yarısı dahi aklımda kalmamıştı çünkü dürüst olayım: dinlememiştim. Ancak yüzde yüz emindim yine aynı şeyleri söylemişti, bu yüzden sorun etmiyordum.

"Tabii, minik kurabiyem. Baekhyun geldiğinde haber veririm." Son kez yanaklarımı sıktıktan sonra nihayet odama çıkmama izin verdiğinde neredeyse koşar adımlarla merdivenleri çıktım.

Duşa girmeden önce çoktan giyeceğim kıyafetleri yatağımın üzerine dizdiğimden üstümü giyinmekle pek vakit kaybetmemiştim. Günlerdir bu günün gelmesini bekliyordum; sonunda Baekhyun ile evde baş başa kalabileceğimiz, kimsenin bizi rahatsız edemeyeceği günün. Her şeyi ama her şeyi ayrıntısına kadar planlamıştım ve şimdi geriye kalan tek şey onları birer birer gerçekleştirmekti, ki gerçekleşeceğini umuyordum, aksi takdirde bütün hayallerim suya düşerdi. Çok eğlenecektik, çok eğlenmeliydik.

Sabaha kadar uyumayacak bütün güzel şeyleri yapacaktık.

Kendi kendime kıkırdayarak fişe taktığım ama annem yüzünden bir türlü kullanmaya fırsat bulamadığım saç kurutma makinesini çalıştırdım ve nemli saçlarımı kurutmaya başladım. Baekhyun annemle konuşmaya başlamadan önce birazdan evden çıkacağına dair mesaj atmıştı yani gelmesi an meselesiydi, o geldiğinde de annem beni güvenli ellere teslim ettiğinden emin olduktan sonra gidecek, yarın öğlene kadar gelmeyecekti.

Şimdiden içim bir hoş oluyordu, bir buçuk hafta boyunca bütün azgınlığımı bu geceye saklamıştım. Eğer Baekhyun beni yine geri çevirecek olursa bu kez yemin ederim ağzını burnunu kırar, onu evden kovardım. Tatmin edilmeye ve tatmin etmeye ihtiyacım vardı, tamam mı? Ben ihtiyaçları olan azgın mı azgın ergen bir bireydim.

Ancak elbette ki Baekhyun'umun öyle bir şey yapacağını sanmıyordum çünkü tüm hafta boyunca bunu konuşmuştuk, ona alttan alttan bu gece aramızda cinsel bir şeyler yaşanacağının sinyalini vermiştim, o da alttan alttan beni yiyip bitireceğinin sinyalini vermişti, sonuç olarak ikimiz de bu gece kazançlı çıkacaktık. Kazançlı çıkmak zorundaydık!

Saçımın kuruduğuna emin olduktan sonra saç kurutma makinesini kapadım ve bu sefer saçlarıma şekil vermeye çalıştım, Baekhyun'a çekici görünmek istiyordum. Ben daha fermuarını çözemeden o pantolonunu indirsin istiyordum. Bu yüzden öyle çekici olmalıydım ki Baekhyun'un beni gördüğünde dili tutulsundu.

Bunun için dudaklarıma birazcık renk gelsin diye annemin makyaj malzemelerinden gizlice çaldığım açık pembe rujundan hafifçe sürüverdim, annem farkına vardığında, ki eminim varacaktır, kesin benimle bir ay boyunca dalga geçecekti. Yine de buna değerdi.

Aynada son bir defa kendimi kontrol ettim. Tamamdı, annem gider gitmez Baekhyun kesin dudaklarıma yapışırdı.

Odamdan çıkarken telefonumu elime almayı unutmadım, Baekhyun ile çıkmaya başladığımızdan beri varlığına gerek dahi duymadığım telefonumun şimdi bağımlısıydım. Tam bir yandan merdivenlerden inerken Baekhyun'a nerede olduğuna dair bir mesaj yazmaya koyulmuştum ki başımı kaldırıp annem ile onu salonda oturmuş sohbet ederken görünce duraksamak zorunda kalmıştım. Buradaydı.

"Baekhyun! Gelmişsin!" Bir anlığına her şeyi unutup ona doğru koşturduğumda annemle ikisi her ne konuşuyorsa susup beni görebilmek için kafalarını sesimin geldiği yöne doğru çevirdi. Baekhyun'un gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediğim, tarif de edemeyeceğim bir ifade vardı. Umarım annem Baekhyun'a beni utandıracak şeyler söylememişti.

"Geldim tabii," Yanındaki boşluğa kendimi atarken kollarımı boynuna doladım ve ona iki gün önce görüşmemişiz gibi sıkıca, kocaman bir özlemle sarıldım. "Mis gibi kokuyorsun." Burnunu saçlarımın arasına daldırmış kokumu çekiyordu. Sesi çok kısıktı fakat annemin duyduğuna o kadar emindim ki. Keşke annem tam karşımızda oturup bunlara yüzünde arsız bir sırıtmayla şahit olmasaydı.

"Siz karşımda birbirinizi yemeden önce ben gitsem iyi olacak," diyerek elbette aramıza girdi annem, beni utandırmaktan asla vazgeçmiyordu. İstemeye istemeye Baekhyun'dan ayrıldım ve sonra el ele annemi yolcu etmek için ayağa kalktık. Baekhyun umduğumun aksine hiç de mutlu görünmüyordu. Oysaki bugün deli gibi sırıtması gerekiyordu, suratını asması değil.

Yoksa bir şey mi olmuştu?

Anneme kapıya kadar eşlik ederken o kısacık sürede aklıma binbir türlü senaryo doluştu, her zamanki gibi. İlk aklıma gelen ruj sürmemden mi hoşlanmadığıydı, kız gibi göründüğümü falan mı düşünüyordu? Ya da annem yine ağzını tutamayıp bana söylediklerinin aynısını ona da mı söylemişti? Belki de konunun bizimle hiçbir alakası yoktu... Belki de evde bir şeyler olmuştu... Amanın, yoksa büyükanneye mi bir şey olmuştu? Hayır, hayır, olsaydı söylerdi, buraya niye gelsindi ki? Luhan'la kavga etmiş de olabilirdi gerçi.

Off, kafayı yiyecektim. İki dakikada tüm moralim altüst olmuş, yine dakikada türlü türlü senaryolar uydurmaya başlamıştım. Son seferde neler olduğunu unutmamalıydım, oldukça güzel giden bir şeyin içine etmiştim ve şimdi de aynısını yapmak, sıçıp batırmak istemiyordum. Belki de hiçbir şey olduğu yoktu, yalnızca benim gerginlikten dolayı saçma bir uydurmamdı ve annem gittiğinde onu dudaklarından şehvetli bir şekilde öpecek, arsız Baekhyun'umu ortaya çıkaracaktım. Sadece iki dakika dişimi sıkmam gerekiyordu, iki dakikacık.

"Sizi çok seviyorum, kendinize iyi bakın canlarım. Telefonlaşırız tamam mı? Yarın görüşürüz! Kapıları iyice kilitleyin." Annem ikimize de sıkıca sarılıp yanaklarımızdan öperken birazcık da olsa aklım dağılıverdi. Şimdi gitmesini dört gözle bekliyordum fakat birkaç saat sonra 'anne, seni çok özledim, n'olur eve dön' diye telefonda ona zırlama ihtimalim fazlaca yüksekti. Bir gün ayrı kalsam dahi onu çok özlerdim. Eğer yanımda Baekhyun olacak olmasıydı kesin gidişinin üçüncü saatinde ağlamaya başlardım.

"Sen de kendine iyi bak anne, sonra görüşürüz." Kapıyı açtığında el sallamaya başladım, Baekhyun da birkaç saniye sonra bana eşlik etti ve, "Dikkatli gidin, lütfen," diye nazikçe ekledi.

Sonra annem asansöre binip gitti işte, biz de arkasından yüz kere tembihlediği gibi kapıları güzelce kilitledik. Sonunda koca evde başbaşa kalmıştık, yalnızca Baekhyun ve ben. Kendimi sırıtmaktan alıkoyamıyordum.

Ta ki Baekhyun dudaklarıma yapışmak yerine bir şeyi (beni öpmeyi gibi) unutmamış gibi elini kolunu sallaya sallaya içeri dönene kadar. Hayal görmüyorsam ortada bariz bir sorun vardı işte. Belki de sadece Baekhyun'u biraz tahrik etmeliydim... Böylece ilgisini çekebilirdim.

"Hale bak, bizi rahatsız edecek kimse yok!" Kıkırdayarak peşinden salona girerken günlerdir ayrıntısına kadar düşünüp hayal ettiğim her bir planın bir anda aklımdan uçuşup gitmesinin tek suçlusu Baekhyun ve onun mahkeme duvarını andıran suratıydı. Kendi kendime bunun planlarımı altüst etmeyeceğini ve moralimin bozulmasına izin vermeyeceğimi söylüyordum fakat nafileydi. Baekhyun elinde telefonuyla koltuğa oturmuş bana istediğim ilgiyi vermezken bu çok zordu.

"Hyung..." Kanına girerek bana açılmasını denemeye karar verdim. Alçak ama cilveli bir tonda dediğimi tekrarlarken ona doğru gidiyor, lanet olasıca kafasını lanet olasıca telefonundan kaldırmasını diliyordum. "Ben seni çok özledim."

Tam kafasını kaldırmıştı ki cuk diye oturuveriyorum kucağına, Baekhyun öylece kalakalıyor. Bir sonraki hamlem ise elinden telefonunu aldığım gibi yan tarafa atıp dudaklarına yapışmak. Biliyordum işte, bana anında karşılık vereceğini biliyordum. Ne diye uzatmıştı ki işleri? Yapacağı tek şey dudaklarıma yapışmasıydı, bu kadar, neden diretmişti en başta?!

"Ben daha çok," Dudaklarımızı iki saniyeliğine ayrırırken fısıldadı onun dudaklarına aç olan dudaklarımın üzerine, geldiğinden bu yana en nihayetinde içten bir şekilde gülümseyerek kollarımı boynuna doladım ve onu daha derin bir öpücüğün içine çektim.

Sanki aylardır görüşmüyormuşuz gibi büyük, çok büyük bir açlıkla adeta sömürüyorduk birbirimizi. Baekhyun'u ilk defa bu denli aç görüyordum, ilk öpüşmemizde bile uzunca süre beklediği halde şimdiki kadar aç bir şekilde öpmemişti beni. Dürüst olmak gerekirse beni yemesinden filan korkuyordum, zaten bana sürekli 'kurabiyem, kurabiyem' diyip duruyordu, kesin beni yemeyi planlıyordu. Oldukça ciddiyim!

Vücudumdaki ısı gittikçe yükselirken olabildiğince onun öpücüklerine karşılık vermeye çalışıyor, ensesine doladığım parmaklarımla saçlarını çekiştiriyor, kışkırtmak istercesine kucağına kendimi daha çok bastırıyordum. Baekhyun'un sertliğini hissetmek çok da uzun sürmedi. Taşa oturuyor gibi hissediyordum. Baekhyun'u fena sertleştirmiştim.

Ve bu gerçek inanılmaz hoşuma gidiyordu.

Mükemmel bir teklif yapmak için dudaklarımı zorlukla dudaklarından ayırdığımda Baekhyun homurdandı. "Odama çıkalım mı?" Aslında sorudan çok bir emir gibiydi, Baekhyun da cevap vermek adına kollarını sıkıca bedenime dolayarak kucağında benimle birlikte ayağa fırladı. Fakat gövde gösterisi elbette ki merdivenlere gelince son buldu çünkü ağır ve uzundum, bu şekilde merdivenlerden çıkamazdık. Bazen uzun olmak size zarar sağlayabiliyordu. Böylece kucağından inmek zorunda kaldım ancak odama gidene kadar bir an olsun elini bırakmadım.

Odama girer girmez Baekhyun yeniden beni kucağına aldı ve aldığı gibi de doğruca yatağıma götürdü. Sırtım yatakla sertçe buluştuğunda Baekhyun küçük bir özür mırıldanmıştı fakat o an için canımı acıttığı ya da ne kadar sert olduğu önemli değildi. Aksine sert oluşu hoşuma gidiyor, garip bir şekilde beni tahrik ediyordu. Hassas biri olarak sert sevmem ne kadar normaldi karar veremiyordum doğrusu. Sonunda ben de kafayı sıyırmıştım.

Amacımın öpüşmekten öte olduğunu göstermek istercesine yavaş yavaş gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye başladım. Gözlerim kapalı, dudaklarım mühürlü ne kadar başarılıydım bilemiyordum ama Baekhyun'un da yardımlarıyla nihayet gömleğini üzerinden çıkarabildik. Baekhyun gömleğini odamda bir yerlere fırlattı, sonra aynısını özenerek giydiğim tişörtüme yaptı. Sıra pantolonlarımıza geldiğinde dudaklarımızı tekrardan ayırdık lakin ben kesinlikle rahat durmuyor, Baekhyun'un açık kalan her yerinde dudaklarımı gezdiriyordum. Öpmediğim yeri kalmasın istiyordum. Bunu yapan tek ve son kişi olmak istiyordum.

Baekhyun bir hamlede pantolonunu çıkartıp benim pantolonuma yöneldiğinde biraz yukarıya kayıp komodinime uzandım ve o pantolonumu çıkarmakla uğraşırken ben de bir adet hiç kullanılmamış kayganlaştırıcı çıkardım. Baekhyun elimdekini görmesiyle hareket etmeyi kesip bana kaşlarını çatarak bakmaya başladı.

"Sehun, onu nereden aldın?"

"Marketten tabii ki," derken omzumu silktim.

Baekhyun eliyle yüzünü kapatarak derin bir iç çekti, sanki karşısında laftan anlamayan bir çocuk varmış gibiydi ki kesinlikle alakam yoktu. "Tamam da nereden çıktı şimdi bu? Neden böyle bir şey aldın? Annenin haberi var mı?"

Sorguya çekiliyordum resmen.

"Yardımcı olması için...  _sevişirken_?"

Dediklerimle Baekhyun'un gözleri annesine küfür etmişim gibi sonuna kadar açılınca acaba gerçekten küfür mü ettim diye durup düşünmek zorunda kaldım fakat hayır, yalnızca açıklamamı yapmıştım.

"Sevişirken derken?" Sanki kimseyle sevişmemiş gibi bir de benden açıklama mı bekliyordu yani?

"Bildiğin sevişirken işte, neden hayatında ilk defa duymuş gibi davranıyorsun anlamıyorum. Boş evde, sen, ben, azgın ve çıplak, kayganlaştırıcı, ha bir de kondom, sabaha kadar, sevişmek." Bana bunları sesli söylettiğine inanamıyordum. Tüm kan yanaklarıma toplanmıştı şimdi.

Baekhyun'un gözleri daha da büyüdü ve her zaman öpmek istediğim dudakları şaşkınlıkla açıldı.

"Sen gerçekten... gerçekten sevişmek istiyorsun?"

Yeterince açık değil miydi?!

"Evet, Baekhyun. Eğer reddedecek olursan kendi kendime sevişeceğim."

Tam ağzını açmış itiraz edecek gibi olunca sözünü kesiverdim, çoktan olacakları öngörmüştüm. Elbette ilk başta karşı çıkacaktı.

"Hazır değilsin dersen seni evden kovarım."

Sonra başka bir şey demesine izin vermeden yarısına kadar indirdiği pantolonumdan kurtulup yere attım. Baekhyun hâlâ bir tepki vermiyor, büyük ihtimal durumu düşünüyordu. İleride zamanımızdan çaldığı için pişman olacaktı.

"Sehun, biraz daha bekleyebiliriz..." diye mırıldandı fakat dediği hiçbir şey fikrimi değiştirmeyecekti, o da bunun farkındaydı, ben ondan daha inatçıydım. "Beklemenin bir anlamı yok. Zaman zaten su gibi geçiyor, Baek. Anı yaşayalım."

Birkaç saniyeliğine öylece durdu, sonra kendine gelmiş olacak ki başını salladı. "Haklısın, beklemenin bir anlamı yok. Anı yaşayalım." Zafer kazanmışcasına gülümseyerek onu kendime çektiğimde önce gülümsememe karşılık vermiş, ardından dudaklarımızı birleştirmişti.

Hayatım boyunca hiç bu kadar muhtaç olduğumu hatırlamıyordum, resmen Baekhyun'un iyi hissettirmesine ihtiyacım vardı.

Bir dakika sonra iç çamaşırlarımız da kaybolmuştu. Onunla ilk defa bu kadar çırılçıplak kalmıştık. Baekhyun daha önce birçok kez yaptığı gibi nazikçe penisimi okşuyordu. Baekhyun'un hafif dokunuşlarıyla bile gelebilirdim, yemin ederim.

"Nazik olacağım, eğer canını acıtırsam ya da zevkten kendimden geçersem uyarmaktan çekinme tamam mı? İlkin olduğu için her şeyin mükemmel olmasını istiyorum."

Mükemmel olacağından adım gibi emindim zaten. Onunlayken her şey mükemmeldi, bilmiyor muydu?

Dudaklarımdan son kez bir öpücük çaldıktan sonra aşağı kaydı, iç çamaşarıma giden yolda dudaklarının değdiği her yere öpücük bırakmayı unutmadı. Binlerce defa yüzü kasıklarımla karşı karşıya gelse dahi hâlâ ilk seferki gibi hissettiriyordu. Parmaklarıyla iç çamaşarımın lastiğini usulca kavrayıp beni çıldırtmak istercesine bir ağırlıkla bacaklarımdan çıkardı.

Baekhyun'un dudaklarını ısırmış öylece durduğunu görünce onu dürtmek durumunda kaldım, daha fazla beklemek istemiyordum yahu anlamıyor muydu? Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek ona kayganlaştırıcıyı uzattım, o ne yapacağını bilirdi.

"Her şeyi ayarlamışsın," Gülüyordu ve ben karşısında anadan doğma bir şekilde ona bacaklarımı aralayarak yattığıma utanacağımı, onun az evvel dediğine kızarıyordum. "Sen ne yaramaz bir çocukmuşsun meğer."

Ayağımla karnını dürtünce gülmeyi keserek kaldığı işe geri döndü. Kayganlaştırıcıyı açışını, parmaklarını ona bulamasını ve daha sonra da onu deliğime yaklaştırışını nefesimi tutarak izledim. Kayganlaştırıcıyı deliğimin etrafına sürmeden önce benden izin alır gibi bakmıştı gözlerimin içine. Çok seviyordum.

"Bu biraz acıtabilir, kurabiyem. Bu yüzden sana bunu çok hissettirmeden halledeceğim." Ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan Baekhyun her zamanki gibi uzunluğumu aniden ağzına alıverince çığlığa benzer bir inleme dudaklarımdan kaçtı. İlk başta her şey çok normaldi, birkaç gün öncesi aynı yatakta yine bana oral veriyordu, öncekilerden hiçbir farkı yoktu.

Ta ki deliğimde bir sızı hissedene kadar, Baekhyun bir parmağını içime kaydırana kadar diğerlerinden hiçbir farkı yoktu. Ne tepki vereceğimi ya da nasıl hissedeceğimi bilemiyordum çünkü Baekhyun bir yandan beni emerek nirvanaya doğru çıkartırken, diğer yandan beni parmaklayarak canımı az da olsa acıtıyordu. Bağırmak ile inlemek arasında gidip geliyordum. Vücudum neye tepki vereceğini şaşırmıştı.

Baekhyun o taptığım parmaklarından ikincisini de içime ekleyince dayanamayarak inledim. Canım acıyordu ama bu tatlı bir acıydı, daha fazlası için yalvartan cinsten. Daha fazla, daha fazla istiyordum. Hiç bu kadar istekli hissetmemiştim.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun? Böyle iyi mi?" Baekhyun kafasını kasıklarımdan kaldırırken yarı endişeli yarı neşeli bir ses tonuyla kibarca soruverdi. Parmaklarını o kadar yavaş oynatıyordu ki utanmasam biraz daha hızlı diye bağırırdım fakat gel görelim ki utanıyordum işte. "Harika... harika hissediyorum. Devam et, lütfen."

"Nasıl istersen, kurabiyem."

Baekhyun dualarımı duymuş olacak ki içime sokup çıkardığı parmaklarının hızını arttırmaya başladı, boşta kalan eliyle de üyemi baştan sona okşuyordu. Bu işlem birkaç dakika boyunca devam etti, altında kıvrım kıvrım kıvranıyordum. Beni genişlettiğine emin olduktan sonra nihayet parmaklarını içimden çıkarmıştı ve ben şimdiden içimdeki parmaklarının hissine alışmıştım, bu inanılmazdı çünkü şimdi boş hissediyor, parmaklarını tekrardan içime sokmasını istiyordum.

"Bekle," Yeniden komodine döndüm ve çekmecelerimi karıştırarak annemin görmemesi için en derinlere sakladığım kondomu çıkardım. Geri döndüğümde Baekhyun 'bunu da açıkla' der gibi bana bakıyordu. "Bunu Jongin'e aldırttım." diyerek anında itiraf ettim. Kendim gidip alamazdım elbette, henüz o kadar arsızlaşmamıştım. Jongin de gidip alamazdı ama iknalarım sonucu bir kutu almayı başarmış, içinden birkaç tane ödünç aldıktan sonra ileride lazım olacağını söyleyerek kutuyu ona geri vermiştim. Bir gün elbet lazım olacaktı.

"Biliyor musun, bu hoşuma gitti," Sinirli görünmüyordu, aksine deli gibi sırıtıyordu. "Yani o herifin sevişeceğimizi bilmesi."

Düşündüğü şeye bakar mısınız, aklı bambaşka çalışıyordu.

"Devam mı etsek? Sevişmek üzereyken en yakın arkadaşım hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum, bu iğrenç." Aklımızı dağıtmak adına ona kondomu uzattım ve o da seve seve elimden aldı.

"Doğru diyorsun, o herif iğrenç." Kıskanç.

Kondomu müthiş bir ciddiyetle şaha kalkmış üyesine sararken dudaklarımı ısırmış onu izliyordum. İnkar edemeyeceğim şimdi onu seyrederek bile orgazm olurdum, o derece tahrik ediyordu beni.

Elini tekrardan kayganlaştırıcıya buladı ve sonra elini uzunluğunda gezdirdi. Umarım bu da ıslak rüyalarımdan biri değildir, her sabaha ıslak bir don ile uğraşmam gereken bir ereksiyonla kalkmaktan yorulmuştum artık.

"Yıldızları görmeye hazır mısın, kurabiyem? Öyle güzel hissettireceğim ki kendi adını dahi unutacaksın." Fazla iddialıydı ve bu beni daha da tahrik etmişti. Üstelik adımı unutturacağına ben bile emindim. Adam özgüvenli olmakta haklıydı be.

"Çok çok hazırım!" Heyecanlanarak bağırdım. Evde kimsenin olmayışı işimize gelecekti.

Baekhyun dudaklarında en arsızından bir sırıtmayla uzun bacaklarımı omuzlarına aldı, doğrusu bu iyi olmuştu çünkü yer kaplayan bacaklarımı nereye yerleştireceğimi bilmiyordum. Neyse ki şimdi artık bize zorluk çıkartmıyor, Baekhyun'un omuzlarından öylece sarkıyordu. Hiç olmadığım kadar hazır bir şekilde Baekhyun'un bacaklarımın arasındaki yerini almasını beklerken az kalsın o beş saniyeyi beklerken heyecandan ölüp gidecektim.

Bir ömür gibi geçen o saniyelerin (ama en önemlisi ise bu ana düşene kadar geçen dakikaların, günlerin, haftaların ve ayların) en sonunda Baekhyun içime girdi, ikimiz de aynı anda inledik. İlk başta ortadan ikiye ayrılıyormuşum gibi hissettirmişti fakat Baekhyun alışmam için içimde hareket etmeden bekledikçe bu his az biraz sonra kayboluvermişti. "Hareket edebilirsin," Ona komutu verdim, tabii ki ikiletmeden komutu yerine getirdi biricik sevgilim.

"Aylardır bu anın gelmesini bekliyordum," Bir nevi ikimizin adına bir itiraf yaptı, zira ben de aylardır bu anın gelmesini bekliyordum. Cilveli cilveli gülerek kollarımı boynuna doladım ve onu öpebilmek için kendime çektim. Beni öperken oldukça nazikti, öpüşü yumuşak ve sevgi doluydu, lakin aynısını alt tarafı için söyleyemezdim.

Çünkü gittikçe içimde hızlanıyor, kontrolünü kaybediyordu. İlk saniyelere nazaran hiç de yumuşak değildi, yahut nazik. Fakat nedendir bilinmez hoşuma kaçtığından şikayetçi değildim bu durumdan. Canımı acıtmadıkça sert olabilirdi, sorun değildi.

"Doğruyu söyle, nasıl hissettiriyor?" Bir eli belimin boşluğunu, diğeri baldırlarımı okşarken ciddi bir ses tonuyla sordu Baekhyun.

Madem doğruyu söylememi istemişti, o zaman ben de söyleyecektim ancak bir şartla. "Gülmeyeceğine söz ver,"

Başını salladı. "Söz."

"Kakamı yapamıyormuşum gibi hissettiriyor," Olabildiğince kısık bir ses tonuyla utanarak itiraf ettim ve Baekhyun sözünde bir dakika bile durmayı başaramadan cümlem biter bitmez kahkahalara boğuldu. Vay be, güzel sözdü harbiden.

"Gülmeyeceğine söz vermiştin!" Ensesinde birleştirdiğim ellerimden birini aşağı indirip poposunu çimdikleyince acı dolu bir inlemeyle gülmeyi hemencecik kesti. "Özür dilerim, kurabiyem. Bir an kendimi tutamadım." Hâlâ utanmadan karşımda arsız arsız sırıtıyordu.

"Bak aşkım," Az evvel çimdiklediğim yeri okşayarak tatlı bir şekilde mırıldandım, dudaklarındaki sırıtmanın yerini şimdi tapacağım türden bir gülümseme alıvermişti. "Şu an gülmenin hiç sırası değil çünkü patlamak üzereyim. Hadi biraz benimle ilgilen."

Konu Baekhyun olunca hiç olmadığım kadar cilveli olabiliyordum, kabul.

"Haklısın, seninle ilgileneceğim."

Gerçekten ilgilendi, hem de öyle güzel ilgilendi ki yemin ederim bir an feleğim şaştı, adımı ve nerede olduğumu unuttum. Pekala, Baekhyun'un yatakta muhteşem olduğunu biliyordum, daha doğrusu duymuştum, ama bu kadar muhteşem olduğunu tahmin etmemiştim ve bu yüzden kendimden utanıyordum. Baekhyun bana resmen yıldızları göstermiş, seviştiğimiz süre boyunca ise gökyüzünde gezdirmişti. İlgili ve düşünceliydi: acıyıp acımadığını, rahat olup olmadığımı ya da zirveye yaklaşıp yaklaşmadığımı soruyordu. Yumuşak parmak uçları vücudumun her bir yerindeydi.

Sızdıran üyemi yavaşça okşarken bir anda sol göğüs ucumu ağzına almıştı ve işte o an her şeyi kaybedip yıldızları en yakından gördüğüm andı. Hiç olmadığım kadar şiddetli bir şekilde Baekhyun'un eline geldiğimde hâlâ kendimi bulutların üzerinde hissediyordum fakat Baekhyun içimde hareket etmeye devam ediyor, benim gibi sona yaklaşıyordu.

Yüzünü avuçlayarak bana bakmasını sağladım. "Seni seviyorum," Yanağına sulu bir öpücük kondurdum. Sabaha kadar gözlerinin içine bakarak ona onu ne kadar sevdiğimi söyleyebilirdim, yemin ederim. Ona ne zaman 'seni seviyorum' desem gözlerinin içi parlardı, yine parladı.

Ardından o da geldi. İçimden çıkarak yorgunlukla kendini yan tarafıma atınca dahi sırnaşmaya devam ettim ve kollarımı çıplak göğsüne sıkıca doladım. Kıçım yanıyordu ama bir tur daha sevişebilirdim. "Çok çok güzeldi! Tekrar yapmak istiyorum, bir dahakine ne zaman yaparız?"

Doyumsuz gibi görünmek istemiyordum ancak doyumsuzun ta kendisiydim konu Baekhyun olduğunda.

"Sen ne zaman istersen, kurabiyem," Kafamı yasladığım göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu, ben de öyle. "Uzun zamandır sevişmiyordum, çok iyi geldi."

"O zaman bir tur daha?" Kafamı göğsünden kaldırıp hevesle gözlerine bakmadan önce tatlı tatlı sordum, ikimiz de yorgunduk fakat muhteşem teklifimi kabul etmesini umuyordum.

"Sana asla hayır diyemem, biliyorsun."

Dudaklarından bir öpücük çaldıktan sonra kucağına tırmandım ve gecenin sonunda vücutlarımız bitap düşene dek Baekhyun'la aşk yaptık.

 


End file.
